Dancing Dawn
by AnimaAmore
Summary: Sakura teaches dance to pay for her education. However, when she goes to Japan she never expects to meet the Akatsuki, Asia's most popular boyband known for its talented, wild, exotic and totally badass members. Full summary inside. MultiSaku main AkaSaku
1. PREVIEW

_**Dancing Dawn**_

**Author:** AnimaAmore

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno teaches dance, her childhood passion, to pay for her education as a med student, her childhood dream and ambition. When school is out for vacation, she travels all over the world to learn and share the diverse dances and medicinal practices of each country. However, when her job takes her to Japan she never expects to come face to face with Asia's most popular boy band, Akatsuki; famous for their unique and catchy sounds and their extremely talented, exotic, wild band members, who are totally badass. Or are they? As Sakura becomes more and more emerged in the world of Akatsuki, she realizes just what the price of being an idol is; with jealous and possessive fans, competitive rivals, the constant paparazzi, and two-faced friends who are willing to betray you for the right price. And on top of all that, there is another pressing matter altogether: when you live in the spotlight, are you really living? And depending on that answer, is there room for love?

**Rating: **T for language

**Genre(s): **Romance, Adventure, Music, Humor, Action, Suspension, Drama

**Type of Fanfic: **Modern AU, partly a songfi**c**

**Pairing(s): **Akatsuki x Sakura (main), SakuxMulti, includes minor other pairings

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story, however, is mine.

***IMPORTANT!* Author Comment(s): **I just got this idea, so here I am, writing it. However, this isn't the first chapter of the story; it's a preview, if you will. So here's the deal: I should probably mention that I have planned the story about halfway, but I don't know who Sakura will end up with. That means YOU, the readers, will get to vote on that! So don't forget to vote and leave a comment if you like!

Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As I listened to Tsunade and Ino bicker back and forth about whose idea of what my life would be like here in Japan was the best and more likely through the phone, I laughed quietly to myself so as to not disturb the other guests; highly amused. Leave it to my best friend and my mother figure and teacher to think about those things.<p>

They really need to lay off those romance novels. I was a seventeen-year-old med school nerd with a passion for figuring out the puzzles of the human body in order to help someone, and an amateur dancer who taught eight-year-olds how to spin and jump to the beat without getting dizzy, and also hopefully get them to enjoy doing that as much as me. I was not a tragic heroine whom gorgeous, wealthy and adventurous men fawned over.

Knowing that it would be awhile before the two blondes, who were in Australia as part of a program to study stem cells (and pet koalas, at least in Ino's part), would calm down enough for me to get my voice in the discussion, I decided to look around the modest, though beautiful, hotel I was staying at. It was truly beautiful, with its very traditional decor.

My attention shifted from admiring the place to the front entrance of the hotel, where a bell chimed signalling that guests had arrived. I saw a big group of eleven people come in, and I thought that if they are one group instead of different ones who arrived simultaneously, I don't care if there are fifty of them so long they don't play their guitars, which I saw strapped to some of their backs, with the amps all the way turned up.

I watched with mild curiosity when a foreign feeling hit me. I looked around, and identified the strange feeling of mystery, danger, and power that claimed unmistakeable attraction towards the group of new guests.

As I watched, I identified a single male from the group, simply because he was looking at me while the rest of the group had their backs to me. I held back a gasp.

I knew him. Not personally, but I knew who he was. How many times had I seen his face and that of his companions on countless advertisements, in magazines and posters all over the city since I arrived here? How many times had I heard their name in the radio and TV? In the paper? He was part a band that was the number one most popular band in Japan, Asia, and, critics predicted, soon the world.

Akatsuki.

Itachi Uchiha kept looking at me, and his mouth curved into a tiny smirk.

I almost smacked myself. Of course! Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. They were brothers! Man did I feel smart. But that wasn't the only thing I felt, as the feeling was overridden by the eldest Uchiha's steady gaze on me, captivating me with those eyes.

Without looking away from him, I reached for my phone and placed it near my lips. "Ino? I'll call you back," I said, and clicked the 'end call' button before she could answer. My senses were never wrong, and they were telling me something was up.

Before I knew it, the Akatsuki were done signing in.

And all of them were looking straight at me.


	2. Chapter 1

_**DANCING DAWN**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Alright girls!" I hollered at the giddy group of girls who were excitedly chattering about their nervousness and excitement about the upcoming performance they were about to do in just a matter of minutes. "And Carl," I added, giving the only boy in our troop a small smile. He nodded at me once before giving me all the attention a nine-year-old could give, with the most serious face I've ever seen him do. That was kind of cute, really. I glanced at the girls who had hushed their chatter and were looking at me expectantly, eager to hear my encouraging words that would make them feel confident and all set for probably the biggest performance of their eight to nine-year-old lives.

"Alright guys," I started. "You know the steps. We've been over it tons of times. There's nothing else for me to tell you aside from little pointers that you must keep in mind. Right? No, Madeline, I'm not talking about if you should tilt your head or not – that's up to you. That's your own 'flavor' in dance; just do what comes naturally.

"As I was saying, all I can do is give you some pointers. Some might apply to you, some may not, but you all better listen anyway so you keep them in mind. Joanne, Kristy, Sally and Patricia – you guys have to point your toes. Point! You want your legs to look long and straight; like a bird's, not like a cougar's. Sophia, Carmen – I know you guys love to dance, but you have to keep with the beat. You're good at the beginning and end, but you move a second too soon in the part where Christina Aguilera sings 'everything starts making sense.' Remember, hold for two beats, and _then_ you spin out…" I kept giving out small pointers like that for a minute longer. Jump as high as you can, you want to make the crowd as energized as you feel! Although it's important to know the steps and follow the beat, try to stay in sync, you're a troop, not soloists. Relax your shoulders or you'll look like Frankenstein. Smile, big cheesy smiles! Stomp your feet as hard as you can, you want to startle the crowd with your power.

The kids absorbed my words like eager little green, pink, blue and purple with black skorts (or just shorts for Carl) sponges, not getting annoyed or even unnerved by all the things I had to say. Which is why I adored them; they could be so patient and uncritical. As I finished giving out my last pointer, I finished my little helpful rant with the words, "Now remember two last things, and this goes for everyone so pay attention. This is the one thing that will be most looked out for as it is more essential than anything aside from the actual steps." A dozen young faces leaned in, serious and determined to do as I said and to take those words to heart. "This dance is Jazz. Do you know where Jazz came from?" They shook their heads. I smiled at them. "Jazz came from mixing ballet with African dancing. I know; it seems almost impossible since they are so different, but that's what makes the dance so unique. It has the grace, willpower and gentle flow of ballet, but it has the raw energy, power, and wildness from the African dances. So that's what you must be – graceful, but don't be afraid to give as much energy or be as wild as you want. And above all, have fun! Be wild to your heart's content, but don't stiffen your muscles or you'll end up doing the robot. Okay?"

"Okay!" they chorused.

"Say what? What are you going to be?" I cupped my hand by my ear, leaning forward slightly as if I couldn't quite hear them.

"We're going to be wild!"

"And what else?"

"Graceful!"

"And?"

"_Energetic!_"

"And are you going to enjoy dancing?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm sorry, speak louder. There's a mosquito in the room. Say what?"

"_YEAH!_" I reeled back brusquely, placing one hand over my heart in mock shock.

"Alright, but there's no need to scream! You rascals almost gave me a heart attack!" They laughed at my antics, and I smiled back at them. I couldn't believe I wouldn't be seeing any of them until the end of summer. I was sure I'd miss them terribly; after spending two times a week with them for eight months, even though it was only for an hour I was sure it was no surprise. "Alright, everybody; hands in!" I placed my hand in front of me as a dozen pairs of hands flew all around me to be stacked on top of my own. I reached with my free hand and sandwiched all of theirs, and I pumped our joined hands up and down as I chanted "Ready? Let's go! _Goooo_ _Tiger__Blossoms_!" we all yelled at the top of our lungs as we threw our hands up above our heads, reminding me faintly of fireworks as their colorful fingers wiggled and shined with the light.

Right on cue, a man wearing a one-eared headphone with a small microphone attached and a clip board knocked politely on our dressing room door before opening it and popping in his head. "Tiger Blossoms? You're on in two minutes; please go to your places."

"We will, thank you," I said politely before he left. I turned back to my little troop, and gave them one last encouraging smile. "Alright, my little Tiger Blossoms. It's show time! I'll be watching from the front row, so don't worry. Knock `em dead!"

They whooped in consent, rejuvenated and their past fears long gone before they all nearly trampled each other in their eagerness to go to their respective spots behind the curtain that would display their talents to the audience on the other side for the first time. I walked briskly out the door as the audience clapped politely for the group that has just performed their piece, and I went out of the backstage area just as eager as my little troop were to get to my place – my front row seat – to enjoy their performance. It would be the last one of its kind I would see for awhile.

X

"You guys did amazing!" I congratulated my team of little dancers as they all raced towards me, each holding a small bouquet of flowers (yes, even Carl) and miniature silver trophy with blue columns holding up a faceless man holding a wreath above his head, and two dancers flanking him at the base. On the base of the trophy was a plaque which said

_2ND PLACE JUNIORS' DANCE_

_ROAYL AUDITORIUM, MAY 07 2011_

_TIGER BLOSSOMS_

"We did it! We did it!" a little blonde girl called Marie all but glomped me as she threw her arms around my waist, flowers, trophy and all. Within seconds, the others arrived and copied her, to the point where they were attached to me like a seconds skin. They were everywhere; my legs, my waist, my back, my arms, they all fell prey to their happy embraces.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I laughed with joy at their success; I laughed at how happy they were, I laughed at their antics, and most of all, I laughed because they were my little Tiger Blossoms.

Right before I could tell them to let go or else we'd all fall, someone beat me to the punch. "Alright, alright, kids. That's enough, let poor Miss Haruno go."

We all turned our heads to glance at the newcomer, a woman slightly older than me who owned the dance studio I worked at and the children attended. She had black curly hair with brown highlights tied in a loose bun on the nape of her neck, and a thin silver ring on her nose. Her warm brown eyes sparkled with appraisal as she walked towards us in her black and silver knee-length dress with a sweetheart neckline, and a warm smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Kim!" the kids chorused as they obediently let go of me and grinned up at her.

"Hello, Kimberly," I greeted her using her full name. She always found it peculiar that I always called everyone by their full name unless they had some sort of personal dislike for it. She turned in my direction and walked towards me, arms extended ready for a congratulatory hug. I returned the favor and walked towards her as well, where we met in the middle and we embraced each other.

"That was an amazing show, Sakura!" she praised, all smiles. She looked at my troop, who had gathered around us. "You guys were super awesome! You looked like you had been dancing since before you were born. And that energy! _Man!_" She fanned herself as she rolled her eyes upwards. "It was getting hot in there!" The kids all laughed in appreciation, glad that they could do what they had set out to do.

Soon enough, the kid's parents came out of the auditorium, big cheesy grins in place with recording cameras and more bouquets in hand. In no time at all, all the children had been scooped up by their parents who congratulated and complimented them to no end between listening to their kid's excited tale of the whole night. I smiled, this all brought back such nostalgic memories of when I was in their place and performed to my heart's content, showing off my skill to all my loved ones.

The remainder of the night flew by swiftly, with parents coming up to me and sating their admiration for my teaching skills. About a fourth of my troop had never danced jazz before in their lives, while two others had never taken up dance at all. The parents were very kind, and they thanked me for being such a good influence to their kids. Some even joked that if I kept on teaching them during the summer, they'd try for competition. I smiled politely and shook my head, saying that I wouldn't be teaching dance during the summer months. When they asked why, I politely replied, "I'm going to be traveling."

Some smiled empathetically at me, having done a bit of traveling themselves when they were my age, others looked interested as to where I was going, and a few older couples looked appalled at the idea of a young girl traveling so far away all by herself. I shrugged and told them it was for educational purposes, which calmed them down a little. It was technically true; I wasn't lying.

Just as the last few families left the hall where the dance competition took place, I noticed one of my girls – her name was Janice – sitting glumly beside the door, her jacket thrown carelessly on the seat beside her. She was looking at her trophy with an almost sad expression, which took me back because she had been jumping for joy just an hour earlier.

Wait a second, an hour? I checked my watch to make sure I wasn't exaggerating. I was, but not by much. It had been forty minutes since the trophies and awards had been handed out, and thirty minutes since the parents had emerged from the auditorium to claim their kids. What was she doing here so late? Where were her parents?

While I made my way to her, I went through my memory files trying to see if I could remember her parents being there in the first place. I was sure they all were, but one could never be too sure. Some parents didn't talk to the teachers anyway. But they all did to me, if only for a second to congratulate me, thank me for looking after their kid, and then wishing me a happy summer vacation. My hopes started to dwindle as I looked back on the evening's final events twice, thrice, and I could not find a trace of Janice's parents.

"Hey," I called to her softly, sitting down slowly beside her. "Where are your parents?"

She looked at me, then at the trophy in her hands, and then at the dark parking lot out the window. "Not here," she answered, monotously, as if it wasn't that big a surprise. Ouch.

"Where are they?"

"Don't know."

"Did they come watch you?"

"Yeah…"

"Did they like the performance? I'm sure they did, it was _great_. You remembered to point your toes. And you looked very elegant out there. I was really impressed."

She returned her attention to me and offered me a ghost of a smile. "Thanks."

"So…" I began again. "If your parents came to the recital, where are they now?" She shrugged.

"Said they were going to get something from the car and to wait here. So here I am."

"How long have you been waiting for?" I asked with a hint of worry.

"I'm not sure… Fifteen minutes, maybe? I don't have a watch, so I dunno." I nodded, not really knowing what else to do. What where this girl's parents doing? There's barely a soul here, how can they leave her alone? I was debating on whether or not to ask the girl if she needed a ride when the front doors of the hall opened and in came two figures, a man and a woman.

"Janice!" the woman called out, and I swear I heard her voice crack with pent up emotion.

Faster than I thought a woman in heels could manage, she was right in front of us, kneeling beside her daughter and firing off questions one after another so fast I had trouble separating them.

"Where were you? Why are you here? Why didn't you follow us? We were so worried! We spent so much time looking for you? You had us so worried! I thought something had happeened to you! You are in so much trouble, young lady…" and on and on she went.

Finally, almost mercifully though I'd never admit it, the man whom I presumed to be Janice's father came up to us and stopped his wife's rant with just a touch to her shoulder. After that, the woman just bit her bit to keep from crying and ruining her already slightly smudged make up, and hugged her daughter fiercely to her, trophy, flowers and all.

It would be an understatement to say I was confused. First of all, why did Janice stay behind if her parents had apparently clearly thought she was with them? Why did Janice lie and stay behind? Not to mention that this was a family affair and I had no business being there.

I stood up awkwardly, trying to leave as inconspicuous as possible, but of course that was not happening. Janice's father looked up from his family to me, and I shrugged. Seriously, what else could I do? Smile? Okay, maybe that would've been a little better. So that's what I did next. I offered him a small smile before nodding my good-bye and turned to leave after he did the same and turned back to his family.

Or at least I tried to leave. I heard Janice sob and, damn it, I couldn't help it. I looked back.

Janice was looking like she was being strong and holding back tears. Her mother was muttering words of comfort too low for me to hear. I know it wasn't any of my business, but she was my student. I felt an obligation to make sure she was okay. So, mentally assuring myself that it was the right thing to do while another voice in my head argued that I'd regret it later, I walked back to the family.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You were late coming out because of a crying girl?"<p>

"Yes, Ino," I sighed for what seemed the thirtieth time. I was sitting in the passanger seat of my best friend's car, ten minutes after the incident with Janice and her family. My friend, Ino Yamanaka, had offered to pick me up, and she had demanded what made me late.

Ino was a pretty girl, I'll be the first to admit to that. She had light aquamarine eyes that were extremely rare, and long, beautiful silky waist-length hair which she more often than not put up in a high bun so it wouldn't get in her eyes when she was working. She was a nurse, and a researcher for Harvard. Prestigious, right? Not bad for a girl who lived in her family's flower shop her whole life.

I told her the story of Janice, and her crying which lured me back. Of course, no story is complete without some drama. Turns out Janice was crying because she wanted first place to make her parents proud, and she got only second place. It took some reassuring that second place was just as good, and it was a great achievement because the troop that got first place was about three years older than her and out troop; meaning they had more dancing experience. After I told her that next year she was sure to win becuase she had an awesome talent for dance, she cheered up.

Ino shook her head. "I don't know how you can have patience for that stuff. You're a saint.

"I try," I grinned.

"Don't get cheeky with me," she warned teasingly. "Anyway, you know I hate waiting. Especially since I'm leaving tomorrow, time can't be wasted."

"I know, I know. Still," I continued. Ino was going to Australia to do some stem cell research. "You're supposed to be at the airport in the afternoon since your flight doesn't leave until four. I don't see why you are freaking out over going to bed like at ten." She gave me a look. "Right, I forgot who I was talking to."

"Uh-huh. And I did _not_ freak out."

"You're doing it right now. Diva."

She sniffed at my comment. "Well, excuse me for wanting to look good in front of strangers."

"Ino, you're going to be sitting in a plane for God knows how many hours doing nothing but either watch the movies they're showing, read, or sleep. I highly doubt wearing designer clothing will make you attractive when you're doing _that_."

"Whatever. You wouldn't understand."

"Um, yes I would. What I do fail to undestand is why you insist in geting dolled up for a bunch of strangers when you have a boyfriend."

She smiled at me, the kind of smile a child might give when she knew something you didn't. "Doesn't mean I don't appreaciate all the polite stares."

I rolled my eyes at her, shaking my head in disbelief. "You're impossible."

"Thank you. Now, you better email me every time you get a break. We won't be able to talk once I leave becuase of the time difference, but I still want to hear _every single thing that goes on here_. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good."

"You're blowing this out of proportion. It will only be for a week since I'm traveling to Japan a week after you, and the time difference then is only two hours. Once I arrive we can talk and Skype and do all that every day."

"I like to stay informed."

"I know. Which is why I put up with you." I laughed as she gave me a playful blow on the arm.

"You're so lucky. Japan! I always wanted to go there."

"Maybe if you finish early you can come up and visit."

Her eyes twinkled. "I'll hold you to that."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

I enjoyed our playful banter, because with Japan and Australia separating us we wouldn't be able to do it.

Still, Japan. My mother's homeland. I hadn't been there since I was like eight, and I looked forward to meeting the Land of the Rising Sun in all its glory. However, as my mind drifted off with daydreams about how awesome my adventure there would be, I could help but have a feeling that I'm going to get more than I bargained for in my trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm, does anyone know how to set up a poll? Since you guys ARE voting in the final pairing, I need to know how. Send me a message to help me help you! <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

_**Dancing Dawn: Chapter 2**_

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

**1) POLL'S UP! **

**2) I posted the FULL SUMMARIES of all my stories in my profile. Not only the summaries of all my written stories, but also the summaries of the stories I'm _planning_ to write in the future. **

* * *

><p>The next morning was frantic. Halfway to my place, Ino remembered that her favourite show was on and she hadn't set her TV to record it, so she tried to persuade me to stay at her place so we could head there instead on time for her to watch it. I didn't agree, but then again, she was the one with the steering wheel, so I ended up sleeping in her guest room while she watched her show which was celebrity gossip. Not my thing, so I cheerily woke up on time today after a good night's sleep while Ino, well, woke up late.<p>

Oh, joy.

"FOREHEAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

"Sonova…!" I swore under my breath, having nearly spilled hot coffee on my shirt (Ino and I often slept at each other's place so I had some clothes here), startled. "Jeez, woman, _tone it down_!" I yelled back at her, covering my poor ears which were left ringing after her screech.

"WELL, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO YELL IF YOU _WOKE ME UP!" _she shrieked, running around her apartment double- and triple-checking everything, remembering something else that needed to be done, having a spazz attack on what she should wear, and just being Ino.

"Ino, for the love of God, _you're on time_!" I yelled back at her. She either didn't hear me or decided to ignore me in her panic, so when the blonde whirlwind (her) zipped by me, I reached out with my arm and seized her by the shoulders, stopping her.

"What are you _doing_?" she screamed at me, and I swear by the time she leaves I'm going to be deaf in at least one ear. "_Let me gooo_!" Alright, this was getting ridiculous. My eight-year-old class behaved better than this, as a class. I was really struggling for patience.

"Not until you listen to me," I growled, and pulled her into the kitchen and forcefully sat her down on one of the chairs. She shot me a glare, but knowing that I was stronger than her kept her seated. After a second of sharing annoyed looks, I said, "Look, it's a little past ten in the morning. Your plane leaves at four. You have to be at the airport by one to one thirty. Do the math. From ten to one it's three hours. No, don't interrupt me, I know what you're going to say. Think about it, even if it is a little over half an hour from your place to the airport, that's still more than two hours to get ready. So stop. Freaking. Out."

She was obviously more calm now, but stubborn as she is she was still glaring at me, though mildly. After an extra second more, she sighed dramatically, deflating, and ran her hand over her face. "Fine," she sighed, "I get it. I'm on time, there's no reason for me to freak out, yada, yada,yada." My eyebrow twitched at that, but I kept silent as she pinned me once more with her gaze. "But you still have to help me."

I laughed, and the tension evaporated. Leave it to Ino to make a comment like that after we nearly came down to a catfight. "Sure, sure, Ino-pig. Go shower and get dressed while I make us some breakfast."

She sniffed. "I'm not a pig, Forehead."

"You'll always be my piggy, Miss Piggy; now get moving."

She smirked at me before standing up and leaving the kitchen, sashaying her butt as she walked. Yeah, she was a piece of work.

As I heard the shower turn on, I opened her fridge and rummaged around, not really having anything specific in mind to cook, but wanting something tastier and more filling than just cold cereal. Ah, here we go. I took the egg carton and a box of waffles, with some turkey sausages still in their package. I smiled. Ino would either hate me or love me for feeding her this, but either way her reaction was going to be amusing.

Knowing that she would be done soon, I quickly opened the box of waffles and popped six into the toaster, and I took out a handful of sausages and put them in the microwave oven to cook as I prepared for making some scrambled eggs.

Oh yeah, this was going to be good.

* * *

><p>"Run, Pig, run!" I all but screamed at my blonde friend as we hurried to find the line-up for her plane after unceremoniously yanking her (oversized and waaay over the weight limit) bags out of her car, wondering what went wrong to make us arrive at a <em>quarter to two<em> – well past the time for signing in.

"This is all your fault, Forehead!" she screamed back. "If you hadn't fed me all the junk, I would be light on my feet and on time!"

"Oh, you're not blaming this on me!" I growled at her, dodging a stroller with a set of twins who were fighting over a rubber band ball their older brother probably made. "I only made breakfast, you are the one who wanted seconds!"

"Augh! You knew I wouldn't be able to stop eating that stuff! So it's you fault for making it – and extra of it, too!"

"What do you want from me? This was the last time we'd eat together for at least two months! What, did you want some cereal? Because honestly, that sucks!"

"My cereal does not suck! Take that back, Forehead!"

"Pig! You're defending your _cereal_, for the love of God!"

"It's good cereal! Quality, perfectly healthy cereal!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead! If you're so smart and wanted to make me a special breakfast, why didn't we just get something on the way?"

"Because like the pig you are, you can never choose anything in less than half an hour! You always want everything!"

"Why, you -!" At this point, people were no longer discretely staring at us – they were openly gaping at us like the lunatics we are. I swear I saw some people take out their phones to take pictures and more likely than not videotape us. I was going to have quite an unpleasant surprise at school soon, no doubt courtesy of YouTube.

"Enough," I said, and stopped at the section of the airport that was assigned to Ino's chosen airline, Comet Airlines. "We're here. I think it's that line over there that goes to Sydney."

"Which one?" she asked, raising to her toes (a feat, considering she had three-inch heals on) to look over a ridiculously tall group of young men who blocked out sight to the screen.

"Third to the left, I think."

"Yeah, you're right; that's the one. Come on, there's no line up so this'll be quick."

I nodded and followed her, her heals tapping the polished marble floors with a soft but determined _tok, tok, tok_.

As I stepped beside her and we shared a smile, glad that we were at peace once more, I was inwardly struggling not to laugh at the faces of our spectators. They were no doubt expecting us to go at each other's throats at any second; now we were walking calmly, cheerfully in fact, side-by-side, looking like we could hook arms and skip merrily down the Yellow Brick Road. I turned my head just in time to see two policemen take a last glance at us before scurrying away once they realised I had caught them staring at us.

Ino giggled quietly beside me, and I knew she had seen the policemen as well, and had the same thoughts as me. We shared a smile once more as the lady at the sign-in counter waved us over, and I realised that for all our fighting, yelling and bickering is worth, I was really going to miss Ino.

Once we were done with that – with a brief argument and huffing with indignation over the excessive weigh of her bags, with a quick scolding for being so tardy – we were free to walk to security, were we would part ways. Ino and I wanted to spend some more time together, but we finally agreed that it would be better if she passed through security now and find her gate than risk being tardy again.

So, fighting to not be emotional, I hugged her, and she nearly choked me as she all but broke my neck and smashed my face against her chest. First of all, she was stronger than her thin arms let on, and second of all, I was never a tall person, her three-inch heals making our height difference all the more noticeable.

After holding our embrace for a few more seconds, we parted, and we shared a smile. We didn't say anything, because really, what could we say that we didn't say or know already? So I let her go, and watched her back as she handed her passport and ticket to the security guard who pointed to a scanning line. I watched her put her bags on the machine before waiting for the security guard at the other side to call her through the metal detector before I decided to turn away.

I had not yet taken four steps when I heard her voice, loud and clear call, "You better keep your phone charged and with you at all times, you got it? Because there is no way you're getting rid of me that easily, Forehead!"

I laughed, and turned back to see Ino poking her head back and grinning back at me, the security guards at the gate looking somewhere between amused and WTF-is-wrong-with-this-chick?

"I wouldn't dream of it, Pig!" I called back, and she laughed, once again sashaying her butt with confidence as she stepped though the metal detector, and I lost sight of her.

As I walked back to her car, which she had entrusted to me until I too left, I thought, _Leave it to Ino to kill the mood_. But you know, it was better this way. We were getting way to sombre back there.

Once I paid the parking fee and pulled away from the airport, another thought passed my mind. _I hope my trip isn't as hectic as this. But then again, maybe it's better if it is. Life just has more flavour that way._ Satisfied with that thought and a new hope blossoming in my chest, I grinned to myself and turned on the radio, singing aloud the words to the song that came on and humming out the tune when I didn't know the next part. It still sounded awesome even when I didn't know what came next.

Kinda like my life.


	4. Chapter 3

**DD Chapter 3**

"Would you like something to drink, miss?"

I turned my head, switching my attention from the light fluffy orange clouds outside my window to the flight attendant who was smiling professionally at me. I returned the smile with a small one of my own, nodding.

"What do you have?"

"Well, we have some coke, some diet Coke, Pepsi, water, coffee, orange juice, beer… as long as over the legal age, of course," he said. I shook my head, never really having had a taste for alcohol. Just because I'm underage it doesn't mean I haven't had a small sip during special occasions, and that was with permission.

I took a second to go over my choices before deciding on water. The man – who I saw was named Tulio (thanks to the shinny name tag he wore on the left side of his vest), which I found slightly odd since that was a Spanish name and he looked more Mongolian than anything – nodded at me and plucked a plastic cup from a stack as he asked me, "Mineral or sparkling water, and ice or no ice?"

"Mineral's just fine, and yes, some ice would be nice, please," I said, and watched with mild fascination as he swiftly reached for a big bottle of mineral water, undid the lid and poured it in my cup; all the while reaching for some pincers to grab a handful of ice cubes from a bucket without looking. Within three seconds flat, he was reaching politely past the middle-aged couple who were seating beside me (with the man fast asleep and the lady reading some scandal magazine in Chinese) and handed me my drink. I thanked him, and he then asked me if I would like some Bits N' Bites or cookies. Having the sweet tooth I do, I asked for cookies, which he readily gave me.

As Tulio continued to make his refreshment rounds, I stretched as much as I could in the limited space I had; hearing a couple satisfying pops and crunches from my back and neck. I loved flying, but more than five hours is just a little too annoying. Especially since I get cramped if I don't move for a long time; unless I'm sleeping, but that's a whole different matter.

I glanced around, not because I suspected anything had changed in the past six and a half hours since take off, but because it was something to do, however briefly, and a nice little temporary change from the sitting position I had been in. After that, I took a deep breath and glanced at my Michael Kors watch, a present from the Pig and our mentor, and my mother figure, Tsunade. Tsunade knew my parents years before I was born, and upon my birth she became my godmother. She was also a genius doctor, and was both renowned and feared for her abilities and hot temper, respectively. She had been teaching me medicinal practices since I could remember, and she single-handedly discovered and nurse my passion for medicine. Currently, the woman was with Ino in Sydney, having flown there a couple weeks before my friend did. She was the one who was in charge of the stem cell research group there.

I sat back on my seat and let out a sigh. Six hours and forty-two minutes down, seven hours and twenty-six minutes to go. I turned my head back towards the window, and watched the reminder of the sunset. Although I know it was ridiculous, just knowing that I was headed to a whole other place, a place where I had roots in from my mother's side, it made everything different; like this sunset seemed different from the ones back home.

Once the last rays started to drift away, I turned back to facing the back of the seat in front of me. After deliberating for a second, I pulled out my headphones from my carry on and plugged them into the armrest, switching through the channels on the little screen in front of me to see if I could find anything worthwhile. I found one of my favourite shows, _Criminal Minds_, and I settled back to enjoy the show while I waited for something else to happen.

* * *

><p>After about seven hours, a flight attendant's voice sounded through the plane, waking me up from my half-awake, half-asleep nap, effectively making me groggy but alert enough to not freak out like Ino had done once. The flight attendant – who I could've sworn was Tulio – alerted the passengers that we would be arriving to Tokyo within forty minutes and that we'd begin our descent in half an hour, but that if we looked to our left, we could see Mount Fuji. Taking advantage that I was on the left side of the plane, I peeked out into the darkness eagerly while trying to block the sight from the passengers on the other side of the plane who had bothered to take a look.<p>

It was a nice sight; very picturesque, in fact. The night here somehow seemed lighter, and the dark night sky seemed more blue than black while dozens of little stars danced around the tiny soft clouds who adorned the painted dome. The moon was almost full, and man was it big from where I was. It was pearly-white, and had a splendour that many would scoff at, if I had tried it to describe to them. Below it, not that far away, was the tip of Mount Fuji, majestically reaching for the heavens while patiently waiting for the same heavens to reach for it. There was still a bit of snow on the very tip, but that just added to the scenery. Needless to say, it took my breath away.

I pulled myself back so as to not hog the window, and hurriedly rummaged through my bag to search for my digital camera to take a picture. I smiled as I heard the couple beside inhale in awe at its sheer, simple beauty, and I marvelled at how such simplicity could be so inspiring.

After the couple and the other passengers who were glancing out my window settled back on their seats, chatting quietly about the drop of magic they had shared, I whipped out my camera and snapped a photo, and took four more for good measure. I flipped through the photos, admiring how well they came out in my digital camera. They were all nice, but none could quite capture the scenery's true essence.

I shrugged, and put my camera back in its case which I tucked away safely inside one of the many pockets with zippers in my bag. As I contemplated the renewed energy I felt stir something within me, tired as I was from doing absolutely nothing for the past _ hours, I realised that this was a good omen; a very good omen indeed.

Soon enough, the captain's voice rang through the intercom to announce that we were about to begin our descent, and that we should put up our tray tables, straighten our seats, return to our seats if we weren't in them and to buckle up. The flight attendants walked down the isle, making sure we followed the captain's instructions and to remind passengers to push their bags under the seat. Standard procedure, one I knew by heart.

Once all that was over, I could fell the plane start to lose altitude at a steady, slow pace; fast enough to notice the change but not enough to make you feel like you left your stomach somewhere above and behind you.

In no time, I could see the lights of the airport shinning in front of us. Since the plane had lost the American television signal a couple hours back, I'd plugged in my headphones to my i-Pod, and I could hear Tom Cochrane start to sing "Life Is A Highway" into my ears at the exact same moment my mind finally accepted that, after waiting for so long and working so hard, I had done it. I was arriving in Japan.

_It looks like the road that you travelled on_

_That is one day here, and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you been and sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

_There's a world outside every darkened door_

_Where the blues won't haunt you any more_

_Where the brave are free, and lovers soar,_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore _

I smiled, feeling my heart pounding with the acceleration I was feeling. I had done this; me. Standing on my own two feet, and I had achieved the goal I had set out to do so many years ago.

_We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate_

_There's not much time left today_

The runway came up to us fast, and right as soon as we made contact, I could feel the mother of all smiles light up my face as the drums and the guitar in the song pounded on cue, as if the chorus, which was the most energetic and free part of the song, was telling me what my destiny was like from here onwards.

_Life is a highway!_

_I wanna ride it, all night long_

_If you're going my way,_

_I wanna drive it, all night long_

The plane shook as we slowed down from our flying speed, and I glanced at the couple sitting beside me. The man looked happy to finally have arrived, even though he had been sleeping at least half the way, and the woman looked anxious; for what, I'm not sure. However, I couldn't bring myself to care much. I was too much inside my own happiness to care about much at all; so long as woman was fine it was all good by me. I gave her a smile, which she returned, and she seemed better. Hail, the power of a smile, I thought, and looked out the window, eager to get out and about for reasons different than those of the other people in the plane.

Although I was impatient to get going, everything went at a normal pace but I didn't mind due to my blissful state, and before I knew it I was past customs and awaiting for my luggage to arrive.

As I waited with the other passengers of my plane, I noticed that there were a lot of people who I was sure did not arrive from Cambridge, and more people kept pouring in. Seems like a few planes arrived at the same time, and luckily for me, I missed the big line up at customs.

As more people filled in the luggage pick-up area, I realised that there were more than a few other planes who arrived simultaneously with us. I glanced at the screen above the luggage belt assigned to my plane, I noticed that in place of just saying CAMBRIDGE, USA in big white letters in English and in Japanese, now there was another name: BANGKOK, THAILAND.

Huh. I looked around, and found that out of the seven luggage belts in use, there were two others who had been assigned to two flights. This was definitely odd, but so long as people didn't start getting rude in their impatience or luggage got mixed up, it was okay.

The luggage belts started to run, and the attention of the people turned towards their respective belt. I felt someone bump into me, and I looked to find my nose an inch away from the collarbone of a guy wearing huge sunglasses even though it was the middle of the night, and a cowboy hat that covered half his face, with a grey hoodie that had a Gorillaz band picture on the front. Odd was the polite way to describe this guy. Weird was the impolite, more accurate word. However, I decided to not judge a book by its cover. Guy could be having a bad day, after all.

Either that, or his sense of fashion is as good as a lizard's.

He mumbled a quiet "sorry" in English, then realised I may not speak English to begin with even though it was considered a universal language. He then got flustered as he tried to decipher the correct way to apologize in a language I understood, and I cracked a smile. The guy was polite, and trying his best to make sure he was understood whereas someone else would've shrugged it off after their initial apology – if he had said anything at all. So I gave the guy a break and patted him on the back gently.

"That's okay," I said. "I speak English and your apology is accepted. Don't worry about it"

The guy stopped his flustering and gazed at me, with what I thought was a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Well, from what I could tell, anyway. It was hard to be sure with the getup he had on.

I flashed him a smile and gave his shoulder one last pat before turning my attention to the luggage belt, which was now moving lots of bags of all sizes and colors around. I, far from being a tall person, moved closer to the belt so I could see the bags. Aside from my carry-on, which was latched securely to my back, I had brought a medium and a large suitcase, both on wheels although the medium-sized one had long straps so I could just pick it up and tie it to the larger one.

I waited for about two minutes, with people heaving their heavy luggage and a couple oversized cases into the dolly's, when I finally spotted my large suitcase. I grimaced. Although it was a large suitcase, it had somehow ended up sandwiched between two even bigger, heavier-looking suitcases; with the strap to pull it out on the other side. I may be strong for my size, but with that many people packed against each other and all of them trying to press onto the luggage belt to find and grab their things, this was going to be tricky.

I decided I'd just do my best. People would understand; they are, after all, in the same boat as me.

As my bag drifted closer, I took a stance that would've made a martial artist proud, and prepared to reach for it so I could take as less time as possible getting it out. Once in my reach, I took a deep breath and lunged for it, using my free hand to push aside the bag that was on top of it.

It did little good. I barely had managed to get a good grip on my bag when I could feel myself start to get dragged into the next person. The person glanced at me before quickly turning and grabbing the heavy bag that was on top of mine and putting it aside, then helped me draw my own bag out before I could get dragged any longer and into someone else.

Once my bag was safe beside me, whoever helped me put the other bag back on the next open space that came by. I turned my head up to thank him, and that's when I realised it was the same odd-looking guy as before.

"Thanks," I said, grinning at him.

"No prob, yeah. Don't worry about it." The guy grinned back at me, and I smiled wider when I realised he had used the same words I had told him earlier.

"So where you coming from, yeah?" He asked me as he scanned the coming bags.

"Cambridge," I replied. "You?"

"Cambridge is in England, yeah?" he asked, reaching for his own bag which looked a lot like a hockey or ski bag. It was pretty big, and red, and I wondered if it had any wheels. His back would go through hell in the morning otherwise.

"Yes, but that's not mine. There are three Cambridges that I know of – one in England, in one Canada, and one in the US. I come from the latter."

"Cool, yeah," he said, setting down his bag and I noticed it did have wheels. He inspected it, then frowned. Or I think he did. He lifted the bag and put it back on the belt, crossing his arms and mumbling something about copy-cats in Japanese. I understood it because my mother, being Japanese, taught me and spoke to me in her native language. Thank you, mother.

"So where do you come from?" I asked, more clearly this time. I spotted my remaining bag heading my way, so I squeezed myself between the guy and an athletic-looking thirty-some year old guy arguing with a woman of about the same age.

"Me? I come from Singapore, yeah. In Singapore." He shrugged, a small smile gracing his mouth. "I will never understand how some countries have cities named like the country, yeah. But it sure is amusing."

"I can see why," I said, and reached for my bag. "I can see it now, on a first-time meeting. 'Hi, where are you from?' 'From Singapore.' 'Where's that?' 'Singapore.'" I chuckled at my little dialogue, however pitiful, and I was satisfied to hear the stranger chuckle with me. Although I think his laugh was more of a snicker, but whatever. It gave him a slightly childish image, and that somehow put me more at ease.

By now most of the people had either left or were lining up to do so. I glanced at my unnamed companion, who seemed at ease with having someone to converse with, but a little frustrated that his luggage hadn't arrived yet.

"Jeez, this is taking forever, yeah," he said in English. I gave him a sympathetic look before lifting my medium bag and placing it on top of the larger one. I glanced at the screen once more, for no particular reason, when I noticed something.

"Hey, you said you came from Singapore, right?" He looked at me and nodded once. "Well, this luggage belt is for Cambridge and Bangkok." I looked at the other luggage belts, squinting my eyes to see the screens. "I think Singapore is that one over there. Not sure though, the letters are a bit small."

The stranger gave me a quizzical, puzzled look before he quickly glanced at the screen to confirm what I'd said. I managed to see a blue eye as he quickly pulled his sunglasses down to gaze at the screen, just to push them back up once he realised I was right. "Jeez, how embarrassing, yeah!" He said, and dashed off to his respective luggage belt, throwing a "thanks, yeah!" over his shoulder. I smiled at his back and headed to line up for the exit, when I felt a polite tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss?" I heard a soft, politely monotone voice say behind me in perfect English. I turned my head to find myself looking at a boy around my age, maybe a year older than me. He had pale skin, blacker than black hair which stood out in spikes on the back of his head with two long twin bangs framing either side of his face, and eyes that briefly reminded me of a black hole. To have eyes that dark is humanly impossible. I was sure to get those eyes you'd need contact lenses, and even then I wasn't sure they could make a color that dark.

"Yes?" I asked politely, trying not to stare at the pretty guy. That's right, _pretty_ – not handsome; although I guess he could be considered so once one got past the features that women paid a fortune for, although there was absolutely nothing girlish about this guy.

"I believe we may accidentally have switched bags," he said, lifting up a bag that was identical to the one I had strapped to my suitcase.

"What? How's that possible? I even labelled it and everything…" I muttered, picking up my – the handsome stranger's – bag and inspecting it. Everything was identical to mine, from the wear and even the little tear on the corner from when the zipper got caught with the hem. It even had the button of a black cat sitting on empty air that I bought at a flea market in Syria. But upon closer I inspection, I found some little details that indicated that the bag did indeed belong to the onyx-haired stranger.

The eyes of the cat were red here, and the eyes of my cat were green; there was a tiny symbol resembling a blue and red fan on the bottom corner of the right side, and I found that the bag was slightly heavier than I remembered. For good measure, I grabbed the tag which was attached to the handle, flipped it over and read. "Bangkok, Thailand. Air Master Airlines. Uchiha Sasuke."

I glanced guiltily at the guy, who was apparently named Sasuke, and handed him his bag back. "Sorry about that," I said as he handed me my bag.

"Hn. That's alright," he said. "I confused them too. It's pretty rare to find such unique-looking bags, with the cat buttons and everything." I gave him a small smile.

"I'd say." Once I strapped my bag onto my suitcase, I turned back to him. "Luckily enough you opened your bag here, and not later. We would've gotten some nasty surprises."

"Hn." I felt the strong urge to roll my eyes at the monosyllable, but I decided against it. Some people just weren't big talkers.

"Well, thanks for saving us from that. Have a good night," I said, and bowed at him lightly before heading to the now tolerable-sized line up for the exit. I swear I heard him "hn" again, but that could've just been my imagination.

Waiting for my turn to check my baggage through , I realised I was very tired despite my energy earlier. I looked around me, and saw that most people were. I pitied some parents who had their cranky children with them. It was hard to explain to a child why they had to be awake, or asleep, when their body claimed otherwise.

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed some movement which contrasted with the airport's white walls and the subtle, calm movement of the people as they walked about with their things. I focused on the thing that moved, only to find myself staring at the badly-dressed guy from Singapore I'd met earlier waving madly at me.

When he realised he'd caught my attention, he lifted a bag that looked the same as the one he'd picked earlier, and pointed to a pair of standard suitcases on the floor by his feet before giving me a thumbs up. I could detect a wide grin on his face, and I smile back at him, giving him a thumbs up of my own. I'm glad he found his stuff.

After giving me another wild wave, he grabbed his stuff and walked towards a small group of equally odd-dressed guys; so he had friends. Hm. It must either be the fashion wherever they're from, or they all possess spectacularly bad taste, the way they're dressed.

Finally, blessedly, it was my turn, and in a minute I was out, dragging my stuff behind me as I walked through the adds of vacation, hotels, youth hostels and activities, as well as some Japanese art. Once outside, I scanned the waiting area for a taxi driver, but it was hard to see through all the people. I kept walking, when I voice that was oddly familiar caught my attention.

"_Oi_! Sasuke-teme! Over here!"

I turned my head to the source the shout came from, and I saw a head of bright spiky blond hair which stood out in every direction. I looked down from the mass of hair, and I found cerulean-blue eyes shine with mischief and energy staring at the onyx-haired guy I'd met earlier. Beneath his eyes I saw three horizontal marks on his cheeks, which resembled whisker marks, and a foxy grin to complete the look. I laughed. If that didn't tell me it was who I think it was, then the obnoxiously neon-orange and black jacket would have.

"Shut up, idiot!" Sasuke hissed at him. "Do you want the whole world to know I'm here?"

The "idiot" just kept grinning as he and Sasuke walked towards one another. "Aw, c'mon! You know you missed me!"

"Hn."

"What! Again with that stupid 'hn' thing? Seriously, teme, I thought you were past that. What brought it back?"

Sasuke lifted his chin in my direction, and the blonde just shook his head at him before looking my way. Upon seeing me, his eyes widened to the point I thought they'd pop out of their sockets and roll on the floor like a cartoon; with his jaw so low it looked like he was screaming. Sasuke, on the other hand, was expecting anything but that, so he quirked an eyebrow before looking between me and his friend, back and forth, trying to make sense of the situation.

"_Sakura-chan!_" the blonde exclaimed, and ran towards me at full speed, glomping me in the tightest hug I'd received in my life and spinning me about. "It is you! It really is you!" he cheered. I laughed loudly at his antics. One would think he hadn't seen me in years. Well, that was technically true, but the way he behaved made it seem like it had been centuries.

"Naruto, put me down!" I shouted, half laughing of joy and partly in surprise.

He obeyed, and as soon as my feet touched the ground, with my head still spinning a bit, Naruto immediately started bombarding me with questions. "How are you, Sakura-chan? How's Tsunade-baa-chan? Your school? What school do you go to anyway? Oh! Did you get into Harvard like you wanted to?"

"Woah, Naruto, slow down!" I laughed, catching my breath. "I just arrived from a fourteen-hour flight! Let me catch my breath."

"Hn. She's right, dobe," I heard Sasuke's unmistakable voice say, as he materialized beside the energetic blonde.

"Oh! Sasuke!" Naruto turned on him. "You remember the Sakura-chan I told you about? The one I said I hadn't seen since we were like eight? This is her!" He said, not waiting for Sasuke to answer. He flashed my his famously contagious fox smile. "Sakura-chan, this is my old childhood friend Sasuke Uchiha! His family moved around a lot, which is why I could spend so much time with you; but don't worry, you're still my longest timed friend."

I shook my head at his grammar, unable to not smile. I looked at Sasuke, who was watching me curiously, and I hid a blush. How much – and _what_ – had Naruto told him about me? Pushing those thoughts aside, I extended my hand at him. "Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san. I'm –"

"Sakura Haruno," he finished for me, grasping my hand and shaking it as he gave me the tiniest of crooked smiles. "I know. The dobe often speaks fondly of you."

"Hey! Don't call me dobe in front of Sakura-chan, you teme!"

"Hn."

"Stop that!"

I laughed at how ridiculous it all was. I was still tired, and starving since I had been asleep when they had served breakfast on the plane. Good thing I had packed some food in my bag. I interrupted the squabbling duo (well, mostly the squabbling Naruto against the stoic Sasuke).

"Naruto-kun, it was awesome seeing you again, and we have to get together some time; but I'm tired after my flight and I have to find a taxi to take me to my hotel before I fall asleep in the middle of the street."

Naruto's eyes twinkled as he jumped up beside me. "I can give you a ride, Sakura-chan! No problem! Just tell me where you're heading and I'll drop you off!"

Normally I would have argued, but due to the large amounts people who had just arrived, most taxis were getting ready to leave, with barely enough taxis coming to fill in for those who just took off. Who knows how long I may be trying to get one? Plus it's been so long since I was with Naruto…

"If you're sure I'm not imposing, I would really appreciate it," I said sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it, Sakura-chan! It's no problem at all! Believe it!" I smiled at his famous catch phrase, so sweetly familiar just like the way he affectionally called me. "Come on, my truck's this way."

I followed Naruto and Sasuke through the dark parking lot, and thanked both boys when they offered to put my bags on the trunk for me. Well, Sasuke offered with a quiet hand gesture while Naruto just grabbed my suitcase and hauled it in; but I thanked them both nonetheless.

Naruto was eager to talk to me, but I hadn't slept properly in nearly twenty-four hours, and the jet lag, which I could already feel, didn't help matters. I struggled against the urge to drift off, and succeeded, just barely. I was barely aware of Sasuke hushing Naruto so I could rest, and I thanked him mentally. I really cared for Naruto, but he could be a handful even when one was not tired.

Sasuke gently shook my shoulder to awaken me when we arrived at my hotel, and helped me out of the black pick-up since I was still groggy and a bit dazed from the long day. Naruto just finished pulling my medium-sized bag from the trunk and placed it on top of my suitcase, just like I had done. When he asked me if I needed help checking in, I shook my head, after thanking him. I told him it was very kind of him to offer, but I thought I could manage that much on my own.

He gave me a lopsided grin and said that if I ever needed anything – anything at all, even like a lullaby to go to sleep (although I was pretty sure I'd have no problem falling asleep) – to just call him, and he pressed a piece of paper into my hand, which I quickly placed in my jean pocket for safekeeping.

After giving Naruto a hug and promising I'd call him once I was caught up with the jet lag, and thanking Sasuke for his assistance as well as telling him it was nice meeting him, I grabbed my belongings and walked into the hotel as Naruto and me waved good night to each other. In the hotel I was quickly signed in and given my room key, at which point I thanked the clerk and hurried to find my room.

Once in, I kicked off my shoes, took off my jacket and headphones and placed my bags against a wall, and fell on the bed, falling into a deep sleep without having the energy to change out of my clothes.


	5. Chapter 4

**DD Chap 4**

**I got a review from a reader who was confused about my story; as in she/he wasn't sure if I was making a series of one-shots or a single story. So, my answer is: no, I'm not making distinct one-shots. They are all just one story. **

**This chapter is where the original preview takes place, so I'll still leave a preview up but it will be modified so that that bit doesn't repeat itself twice in the story as a whole. **

* * *

><p>"<em>You ain't nothin' but a hound dog. Cryin' all the time. Well you ain't never caught a rabbit, and you ain't no friend of mine–<em>"

I shot off Elvis Presley's groovy voice from my phone by reaching for it from the night stand beside me and opening it with a flick of my fingers; putting it by my ear without bothering to so much as open my eyes, or move anything aside from my hand for that matter. I took a deep breath in, before I groaned out, my voice muffled by sleep and the bed covers, "`Llo?"

"Sakura-chan!" I heard a familiar voice greet me enthusiastically from the other line. "Good morning! How did you sleep?"

I yawned, the sound of Naruto's happy voice stirring me from the depths of my sleep world. I rolled over to my back and draped my free arm across my face, covering my eyes from the little sunlight that entered the room. "I slept alright, Naruto," I mumbled into the receiver. "You?"

"Fantastic! I mean, I slept like a little under seven hours, but I feel so great knowing that you're here, I couldn't sleep of happiness!" My lips twitched into a smile. Good ol' Naruto. "So I've been waiting for like an hour and a half to call you – like, I didn't want to call you too early since I know you're still feeling the jetlag from your trip, but if I don't wake you up you won't get used to the time change, and I wanted to talk to you so badly…" and on he went for a few more seconds before my foggy brain woke up enough to process something he said.

"Wait a minute, Naruto," I interrupted him, slowly rolling again on the bed to face the night table which had a modest electric/alarm clock/ radio on it. "You said you've been waiting an hour and a half to call me. What time is it now?" I opened my eyes and tried to focus on the little alarm clock, even though I knew my blonde friend will tell me.

"Why, it's six minutes after ten AM!" Naruto said.

"_What?_" I shot up, sitting up. It couldn't be that late. I've traveled so much my body is now a pro at getting used to time differences in record time. I've been in Japan for four days now, so my body should be pretty much up to schedule; which means I overslept due to laziness more than anything else. Damn it, I'm not a lazy person! I pride myself in waking up extra early just to get a few more hours of work done. A drip of horror snapped me awake as I came to the realization that if Naruto hadn't woken me up, I'd still be snoozing the day away.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, that's not too late for you, is it?" Naruto asked from the other side of the receiver, oblivious to my annoyance at myself. "I know you like to wake up super early, and I doubt that's changed since the last time I saw you since you've always been an early riser and a bit of a workaholic." Well, I guess I was wrong. He wasn't oblivious.

I imagined Naruto in his room, sprawled on his family's couch like a towel thrown carelessly there, with a happy grin on his face and the perpetual twinkle of mischief in his blue eyes. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, silently telling myself the advice I give my friends and patients. _It's alright to have one day off, sometimes. It's important to relax and not live by a routine so faithfully_.

Relaxed now and at peace with my moment of laziness, I turned my attention back to the small gadget in my hand – or more specifically, the person on the other side of the line of the gadget. "No, Naruto. That's a good time; it's a little late from what I'm used to but I think I deserved and needed it."

"That's great to hear!" he said, and I could hear his grin in his voice. "Does that mean you're good to go?"

"I'm still not a hundred percent adapted to the time change since it _is_ a fourteen-hour difference, but I'm pretty much there, I think." I stretched my arms over my head, twisting my back and rolling my shoulders as I spoke; alternating my arms so I could still speak to Naruto. "I'm probably a ninety, ninety-two percent used to things now. Why? What's up?"

"Sakura-chaaaan! What do you mean 'what's up'?" he whined. "We haven't seen each other since we were eight, and now you're here in Japan! Of course I want to meet up with you and catch up!" I grinned, pulling the covers from my body and swinging my legs over the edge, stood up, and made my way to the little bathroom.

"Naruto, I swear you're scarily similar to my friend Ino," I spoke into the phone, staring at my reflection in the mirror, assessing just how badly I look and therefore what I need to do to look normal again.

"You mean the crazy, celebrity-obsessed girl who lives in a flower-shop and is now somewhere in Australia studying cells?" he asked. After four days of being here, I'd spoken to Naruto a couple times. First of all, because patience wasn't one of his virtues; and second because it helped me stay awake at the right hours and thus help me with the transition of the time difference, not to mention I loved talking to Naruto. It was in the first of those sessions that I gave Naruto my number, which explained why he was able to call me today.

"Yes, Naruto, that's the one," I laughed, walking out of the bathroom towards a desk-drawer where I'd placed half of my clothes three nights ago when I'd been awake in the middle of the night without being able to will myself to sleep. "But you better watch it; that crazy, celebrity-obsessed girl is my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend!" he whined again.

"Fine; my best girl friend just like Sasuke's your best guy friend."

He scoffed, and I think I heard him choke. "Sakura-chan, don't say that! That sounds so wrong!"

I feigned innocence. "What does?"

"Calling Sasuke my best guy friend! That sounds wrong."

"But he is, isn't he? Out of all your friends, he's your best friend along with me, but since I'm a girl and he's a guy I'm your best girl friend while he's your best guy friend." I picked some underwear from the drawer I'd assigned for undergarments, and decided on simple navy jeggings. Now I was just trying to decide on a shirt. "At least I didn't call him your boy friend."

"Ew! Hell no, that's just…ugh! Why did you have to bring that up? I have goosebumps now!"

I smiled, picking a jolly apple green shirt with white stripes on the bottom, which thinned out as they traveled up the shirt until they disappeared somewhere around me navel. "Because your reactions are still so much fun," I answered.

I heard him grumble gibberish words before he was back on. "You're still as mean as ever, you know that?"

"It's not mean if you laugh with me. Plus you still love me, right?"

"I'm not laughing now."

"But you will later."

"Ew, no! _Never!_"

"Sheesh, what a drama queen you are, Naruto."

"_Sakura-chaaaan!_"

I stifled a giggle, setting down my clothes on the bed and pulling out a small white pad of paper with a simple blue pen from the night table, courtesy of the hotel. "Alright, Naruto, you're not a drama queen. You just have a lot of expendable energy. Now, where and when do you want to meet?" His attitude changed right back into the cheerful, high on life kid I know.

"You still remember Ichiraku's?" he asked eagerly, and I didn't bother to try to hide my laugh this time.

"Still have that fascination with ramen, Naruto?" I asked him through my chuckles.

"You know it!" he exclaimed; proudly I may add. I shook my head at his silliness even though he couldn't see me, and smiled at my reflection in the mirror across the bed.

"At what time do you want to meet there?" I asked him.

"Well," he started, "since you just woke up I figured in a couple hours since you'll probably be having breakfast now and since I'm inviting you to lunch I think you'll need a little time between meals." I nodded.

"Finally seen the truth, Naruto?" I asked sagely. His response sounded puzzled.

"Truth? What truth? Truth of what?"

"The sad truth that, as much as you want to, you can't eat a meal every hour." I was pleased to hear his barking laugh, and I knew he remembered our childhood days together – specifically, his shocking appetite back then. Who knew an eight-year-old could hold down so much food?

"Yeah, yeah," he said, laughter still evident in his voice. "So I liked to eat. Still do, in fact. Bite me. I now just do so in a little more moderate fashion."

"Which also happens to be healthier."

"Hey, having you pester me so much about it had to drill that into my head eventually," he teased, and I laughed again.

"Better have, or else I'd worry for you." Before he had a chance to protest, I finished the conversation. "Alright, Naruto, I can eat a small breakfast so we can meet up sooner. Will two hours from now do?"

"For sure, Sakura-chan!" I could hear his excited voice yell.

"Right-io," I said. "I'll see you then, Naruto. I have to get cleaned up now."

"Wait, wait Sakura-chan! Do you want me to pick you up? I doubt you can get to Ichiraku's that quickly from your hotel, plus if I do it means I get to spend more time with you."

"Sure, Naruto. I'll expect you in the lobby at 12:30 sharp. Don't be late, now," I teasingly scolded him.

"Like hell I will. I've been waiting half of my life, and then some, to invite you for lunch – I'm not going to mess this up!" I laughed, and I heard him do the same, though his voice was a bit more serious than mine. Which I guessed was good, which meant he really did miss me. Plus I also hate waiting for ridiculous amounts of unnecessary time.

We said our good-byes, and hung up. I placed my cell phone on the little desk beneath the mirror, and headed to the bathroom to clean up. I was looking forward to today.

* * *

><p>True to my word I had a modest breakfast.<p>

The hotel, though small, had a buffet-style service which almost made me regret my promise to Naruto. But hey, I figured that I would be staying here for the rest of summer. More likely than not I would be spending only a handful of breakfast days outside of this heavenly-smelling place, and that thought immediately gave me the strength necessary to pick out the food I wanted without piling it onto my plate like I would have any other day.

I was surprised to find that they had food from all over the world. I saw waffles from Belgium, plain and chocolate croissants from France, boiled eggs, sausage from Germany, and so on and so forth. There was some food I recognized but couldn't name, and some food I couldn't even recognize. This place had really blown away my expectations. They had just a little of everything, which was a pretty good investment considering that there weren't that many guests.

I finally settled for some whole-grain toast with strawberry jam and light butter, two boiled eggs, some turkey sausages which were about the size of my index finger, a glass of orange juice, and some coffee to get my day going. It was all delicious. Considering that what I took was simple stuff, my mouth immediately started salivating again at the thought that I could try pretty much everything the hotel offered; which included the more complex meals.

Oh yeah, I was truly going to enjoy myself here.

Once I finished my meal, I took a napkin and wiped my lips, making sure that I didn't have anything on my face. I was by no means a messy eater, but you never know. Once that was done, I folded the napkin and placed it on my plate, which was soon picked up by a polite waiter after asking permission from me. I nodded my consent, and he whisked the plate away into the kitchen. Man, this was service. I sat there for a second longer, just enjoying the feeling of a satisfied stomach when my eye caught the coffee machine.

Ah, that was probably the best coffee I've ever had. I rose from my chair and looked at it closer. There was a label on each little button, each offering a different type of drink. There was plain old hot water, cold and warm milk, black coffee, espresso, decaf, latte macchiato, and two other drinks I didn't recognize. Above all the bottom, on top of the machine, there was a smiley face sign with the words "OUR COFFEE IS PROUDLY 100% COLOMBIAN." Well, there we go.

I took a deep breath, the smell of the hot, newly brewed coffee making me itch for another cup. But I held myself back, reminding myself that I still had to finish getting ready for when Naruto came to pick me up. However, that thought went out the window when I noticed there were portable carton cups with plastic lids beside the mugs.

I underestimated this place. It truly was heaven on earth.

I grabbed a medium-sized cup, poured myself a latte and added some powdered chocolate, a bit of whipped cream, chocolate-_mint_ shavings on top, and made my merry way back to my room. I was pretty sure I was skipping part of the way, but hey. Who could blame me?

Once in my room, I pulled the rest of my stuff from my bags and placed them in their designated places. When I went to the bathroom to finish getting myself ready, I realized that there was no way I could brush my teeth and enjoy my coffee later. I grimaced; but soon found a solution. I would brush my teeth as best and as carefully as I could without the toothpaste to get the remaining bolus out of my teeth, and take a pack of mint gum with me.

Perfect.

Once everything was done, I picked up my coffee, my room key, and my purse before walking out, flipping the "do not disturb" sign around so the cleaning crew knew that I was gone.

I still had about forty minutes to spare, so I walked around the perfectly manicured garden for about fifteen minutes when my cell phone rang from my bag.

I took it out and identified the number on the screen as Ino's number, so I immediately answered.

"Hello?"

"Forehead! Why didn't you call me?" Ino's vibrant, bossy voice yelled into my ear. How nice of her; no "hello, how are you?" or anything of the like. Very Ino-like.

I gave the phone a dirty look for making my ear bleed from the blonde girl's screech, before I answered. "Well, the fact that I just spent the last three days getting adjusted to the fourteen-hour jetlag could account for it, Pig."

"Don't you dare preach me, Forehead," Ino growled. "My jetlag was worse than yours, with a seventeen-hour difference. I almost died those first few days!"

I held back a snort, and made my way to the hotel's main lobby where I knew the reception was best and I could sit comfortably while I chatted with Ino. "That's not that bad, Ino. Just consider it getting up seven hours earlier. I have to get up nine hours earlier."

"Yeah, but you have freaky adjustment powers which gave you a better deal."

"Touché," I said, letting that first remark slide.

"Wait a sec, Tsunade's here. She wants to talk to you." My face immediately lit up. It's been awhile since I last spoke to my godmother, and I enjoyed our conversations. "I'm going to connect her phone to our call since you know I can't share my cell. Hold on."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me, and I walked into the quiet lobby of the hotel. Patience was one thing I did posses. It paid off, for not a minute later Tsunade's voice sounded though the earpiece.

"Sakura?"

"Hi, Tsunade," I respectfully greeted her.

"It's good to hear you again, hon. How are you?" Her voice sounded a bit tired, but she sounded healthy and happy. That's good.

"I'm good, Tsunade, thank you for asking. Unlike _someone_," I stressed the word, knowing full well that Ino was part of the conversation. I heard her 'hmph' at my insolence, then I continued my answer. "Japan's great, so far. How are you and Sydney? The research?"

"All as good as one can hope. It's all looking very promising."

"That's great!" I beamed.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Ino rudely interrupted us. "How come you didn't ask me all that nice stuff, Sakura? You're so mean!" I laughed. She sounded so much like Naruto at that moment!

Tsunade answered her for me. "Must you really ask, Ino?"

Ino grumbled something after a moment of thinking. I grinned. "Come now, Ino, you really can't expect me to say something nice when I don't even have the chance to speak."

I could picture her murderous look right then, but then I heard a stifled, evil giggle of evil I knew all too well. Uh-oh.

"I'm so, so sorry, Sakura," Ino apologized, with a too-sincere voice. I knew that tone. Crap, I was in trouble now. Who knew what her twisted evil mind had planned for me now?

"But you see," she continued, "I was just too eager to see if in the last three days you've met a nice boy who helped you through the _painful_ transition between time zones."

"Boy?" Tsunade's voice asked. "What boy?" Damn, I was in trouble now.

"Oh, you know," Ino answered her. "Handsome, tall, Japanese with amazing good looks."

"_Sakura Haruno_, why didn't you tell me you were involved with some _boy_?" Tsunade demanded, and I heard Ino snicker not-so-subtly in the background. Oh, she was going to pay for this. But first, some damage control was needed.

"Simple, Tsunade," I answered her, trying to make my voice sound as bored as possible, as if Ino's little stunt wasn't that big a deal. "There is not boy. I had to fend for myself here." I cringed slightly at the lie; I had, after all, Naruto with me. But I'll tell them about him when they both have their boy-radars down. "Ino is just too lonely without her Shikamaru by her side, so she had to make up an imaginary companion of the male sex for me to keep her amused."

"That just won't do," Tsunade grumbled, and I had to do a double-take to make sure I heard correctly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that won't do!" Tsunade exploded into my ear, and I flinched away from the loud volume. I swear, if this is how it's going to be every time I talk to them I'm going to be deaf in at least one ear before summer's over. "You need a man, Sakura! You need to go to a karaoke bar or something and sing your way into a man's heart!"

I pulled my phone away from my ear, and stared at it with a WTF look as if it had magically become alive. After a second, I put it back by my ear, just in time to hear Ino shriek her opposition at Tsunade's plan.

"No!" the young blonde opposed. "Sakura needs to go shopping for some nicer clothes so she can catch a man's eye! Then she can charm him with her amazing brains." I wasn't sure if to be angry at the insult directed at my clothes, or if to be flattered that she just praised my intelligence.

"Uh, Ino, I think my pink hair is eye-catching as it is –" I began to say, but was interrupted by Tsunade's rant.

"She's a beautiful woman with a wonderful sense of style!" I was grateful that she was defending me, and smiled. "She's just socially deficient."

Alright, that was getting out of line. "Hey, look here, I have plenty of friends!" My protests were ignored as Ino threw a smart reply which got them both going.

Aw, man. Today was just going to be one of those days, I can just tell.

As I listened to Tsunade and Ino bicker back and forth about whose idea of what my life would be like here in Japan was the best and more likely through the phone, I laughed quietly to myself so as to not disturb the other guests; highly amused. Leave it to my best friend and my mother figure and teacher to think about those things.

They really need to lay off those romance novels, I thought as I took a sip of my slightly cooler, but still warm coffee. I was a seventeen-year-old med school nerd with a passion for figuring out the puzzles of the human body in order to help someone, and an amateur dancer who taught eight-year-olds how to spin and jump to the beat without getting dizzy, and also hopefully get them to enjoy doing that as much as me. I was not a tragic heroine whom gorgeous, wealthy and adventurous men fawned over.

Knowing that it would be awhile before the two blondes, who were in Australia as part of a program to study stem cells (and pet koalas, at least in Ino's part), would calm down enough for me to get my voice in the discussion, I decided to look around the modest, though beautiful, hotel I was staying at. I hadn't been able to do so before due to that horrible jetlag, but luckily it only took me the four days since I arrived to get used to the fourteen-hour difference between Cambridge in the `States and Tokyo, Japan. Luckily Tsunade and Ino were easy to communicate with; Sydney, which was the city where they were staying, was just a two-hour difference from where I was.

I set my mobile phone down on the smooth redwood table in front of me, the voices of Tsunade and Ino still audible, though faintly. I raised my head to take in my surroundings, my mind finally awake enough to take in the traditional décor of the place. As my eyes traveled across the room I came to fully appreciate its simple beauty.

The floor was a smooth, shiny dark brown wood, and the walls were ruby red where I sat and white at the reception area, which was to my left. The reception desk was also a polished wooden masterpiece, a slightly darker brown than the floor. Behind the receptionist who wore kimonos or yukatas depending whether they were a girl or a guy, respectively, who were busy either taking calls or helping other guests, there was a rectangular indentation in the wall, where a Japanese woodblock print rested flanked by two orchids. To my right, I saw the longish hall that was part of the lounge I currently sat in, with several small scattered tables with cushioned seats skilfully placed so as to make the place look big and not too busy. I saw a few bamboo plants in porcelain pots here and there, and at the end of the hall were the gardens in which I was just walking on, which you could enter by sliding open the traditional paper door.

The garden itself was a beauty. It was wide and spacious, with colourful flowers which radiated their full beauty due to the gardener's diligent care of them. There was a small pond with little orange, yellow, white and red fish; small grey rocks outlining the pond while slightly bigger ones held a small bamboo fountain that carried water into the pond. Over in the corner was what I think is a Zen garden, which guests were welcome to try if they wish.

Yes, this was a wonderful place. It wasn't crowded either, which is always a plus in my book. The size of the place was decent too, about five different buildings all connected to each other through the garden and facing each other. Each building was two floors high and had four to six rooms, which were generously spacious and provided everything one needed for a comfortable stay; and the price couldn't be better.

The location is excellent too. Instead of being in the heart of the city, it was just in the outskirts of it, permitting some relative peace and quiet without being isolated from the busy streets.

As I sat there thanking Tsunade for finding such a wonderful place for me, a little bell sounded alerting the receptionists that a guest had arrived.

I glanced at my phone, which had quieted down but not enough for me to pick up, and shrugged. I tilted my head to the side, glancing at the main entrance to see who the new guest was, more out of curiosity than anything. I saw a man in khaki pants and a dark blue shirt come in, wearing a knitted red cap and wide sunglasses. The outfit seemed a little odd, but hey, this is Japan, I reminded myself. Japanese fashion always seems odd to westerners. Just as I was about to turn away, out of the corner of my eye I saw more people come in. Ah, so they were a group.

As I kept watching with mild attention, more and more people walked in, some carrying small standard carry-on suitcases while others dragged bulkier travel bags. They were all dressed similarly to the first guy (as in slightly odd outfits), but with obvious different styles. Almost all of them were wearing some form of hat, which seemed to cover as much of their face and head, and possibly their necks, as possible, and some wore jackets with high collars. I swear I saw a couple of them with surgical masks covering their mouths; which, if you think about it, isn't that unusual. Some people in Japan are a bit paranoid about air pollution. As the last member came in, I counted eleven people. I raised my eyebrow. Either there were separate groups that just happened to arrive simultaneously, or this was a big, jolly group of friends.

I didn't care if there were fifty of them as long as they don't decide to practice with their amps turned way up, I though wryly as I saw a few guitar cases strapped to a couple of the newcomers' backs along with what I could only assume were said amps.

"Sakura?" I heard my phone call out softly, and I returned my attention to it.

"Yeah?" I replied as I set it by me ear.

"Whose idea do you like most?" Ino and Tsunade simultaneously demanded. Obviously they couldn't settle this between them, so they had to drag me into this. Normally I'd be happy if people asked me what I wanted instead of deciding that among themselves, but in this case I neither cared nor wanted what either of them had said would be my great adventure here in Tokyo.

But I knew better than to tell them that. They wouldn't listen to me, and if they did they would chide me, telling me that I don't know what I want.

Pssh. Yeah, right. I've had goals my whole life, and they've always been what I wanted. I got into Harvard, didn't I? And I was perfectly happy with my life right now. I was studying to become a doctor at the best university in the world, I had plenty of friends, a fun job which I loved, I was healthy, I had the brains to achieve whatever goal I set for myself, and I had the rare opportunity to travel to faraway places during my vacations. I didn't need or want a man in my life the way Tsunade and Ino seemed to.

For me, I mean. Tsunade was happily married to a guy called Jiraiya whom she had met in the military. She was a doctor there, and Jiraiya was a sergeant in charge of training new recruits. Long story short, after working together for years they fell in love and got married. Works out well, considering that Tsunade has a short temper and Jiraiya is a pervert. And Ino was currently dating her high school sweetheart, Shikamaru, whom had agreed to attend the same college as her to be close.

I sighed and said, "I don't know, guys. Both fantasies sound nice, but that's just what they are – fantasies." Might as well be blunt, if I can't say something that will appease them both.

There was some whispering by the reception desk; soft enough for me to not understand what the people were saying but loud enough for it to be clear that whoever was whispering was excited about something. I ignored it, focusing instead on the two melodramatic blondes who were trying to get me to "see the light."

"Forehead, you don't know what you're missing!" moaned Ino, using my childhood nickname.

"I agree with her, Sakura – you're seventeen and you haven't had a single boyfriend!" added Tsunade.

They kept rambling on, and I sighed. Once they get started there's no saying when they'll stop.

"Take advantage that you're in Japan! I've seen some pictures of those Japanese guys, and they're _hawt_. If I wasn't already with Shika and in this program, I would have gone to Japan with you to get me a hunk; or at least some eye candy," Ino rambled on. Obviously, that's what she would say.

"You're in your prime! A beautiful young girl, with a smart head on your shoulders, and very sweet to boot too, and you don't even look at those poor guys! They must be so heartbroken," continued my shishou. Heh, I'm getting into Japanese mode already, calling Tsunade "teacher" in Japanese.

"Ino, is Tsunade drunk?" I asked. It was common knowledge among those of us who knew Tsunade that although she may be a brilliant doctor, she had a drinking problem. And a gambling problem. It was almost embarrassing. _Almost_, but not quite.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"I'm not drrruuunk!" Tsunade bawled. "I just want my baby to get herself a nice boy!"

"She's drunk," I decided.

"Yup," Ino agreed.

"_I am not!_"

"Uh-huh." Like we're believing that one.

"Hold on, Saku, let me see if I can find her," Ino said, followed by a soft beep indicating she had hung up her cell phone. She never used another phone if she could help it.

While Ino was searching for her, Tsunade took advantage of her absence to try to convince me that her idea for me was better, and she proceeded to tell me in detail what my life would be like from the moment I hung up.

Soon enough I heard a distant voice call for her, and Tsunade cursed. I heard some moving around, so I figured she was trying to hide from Ino. But Ino found her eventually, and the arguing was back.

I laughed. I couldn't help it; they were just so funny. And Tsunade's colourful insults mixed with Ino's witty comebacks only made it much better.

I set my phone back on the table, not wanting to become deaf, and decided to wait them out. This time it wouldn't be as long; a drunk Tsunade gave up an argument if you pestered her enough unless she was super drunk, which she wasn't.

I stretched my arms high over my head, my muscles pleasantly stretching after having sat still for so long. Because of the stupid jetlag, I almost didn't do anything, so my muscles are still a little cramped. I stifled a yawn, covering my mouth for politeness' sake, and turned my head back to the reception desk. The group I had seen earlier was almost done checking in, with only three guys making rooming arrangements with the receptionists while the rest waited for them. Huh. So they _were_ one big group.

"Sakura, are you there?" Ino asked. Seems she was successful in subduing Tsunade and taking the phone from her.

Just as I'm about to pick up my cell phone to answer her, something stops me. I sense it before I see it. It's just a whisper of a feeling, but it's there: subtle, and impossible to ignore.

I turned my head in the direction that's emitting the feeling, not having to search for it since it's so palpable where it's coming from; and I'm mildly surprised to see it's coming from the group of strangers. How do I describe it? It's like a thin veil that's hiding something powerful; an air of normality that's concealing just the opposite. It's like the group is surrounded by an aura of power, so charming and wild with energy it stimulates all your senses; yet there's pride in there too, making it seem smooth and a tiny bit dangerous. It's tantalizing, drawing every spec of your being towards it, and almost impossible to ignore if it wasn't for that thin curtain of mystery that hides it all.

I look at the other guests, trying to see of they sense it too, but there's only a few people here and there and if they notice it, they don't show it. I turn towards the receptionists, and the two females of the three working behind the desk were looking flustered, one blushing madly while the other seemed love-struck. Both were a few years older than me, and since they were pretty much useless in their condition, it seems the only other receptionist, a man in his late forties, was typing something into the computer, looking as pleasant as he did with all the other guests.

So, so far either I was hallucinating, or those two girls were feeling what I did; they just were way more affected than me.

"Sakura? Hellooo?" Ino's insistent voice called me, but I glanced back at the group just to make sure my brain hadn't gone haywire before I answered her.

The group all wore dark colors and had their backs turned to me, and all but one had removed their caps, letting a colourful array of hair colors and styles free. To my utter surprise, I saw every hair color out there; from brown to blonde, to red, to orange, to white, to blue and green. More shockingly though, the one who stood out among them because of the lighter colors he wore and because I could see him the most clearly, turned and looked at me, or what seemed to be me. It was hard to tell if he was looking at me or the room I was in since he had those sunglasses on.

Now that he had my curiosity, I studied him more closely. He was tall, over a good six feet. Maybe he was six-foot-two? And a bit, possibly. It seemed around there. Maybe even six-foot-three. He appeared to be not much older than me, perhaps in his early twenties. Certainly he was no older than twenty-two. He was slim, but I could see he had lean muscles too, the broad chest and matching shoulders evident through his fitted dark blue blouse. His waist was slim, making his upper torso look even broader, and the shirt was slightly baggy around his hips before being meticulously tucked inside his khaki pants. He had runners with a logo I did not recognize, and I saw several bands around the wrist he didn't have tucked in his pant pocket.

As I watched, he checked the rest of the lounge before he gracefully, almost ridiculously so, reached up and plucked his knitted cap from his head and took his sunglasses from his face. I'd be lying if I said I didn't catch my breath. He was handsome.

The second the cap was off, long, silky jet-black hair slid from the top of his head down to the nape of his neck, were it was tied, the ends of the onyx locks reaching his shoulder blades. He had twin long bangs on either side of his face, and two intricate lines running from the inner corners of his eyes down to his cheeks, almost by his nose, and his skin was pale – not in a sick way, not in an I-have-never-seen-the-sun way, but in an I-was-born-with-this-skin way. That feature also made him stand out among his companions, who were mostly fair skinned as well, but were a tad bit darker than him. I could sympathize; my skin was ridiculously pale too; although I didn't look sick either. His skin, aside from being pale, was clear of blemishes and scars, and it hugged his face in an almost tender manner. His cheekbones were defined, as well as his jaw line, but it also showed his neck muscles as he turned his head this way and that. Thin lips were shut firmly, and I could imagine that he wasn't a big talker.

"Sakura? Did the call fall?"

Just as I finished up my inspecting, he turned and looked at me, which is when I noticed his most prominent feature: his eyes. They were the same jet black as his hair, so impossibly dark that I couldn't tell where his iris ended and his pupil began. True, I was at a little distance, but I doubted that there'd be a difference if I got close enough to verify. The more I looked into his eyes, the more endless they seemed. I suddenly understood what those books and poems said about getting lost in someone's eyes. It was like I could get lost in this stranger's eyes, they were so dark, so endless they were like an abyss. It was peaceful, and void of any emotion that would hindrance me. Eternal, calm, and I spend my whole life there and never get anywhere, and I wouldn't care.

I also realized with a hint of déjà vu that those were the same eyes of Naruto's friend, Sasuke. In fact, they were identical save for the fact that this new guy had thick, long eyelashes that girls would kill for. Now that I think about it, he is not only handsome but pretty for a guy, just like Sasuke…

"Stupid, cheap long-distance… Sakura! Are you there?"

It was at that moment that I gasped inwardly. I knew him. Not personally, but I knew who he was. How many times had I seen his face and that of his companions on countless advertisements, in magazines and posters all over the city since I arrived here? How many times had I heard their name in the radio and TV? In the paper? He was part a band that was the number one most popular band in Japan, Asia, and, critics predicted, soon the world.

Akatsuki.

Itachi Uchiha kept looking at me, and his mouth curved into a tiny smirk.

I almost smacked myself. Of course! Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. They were brothers! Man did I feel smart. But that wasn't the only thing I felt, as the feeling was overridden by the eldest Uchiha's steady gaze on me, captivating me with those eyes.

Without looking away from him, I reached for my phone and placed it near my lips. "Ino? I'll call you back," I said, and clicked the 'end call' button before she could answer. My senses were never wrong, and they were telling me something was up.

Before I knew it, the Akatsuki were done signing in.

And all of them were looking straight at me.


	6. Chapter 5

_**DD Chapter 5**_

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't what happened next.

"Oi, what the fuck are you looking at, pink bitch?" one of the Akatsuki members, an albino man in his early to mid-twenties with pink eyes and thick muscles I recognized by the name of Hidan, growled at me.

I felt a vein pop in my forehead. Did that jackass just insult me? And excuse me, but _I_ was not the one staring; I just _looked_ their way.

"What did you say?" I asked in deceptively quiet voice which hid the rising anger I felt bubbling to the surface within me. I could be patient, but there was no way I was just going to stand there and let myself be insulted; especially by some jerk I didn't even know.

He sneered, crossing his thick arms over his muscular chest, causing his biceps to flex in what he probably thought was a threatening manner. "What, are you fucking deaf too? I said, 'Oi, what the fuck are you looking at, pink bitch?'"

I narrowed my eyes at him, making a point of giving him all my attention, and slowly raked my gaze from his short, snow-white slicked back hair to his narrowed pink eyes, down to his grimacing thin lips and strong chin. I continued giving him a once-over, going over his super-broad shoulders which were clad in a simple tight-fitting white t-shirt (which, knowing him, he chose to make his muscles stand out even more), to his crossed arms, to his muscular abdomen and strong legs which were dressed in ratty dark grey jeans and black dress shoes which had definitely seen better days. Having reached his feet, I returned my gaze to his face, which was now smug. The jackass probably thought I was checking him out.

Which only made my response all the more satisfying.

I looked at him dead in his confident, self-satisfied eyes, shrugged, and said, "Nothing much, apparently." Then, as if proving my point, I turned away with a bored expression, looking at my cell phone's screen as if it was also boring but far more fascinating than him.

I didn't need to be a genius or look his way to know that Hidan's jaw had come unhinged, before magically hinging itself again to form a tight snarl as his face reddened in what I could only assume was mostly anger with a hint of embarrassment at getting dismissed so easily. The laughter of his companions only served to prove me right as I heard a mix of quiet chuckles and some of them go full-out guffaws as if it was the best thing they'd ever seen.

Then again, knowing what a jackass Hidan was and his poor band mates having to work with him day after day, it probably was.

"She really got you there, Hidan, yeah!" one of his companions, I don't know which since I wasn't looking, who was laughing the loudest, managed to say between fits of laughter. I smirked. I knew a little psychology, so I knew that for a man like Hidan getting owned by a girl and having his male companions not only witness it but also rub it in his face was humiliating. Oh yeah, I was good. That'll teach the bastard to insult me again.

Hidan turned his attention at the man, and snapped, "Shut up, you pansy!" but his companion just ignored him and continued to laugh at him. The albino with the potty mouth then turned on me, his eyes blazing in fury. "This is all your goddamned fault, you bitch!"

Huh. I guess he didn't learn. Well, more fun for me; I know how to defend myself while putting bastards like him in their place.

"M-hm," I hummed, not really paying attention to him. I had far more interesting things to do, such as watching the screen-saver on my phone change colors. Hidan got even more outraged.

"Listen here you fucking bitch, don't you know who the hell I am?" he demanded as he stalked towards me, standing inches just beside the armrest of the seat I was lounging on. I didn't bat an eyelash; instead, I placed my elbow on the armrest closest to him and used my hand to rest my cheek on as I kept looking at my phone.

"Nope," I lied, and it was so easy. "And I don't care. Now please move, your presence is disturbing my Feng Shui."

"Feng what?" he asked, and I heard the confused disbelief in his voice replace the anger that had been there just a second earlier. I'm not sure if the disbelief was because I didn't know who he was or because I apparently preferred my Feng Shui over him. Either way, it stopped him in his tracks, and it was obvious I had thrown him off his game.

Sakura: 2, Hidan-the-foul-mouthed-narcissist: 0.

Oh yeah. I was on a roll, baby.

But Hidan apparently didn't know when to quit. He got over being stunned, and glowered at me, crossing his arms once more and placing his feet hip-width apart, towering over me in what was an obvious show of body language telling me that he was the one in charge, he was in control, and he was more powerful than me so therefore I was beneath him. Tssk. Really?

"Are you fucking serious?" he demanded again, his voice serious instead of angry. I'll give him this much, he didn't stay angry for long; but then again, it was because his self-centeredness and refusal to believe I didn't recognize him that he became serious. Honestly, you'd think I'd told him I didn't know who the Beatles were. Come to think of it, he probably thought of his group as modern-day Beatles, so I might've as well.

"Yes, I am," I replied, once again not even sparing him a glance. "Now please move. I work hard on my Feng Shui and I'd rather not have it disturbed by your negative chi."

"What the hell's Fang Achooey? Some sort of sneeze exercises?" he asked, obviously mocking. I fought the urge to shoot him a dirty look, and instead settled for rolling my eyes at him. I was about to retort when someone beat me to it.

"It's Feng _Shui_, you idiot, not 'Fang Achooey'. S-H-U-I. And it's an ancient Chinese art and science that focuses on balancing the energy within a room to give good fortune to those inhabiting said room."

Both Hidan and I turn towards whoever gave the explanation; Hidan with irritation and me with mild curiosity. It wasn't every day you met someone who knew what Feng Shui is. Sure, back at Cambridge people had heard of it but never quite knew what it was.

To my surprise, walking towards us was a boy barely older than me with ruby-red hair which hung messily in half-curls around his head with locks flopping down on his forehead and on the nape of his neck. He had a boy-ish face, with round cheeks, a small nose, and big, hazel eyes which were half-closed as if he would fall asleep at any moment. His face was bored, as if the current events including the Feng Shui topic were a daily thing for him. He wore a brown short-sleeved turtleneck with black baggy pants which covered his feet, and a belt with a big cowboy-styled buckle.

I recognized the boy by the name of Sasori. And behind him was a blonde guy with a hairstyle that reminded me of Ino. Aside from both being blonde, though Ino's hair was more platinum-yellow since it was so pale while this guy's was golden, they both had a single long bang fall over their face while they held back the rest on a ponytail. But the similarities kind of ended there.

The new guy had styled his hair in a half-up, half-down way, where his long layered tresses (and they were _long_ – they reached past his shoulders!) hung down loosely but he had pulled the shorter layers back into a high ponytail behind his head, leaving only the bang I'd mentioned before to hide his right eye. He had a V-necked, three-quarter sleeved shirt with white slacks. Unlike either of his companions, he wore an easy, friendly smile, and I was suddenly sure he was the one laughing like a maniac. Searching my memory, I identified him as Deidara.

"Not only that, yeah," he said, picking up where Sasori had left off. For some reason he seemed familiar… "It's an idea that's been around for three thousand years or more, and its purpose is also to achieve stability and harmony. You know, Hidan, you really could use some of that, yeah."

"Shut up, you fucking pussy," Hidan snapped at Deidara for the second time in less than five minutes, and my suspicions that Deidara was indeed the one laughing himself silly were confirmed. But then it clicked. The easy smile, the friendly attitude, his childish humour and laugh, the "yeah" thrown in at the end of a sentence, the twinkling blue eye…

"I know you!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my seat and pointing at Deidara, effectively startling Hidan and earning a few raised eyebrows. "You're the guy who got the wrong luggage belt at the airport the other day!"

Deidara looked surprised for a second before a grin split his face. "That's me, yeah. How'd you recognize me?"

"The 'yeah' at the end of every other sentence kind of gave it away, but I'm also good at remembering little details that most people overlook." I shrugged. "After seeing you just now, I was reminded of you at the airport and I made the connection."

"That's impressive, yeah. I mean, considering I was disguised and all, you still picked up on subtleties? Wow." And he did sincerely look impressed. I gave him a small smile, but before he or I could say anything, Hidan interrupted us.

"What the hell! You know who the pansy is, but you don't know who I am?"

Deidara scowled at him, Sasori shook his head at him, and I rolled my eyes at him. Seriously, how self-centered can you be? "I said I recognized him from the airport, dummy, not that I knew who he was." Okay, so it was a half-lie. Bite me.

Now it was both Sasori's and Deidara's turn to give me a bewildered look. Well, mostly Deidara; Sasori was still looking bored. What gave him away was the subtle way he raised his eyebrows, his eyes opening just a fraction more, and the way he slightly tilted his head to the side as he watched me, as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle. I guess he gave me a curious look more than a bewildered one.

"Are you for real, yeah?"

"Well, kind of. I know you're all part of a band called Akatsuki; I know your names are Deidara, Sasori and Hidan, but that's about it."

Now Deidara was openly gaping at me, Sasori has a surprised look and Hidan looked like I just told him Santa didn't exist. Did I really look so much like an obsessive fangirl that it was such a shocking revelation? Honestly.

"So you don't know our last names?" Sasori asked, a hint of scepticism in his voice.

"Nope."

"You don't know what positions we have in the band, yeah? Like, the instruments we play and sing, yeah?"

"That's a negative."

"You don't fucking know our birthdays? Our hometowns?"

"No on both counts."

"You don't know our ages?"

"I can guess from your looks, but no, not really."

The three of them looked utterly shocked. Meanwhile, the rest of the group had quietly approached us, and were now standing in a cluster by Sasori and Deidara. They had obviously heard everything, no doubt waiting for something entertaining to happen. But they wore surprised expressions too (well, some of them, three of them looked impassive), so I guess they weren't expecting that.

One of the impassive ones stepped forward, a guy about the same age as Hidan with spiked pumpkin-orange hair, ringed grey eyes and so many piercings I briefly wondered if he had once tried to break the world record for it before giving up. Seriously.

He had three piercings on either side of his nose, both eyebrows were pierced, he had twin snake bites under his lips, and each ear held about a dozen piercings raging from hoops to studs. He was wearing a simple sky-blue polo shirt which contrasted strongly with his hair, a folded bandana tied to his forehead, and black dress pants. I looked at him in the eye, wondering what he would say.

"This is a bit of a surprise, really."

I blinked. His voice was surprisingly calm and soothing; I really was not expecting him to have such a smooth, rich voice that had such a powerful effect on me. All me attention was focused solely on him, the other band members fading to the sides as temporarily unimportant. There was something else about him that was brought to my attention when he spoke: he simultaneously looked younger and older than Hidan. Younger because his face was not as defined with the ragged angles of "manliness" like Hidan seemed to have, but his sharp eyes and controlled voice gave the impression that he had seen many things and done just as many. His presence alone commanded – not _de_manded, like a certain albino – respect and all your attention; which I readily gave him.

"How is it a surprise?" I asked, my voice as calm and serene as his, surprising us all.

"Normally when we get recognized we are swarmed. Even when the fan is as calm and collected as you," he inclined his head in my direction, "they usually start to make a conversation with us; although they already know a lot about us. We're used to it, so it was surprising to not only have a girl not know who we are but also to dismiss us so easily."

I gave him a crooked grin. Direct and precise, very good. Just like a leader. Then it came to me. This was the Akatsuki's leader, Pein. I always wondered how that could be since usually band leaders are the lead singers of the group, but Pein was not. Now that I met him, I can see why he held his position.

I responded, "I have my dignity in place, and I'd rather keep it that way. I don't know you, but even if I did, I promise that I'd have acted the same because honestly it's not very nice to be insulted for no reason." I gave Hidan a pointed look, finally tearing my eyes away from Pein. "Plus I dismissed _him_, not you. You came over on your own. And frankly, you're better company. Your chi is nicer."

Pein gave me tiny smile, his eyes twinkling with amusement while Hidan scoffed at my words.

"I told you so, yeah," Deidara not-so-helpfully reminded him, and Hidan growled at the blonde, aiming a smack at his head but Deidara ducked, smirking, and stepped beside me.

"So what about _my_ chi, yeah? Is it nice?" He asked me, casually putting his arm around my shoulders. I raised an eyebrow at him. A bit forward, wasn't he? But he did it in a friendly way, as if we had been buddies for years. I didn't mind, he was a pretty nice guy and loved to put that foul-mouthed albino in his place like me. I smiled at him.

"Your chi is wonderful, Deidara-san," I replied, patting his cheek like I might've patted a dog on the head before I ducked from beneath his arm. "But my chi has its own personal bubble, and until our chi get more acquainted, I'm afraid my personal bubble is off limits."

Deidara pouted, I don't know if it was because I'd addressed him with "_san_" or if it was because I rejected his move, or both. But before he could say anything, I was glomped in a tight hug that put Naruto's to shame, winding me.

"And me! And me! What about Tobi? Is Tobi's chi nice?" a tuff of black hair asked me excitedly. I struggled to loosen the hold of whoever was holding me, but he had an iron grip. I glanced down from the short spiky black hair that was in front of my eyes to see who my captor was, and I was not surprised to see the face of Tobi, the Akatsuki's youngest and most childish band member who was known for often speaking in third person.

"I…Tobi, I'll tell you if…you let me go…can't…b-breathe…" I choked out, and was immediately dropped as if I was on fire, making me lose my balance for a second but thankfully a hand steadied me until I could hold myself up. I looked up to find it was Sasori who had helped me, and I gave him a grateful smile which he returned with a quiet nod before taking his hand back.

"Tobi's sorry! Tobi didn't mean to hurt pretty girl! Is pretty girl angry with Tobi? Tobi didn't mean it, Tobi swears!" Tobi cried, panicking as he waved his arms around as if he couldn't decide what to do with the naughty hands that almost choked me in the ferocious embrace.

"Of course it's your fucking fault, you retard! You almost choked the life outta her!" came Hidan's angry growl, and Tobi started wailing more, his shoulders hunching up.

"Tobi, it's okay! It's okay!" I calmed him down, moving up to him and taking hold of his upper arms to stop them from flailing around as I shot Hidan the best glare I could muster. "You didn't hurt me, Tobi, it's okay. You're just strong." He sniffed, looking up at me from beneath his long, dark eyelashes of his one eye, the other being covered by an eye patch.

"Pretty girl means it?" he asked hesitantly, and my heart melted. He was so cute! Plus he called me pretty, which is always welcome as long as it's said in innocence like Tobi and not from some old lecher.

"Yes, Tobi, I do. Now, how about a smile?" I asked him, giving him a bright smile of my own to encourage him. After looking at me unsurely for a second, he gave me a hesitant smile which slowly escalated into a big, cheesy grin. "Much better!" I praised him, and he laughed happily as I ruffled his hair affectionately.

The rest of the Akatsuki were watching us intently, but I was focused on Tobi so I forgot about them until I turned around only to have them all looking at me with varying degrees of shock, awe, and… respect?

"Damn, Pinky," the tallest member of the group, a man I connected with the name Kisame who was probably one of the tallest people I've seen standing at about 6'5", said. "That was impressive."

I frowned, not understanding what he meant and faintly resenting the nickname. What was impressive? And hold the phone, was Kisame _blue_? I stared at him for a moment, taking in his appearance. Sure enough, his skin had a light blue tinge to it which worried me a bit, and his hair was most definitely blue. It also didn't help that he wore dark blue jeans and a navy blue hoodie. He had three tattoo lines under his eyes at the top of his cheeks on either side of his face, reminding me faintly of gills, and his lips had a darker blue tinge than his skin, making me wonder if he used lipstick to make them that way.

Itachi, who stood passively beside his enormous companion, the smirk of before gone leaving only a ghost of itself on his otherwise stoic face, offered an explanation. "Tobi can be quite a handful, and when he's upset it takes a long time to calm him down. Even for us, who're used to him and know how to do that, it takes some time before succeeding. Then you come in and calm him down in a matter of seconds, which is a first and previously considered near impossible."

Deidara whistled. "That's the most I've ever heard you say at one time, Itachi, yeah. What gives?" Itachi turned his eyes towards him, shrugging almost imperceptibly before turning back to me, taking up silence once again.

"How much?" a new voice asked, and I turned towards it with confusion. A man with dark tanned skin, glowing green irises in a black sclera sea and tattoos all over his body resembling stitches looked intently at me, and I figured it was him who'd asked the question.

"How much what?"

"How much do you charge for babysitting?"

I was stunned. Babysitting? Did I look like a babysitter?

"Excuse me?" The man rolled his eyes exaggeratedly before looking at me again.

"How much do you charge for babysitting?" he asked slowly, as if I had some sort of mental disability. My cheeks flushed in anger. What was it with this guy? First Hidan harasses me with insults, and now this guy implies that I'm stupid and, apparently, some sort of courtesy service to be used at his convenience.

"I don't charge anything," I said, and his eyes gleamed with glee. "Because I'm not a babysitter. And even if I was, I wouldn't do it because I'm here on vacation. Idiot." He scowled at me then, before turning away and muttering incomprehensible things. Then it clicked; this was Kakuzu who was known as a real scrooge. His greed and love of money was legendary, and it was rumoured he was one of the richest men in the world.

"Now, Kakuzu, don't be like that," another member, this one with wide yellow eyes and very short green hair, said to the scrooge. "It's not your place to ask ladies to do your dirty work for you. **Be a goddamned man**." I jumped, startled at the change in his voice. The first two sentences his voice was light and quiet, like you'd imagine an English gentleman to have, but then that last sentence changed into a deeper, rougher voice that you'd expect from a bear.

He turned to face me, extending his right hand out. "I apologize for both Hidan and Kakuzu, I know they can be quite **the assholes**. No, don't say that. **But it's true**. It's still not nice to say it," he argued with himself, forgetting about his hand.

O…kay. Obviously a split personality; though I've never heard of a case where both personalities are awake and not only conscious of but also interactive with each other before. Interesting guy.

Just then I feel a hand intertwine with mine, and, thinking it's Tobi, I turn to smile at him only to barely suppress a scream as I see a man with a face strikingly similar to his but with longer, wilder hair and no eyepatch smiling widely at me.

"But what a beautiful flower we have here!" he gushed, yanking on my hand causing me to fall towards him, my hand gripping his shoulder for balance. "My, how forward you are. What a delightful woman!" he chuckles, and I once again feel heat rising up to my cheeks.

"Madara-nii! Madara-nii! Let the pretty girl go!" Tobi demanded of my capturer, who is apparently no other than the famous player Madara, and also Tobi's older brother.

Madara let go of my hand only to wrap both arms around my waist and back, holding me to his body. "Now, Tobi, don't ruin Madara-nii's special moment." Then he ran the fingers of the hand that held my shoulders through the ends of my hair, caressing it in what seemed a too-intimate way, and I snapped.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I placed my hands on his chest and pushed myself away from his grasp. I succeed in putting some distance between us, but his arms refused to let go. I hate getting violent - but this is sexual harassment! So, I lifted my hand, shrieked "You pervert!" and slapped him across the face.

There was a heavy silence, but I paid it no mind as I straightened my ruffled shirt and tried to smooth out my hair, sticking my nose up in the air indignantly as I walked away from Madara.

"Bitch slapped the pervert!" Hidan broke the silence with his laugh, and continued to go into hysterics like Deidara had done before. Soon enough the rest of the group joined in, chuckling or merely smirking while Deidara and Tobi held each other for support since they were laughing so hard.

Madara, on the other hand, placed his hand on his red cheek and slowly turned to face me, his eyes wide like a dear in headlights. "You… you hit me! Me!" he spluttered.

I rolled my eyes, still not having forgiven him. "No shit, Sherlock."

"No one has ever done that! Not even when I was born did the doctor spank me!"

"There's a first time for everything."

Madara continued to look at me, bewildered, before the mother of all smiles appeared on his face. "You're perfect! My angel! My ideal woman!"

I froze my fussing, giving him a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look over my shoulder. "Say what?"

"Yes, I've decided! You, my dear, are the one I've chosen to have the privilege to go out with me and, in the future, marry me! You're the one I want to get serious with!"

Everyone around us gave him WTF looks. Me, for obvious reasons, but the guys I wasn't so sure. Hell, even Sasori, Kakuzu, Pein and Itachi were giving him looks.

"No way, yeah! I saw her first!" I raised an eyebrow at Deidara's protest.

"She is quite pretty, like a doll…" Um, thank you Sasori?

"Hn." I see where Sasuke got that from.

"Meh, she's useless if she can't make money." Thanks for nothing, Kakuzu

"She's pretty **nice**." Thank you, Zetsu (or is it Zetsu_s_?).

"Fuck you, she's totally into me!" Not even in your dreams, Hidan!

"Pretty girl likes Tobi the best!" So far, Tobi, yeah, I do.

"She's quite interesting, isn't she?" If you say so, Pein…

"She's a wildcat, our Pinky is!" Drop the nickname, Kisame, that's so not original!

"Hey!" I yelled, and the group broke apart from each other and turned to me. "I'm standing right here, so don't speak about me as if I can't hear you!" I looked them all dead in the eye, and only a few of them had the decency to look abashed while the rest of them had the nerve to smirk at me.

My phone, which was tucked neatly into my pant pocket, vibrated to Elvis letting me know I had a text. I gave the Akatsuki one last warning look before pulling it out and glancing at the screen, reading the message and quickly typing a message back before sending it. I looked back up and stared the Akatsuki down, saying, "And for the record, stop talking about me like I'm a fucking prize. Hell, I've known all of you for less than an freaking hour!"

Hidan groaned, and I shot him a look. "_What?_"

"Goddamn, bitch, you sound fucking hot when you swear. Do it again!" I gave him a horrified, disgusted expression before I hotly answered him.

"Hell to the no! And by the way, Hidan-san, I think you're an ass." I turned towards the rest of the Akatsuki. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Later." And I grabbed the remaining of my abandoned, though still lukewarm, coffee and headed towards the hotel's front entrance.

"Bitch is hot. Seriously. She so wants me," I heard Hidan smugly said to his companions in Japanese.

"Like hell she does, yeah," Deidara answered him, also in Japanese. "She just called you an ass."

"Better than a pansy."

"I'm not a pansy!"

"Silence," Pein commanded. "I will admit that she is a very attractive woman, and interesting as well; however I will not tolerate band mates turning on each other for a woman. Besides, she obviously likes mature men like me better."

"In that case, since I'm the oldest, she'll love me!" Madara. No surprise there.

They quietly bickered about me in Japanese, and I scoffed at them. Idiots. They probably know I can hear them but don't care because I don't look Japanese so they don't think I understand it. Big mistake.

"Angel-chan! Angel-chan! Pretty girl!" Tobi called for me just as I opened the front door. I turned slightly so I was facing him sideways.

"Yes, Tobi-kun?"

I could see the furious faces of the Akatsuki glaring at the back Tobi's skull, probably because I'd addressed him as "_kun_." Stupid, possessive men. The irony is that none of them have a claim on me.

"What is angel-chan's name?" Tobi asked, walking towards me until he was an arm's length away and oblivious to the murderous gazes behind him.

"It's rude to ask a person's name before giving your own, Tobi-kun. Try again," I smiled gently at him. He puffed out his chest with pride, and grinned.

"I'm Tobi Uchiha!" he proclaimed, then the others jumped in.

"I am Madara Uchiha, beautiful."

"I'm Hidan Hireiko, bitch. You better remember that!"

"Hn. Itachi Uchiha."

"Sasori Akasuna."

"I'm Deidara Iwa, yeah!"

"Kisame Hoshigaki, at your service, Pinky."

"Zetsu Hanamori. Pleased to make **your acquaintance**."

"Kakuzu Oomori."

"Pein Nagato."

I smirked at them. "Nice to meet you, Akatsuki. And FYI..." they all leaned forward expectantly. I savored their shocked expressions when, in perfect Japanese, I said, "I speak Japanese." Then I turned on my heel and left the hotel, heading towards Naruto's awaiting black pickup without another glance at the group, and without telling them my name.


	7. Chapter 6

_**DD Chapter 6**_

Naruto, bless his heart, was right on time. When I stepped outside, he was leaning comfortably against his truck; his hands behind his head in his usual relaxed and aloof pose as he gave me his trademark foxy grin. He was wearing casual clothes like me, and an attire uniquely his: faded straight jeans, a long, loose orange shirt with a silver leaf pendant hung by a long leather cord around his neck, a bunch of those plastic wristbands with motivational words in them on one hand, and a silver thumb ring on his right hand which I saw when he lifted his right arm in salute.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" he greeted me, stepping away from his truck. "You see? I'm right on time!"

I smiled at him. "Then I officially believe in miracles."

"Aw, Sakura-chan, you're so mean to me," he mock cried, wiping an imaginary tear from his face; his ring flashing in the sun. He glanced at me, and when I only chuckled, his grin returned as he opened the passenger's door for me. "After you, my lady," he said as he bowed low, his free arm sweeping the air in an arc in a grand welcome.

"Why, how gentlemanly of you, sir," I replied in a British accent so bad he burst out laughing, loudly, as I took my seat. Once I was in, Naruto shut the door and walked around the front of the truck and sat in the driver's seat, starting the engine and making the radio turn on.

I gave him a look. "Aerosmith?" I asked approvingly when I recognized the song.

"You know it!" he gave me thumbs up and revved the engine, making it growl before we pulled away from the hotel's entrance at a speed I know would give both our mothers heart attacks should they have been there to witness it. "_Wa_-wow! _Wa_-wow! Dude looks like a la_-dy_! _Wa_-wow! _Wa_-wow! Dude looks like a _la-dy_!" he sang along with the chorus, and I laughed.

Oh, how I missed this. How I missed _him_. And now that we were teens and could drive, it only got better.

As we entered the highway and headed for Tokyo's heart, I caught a flicker of movement from the side mirror. It was the Akatsuki, looking after the truck with puzzled expressions, as if they'd lost something. I smirked smugly before turning my attention back on the moment at hand with my blonde friend and threw the group out of my mind, letting them fade out of sight as the truck made a turn. I had better things to do than worry about a bunch of crazy, snobby, rude and plain odd band of dudes. Such as making sure Naruto paid attention to the road.

**~X~**

Once we were entering downtown, Naruto for once kept quiet as I looked around, reminiscing our life years ago in these very streets and taking in the changes that had taken place since I'd moved. It was vastly different, yet it wasn't. I could make out some of our favourite stores and places we used to hand out which seemed completely untouched by time, some stores and buildings where the architecture was the same but the uses for it changed, and just some plain new buildings and structures every few blocks or so. It made my heart swell with pride, seeing my beloved hometown like this – so full of life!

Naruto made a turn into a semi-residential area, away from the traffic that was slowly but steadily forming in the main roads. "So, Sakura-chan, I have three things planned for us," he said. "You get to pick the order, alright? Since you're my guest for the day and all."

"Okay, Naruto. What's the schedule?"

He turned his face away from the road to grin at me, his sapphire eyes twinkling. "Well, there's Ichiraku's, of course, but we can go when you want. The old man can't wait to see you!" I smiled at that. Ichiraku's owner was a kind middle-aged man who knew us both as kids, mainly because Naruto's strange fascination with ramen made us his best costumers. "Then I have two surprises for you. They're kinda tied together, but they don't have to be back-to-back. "

"Naruto, eyes on the road, please," I said, and he barked out a laugh but did as I asked. "Hm… Well, how about surprise number one first? Can we do that?" I asked.

"Sure we can!" he answered excitedly. He seemed very thrilled that I'd picked that first – he seemed to be bouncing in his seat!

He took us to a nearby park, where a bunch of school children played around with each other and their families, and made a circle to drive us back the way we came. "Care to guess what the surprise is?" he asked me.

I tilted my head to the side. Giving him a contemplative look raising a finger to my chin. "There's a petting zoo open?" I guessed.

"Nope."

"A performer?"

"Kind of, but not quite."

"You have some sort of super-awesome laser that can make any kind of food you want?"

He laughed. "Ha! If that was the case, I wouldn't have to work for my meals!"

"An alien invasion?"

"Geez, Sakura-chan, how many movies have you watched lately?" he shook his head and it was my turn to laugh.

We drove for a few more minutes; me guessing the most outrageous things and Naruto laughing along with me while denying them all. It was a moment of pure, simple joy, and it made it seem like I hadn't moved away and not seen him for years. It seemed as if we had never parted ways, and for that sensation I was grateful.

Soon enough Naruto pulled into a parking space by a large public park, and I took in all the details before me. I knew this park, even though it was somewhat changed from what I remembered. But I could remember many things, though the feeling of belonging came not so much from the visual recognition as the feeling in my gut that sighed _home_.

Naruto pulled on the hand brake, and sat back on his seat as he placed his hands once again in the back of his head, happily watching me as I relieved every memory we'd spent in this park. This was the park where we'd first met as toddlers, when our mothers, who'd been friends since they both entered a martial arts academy since before either of them married, decided to get together and introduce their children. We were both three. This had ever since become our number one hang-out place. We'd come here to play, eat, study, and just get into trouble since we weren't exactly angels back then.

I turned towards Naruto. "Oh, Naruto, this is great! I missed this place so much."

He smiled at me. "Come on. It's nice to look, but it's even better to be part of it."

I nodded, and we both got out of the vehicle, at which point Naruto took my hand and led the way into the park. We walked at a slow, leisure place which allowed me enough time to look around from my changing perspective and thus take everything in more clearly while my mind took in every new image and showed me a memory that happened there. I saw, in my mind's eye, much younger versions of Naruto and me playing tag near an old oak tree by a duck pond; I saw a six-year-old Naruto attempting to feed a goose, but when the animal came near him he dropped the popcorn and ran away, squealing like a pig; I saw a slightly older Naruto looking up at me from my place in a tree branch; I saw a younger version of myself staring back at me from the reflection by the river as I tried in vain to find my yellow bouncy ball only to have Naruto buy me another. Each memory that zipped past my mind was like a breath of fresh air, making me stronger, happier, and more grateful for such a simple thing that meat so much to me.

Naruto led me to a wood bench across a large duck pond, underneath a fat old tree with dark wood and bright green leaves and some yellow flowers I didn't recognize the name of, and we sat down. It seems this year spring had arrived a little late, but it was to my luck since I could enjoy what little traces of it were left.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you remember when we went swimming here that one time when we were five?" Naruto asked, putting one arm behind me across the back of the bench.

"Of course," I giggled. "We decided it would be nice to swim with the ducks and geese in the pond, but swimming isn't allowed and a park gardener had to pull us out. Boy, were our parents mad." Naruto chuckled with me at the memory, and after recalling a few other mischievous events, we fell silent, only enjoying the peace and tranquility and each other's company.

After about ten or fifteen minutes, Naruto broke the silence. "Are you all acquainted with the place now?"

"I'd say so. Why?"

"`Cause it's time for your surprise, of course!"

I shot him a confused look. "Isn't this it?"

"Naw, `course not! I have something a bit more special than taking you to an old park. Believe it!" He jumped up from the bench and started to head towards the truck. I could have sworn there was a skip to his step, reminding me faintly of an excited puppy. Well, an excited fox kit since he was my dear fox.

As I watched, Naruto opened the back side door of his truck and reached for something. I craned my neck to the side since I was both eager and curious to what he could pull out. Much good it did, since he was a fair distance away. In the end, he pulled something big and dark by a strap, only to cram it back at an amazing speed. What the heck was that about? He turned towards me then and yelled something I couldn't quite make out.

"What?" I yelled back. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled again. All I got was "…hose…eyes!" I blinked. I cupped one hand around my ear and leaned his way to show him I hadn't gotten it. He then proceeded to cover his eyes, look at me, and cover them again. Finally getting it, I turned back around in my seat and covered my eyes, closing them too in case he decided to check my visibility.

In a few seconds, I heard his runners hit the pavement path towards me, and I resisted the urge to peek. True to what I thought, Naruto checked I couldn't see anything before humming to himself in satisfaction before taking a seat beside me once again and fussing around with whatever I was he's brought. I heard a zipper slide from somewhere near my shoulder down to about my ankle, raising my curiosity even more since I had no clue what required a bag that big to be carried. Soft shuffling noises sounded, and I felt something hard brush my thigh. If Naruto didn't give me the okay to look, I swore I would explode.

"Okay, Sakura-chan," he finally said. "You can look now." I didn't need to be told twice.

Beside me, Naruto had pulled out a classic wooden acoustic Spanish guitar which he had resting on his lap, with a dark orange and black strap snaking around his shoulders and holding it to him; his hands positioned as if he was about to play. I noticed a pile of black at our feet, and I realized that was the leather guitar case the guitar was in.

"Naruto…it's beautiful," I said, and I meant it. In my travels I had come across many instruments, from all designs and qualities, and, being a bit of a musician myself and heavily relying on music for my job, I could recognize a good instrument when I saw one. "Will you play something for me?"

He chuckled. "Of course I will! I'm not so mean or vain that I'd bring it out just for show and tell." His fingers lazily strummed a few chords, not in a specific song, but the sound was nonetheless gentle and controlled. "I'll make you a deal, Sakura-chan. I'll play a few songs for you, but you have to dance to one. How's that?"

"You want me to dance? In a public park?"

He shrugged. "People do it all the time. Besides, we were a pretty good team back then; I want to see you dance again." His words touched me. It was true, Naruto and I formed our own talent group – he would play his guitar and I would dance. It started originally because I loved dancing but felt awkward when there was no music, so Naruto then would give me a beat acapella style. He eventually decided that if we were going to be a team, he needed a real instrument, so he dedicated himself to saving up for a guitar since they were so cool and easy to carry. Long story short, he did it, and having reached his goal he then devoted himself to learn to play to the best of his abilities.

He now grinned slyly. "I bet you learned some pretty wicked moves these past few years!"

"I am _not_ break dancing!"

The strumming paused before continuing a tad bit more slowly. "You break dance?"

"Yes, and I'm not doing hip-hop, stomp, or street jazz either." He shook his head in wonder.

"Damn, Sakura-chan. You do realize I don't know the difference between any of those, right?"

It was my turn to grin. "Maybe some day, Naruto."

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. So fine, no fancy street dance-off stuff. Do we have a deal?"

I mauled it over for a moment. "If I get to choose which song it's a deal."

"Deal, then." We then proceeded to do our secret handshake we'd made up when we were six. It consisted of lightly backhanding and slapping each other's hand, grabbing it by the thumbs so our fists were at face level, and pulling down before ending it with the grand finale of jazz hands. Yeah, we rock!

We smiled at each other when we realized what we'd done, each immensely happy that the other not only had the same thought process to seal the deal with our handshake but also that both of us remembered it perfectly.

Naruto then adjusted his fingers over the frets of the guitar and began to play a gentle tune, humming out the words he either didn't know or couldn't pronounce because the song was foreign. I smiled and placed me head on his shoulder. He didn't mind, and shifted his position so he could continue playing without his arm disturbing my peace. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. This, for me, was life.

Once that song was finished, Naruto played a more upbeat tune – as in, he started to play the Can-Can. "Can, can you do the Can-Can, can you do the Can-Can, can you do the Can, can can can can you do the Can, Can you do the Can-Can…" he started to sing, and I clutched my stomach as I laughed, loudly. It was ridiculous; he'd stood up and started to kick his legs everywhere, surprisingly without missing a beat in his guitar. When the song ended, he turned around so I was facing his back and, with one last strum, he bent down and stuck his butt up in the air like a true Can-Can dancer. I was laughing so hard I toppled over and took over the whole bench, gasping for breath.

Naruto grinned and winked at me from between his legs and stood up, his hands playing a song I didn't recognize as he waited for me to get my wits about me. It took me a minute, but I finally calmed down, though every few seconds a fit of giggles would escape me. After another minute, I was sure I was once more in control of myself and I sat up, allowing Naruto to reclaim his place beside me.

"Ne, did that make your day?" he asked.

"Oh, you know it did, Naruto."

"Awesome! Then that means it's your turn to dance!"

"Huh? What? I'm not ready to dance yet!" I objected.

"Well, I want you to. _Plleeaaase?_" he begged with his puppy eyes. He played a pitiful song in his guitar for effect. Heck, he even got down on his knees by me as he did all of the above.

I tried to remain firm, but I eventually cracked. There's just no way I can resist such an adorable, amusing thing. I sighed. "Fine! Fine. But remember, I pick the song." He jumped up to his feet, all traces of his desolate, pitiful puppy imitation gone. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"Absolutely, Sakura-chan! What will it be?" he asked me eagerly.

"Play _Bamboleo _of the Gypsy Kings," I replied smugly. Spanish guitar of gypsy music was one of the hardest, most advanced types of guitar music out there; I learned that when I went to Spain two years ago. It was amazing how cool it sounded, but crazy how good you have to be to play it. I figured that if Naruto couldn't play it, I wouldn't have to dance. I thought I'd gotten away with it due to his shocked face, but when he smirked at me – smirked, not grinned – I knew I'd underestimated him.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I think it's time I showed you that I haven't been slacking off either these past few years. Believe it!" Then, to my utter amazement, his fingers moved up and down the frets, the fingers of his other hand strumming each individual string before playing a chord only to do it all over again but with different notes and chords. Holy crow, he was playing both the melody and the harmony! _In a Spanish gypsy song!_ I'm not sure even Jimmy Hendrix could pull that off.

Naruto hummed the words and made some sounds similar to those of the lyrics since he couldn't speak Spanish and had no idea how to sing the song; though I'll admit there were some bits were he could pull off the sound that was very close to the actual word. He used his head to make a gesture telling me to get up and get going, never once getting distracted from the song. I sighed, giving in, before doing just that. I was inwardly thankful that I'd paid attention to the gypsy dancers when I was taken to a music festival in my trip to Spain. I paused, recalling the steps and gestures of the dance before I began; my analysis finishing up by the time the chorus came around again.

I raised one arm over my head, turning the wrist as I placed the other arm across my stomach and cocking my hip to the side. Then I began to dance.

**~X~**

"You were amazing, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed for the hundredth time in the past hour. "Like, seriously, are you sure you aren't a Spanish gypsy? `Cause I swear you do it better than some of `em – believe it!"

I smiled at him, shaking my head. "I'm sure I'm not, Naruto."

"Well, I don't know about you, but that sure worked up my appetite! Next stop: Ichiraku's!" I agreed with him, settling comfortably in my seat as he sped along the roads towards the restaurant. After our little duo performance, we had attracted a bit of a crowd since foreign cultural performances, especially dances and music, were so rare. People were awed at Naruto's skill with the acoustic guitar while they were impressed by my dance, although I swear part of the reason was due to my pink hair. But whatever. In the end, so as to not disappoint (especially the children present), we ended up doing six more songs of the same style. We only stopped when Naruto couldn't keep up and I required some water. Surprisingly enough, our audience liked our performance so much they gave us all sorts of drinks to freshen up, a standing ovation, and money (that was not loose change!) despite our protests that we weren't doing it for the money.

I smiled at myself. I knew someone who would've loved that last bit. I shook my head. No, I was not going to think of the greedy pest I'd met that morning nor of his little band. This time was strictly Naruto time, so I focused on him.

"Hey, Naruto," I said.

"Yeah?"

"You said you had another surprise. Is it at Ichiraku's or after?"

"Well," he answered, "it's after Ichiraku's but it begins there. Kind of. Don't worry, you'll see when we get there." I nodded, taking another sip of water from one of the numerous drinks we'd been so graciously given. I trusted Naruto, and after seeing how much I enjoyed his last surprise, I wouldn't be surprised if I enjoyed what he had planned next just as much.

Soon enough, we arrived at Ichiraku's. It wasn't a big restaurant with tables, waiters and glass cups or metal cutlery. It was more of a permanent food stand with a single long table, like one of a bar, and several high stools to sit on; the kitchen was right across from the seats so you could watch as the food was prepared, which was exactly what had brought us here as children and endeared the place to us. The man who runs the place, Mr. Teuchi, set up the little stand years ago with his family. Ayame, his daughter, helped him with it since she was about thirteen doing odd jobs such as watching the noodles and stirring them or packaging take-out orders.

"Hey, old man!" Naruto called out merrily as we stepped out of the truck and walked into the homey stand. "Guess what I have for you!"

"Hey, Naruto," Teuchi called back, walking into sight from behind a loose flap which covered the entrance of the little storage area where he kept his supplies. "What is –?" He stopped cold when he spotted me just behind the blonde. "Is that Sakura-chan I see there? It must be because I don't think there's anyone else in the planet with that hair!"

We all laughed merrily as I stepped around Naruto to stand in front of the older man. He had aged lightly these past few years; only some crow's feet and some deeper smile lines had made their appearance during my long absence. We both stared at each other for a second more, taking in the changes that had taken place but still seeing the same person as before before leaning across the counter and sharing a hug. He was that special to me.

"Ayame!" he called as he pushed me back so he could hold my shoulder. "Come here! Naruto has brought us a little present!" I smiled. I couldn't wait to see her. The last time I had seen Ayame was when she was seventeen, my age, so now she must be twenty-six.

Like her father, Ayame, with her long, beautiful brown hair and kind face, stepped out from the back, her lips forming a question when her eyes landed on me. She froze for a second before she squealed in delight and launched herself at me. "Kyaa! It's Sakura-chan!" she cried gleefully. "How've you been?"

I smiled widely back at her, hugging her back just as fiercely. I was an only child, but I always considered Ayame the big sister I never had. "I've been just peachy," I answered her. "Fabulous, in fact. And you?"

"Just great, now that you're here," she replied with her characteristic kind smile.

"Wait a minute, girls!" Teuchi interrupted us. "You can get talking later. Right now we need to celebrate! All you guys want, anything and everything you can eat, is on the house!"

"_Alright!_" Naruto cheered and sat on one of the stools, breaking apart a pair of wooden chopsticks excitedly, his mouth watering. "I want one bowl of everything, old man! Please and thank you!"

Teuchi laughed good humouredly at the blonde's antics and set out to do just that. "Sakura-chan, what about you? Still want some shrimp and beef in yours?" Beef and shrimp ramen was my favourite combination bowl back in the day, and I grinned widely at him and nodded my confirmation, happy that he still remembered even after all this time.

"Yes, please!"

He laughed and disappeared into the back for supplies. "Ayame! Come help me here, we have a lot to prepare!"

Ayame nodded and released my hand. "We'll talk later, Sakura-chan," she promised before she disappeared after her father.

I smiled at no one in particular, taking my place on the stool beside Naruto's, and talked to Ayame and Teuchi as they prepared our meals. We talked about everything and anything; some important things and some other frivolities. Naruto devoured bowl after bowl of ramen that was served, and Teuchi and Ayame only chuckled good heartedly at his insatiable appetite, which they were used to by now.

About seven bowls of ramen later for Naruto and one and a half for me, new voiced entered the little space of the stand. Teuchi welcomed the new custumers over his shoulder before returning to work as Ayame politely excused herself from our conversation to attend to them. Neither Naruto nor I looked up at the newcomers; we were both too focused on the slim strings of heaven that we were slurping when I heard Ayame call out a familiar name.

"Oh! Sasuke-san, good to see you. And you too guys too, Sai-san and Kakashi-san. Naruto's just over there."

This time I did turn, as did my blonde friend, who had a few ends of noodle hanging out of his mouth. When he saw Sasuke, he slurped them in and swallowed them quickly before raising his arm in greeting.

"Hey, Sasuke! Over here!" he said, waving his arm as if we were across the mall instead of only a few feet away from them.

Sasuke inclined his head and walked over to us, followed by two other guys I had never met. The first guy was smiling pleasantly and was strikingly similar to Sasuke though I didn't think he was related to him. Like Sasuke, he had pale, pale skin and dark, dark hair, though it shined a dark brown where the light hit it. His face was slightly more boyish though his body said he was at least the same age as me. He had a black stud earring in his left ear and wore a black leather jacket with a dark green shirt and grey washed-out skinny jeans. His smile pushed up against his cheeks, making him close his eyes pleasantly. When he opened them, they were as dark as Sasuke's, making the similarities all the more palpable, but like his hair, his eyes weren't quite the same tone as Sasuke's. He also nodded at Naruto, still smiling, and then his eyes traveled up to me, where they stayed. He tilted his head slightly to the side, smile still in place, probably curious about me like I was of him.

The second guy looked a bit older, around his mid- to late twenties, or around there. He wore a plain long-sleeved black polo shirt with a white vest which hung loosely on his shoulders and black dress pants. His shirt had silver horizontal lines, of a hair's width, running down its length, making what I'd say was his most prominent feature stand out even more: his hair. His hair was silver – not grey, I swear – and was fairly long, though not too much. But that wasn't all. His hair was gravity-defying as it stood straight up, the ends flopping down carelessly to the side as if he had spilled gel on it and tried to get it off with a vacuum cleaner. His shoulders slumped down as he sent Naruto a care-free wave, his one visible eye (the other being covered by a cream coloured bandana with black leaf symbols like the one Naruto wore around his neck tied around his head beneath the hair line) crinkling as he smiled behind his red scarf, which covered everything from his neck to his nose.

"Yo," the silver-haired stranger greeted Naruto.

"Kakashi! You're late!" Naruto accused, jabbing his chopsticks in the man's direction after he turned completely around in his seat. The man, who I now knew was named Kakashi, shrugged.

"So are they," he replied, and Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah, because we had to hunt you down," he said as he moodily plopped down on the stool on Naruto's other side. His look-alike just stood there, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm used to your stupid stunts by now," Naruto grumbled before brightening up. "Now that you're here, I'll tell you the reason why I wanted you guys to meet here." He took a deep breath and swung his arm around my shoulders. "I want you guys to meet one of my oldest friends and one of my most important people _ever!_ Guys, this is Sakura Haruno. We've known each other since we were in diapers. She moved away a few years ago, but now she's back, though only for vacation." He turned towards me, smiling happily. "Sakura-chan, these are my friends and band mates; Kakashi Hatake – " he gestured at the silver-haired man who sent me a friendly wave, which I returned with a timid one, wiggling my fingers, " – and Sai Azamoto," he finished, pointing to the other guy. "You already know Sasuke, of course."

Sasuke nodded my way. "Haruno-san," he said by way of greeting. I smiled at him.

"Oh, you can call me Sakura. Any friend of Naruto's and Teuchi's and Ayame's is a friend of mine." He inclined his head, accepting the offer.

"Then you may call me just Sasuke." I nodded back at him.

"Hello, Sakura-san, if I may call you that," Kakashi said, walking up to me and offering me his hand. I took it and we shook them, his other hand covering my own in a friendly way. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Kakashi-san," I replied. "And yep, you may just call me Sakura. No need for a suffix here." His eye twinkled and he nodded, releasing my hand and then taking a seat beside me. I turned my attention to Sai.

"Hello there, Sai-san," I said, giving him a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you, too."

He walked hesitantly over to me, smile _still_ there, and took my hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Haruno. Dickless refers to you often." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"'Dickless'?" I echoed. Kakashi gasped dramatically beside me.

"No, no, no, Sakura-san!" he exclaimed. "A lady shouldn't say such vulgar things!" I gave him a confused look, while Naruto growled menacingly at Sai, who just gave him an infuriating smirk.

"This idiot likes to give people weird nicknames," Naruto clarified under his breath. "Unfortunately, the nicknames he gives people are the kind you can do without. You would think he enjoys angering people just as much," he snorted.

I fought off a grin. "You mean _you're_ 'Dickless?'" I asked him, piecing it together. He gave Sai an annoyed glare before sighing and turning to me slowly, as if the admission was painful to him.

"Yes. _Unfortunately_, the bastard has refused to call me anything else."

Sai shrugged indifferently, taking a seat beside Sasuke. "Hey, it could be worse."

Naruto snorted again, though he couldn't suppress the cheeky grin that slowly crawled onto his face. "That's true." I gave him an amused look.

"Do I want to know?"

"Maybe later, Sakura-san," Kakashi smiled at me from behind his scarf. "Right now we have to celebrate your return!"

I smiled as the three newcomers placed their order and starting their conversation, making a point to include me which made me feel like I was part of the group, which was very nice of them. Teuchi and Ayame also participated, making me even more happy. It felt like family.

After an hour and a half or so of eating, talking and being plain merry, Naruto, his old and my now new friends and I left Ichiraku's, waiving at Teuchi and Ayame and thanking them for the meal, promising to come back again soon. After we entered the truck – Kakashi and Sai were riding with Sasuke in his fancy race car – I turned to Naruto.

"Okay, so I've had my first surprise and we've had lunch. What's next, captain?"

Naruto grinned at me as he backed out of the parking space and into the street. "You'll see, Sakura-chan." I pouted.

"Oh, come on! Give me a clue."

"Alright, alright. It has to do with the guys."

"Hm. Not really informative."

"It's very similar to your first surprise."

I processed that new piece of information, thinking back to any clues I might have previously missed in the last hour and a half. Then it clicked. I turned towards Naruto once more. "When you introduced them, you said they were your friends _and_ your band mates. Does that mean you have created an actual legit band with them?"

He grinned at me. "Glad to see you still have the Sherlock Holmes brains," he teased. "Yup, that's right. Sasuke and Sai are my band mates; Kakashi's more like our mentor. But that's beside the point." He shrugged.

"So the surprise has something to do with you guys playing something for me so you can show off?" I teased back. He chuckled and looped an arm around me, steering with his other hand.

"More or less, yeah." I was about to ask where we were heading, but he cut me off. "Don't ask any more or you'll ruin the surprise, ne. But I promise you'll be amazed out of your skin!"

"I like my skin where and how it is, thank you very much."

He laughed, throwing his head back in his free spirited way. "You just have to have the last word, don't you?"

"Believe it!" I fist pumped the air.

"Hey! That's my line!" He ruffled my hair as I laughed at his playful growl, deciding to heed his words and wait out for my surprise as we headed to the mystery location.

Turns out the 'mystery location' was a tall, fancy-looking building in the downtown area. I tried to read the sign to see if I could get a clue to what we were doing there, but Naruto, in his excitement and inability to wait to show me my surprise, pulled me inside before I even stepped out of the truck.

Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi were already there by the main lobby, waiting for the elevator. A security guard sat behind a desk, typing something into the computer when Naruto and I arrived. The security guy looked up and, seemingly recognizing Naruto, only nodded in our direction. I found it odd that Naruto was so well-acquainted with a security guard from such a fanciful place, and that the guard didn't question him for bringing me along, but I shrugged it off and focused instead on what was going on.

We headed for our friends, who appeared to be waiting for us. With a few more quick polite greetings, the elevator arrived and I was waved in first, keeping up with the "ladies first" smooth tradition. Kakashi, along with Naruto, bowed down low as they simultaneously said that, and I chuckled, taking Kakashi's hand which he had offered. Once the five of us were inside, Sai pressed the floor button, which was twenty-three, and I looked at him, mildly surprised as the doors closed quietly.

"The penthouse? Really?" I questioned, and he shook his head.

"Not the penthouse. That's the Big Boss' place. We're going to the floor two stories below."

"Why so high?"

"Are you afraid of heights, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked concernedly, and I noticed he'd changed the –san suffix for –chan, like Naruto. But I didn't mind. But apparently the blonde did.

"Hey, hey, hey! Back off, buddy. Only I can call her Sakura-chan!" he protested, and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Fine then. Sakura it is," he complied, looking at me in confirmation that it was okay for him to use my first name without suffix. I nodded, and his eye crinkled at the corner, signifying he was giving me a smile. "So are you?" he asked me. I denied it with my head.

"Naw," I replied, "it's just that this place looks like a business building, and normally the floors are assigned to the status of the workers; the higher floors given to the bosses and the lower floors given to the workers."

"Ah," he said, nodding. "You're right in that. Sai said that the penthouse was the Big Boss' place, and that's true. We're going to the third-from last floor because we're also at the top of the company." I furrowed my brow at his words. What company? Didn't Naruto tell me they were a band?

Sasuke saw my confusion and turned to Naruto. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell? Tell me what?" I put my hands on my hips. "What's going on here?"

All eyes were on Naruto as he sheepishly scratched his cheek with a finger. "Eheheh," he said, nervous. "I may have kinda, sorta omitted the bit that we're a professional band signed on to Ninja Records…" he trailed off, and my eyes bulged. Ninja Records were the biggest music firm in Japan. Scratch that, it was in the top three music firms in all of Asia. Heck, scratch _that_, it was in the top three music firms in the _world_.

Before I could wrap my hands around Naruto's neck, the elevator dinged, telling us we had arrived at our floor, and the doors slid open to reveal a state-of-the-art recording studio.

I stepped off the elevator and looked around taking everything in. The whole floor, save for a lounge living room which I guessed served as a recreational area, a polished marble kitchen connected to it and some bathrooms to the side, was dedicated exclusively as a recording studio.

The kitchen, which was made of white marble counters and floor tiles, was spotless and was probably a dream kitchen for a would-be chef. I saw a refrigerator taller than me tucked neatly and inconspicuously by the window, and I had no doubt that it was stocked to its full capacity. My eyes then moved to the windows, since the view was so awesome due to our enhanced height. Then I realized the view was stellar because the windows were as big as the wall, going from floor to ceiling, overlooking the city.

The windows in the kitchen were connected to the ones in the lounge area, so naturally that's what I looked at next. The floor was soft, fluffy white carpet with black, puffy leather recliners and sofas placed tastefully in a U facing the windows with a small, dark brown coffee table in the center. I found it odd that the seats were facing the outside, considering that Naruto's band was made up of young men barely out of their teens, and when I looked up sure enough there was the bottom of a TV screen poking behind the curtains. To the side, on the wall that separated the recording studio from the otherwise ordinary albeit wealthy-looking apartment, there was a small bookcase with books of all sizes and colors organized and scattered about it.

Having finished my inspection of the relaxing part of the floor, I finally turned my head to look at the studio, which easily took up half of the whole floor. It was divided from the rest of the place by a wooden wall with a thick glass to see through and a door; I hadn't the smallest doubt that it was to sound-proof it. I approached the window and peered in, sucking in my breath at the treasures I saw and when I realized just how much this must've cost.

About a third of the studio was dedicated as the control room, made for the sound machines which controlled the mikes, sound, volume, sound effects, cues, and all that; like what you'd see in a movie. There was another wall with a huge window from that room into the actual recording area, with a door at the far side to let the artists in. In the recording area, there was a beautiful, brand-new drum kit sitting in the center, three electric guitars leaning peacefully against the back wall, a couple bass guitars, a piano, a trumpet, a piccolo, tuba, cello, trombone, clarinet, violin, a pair of maracas, a triangle, some microphones and their stands, and an accordion…?

The place was filled with all kinds of instruments, and there were some chairs in there too so the band could sit if they chose to. It was pretty cool, really.

"So…" I heard Naruto's voice behind me say cautiously. "Am I going to live to see another day?"

I turned to face him. "Maybe. Show me how you work here and your chances will definitely increase." He grinned at me, brightening up immediately. I realized as he gathered his band that he was waiting for me to ask him to play all along. Sneaky fox.

While the band, meaning Sasuke, Naruto and Sai, walked into the studio and got organized, I asked Kakashi, who was sitting beside me in the control room, "so what's the band's name?"

"You see the leaves we all wear?" he asked, pointing at the leaves in his bandana. The leafs were an abstract image made of a single line which went straight for a moment, forming the stem, before falling into a spiral which had a small triangle attached to it's side opposite the stem, forming the body. I nodded. "We are known as Team 7. The leafs are our symbol due to the seven looking a bit like a leaf and also due to the fact that everyone in the band is in some way attached to something with leaves." I nodded in understanding. I looked at the band as they set up, Naruto grabbing a black and orange electric guitar (no surprise there) while Sasuke sat behind the drums and Sai adjusted a simple black bass guitar.

"I can see Naruto's leaf insignia," I commented slowly, eyeing the boys, "But I can't see Sai's or Sasuke's."

"They are a bit harder to see," Kakashi allowed. "Let me help you out. Like Naruto's, Sai's leaf is a piece of jewellery, or accessory if you think the former word is too girly." He chuckled as he turned on the mikes and the sound editing machine. "Sasuke's is the hardest to see due to his clothes. But here's your clue: his leaf is a bit more… _permanent_. Can you find them now?"

I squinted at the boys, focusing on the clues Kakashi had given me. Due to their moving around, it took me a minute to find their leaves, but I did it. Turns out Sai's stud earring wasn't a funky flat disk but his leaf insignia. I just couldn't see it that well back at Ichiraku's due to the lighter available light.

Now Sasuke's, true to Kakashi's word, took a little longer to find. It wasn't until Naruto said something which was probably annoying that Sasuke whipped his head around to rebuke him, revealing the place where his neck met his left shoulder. It was a leaf just like the others'; though unlike the others' leaves which could be removed, Sasuke couldn't remove his because his leaf was tattooed into his skin. My eyes widened in surprise before narrowing again as I found some light, probably old scarring tissue underneath the tattoo. It was hard to see, a feat considering how light his skin was, but my trained eyes found it. I was sure there was quite the story behind that, but I decided against prying.

"Found them?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup," I confirmed, sitting back on the comfy leather seat. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Even Sasuke's?"

"Affirmative."

"That was fast."

"What can I say? I have good eyesight."

"Ah. If that's the case, did you see something odd about Sasuke?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye before focusing back on the boys, which were almost ready.

"You mean the scar tissue underneath his tattoo?" I asked nonchalantly. "Yeah, I did."

His eye widened considerably. He let out a low whistle. "Wow, your eyesight _is_ good. I can't tell you how many times I saw Sasuke's tattoo before I realized he even had a scar there." I smiled at him.

"It's my job to find things like that," I said, and before he could ask what I meant by my job, I asked first, "So if we're in the third floor from above, who's in the second-top?"

He regarded me silently, clearly aware of my evasive strategy but deciding to let it go and play along. "Going on the status thing, that floor is for the record company's most popular band, and our current rival group," he answered.

I raised an eyebrow, taking it in as Sai's voice sounded in the room, telling Kakashi they were good to go. "What band is that?" I asked.

Naruto, having been privy to our conversation, opened his mouth to answer when a low, smooth, rich voice I was unfortunately acquainted with answered for him.

"That would be us."

I froze, hoping against hope that my hearing had gone haywire and that it wasn't who I think it was because that meant if _he_ was here, so were the rest of _them_. Finishing my prayers, I slowly turned my head, just to see none other than Itachi Uchiha standing a few steps away from the elevator entrance. I ducked, curling my legs up to my chest as I lid further into my seat and swivelling my chair around so the back of the chair acted as a cover for me. I really didn't want to have to deal with the Akatsuki right now.

"Itachi," Sasuke's voice greeted the newcomer monotously through the receiver before he walked to the door and stepped through. "What brings you here?"

"Little brother," Itachi greeted back in his deep, quiet voice. "I just came to check on you. You know Mother prefers to know if you're in the building or not." Sasuke accepted the explanation easily with a tilt of his head.

"Very well then. Thank her for her concern, please."

"Hn. Of course." I heard a quiet, almost inaudible soft shuffle fading away. "I will be on my way, then. See you soon, little brother."

"Hn."

I waited until I heard the soft ding sound of the elevator signifying that a button had been pressed before letting out a relieved breath I didn't know I had been holding. Sasuke and Kakashi both gave me quizzical looks, which I ignored, happy that I had evaded the sources of my annoyance that morning when it all crashed down with one simple sentence by one too-eager Akatsuki member.

"Oh! Oh! Tobi knows that hair color! It's the same color as the hair from the Angel-chan of this morning!" Tobi's unmistakeable voice called out excitedly from the elevator. I cringed. "See, Deidara-senpai? There, by that big chair! Don't you think it's the same color?"

I took a deep breath and counted to five. My cover was definitely blown; no use hiding now. I slowly exhaled and sat up straight, once again ignoring the looks of my friends from Team 7, though the looks they were giving me had changed from quizzical to a mix of shock and confusion. Using my foot, I lightly pushed against the floor, turning my chair so I was facing out the door towards the elevator where Itachi stood with his arms crossed, the rest of the Akatsuki standing comfortably in the huge elevator behind him.

One by one, they all slowly stepped out of it and into the room, all of their gazes on me.

"Hey, it's the pink bitch!" Hidan grinned.

"Hey, it is, yeah!" Deidara smiled.

"What a small world, eh?" Kisame smirked.

"Hidan, please refer from calling the doll-face a female dog," Sasori said in his usual bored tone, though he gave me a crooked, tiny smile.

"Angel-chan! Pretty girl! Tobi missed you!" Tobi waved his arms excitedly and was ready to launch himself at me were it not for Zetsu who grabbed the collar of his shirt, stopping him.

"Tobi, please try control yourself. **You're gonna scare her.**"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed, while Pein remained quiet beside Itachi, though there was a ghost of a smile on his lips, just like on his dark-haired companion's.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, unsurely as he stepped through the door, his guitar hanging loosely by his hips; Sai coming in right behind him, his smile gone.

"Sakura-chan? But what a lovely name!" Madara's joy-ride voice boomed, and I cringed again. Screw this. Please, dear lord, tell me I'm imagining things. "It must be fate, I say! Fate! The gods agree that we must have been destined to be together!"

Clearly, someone up there is playing dice with my life. And whoever it is, is losing miserably.

To add to my problems, I could feel a headache coming. Oh, joy. This is going to be a looong day; I just know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, 150 reviews already! I love you guys!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

_**Dancing Dawn Chapter 7**_

I groaned, shutting my eyes as I massaged my temples. It hadn't been two full minutes since the Akatsuki arrived, and a headache was already threatening me.

Naruto seemed to notice my distress, for he stepped away from his band and walked towards me, crouching by my chair after he swept his guitar away from his front and onto his back. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. I opened my eyes to look at him, and I was sorely tempted to glare at him. It was his fault the Akatsuki knew my name now; but I opted instead for taking a deep breath and throwing that idea out the window. It wasn't Naruto's fault; he couldn't have known of my little stunt earlier back at the hotel.

"I'm alright, Naruto," I sighed, patting his head like we used to do when we were kids and one of us needed some comfort. "I'm just a little…weary."

"Weary?" he and half of the Akatsuki asked at the same time. Naruto shot a dirty glare at the group for taking the words out of his mouth, and the part of the group that spoke glared right back at him before they all turned their attention back on me. "Is it because of them?" they chorused again, Naruto gesturing at the Akatsuki with a jerk of his thumb while the Akatsuki members jerked their chin at his and the rest of Team 7's direction. The two groups glared at each other again, and I sighed, feeling the headache that had begun to subside come back again.

"Stop copying me!" Naruto demanded.

"_You_ stop copying us, yeah!" Deidara retorted back.

"Why are you even still here, Barbie? Go back to your dream house – I bet Ken's waiting for you!"

"I'm not a woman, yeah! Get it through your thick skull, you meathead!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you come here and prove me wrong!" By this time Naruto was standing defensively in front of me, glaring daggers at the other blonde who was grinding his teeth, his fists clenched in irritation at his sides. By the look on his face, I'd say he wouldn't mind using those fists either if this continued. The only positive thing I could find in this fiasco was that Naruto had taken the Akatsuki's attention off of me, however unintentional. I made a mental note to thank him and treat him to something nice another time before I stood up and walked between the two murderous-looking blondes.

"Alright, that's enough you two!" I snapped, straightening my arms on either side of me with my palms flat and facing the two boys; my right hand touching Naruto's chest lightly. Naruto always said that my touch had a calming effect on him, and I inwardly cheered when I saw that that remained true as I saw him calm down and relax his stance, although he was still pinning Deidara with a deadly glare. "How old are you guys? Five?" I continued, mildly glaring the two. "Seriously, stop it! You're giving me a headache." They both took a quick look at me before looking down, ashamed. I huffed, and lowered my arms, giving them a quick warning look before sidestepping Naruto and sitting on the chair I was in.

Or that was the plan, at least.

As soon as I stepped past Naruto and turned my back so I could sit, a powerful set of arms yanked me back, making my back collide with a strong chest which rumbled as my captor spoke.

"My angel! My love! I was so worried for you!" Madara gushed, slowly but painfully tightening his hold and crushing my body to his. "I heard some workers in the lower levels mention that Team 7 had brought a guest with pink hair into the building, and my soul rang like a melody, somehow knowing it was you! It rang because it knew you were nearby! But then I realized that you were with _them_, and I feared for my little flower – and I was right! Oh, you poor, poor creature; to have to endure these fools' presence and nonsense…"

I felt a vein pop in my forehead. First of all, how the hell did he move so fast and without being noticed? I swear I saw him at the back of the Akatsuki, who were a good ten feet away from the studio's entrance. Second of all, who does he think he is to go and grab me like that? Apparently he needs another slap in the face… or a punch. Third of all, he doesn't know me, so why is he acting like he was worried for a priceless artefact? And fourth of all, I did not appreciate my friends being insulted, especially not by some weirdo who was most likely a pedophile or at least had a Lolita complex.

I struggled out of his hold and whipped around, ready to show just what I thought of his behaviour when I felt something touch my waist and I froze, my eyes widening.

Madara smiled grandly, as if nothing was wrong with the world. I felt the thing on my waist, which I now recognized as a hand, move an inch lower to my hip. Madara's smile widened. Oh, hell no. I narrowed my eyes at him, warning him off. He wouldn't dare…

He did.

The son of a bitch lowered his hand a little more, and just before his hand reached my butt, I swung my fist, and swung hard as my anger boiling within me gave me power. "You pervert! I'll teach you to feel me up! SHANNARO!"

Madara disappeared a split second before my fist made the so desired contact with his face, but the momentum was such that my fist kept going and smashed loudly through the door that separated the studio from the rest of the place; effectively and quite literally leaving my fist on the other side of the door through the hole it made, with pieces of wood lying everywhere on the floor.

There was shock-still silence. Nobody dared to make a move or a sound.

I stood there for a few angry seconds, forcing myself to calm down before I slowly pulled my fist out through the door. I didn't look at anyone although I could feel their awed and shocked stares boring into my back. Instead, I checked my hand and was somewhat relieved to see no mayor damage had happened to it aside from tiny little scrapes and a couple splinters I could easily pull out.

I flexed my fingers, stretching the muscles just to make sure nothing had happened to the inner workings of my hand, and all looked fine. The silence remained in the room, and I slowly turned to meet the unsurprisingly quiet bands. I was in control now, so I had my face arranged in a perfectly calm, perfectly composed expression as I looked back at the two rival bands; my half-closed hand still up by my face.

Naruto's mouth opened and closed over and over again, though no sound came out. It made him look like a blue-eyed goldfish; with the golden locks thing going on. Finally, after some more gaping, he managed to splutter, "Holy crow, Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" I nodded. "Damn, I knew that you got stronger with time, but I didn't realize _that_ much stronger!"

Everyone looked at him with questioning looks, and he explained for me. "Sakura-chan has been training in martial arts since little, and she's always been freakishly strong. Once she cracked a baseball bat because she lost a game and in her anger smacked the bat on the concrete sidewalk. I think the sidewalk still has the dent."

"And you know this…" Zetsu spoke up, "**why?**"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "None of your beeswax," he answered. He looked at me, then at the hole in the door, then at me again before shaking his head. "Damn, you were strong enough before. I was kind of hoping you wouldn't get that much stronger… But at least you didn't hurt the wall behind the door! With that much power, I'm sure it would be easy for you."

I stared at him awkwardly before glancing at my fist, then at the door. I slowly pulled the door back to reveal that I had, indeed, also punched through the wall. It wasn't a gaping hole like on the door, but a nicely deep dent with spider cracks surrounding it in the shape of my fist was clearly visible.

I glanced back at the guys, as an even more awkward and shocked silence took place.

Deidara, who looked like all the blood in his face had suddenly evacuated the zone, suddenly got a whole lot paler; while Kakashi's one visible eye was as big as a dinner plate. Sai, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakuzu and Pein were the most composed of all the guys, merely widening their eyes, raising their eyebrows up to their hairlines, and their lips slightly parted as if their jaws had become unhinged but they had stopped them from hitting the floor through raw willpower. Sasori looked amazed, his lazy half-lidded eyes suddenly fully opened and alert with a pleasant smirk on his boyish face, Kisame had his mouth opened wide as and his eyes held shock but also respect, his arms limp by his sides.

"Damn, Pinky. Remind me to never anger you," he said.

Hidan looked at me like I was some sort of fallen angel sent to Earth exclusively for him (or at least that's what I thought by the expression on his face – it was kind of psychotic). The fact that Tobi, who looked positively terrified, had jumped into his arms and was holding on to him by the neck and Hidan hadn't dropped him in a heartbeat said something. Zetsu looked kind of dumbfounded, silently whispering to himself. I imagine his two personalities were gossiping about me. I'm not sure how to feel about that.

Kakuzu, meanwhile, was glaring at the twin holes as if by just doing that they would disappear. When they didn't, he moodily muttered, "Those things are expensive…"

"Why the fuck do you care, stitch-face?" Hidan asked. "You're not the bloody one paying for it."

Kakuzu pinned Hidan under his glare. "It's a complete and unnecessary waste of money. The fact bothers me."

"Suck it up, you greedy bastard." Kakuzu looked like _he_ wanted to punch a hole through Hidan's head, but refrained from doing so.

I flexed my fingers once more, slowly, and a couple cracks popped from my knuckles; the noise sounding ten times louder in the shock-filled silence. "So," I casually said, still looking at them, "where did that molester disappear to?"

It took a second for my words to sink in, and when they did they all looked at a place on the floor a few feet to my left. I followed their gaze and there, sprawled on the floor tied by a bunch of little string toys like yo-yo's, tops, silly string and yarn, was Madara, holding the side of his head with a dazed expression.

"My love…" he breathed, "what exquisite display of strength…! Truly, you are my ideal woman. But love, you might want to get a little control on that fist of yours. You almost got me, the man of your dreams!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, not sure if he had hit his head on the way down or if he was just an idiot. A perverted idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. I stepped away from him and returned my attention towards the other guys, giving them an is-he-serious look. Team 7 shrugged, looking at Madara as if he was insane which he probably was at some level, while the Akatsuki shrugged and shook their heads. They didn't need words to tell me he was a hopeless case.

"Oh, Sasori," Madara called, gingerly holding on to the wall as he tried to stand up. "Thank you for getting me out of the way, man. That was a close call."

I looked at Sasori, who once more took up that tired look of boredom as he crossed his arms. "I didn't do it for you, Madara. I did it for the doll-face." I twitched at the nickname, but he had me curious. How had saving Madara from my wrath help me?

Sasori, as if reading my thoughts, sent me a tiny smirk before explaining. "You're an idol, Madara. Your face is as important to the band as your actual musical skills are; if not more. If I let the doll over there hit you, as much as I would've loved to see that, she would have to answer to a lot of lawsuits from the record label, the paparazzi would've ruined her by exaggerating what happened even if we did try to cover it up, and even if the paparazzi published exactly what happened, the doll would have to answer to quite literally a world of fan girls." A collective shudder went through the group at the mention of fan girls. God, those girls had problems. Most were harmless, but people are kind of afraid of them is for a reason. Some were plainly bat-shit _insane_, pardon the language.

"So you see, Madara," Sasori continued. "I frankly couldn't care less about what happened to you; in fact, I would very much enjoy watching you get the beating you're due and even applaud whoever did it, but I won't let doll-face here pay the price for your stupidity."

I blinked. Wow. Sasori wasn't as quiet as the Uchihas or Pein, but he wasn't very talkative either. It was amazing to hear him say so much just to come to my defence, all the while putting Madara in his place. I think Tobi is not the only Akatsuki member I can tolerate any more.

Speaking of Tobi, Hidan had realized that he was carrying the childish man in a princess carry and unceremoniously dropped him on the hardwood floor, making the young Uchiha yelp on impact while the albino was swearing something about parasites, disgusting idiots, pansies and a man-child with quite a few colourful words in between every other word as he walked away, furiously wiping his hands on his pants. I shook my head at him and walked over to Tobi, who was whimpering as he rubbed his behind.

"Are you alright, Tobi-kun?" I asked. Tobi froze on the spot and shot his face up, looking intently at me. Then, a second later, he launched at me once again, this time wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me down with him as he bawled. "Hidan-senpai is so mean to Tobi! What did Tobi do? Tobi is a good boy, but Hidan-senpai hurt Tobi anyway!"

I sighed at patted Tobi on the back, awkwardly returning his embrace. I say awkwardly because he's a grown man who's crying like a baby for something so insignificant (although I'll admit he's kind of cute), because he was hugging me, and because its weird that he has the mind of a child but has the body of a grown man! Seriously, he may not be holding on to me as tightly as Madara was, but I could the muscles on his arms, shoulders and back. Damn.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Naruto interrupted. "Get off of Sakura-chan! We were just about to show her something!"

Tobi sniffed and turned towards Naruto, but he didn't let go of me. Before he could say something, another voice cut in.

"What were you going to show her?" he politely asked. I turned my head as much as I could to see who had spoken, but Tobi's hold on me prevented me from seeing much out of my peripheral vision. I guessed that by the rich smoothness of it and quiet politeness that it was Pein.

"We were going to play something for her," Sai answered. "That is, until you lot barged in uninvited."

"Ah," Pein answered, and I could imagine him nodding his head sagely. "I apologize for the interruption, but we simply were glad to see our little dancer here after our visit was cut short this morning."

I jumped out of Tobi's arms and fixed the orange-haired leader with a look bordering between confusion and paranoia. How the hell did he know I was a dancer? I'm pretty sure I didn't mention that this morning. I went through the conversation in my mind, and I assured myself that I was right. In that case, how did he find out? My eyes narrowed in suspicion before they snapped open in horror. Had I just earned myself a celebrity stalker? _By talking to him?_ I fervently hoped not.

Pein, either not noticing my little panic attack or choosing to ignore it, kept talking. "If you do not mind, my band and I are interested in listening to your group. We know that we are rivals, but we have never heard you play live, and I am most curious to hear how you sound. Plus if I am correct, you were going to play your new single, were you not? Since my band and I were overseas for a while, we have yet to hear it. Would you mind if we stayed for the performance? We'll leave afterwards."

Team 7 shared a look, silently debating if they should let the Akatsuki in on my private concert. Naruto's face clearly showed his displeasure, as he had set this up for me and me solely as a surprise, but Kakashi seemed to think it was a good idea while Sasuke looked determined to play in front of the Akatsuki, sparing Itachi a brief look. I sense some sibling rivalry here… In the meantime, Sai just looked confused, but his smile had returned even though it was obviously fake.

The four continued to silently debate the issue, Kakashi and Sasuke trying to convince Naruto to do it while the blonde adamantly refused, and Sai couldn't seem to pick a side. I glanced at the Akatsuki, who were for the most part waiting patiently for an answer.

I heard Naruto sigh irritably before muttering, "but this was supposed to just be for Sakura-chan…" I felt my calm façade slip as my heart went out for my childhood friend. He had gone through so much trouble to prepare this for me, only to have it ruined by some uninvited guests.

"Think about it, dobe," Sasuke urged him. "Having them interested in watching us means we've upped our game. They are seeing us as true rivals, they're recognizing us as actual talents and idols. This is our chance to prove ourselves."

"Sasuke's right," Kakashi added. "This is a great opportunity. It's unfortunate that it happened the way it did and messed up your plans, but it's fortunate in the sense that it happened when all of us are here and ready. Besides, Sakura can listen too, so you'll still be giving her a concert."

Naruto scowled. "Sasuke, you just want to compete with your brother, and Kakashi, it's not the same."

"Why not ask Sakura?" Sai suggested. "The concert was meant for her. She should choose if she wants it to be private or if she doesn't mind sharing."

All eyes turned towards me, and I inwardly cursed Sai. It was a good idea since they had come to a stalemate on the decision, but it sucked that they had to pin it all on me. On one hand, if I chose the private concert then Naruto would be happy and I would be rid of the Akatsuki. However, Kakashi and Sasuke wouldn't be too thrilled although I knew them enough to know that they wouldn't complain; not to mention that I felt kind of bad for telling the Akatsuki flat-out that I didn't want them there. One thing is to tell them what you think of them (like Hidan, the foul-mouthed narcissist, and Madara the idiotic pervert), another is to throw them out like a plague. Plus, who's to say they wouldn't be waiting for me later? I wouldn't put it past some of them to try.

On the other hand, if I allowed the Akatsuki to stay, Naruto's hard work would've been cut down in value and he would be unhappy, even though Kakashi and Sasuke probably wouldn't be. Also, the Akatsuki would be focusing on them, not me, so I would still get my concert and be left in peace. Plus who knows, if they stayed here then maybe their work would be delayed and they wouldn't be able to wait for me. Either way, Sai didn't care and someone would be hurt by my decision even if that someone didn't say anything.

Option number two sounds very nice, but that's me being selfish because that's the option that would hurt Naruto.

Crap, this sucks.

I sighed, looking up at Naruto. His eyes showed me he understood my problem, and he reluctantly backed off and relaxed, letting out a long breath. I mouthed to him "I'm sorry," darting my eyes towards the Akatsuki very quickly to let him know why I was deciding on that choice and he nodded, giving me a small grin.

"I don't mind if the Akatsuki stay…" I started hesitantly. "So long as they don't try what Uchiha did and focus on Team 7."

Itachi spoke up then. "You do realize that there are three Uchihas in the band, right?"

I looked at him. "Yes, but for me Tobi Uchiha is Tobi-kun so that counts him out. And you are Uchiha-san to me, so the only Uchiha is that pervert over there."

"You wound me, love! You wound me deeply!" Madara cried, clutching his shirt over his heart. "But that's okay, because I love you."

I raised an eyebrow at him before giving Itachi a pointed look. "I refuse to address him in a respectful manner by adding '-san' to his name. Calling him by his surname is as far as I go in the respectful scale."

He nodded, accepting my reasoning and dropping the subject while Madara sniffed loudly.

Pein stepped forward. "We are honoured and grateful that you have allowed us to watch," he said, bowing slightly at Team 7 and at me. "I give you my word as the band leader that the Akatsuki will behave accordingly." As if to prove his point, he looked over his shoulder at his band, and the members gave him tiny nods even though his facial expression was unchanged. Man, he sure held a lot of power. Even Madara and Hidan nodded their agreement.

"Alright then," Kakashi clapped his hands. "Boys, got finish setting up. Akatsuki, you may stay here in the control room to watch, but I'm afraid we only have four chairs available."

Team 7 shuffled back into the recording room with their instruments to do as Kakashi said, Naruto throwing back a worried glance at me before turning back after I sent him a reassuring smile. Huh. You would think that I would be the one who needed reassurance. But I trusted Pein and I knew I could count on his word and his ability to control his band members.

I shrugged my shoulders, taking a seat in the middle of the control room. Too late I realized my mistake; there were two chairs on either side of me, meaning two places where one of my least favourite Akatsuki members could sit. I inwardly cursed, and was about to change seats when the Akatsuki took them. I was trapped.

I looked to my right and there was Deidara, sitting between me and a working Kakashi, giving me a cheerful smile. I smiled back at him, relieved. I liked Deidara enough. I looked to my left and found Itachi sitting there, elegantly sitting back as his crossed his ankle over his knee. Over his shoulder, I could see Madara fuming at him, though Itachi paid him no mind as he simply looked at me and raised an elegant eyebrow slightly as if asking me "is this okay?" I nodded and beamed at him. I didn't know him very well, but he had been nothing short of a gentleman. That was good enough for me.

Beside Itachi, on the last chair, was surprisingly Zetsu. I'm not sure why I was surprised, but I was. Maybe it's because he's so quiet but his presence isn't as boisterous as that of the other members. Whatever the case, I didn't mind him either. He nodded once in my direction before turning his attention towards the Team 7 on the other side of the glass, who were just finishing setting up. Naruto stood to the left, slightly in front and close to the center in the lead singer's place with a tall mike stand in front of him. Sasuke was back behind the drums, testing the tension of the membranes, and Sai was tuning his bass guitar, a piano placed before him. Both dark-haired boys had microphones on stands by their mouths, although their microphones were slightly smaller than Naruto's. I found myself eager to find out what would happen; what kind of music my goof of a friend had put together.

All of a sudden I felt exactly how cool my position here, watching Team 7 perform live for me was, and sitting in the recording studio to boot. My adrenaline was shooting up! The band seemed to have finished setting up their instruments, and placed thick earphones over their ears.

"We're ready," Sasuke's voice sounded in the control room as Naruto shot us a thumbs up.

"Alright, testing mikes," answer Kakashi, and he flipped a couple switches before turning some knobs. All three boys from the band took turns talking into their phones, Kakashi adjusting each mike accordingly until he was satisfied with the volume, clarity, echo, and resonance. He nodded once and flashed the boys a thumbs up. "Okay, guys. You're good to go. On my count. Ready?" The boys nodded, taking their positions. Kakashi pressed a button, and a soft ticking beat became audible.

"Five…six…five, six, seven, eight!"

Sai pressed on the keys of his piano, the sound resembling that of an organ but no quite as deep and more electronic. He started with a medium note, going up and holding it for two beats, and softly dropping it thrice for two beats each, each beat a note lower than the last.

"_Cold as ice_," Sai sang as Sasuke picked up the beat with his drums, throwing a beat resembling a heart beat but not quite. "And more bitter than a December. Winter night…That's how I treated you."

"And I know that I," Sasuke continued, "I sometimes tend to lose my temper… And I cross the line. Yeah, that's the truth."

"I know it get hard sometimes," Sai sang as he dropped the piano and played his bass guitar, the drum's tempo changing into a single, powerful beat of _pum, pum pum_, "But I could never… Leave your side, no matter what I say…" Sasuke beat his drums, giving the song momentum before slamming them loudly in a single _pum_, throwing the song into its chorus.

"`Cause if I wanted to goo, I would've gone by now, but" Naruto sang, "I really need you near me…! I can't, keep my mind off the edge… If I wanted to leave, I would've left by now, but you're, the only one that knows me… better than I know myyseeellllff!"

My eyes bulged. I didn't know Naruto could hit the high notes.

"All along," Sasuke continued, "I tried to pretend it didn't matter, if I was alone. But deep down I know-oowow…"

"_If you were gone_," the three chorused.

"For even a day I would know which _way to turn_. `Cause I'm lost without you."

"I know it gets hard sometimes," Sai picked up the bridge, his bass resounding and the drums again began their rhythm: _pum, pum, pum_. "But I could never… Leave your side, no matter what I say…!"

The drums picked up again, and exploded simultaneously with Naruto's voice. "`Cause if I wanted to goo, I would've gone by now, but, I really need you near me…! I can't, keep my mind off the edge… If I wanted to leave I would've left by now, but you're, the only one that knows me… better than I know myyssseeeeelllff!"

Sai played a few notes on his piano, the sound no longer that of an organ but that of a normal piano. The gentle melody sounded like it was trying to calm itself down; it was gentle and agitated, fighting against sadness.

"I get kind of dark," Naruto quietly sang, letting his voice drift and making his part stand out from the rest of the song. It sounded almost as if he was sorry…lonely…pleading. "Let it go too far… I can be obnoxious at times, but try and see my heart."

"_`Cause I need you now_," Sai and Sasuke joined him.

"So don't let me do-own… You're the only thing in this world, I would die without!" The music picked up again, more powerful than ever. "Cause if I wanted to goo…!" Naruto held the note while the two picked up the chorus.

"_I would've gone by now, but I, really need you near me! I can't…_"

"_Keep my mind off the edge…!"_ Naruto joined them, and together they sang.

"_If I wanted to leave I would've left by now, but you're, the only one that knows me…Better than I know myssseeeellff! `Cause if I wanted to go, I would've gone by now, but I, really need you near me, I,_"

"Can't keep my mind off the edge..!" Naruto held the high note, long and despairing while Sai and Sasuke kept singing in harmony.

"_If I wanted to leave I would've left by now, but you're, the only one that knows me…"_

All three took a deep breath and together they finished. "_Better than I know myyssseeelff._" They let the last word linger as it fell, the drums and guitars falling mute as Sai played his piano for the last time, once again the sound sounding similar to that of an electric organ's, falling and fading into nothingness.

The entire floor was silent as we all processed the magic of music we had just been privy to. I forgot about everyone else as I focused on the feeling of exhilaration that listening to the band had given rise within me, my heart beating loudly with emotion as I perched on the edge of my seat. It was… I don't know how to describe it. Amazing. Wonderful. Awesome.

Magic.

"And that's a wrap," Kakashi called through a small mike of his own as he pressed some more buttons and turned some more knobs. I didn't listen, as I was still too wrapped up in what I had just felt with Team 7's song.

Naruto, looking up to the ceiling with his eyes closed with a slightly melancholy expression on his face, took a deep breath and let it out, catching my eye. We both looked intently at each other, and slowly, twin grins crept up our faces. Quickly removing his guitar and placing it on its stand along with his mike, the he rushed to the door and opened it.

"How did you like it, Sakura-chan?" he asked with his foxy grin as he pushed past Zetsu and Itachi to crouch by my seat, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh Naruto," I gushed, throwing my arms around him as I gave him the biggest hug I could muster. "It was amazing! Fabulous! I've never witnessed something like it!" Naruto laughed, standing up and picking me up with him with ease.

"I'm glad to hear that!"

"Trust us, so are we," Sai said, coming out form the room. "Dickless had us practicing like maniacs these past four days just so we could give you the best performance possible."

"And it worked," Kakashi happily said, clicking a few more buttons and looking at a computer. "That was one of you guy's best performances. And, seeing that that was your new song, the recording is now complete."

I gasped. "You mean this is the first time you guys play that song?"

"Yep!" Naruto chirped. I felt my eyes water slightly; I was so touched, and so honoured that Naruto would let me be the first person to hear his band's single. I squealed and attached myself to the blonde once again before letting him go and giving each member of Team 7 a hug.

"You guys are the best!" I exclaimed as I released Kakashi and embraced a startled Sai, who confusedly patted me on the back. "This is the best day ever!"

"Hn," Sasuke hummed as I gave him his hug. He didn't do anything but stand there and let me hug him, but seeing the looks of bewilderment on the others' faces told me that was more than was expected from him. I beamed.

"I'm truly, truly grateful to you guys," I said as I bowed towards the group. "This was fantastic!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Sakura-chan," Naruto beamed back at me as he wrapped an across my shoulders.

"Hmm. Now we can clearly see why you guys are the top of the company," Pein said. "We sincerely congratulate you, Team 7, you indeed have exceptional talent." Team 7 bowed their heads in recognition of the praise.

"However, yeah," Deidara said as jumped up beside me, leaning casually on my free shoulder. "We would like to invite Sakura-chan to watch _us_ perform, yeah."

I sniffed."That's Haruno-san to you."

"Haruno Sakura? That's a nice name," Sasori commented, and I cursed. Now they knew exactly who I was.

"Thank you," I answered back courtly.

"How about it, Pinky?" Kisame shot me his toothy smile. "Wanna watch us perform? There is a reason why _we're_ the number one talent around."

"Yeah, bitch," Hidan added. "Let us show you how real men do it." I heard Naruto growl, and I wrapped my arm around his waist as I shook my head.

"That's okay," I said. "That's enough excitement for one day for me."

"Aw, come on, yeah," Deidara pouted. "You watched _them_ perform."

"They are my friends and they invited me."

"We're inviting you, and are we not your friends?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, you're inviting me, but no, you're not my friends. I've known you for what? A little more than an hour?"

"Don't be such a prude," Kakuzu rudely commented. "We're inviting you. You should be honoured. Do you know how much a normal performance costs? We're offering you a private performance!"

I glared at him. "Your attitude, mister, is a problem. That, and the fact that there's a pervert in your group."

"You see, you perv? You're not wanted here. Shame on you!" Madara lectured Sasori, who smacked him in the back of the head, hard.

"If I'm the pervert, I'd hate to know what that makes you," the redhead muttered disdainfully.

Sakura-chan doesn't want to see Tobi?" Tobi sniffed, on the brink of crying. I inwardly groaned. How could I say no to him? I'd have no problem doing it if he was a normal guy, but no, he had to be the child. Children are my weakness, which is why I took up teaching dance to them.

I sighed. "I'll watch you, Tobi. But not tonight. It's late, and I have work to do."

Everyone looked at the clock hanging on the wall above the glass that divided the control room from the performance room. It was indeed late; it was 7:07 pm.

I turned towards Naruto. "Tonight was great, Naruto. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan," he smiled. "I'll take you back, just give me a few minutes to help clean up."

"That won't be necessary," Pein spoke. "We can take her back."

Sasuke narrowed his endless obsidian-black eyes at them. "How do you know where she's staying?" he questioned.

Zetsu answered. "Simple, little Uchiha. **We're staying at the same hotel as her.**"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

The tension in the room skyrocketed as Team 7 (mainly Naruto) glared fiercely and protectively at the Akatsuki, who glared back (except for the 'cool' guys like Pein, Sasori, Itachi and Kakuzu who just shot him annoyed looks).

Aw, man. And my headache had just disappeared too.

* * *

><p><strong>*Song used: <em>"Better Than I Know Myself" ~ <em>by Adam Lambert**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Dancing Dawn Chapter 8**_

I sighed quietly against the window of the passenger seat on Naruto's truck, Naruto himself calmly and, out of character for him, quietly driving through Tokyo's suburbs in the dying twilight as we headed for the nearest flower shop. My breath fogged up the slightly tinted glass, and I absentmindedly drew doodles on it with my nail, thinking about the occurrences that had taken place back at the studio not a quarter of an hour earlier.

It was a bit odd, to say the least, but I'm slowly learning that with Team 7 and Akatsuki, there is no such thing as normalcy, at least to a normal, sane person like me. So of course, add both bands together and you have quite a party. Take into account the fact that both groups are composed of solely males, young too to boot, and you have those stubborn, annoying male attributes pop up. And to finish the recipe, the icing on the cake, so to speak, is that both groups are rivals _and_ they both seem to like me a bit too much for knowing them as little as I did.

Which wasn't much. Well, except for Naruto, but out of thirteen males (fourteen, if you count Kakashi), he was the only one I knew for more than two hours. _That_ is the issue.

So all in all, I got a killer headache just being surrounded by them. _Stupid, testosterone-crazed, competitive male musicians_, I tiredly thought to myself as I remembered the events that led me to head to a flower shop with Naruto, at 7:30 pm, and with what I'm pretty sure are the rest of said pack of males following us quietly in a parade of fancy motorcycles, sports cars, and trucks.

**~X~**

I growled in annoyance, loudly enough to startle the two bands who broke their glaring match to look at me in surprise.

"Will you all stop it!" I snapped at them, pinning them down with a deadly glare. I could feel a vein in my head throb as my face flushed in anger, and I probably looked ready to murder them which wasn't all that far from the truth. This was the second time in less than twenty minutes that they had given me a major headache; plus they all suddenly went testosterone-crazed males on me which I never appreciate. "Stop making decisions for me! I can make them myself, _thank you very much_."

"B-but Sakura-chan," Naruto stammered out, but I cut him off with one venomous look.

"Naruto, I know you mean well and all, but this competitiveness is really pissing me off," I said. I heard a quiet moan from the Akatsuki's side, and I immediately focused my glare on Hidan, who abruptly shut his mouth with an audible _clack_.

There was a tense silence as I captured the eyes of everyone in the room; all the Akatsuki as well as the Team 7 members, including Kakashi. True, he wasn't part of the "Give-Sakura-A-Major-Headache" club, but he hadn't done anything to help either. After letting the silence stretch for a few seconds longer, I slowly started to force myself to calm down, taking deep breaths and making my muscles relax into a less aggressive stance. The tension in the room began to evaporate along with my own tension, but still no one (wisely) said anything.

I took a deep breath and massaged my temples, shutting my eyes firmly as I focused on calming down enough to get the damnable headache to ease up, which it did little by little. Once it was dull enough that I could easily ignore it, I opened my eyes and looked at the group of males before me tiredly. They were all looking at me with unidentifiable expressions, or maybe I was just too exhausted to even try to decipher them.

My eyes glanced towards Naruto, who was looking every inch the kicked puppy; with his head bowed, his loud, cheerful smile turned upside down with his lips firmly pressed together to keep from saying anything, and his big, blue eyes looking infinitely sad and the slightest bit watery. I sighed, taking three steps to stand before him and silently wrapping my arms around chest, letting my forehead rest on the space between his neck and his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Naruto," I murmured into his shirt. "I'm just so tired, and you're all just fighting about such trifles…"

I felt his arms, which were before behind his back, wrap gently around my shoulders as he softly swayed us from side to side just like he used to do for me when we were kids, and I immediately felt the remaining tension in my body dissipate. "That's okay, Sakura-chan," he sighed into my hair, resting his cheek on the crown of my head. "I understand. I'm sorry I was being such a pest to begin with. You know I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Yeah. I know." I gave him a squeeze then let him go, looking into his beautiful blue eyes and gave him a small smile. "Alright, now go clean up. There are a couple things I want to do before calling it a day, and I need my chauffeur to not let what's left of the day pass." He gave me his foxy grin, all signs of sadness gone, before turning around and returning into the instrument room. Shaking my head, feeling much like a young mother, I turned towards the others, who were murmuring quietly amongst themselves when I implied Naruto would be the one taking me back to the hotel. I ignored them.

"What are you guys waiting for? Go help Naruto," I told the remaining members of Team 7, and after a hesitant pause, they did what I said without a word as I shooed them away. I gave a small smile at their backs when I noticed something.

"Kakashi? Aren't you going to help?" I asked the silver-haired manager.

He shrugged, leaning back on his chair and placing his arms behind his head; he was the picture of perfect contentment… or laziness. "I'm just the manager," he replied breezily, "and the recording guy. I don't have to clean up." I raised one pink eyebrow at him, in an ORLY fashion. He blinked owlishly at me with his one eye.

"You can't honestly tell me that _this,_" – I gestured towards the recording part of the studio we were in – "is clean. I mean, look at this! There are like a dozen coffee mugs all over the place! And half of them have some liquid in them too. I don't even want to know what's in there and for how long. And are those pizza boxes? Eugh! Plus you're part of Team 7, so as a team member, you gotta help out. Now, hop to it, come on." I'm actually surprised I didn't notice any of this earlier. It was quite palpable, and I'll admit, I'm a bit of a neat freak. I blame the dazzle of stardom the place held.

Kakashi gave me a surprised look, his one visible eye widening before he sighed in defeat, reluctantly getting to his feet and starting to pick up the mugs. I crossed my arms smugly and moved outside into the rest of the apartment, the Akatsuki trailing behind me with awed expressions on their faces. I turned towards them.

"What?"

"We can't believe you got _the_ Kakashi Hatake to clean up," said the blue man, Kisame. I frowned.

"Explain," I demanded.

"He's a fucking great manager, and a goddamn great musician too, but he's fucking lazy as shit, seriously," Hidan answered.

"Thank you, _Hoshigaki-san_," I said, giving the silver-haired sailor mouth a pointed look. "That clears it up." He scowled at me, before crossing his arms and giving me his back with a huff. I shrugged. Works for me.

"So I just have a couple questions for you guys," I said to the others. "You don't have to answer, I'm just curious." The group seemed to cheer up at the prospect of me finally wanting to know more about them.

"Oh, my love!" Madara exclaimed as he threw himself at my feet and threw his arms around my waist, pressing his forehead against my stomach. "My sweet! I knew it was just an act, that coldness, that indifference you showed – oh! I understand! You were shy, weren't you? That's why you acted like you did! Oh, my angel…!" and on and on he went, until I raised my arm and elbowed him on the head, knocking him out cold without so much as batting an eye.

I sighed, looking at the infamous playboy as he slowly let out a creepy, somewhat perverted grin mould his face and start to drool. I shuddered. I so did not want to know what was going on in his head, especially when he was unconscious. When I voiced my thoughts, the rest of the group nodded sadly.

"Trust us, yeah," Deidara muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Neither do we."

"Forgetting about the little inconvenience," Sasori inputted, "I believe you said you had some questions for us?"

My eyes trailed up to meet his lazy hazel ones. "Yeah. How come you are calling me 'doll-face'?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's a bit odd that I'm getting nicknames from people I've known for less than a day. Plus it's a bit of a mouthful for a nickname anyway."

"Ah, I see your point. Well, I can shorten it to 'Doll,' if you prefer." I sweat-dropped. That was not the issue… "'Doll'… hm. That does have a nicer ring to it…"

I headed over to the living room and sat on a reclining chair, avoiding the couches and love seats so none of the Akatsuki could sit by me. They all obediently sat in a circle around me as I waited for Sasori to finish his explanation.

"Anyhow, I chose that particular nickname because you, my dear, are as beautiful as a doll," the red-head smirked at me, completely ignoring the barrier I had set up by choosing an isolated seat by casually seating on the armrest of my seat and trailing his fingers down my cheek. I stiffened. Didn't he hear what I told Deidara earlier when we were talking about chi? Didn't he see what I almost did to Madara for getting too close to me? Didn't he _care_?

"Your skin is so pale, firm and smooth, free of any blemishes that the rest of the world are hindered with…"

"Thank you," I bit out as I jerked my head away from his touch. "I owe it all to good genes, a good diet, and Neutrogena." He seemed unfazed by my action as he moved his hand to play with my hair.

"Your hair… Well, I'm certain I'm not the only one to say that I've never seen pink hair before. It is so soft and silky; perfect for brushing and styling."

"Thank you. It's natural," I swatted his hand away and gave him a warning glare.

He chuckled. "I believe you." He leaned closer, and I leaned away, but I was trapped thanks to the other stupid armrest that was pressing against my lower back. I was about to bolt when Sasori reached across me with his left arm and placed his hand on the armrest at my back, effectively trapping me between him and the seat while also supporting himself so he could lean in as much as he wanted. I cursed. Why had I forsaken the couches again?

"Hey now…" I growled, but he paid me no more heed than he would a piece of wood.

"And finally," he breathed, his face slowly inching closer. I felt my face heat up, but I refused to lean back any more. I was going to stand my ground, no matter how close he got. "Your eyes. I have never seen eyes with the same amazing green coloring as yours; that sparkle like yours, that are as _big_ and _innocent_ as yours. I swear that they put the best polished emeralds to shame." He leaned back, and I let out a relieved breath. He smirked at me. "To put it simply, you are absolutely _adorable_, just like a doll. You are, in three words, true living art."

Before I could retort with a saucy and very rude comeback, I heard someone scoff to my right. I turned my head to find Deidara, who was glaring not-so-subtly at Sasori. "Yeah, right," the blonde said. "He only says that because he's sucking up to you, yeah. He thinks that true art is eternal, yeah. Never changing, never leaving. To him, a doll represents those things, yeah. So he's only calling you 'Doll' because those are the representations of what he _thinks_ 'true art'" –he lifted his fingers to air quote the word –" is, yeah. In my opinion," the rest of the Akatsuki groaned at this but he ignored them and continued anyway, "true art is a fleeting moment – a _bang_, so to speak, yeah."

When he saw my face, which was scrunched up at him, he hurriedly amended, "Not that what he said isn't true, yeah. You are absolutely gorgeous, yeah!"

It was my turn to scoff now, but I couldn't turn my face away fast enough to hide my blush. I saw Sasori smirk out of the corner of my eye, and so I did the only thing that came to mind: I pushed him off of me and off the seat. He must have seen it coming because he didn't look the slightest bit surprised when I did, and he landed safely and gracefully on his feet; unlike me who'd probably have fallen on my butt. He gave me a cheeky wink before sitting down beside my chair. I glowered at him, my face still red from what he and Deidara had said.

"Aw! Sakura-chan is blushing!" Tobi cooed, bouncing over to my seat and kneeling beside me across from the infuriating red-head. "Sakura-chan is sooo cute when she blushes!"

"Tobi, hush!" I hissed at him, my face heating up even more.

"You blush now that we compliment you?" Itachi's deep mysterious voice floated over to me. I glanced up at him only to find that he was right across from me and watching me intently. I held my breath. The way his entire focus was on me wasn't disturbing, but it was… how can I say it? When infinity stares you right in the eyes; when you feel like there is no one else in the whole universe? Because that's exactly how I felt, being watched by his deep, deep smouldering black eyes.

I blinked, inwardly shaking off the feeling. I needed to focus. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I said, 'why do you blush now that we compliment you?'"

I narrowed my eyes at him a fraction of a centimetre, trying to find any indication on his features that he had an ulterior meaning he was asking with that question. He remained perfectly impassive as I scrutinized him, but I could not detect any other feeling coming from him that wasn't genuine, simple curiosity. Seeing no harm in it, I decided to answer.

"Who's asking the questions here, buddy?"

Not the answer you imagined, huh?

His lips quirked up in the corners in a tiny smirk, but that was just enough to let me know he found my response amusing. Cha, that's right! He closed his eyes (holy molly, those are some wicked eyelashes!), and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and intertwining his fingers by his mouth. He opened his eyes again, and I fought off the urge to become hypnotized by them.

"You are an interesting girl, Haruno-san."

"I try to be; like that one quote says. And thank you for addressing me in the proper manner, Uchiha-san."

He inclined his head. "What quote would that be?"

"'You were born an original; don't die a copy.' I forgot who said it."

"Ah. Wise words."

"Indeed; which is why I remember them."

"You are an intellectual person, then, I presume."

"I like to think I am, seeing that I was accepted into university with a scholarship." Their eyes widened at this.

"Ah, so you are not just any dancing bimbo, then," Kakuzu commented. "Which university?"

I scowled at him. What is it with him and Hidan? Granted, Hidan swears more than anything, but he doesn't really does it to insult people (well, unless he's annoyed at them, like when he called Deidara a pansy back at the hotel) while Kakuzu really does seem to actually target people. "If you must know," I snapped at him, "it's Harvard." His eyes widened greatly, and he turned his body towards me, showing interest.

"Harvard? That is the world's top university for accounting and financing, is it not?"

Obviously, that's why he suddenly became interested. "Yes, as well as many other careers," I said.

"Are you studying anything money-related?"

Seriously? Is money everything he ever thinks about? Don't answer that. "Everything is somehow money-related, Oomori-san," I said while I rolled my eyes at him. When I looked back, there was a crooked smirk and… oh my holy goose, was that a dimple? That greedy bastard actually has a nice smile, er, smirk?

The world must be going crazy.

"I'm glad someone has the same views as me," he said, and his tone became more pleasant as he said this. Boy, he sure is a piece of work. "So you know the value of money then. That's good."

"Yes, I know its value, but I value other things more."

He seemed to deflate slightly at this, but that didn't seem to deter him. "Oh? Like what?"

"Family," I immediately answered, and I saw Itachi smile in pleasure at me from the corner of my eye. "Friends. Solidarity. Knowledge. Faith. Hope. Art. Soul. Health. And the Will of Fire."

At the mention of the Will of Fire, everyone in the room seemed to fall silent, even Tobi who up until now was playing with some silly putty he pulled out of nowhere by my feet. I gave them all a quizzical look. What's with the sudden change in demeanour?

"You know about the **Will of Fire?**" Zetsu asked.

I raised an eyebrow at his surprised tone. "Yes, I do. My mother taught it to me. She's Japanese; how else do you think I know how to speak the language so fluently?"

"Forgive us, Haruno-san," Pein, who had been quiet up till now, said. Everyone's eyes snapped towards him. "It is just that many people, even here in Japan, have forgotten about the Will of Fire. Indeed, many don't even know what it is and die without even hearing its name. It is simply surprising to hear someone mention it; that is all."

"Ah," I nodded my head. My mother had mentioned something like that once or twice, but I didn't pay much attention to it since it was common knowledge in my household. Like, my father, who was English, seemed to know all about it despite only being to Japan a few times."I see. Well, my mother held her knowledge very close to her heart, particularly the Japanese pieces. She was amiable enough to pass those on to me."

"**Then** you are **very lucky**, Haruno-san," Zetsu spoke again. I allowed myself to smile widely at this, feeling my eyes soften at the memory of my mother.

"I know," I simply said.

Just then, Naruto popped from around the corner, grinning widely in that foxy way I so loved. "Hey, Sakura-chan, sorry for the wait. Who knew Kakashi-sensei was such a slob?" I chuckled, standing up, ruffling Tobi's hair as he pouted at my movement.

"Don't ask me, I only met him today," I said as I walked up to my blonde friend. "So are we ready to hit the road?"

"Believe it!"

I laughed at this, and we started to head towards the elevator where Sai, Sasuke and Kakashi were already waiting for us when I suddenly remembered something I wanted to ask, and stopped. I turned slightly so the left side of my body was facing the Akatsuki.

"Hey, Nagato-san?" I called out to the orange-haired leader with a curious tilt of my head. He tilted his head to the side in a mirror image of me, silently telling me that he was listening.

"How in the seven hells did you know I was a dancer?" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips.

His lips twitched as he fought off a smirk (I swear it's always a smirk with the silent ones like him!) and his grey ringed eyes shined with amusement. "The lady clerks were very informative, and very eager to help," was all he said. I scoffed. Yeah, 'very eager to help' my foot. He, and the rest of his band for that matter, probably seduced the poor girls just by looking at them. Tssk.

My thoughts must have showed on my face because next thing I know, every single member of Akatsuki, even Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu, were sending very smug smirks my way. I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously as they suddenly began to act very innocently. Even Tobi's grin looked like a smirk, and a not-so-innocent one either, which was just plain weird since it was so out of place. I made a mental note to keep my eye on them while simultaneously steering clear of their way before turning back towards Team 7 and boarding the elevator.

"Pein-san, please leave our floor as soon as the elevator is free," Kakashi called out. "And don't forget to bring the pervert with you." I snickered as he pointed at a still unconscious Madara. What was even better was that Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan chuckled at that, while the others simply smirked. I guess it's not every day that Madara gets called a pervert continuously throughout a day.

"So where do you want to go, Sakura-chan?" Naruto, who was standing beside me, asked.

I didn't answer right away, letting my mind drift momentarily down my Memory Lane. So many good times… but also so many sad ones. I lifted my gaze to meet Naruto's soft one, and said, "I'd like to visit Mom."

His eyes softened at the mention of my mother as he gave me a gentle smile. "Sure, Sakura-chan. Do you want to stop for some flowers?" I nodded just as the elevator doors started to close, the Akatsuki giving me mildly surprised looks. Right before the door closed completely, my eyes met Pein's knowing ones, and I got this weird feeling in my chest; almost sad but warm. Like he somehow _knew_ and shared my feelings. It was oddly comforting, even if it did give me goosebumps.

Then the elevator doors closed, cutting off the weird connection between the Akatsuki leader and me.

When we arrived at the main floor, Naruto waved off his band mates, telling them that he was going to help me do some errands before taking me back to the hotel, so that they should take their own transportation. They gave me a curious look before accepting the reason; then we parted ways.

Naruto opened the passenger's door for me like he did earlier that day, and I silently thanked him. As he made his way towards the driver's seat, I saw the Akatsuki step out of the elevator through the building's giant windows. They looked around for a bit before settling their gazes on me, or what I thought was me because Naruto's windows were tinted.

Once Naruto got in, he started the engine wordlessly and he pulled out of the driveway, leaving the Akatsuki looking after us. Huh. Déjà vu, much?

"Ne, Sakura-chan, how did you like my band?" Naruto asked.

"It was really amazing, Naruto. Fantastic, in fact. I'm so happy for you; that you made it this far!"

"I know – it's cool, isn't it?"

"Very." He gave me one of his famous foxy grins, although this one was more calm and tender than the other ones. I gave him a small smile and faced out the window, my mind starting to drift off into the past.

That is, until I noticed that we were being followed by a fancy electric blue Mercedes Benz with silver lining, driven by none other than Kakashi with Sai on the passenger's seat and Sasuke's head peering out from between them, his body on the back seat. And behind _them_, I noticed as we turned a corner, was a very fancy motorcycle driven by someone with the exact same clothes as Deidara, and behind _him_, I saw a car which seemed way too fancy to belong to a common middle-class Tokyo resident.

What. The. Flamingo?

I shrugged, choosing to ignore them. Maybe they were just heading our way; after all, there were only to ways you could have gone from the Ninja Records building before the roads split into more roads and streets.

**~X~**

That was such wishful thinking.

It had been fifteen minutes since then, and the whole lot of them were _still_ following us. I growled in annoyance. Couldn't they let me reminiscence in my own quiet nostalgia? It was quite distracting having such an eye-catching parade follow you around, let me tell you. Why were they even following me anyway? If this is the normal behaviour for a Japanese boy (which is extremely, heavily, positively, ultimately doubtful), then Ino and Tsunade can forget about their fantasies about me getting a boyfriend here. This is just ridiculous.

By now we were on the outskirts of downtown, and Naruto steered his truck into a parking space of a small, quaint flower shop which looked like it had been there forever; it fit so perfectly in the area. We got out and surprise, surprise, the Parade of Fancy Vehicles parked around us. I was really starting to lose my patience by this point.

The motorcycle, which was obviously driven by none other than long-haired blonde Deidara, parked next to us. I marched up to him as he removed his helmet, and skewered him with my gaze.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

He smiled nervously at me. "Eheh... I wanted some flowers to decorate my room, yeah," he said, sounding slightly like he was asking a question more than giving an answer. I raised an eyebrow at him, not believing him one bit.

"I don't think you can do that, Iwa-san. Hotels don't allow that in case a guest is allergic. Unless the flowers were sent by someone, then the staff have no choice but to bring them in since they can't well leave them outside to get damaged or stolen." He became even more nervous as he started to wreck his brain for an excuse.

"Ah, well, yeah… I didn't know, yeah," he said lamely. I gave him a look which clearly said I didn't believe him.

"That's hard to believe, seeing that as a celebrity you've done a lot of traveling and therefore had quite a bit of experience in hotels, nearly all of which have pretty much the same basic rules."

He really seemed lost on what to do next, but before I could shoot him a victorious smile and send him away, the most unlikely person stepped in just then.

"Aw, just leave `em, Sakura-chan," Naruto shrugged as he slung one arm across my shoulders and guided me into the little shop. "They're just curious about you; let them have at least that."

I shot him an incredulous look. "Naruto said what? _This_ coming from the one who all but got into a fight with them when he found out we were staying in the same hotel?" I ducked out from underneath his arm and stepped right in front of him, my hands on my hips as I gave him my most concerned/suspicious look. "Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?"

I saw the Akatsuki, who were already out of their vehicles or I the process of doing so, smirk and even laugh our way, but I ignored them as I heard Naruto's cheerful giggle.

"Come on, you know it's me. Sakura-chan! I'm just thinkin` that if you let `em come with us up to here they'll leave you alone for awhile." He opened the shop's door for me and sent me a wink as I walked past him. "Besides, you know I'd murder any guy who tried to get close to you. No one messes with my best friend, believe it!"

I felt the corner of my lips twitch up into a crooked smile just as an older lady's voice called out a welcome, then I turned my attention towards the delicate, sweet scent of the flowers which pulled all of my attention towards them. I vaguely heard the others come in behind me, but I was too focused on finding the perfect flowers for my mother. It had been so long since I had gotten her any, or seen her, that these had to be perfect.

I didn't want to get just any nice-looking bouquet. After knowing Ino, who lived in a flower shop, for as long as I did, I knew each flower held a deep meaning in itself, and I wanted to create a bouquet just for my mom based on the flower's meanings. Now, I'm no artist, but as long as the flowers don't clash and even look nice, if a bit odd, I'll be happy. Luckily Ino had drilled into me the most common meanings, so I had an idea right off the bat of what I was searching for.

Taking my time, I skimmed the walls, which were covered from floor to ceiling in pre-arranged bouquets and single flowers with the prices written by hand underneath them, looking for any flowers that held the meanings I was looking for, or as close as they could get anyway. I could hear the soft sound of footsteps and the hushed flutters of clothing moving around as the band members who had followed me in looked around; even felt their curious gazes on me as I moved, but I was on a girl on a mission and easily tuned them out as I hunted for what I ndeeded.

In the end, I bought a small bouquet made up of single flowers I had hand picked. The center, which stood high above the other flowers, consisted of five tea roses, with white petals which turned slightly pastel yellow before a deep reddish-pink color exploded around the edges. I chose these flowers as the center of my bouquet because out of all the meanings, this one was the strongest one, not to mention the flower was just beautiful.

Below those, I placed a single row of white zinnias, with their numerous long and rectangular-shaped petals finding peaceful harmony between the roses and the three pink carnations, separated by a small ball of the blue forget-me-nots below them. Finally, at the bottom, I placed golden pansies, covering about my hand's width in thickness of the layer. It wasn't, by far, the most attractive arrangement, but it fit decently, and like I said before, what counts is the meaning this time around.

Just as the elderly lady, who had come out of the back of the shop to help me gather the flowers, tied a sparkly purple bow on the bottom of a bouquet, on impulse my hand reached for a flower before I even knew what it was. When I looked down, I was surprised I had taken a small piece of lavender.

Nostalgia hit me hard, like a slap to the face when it's sweet, gentle smell wafted up to my nose, somehow pushing all the other smells away. This was my mother's favourite flower, and though I didn't understand at first why that was since there were prettier flowers out there, I understood now. I've understood for the past eight years ever since I gave her that last bouquet.

Fighting back the urge to let my eyes so much as water, I silently handed the elderly lady the small bunch of lavender. She looked at me, then at the flowers, and shook her head.

"It's important to you, deary; I can see that. Take it, it's free." I shook my head in protest, but before I could open my mouth she spoke again. "Don't worry about it, little one. I insist. In fact, why don't you take a bigger plant? That one is still growing." I blinked, looking at it. It was true.

The lady gave me such a motherly look that I my chest constricted at the familiar but sadly unfelt feeling and I had to fight tears once again. With a single nod, I switched plants for a bigger one and handed it to her. She tenderly took it in her wrinkled hands, and I watched as she carefully wrapped up.

Once she was done, she placed the two bouquets on the wooden table by the cash register. After punching in some numbers, she said in a kindly voice, "Your total for your bouquet is ¥5754." I nodded, calling Naruto over. I hadn't brought my wallet, but Naruto had put the money we had made in the park in his, so that's what I would use to pay.

Just as Naruto pulled out his wallet and started counting the bills, Kakuzu appeared beside me, frowning at the price that appeared on the register's little screen.

"That's very expensive for just some flowers," he grunted. I shrugged.

"It's worth it." I made a mental calculation and in US dollars, it was about $73. A little expensive, yes, but I didn't mind.

He frowned at me. "Worth it because you're not the one paying."

"Wrong, Stitches," Naruto answered amiably beside me as he handed the bills over to the lady. "This is Sakura-chan's money. She's very independent and will rarely let anyone pay for her, especially when it's something as important as this."

Kakuzu didn't stop looking at me as Naruto spoke, and when he finally dragged his eyes away from me to look at him, he asked, "Then why do you have her money?"

"Hey, I'm standing right here and I can answer for myself, thank you very much," I cut in. I hated it when people spoke about me like I wasn't there. Kakuzu snorted but returned his gaze towards me, giving me a look that clearly said to speak up and stop wasting his time. Why, that little… He was the one who followed us here!

I let out a very unlady-like snort and stared him down, even though I had to crane my neck to do so since he was very tall; almost as tall as Kisame, I'd imagine. "Naruto invited me out today so I left my wallet back at the hotel. In the end, we had some fun at the park for awhile and people thought we were performers and so gave us money."

His face didn't change. "Unless you were 'performing' for a few hours, there's almost no chance of you getting that much money with pocket change."

"Oh, quit harassing her, Stitches!" Naruto rolled his eyes at him. "And for your information, people didn't give us pocket change, we only performed for one song, and we actually made over ¥11881! So there!" It was true, we had counted the money before we left the park. That was worth about $150 US dollars. Not bad, huh?

Kakuzu's shocked face revealed his amazement. When he wasn't glowering or scowling, he wasn't bad-looking. Although I had to say, I was surprised to find he had a scar across his nose. One would think that an idol wouldn't have scars, especially on his face, but I guess that's part of what made him unique.

Without a word, he walked past us and out the door, leaving a very smug Naruto and me behind. That would teach him to underestimate me.

I picked up the two bouquets and thanked the store owner with a small bow, then headed outside to see the Akatsuki and Team 7 lounging around, leaning against their vehicles and looking every inch the idols they were despite doing absolutely nothing. I'm going to have to get Naruto to teach me how to do that trick.

I shooed away everyone, telling them that I was going to visit my mother and that that was a private affair, so they couldn't follow us. Some of the childish ones whined about not spending enough time with me, but with a look they quieted down and accepted my words. When I entered Naruto's truck, right before my blonde friend could close my door, all the males lined up by him, looking at me. I gave them a puzzled look. What was going on now?

"Haruno-san, do you like flowers?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" He merely gave me a slight smirk before turning on his heal and walking towards a black, sleek car that faintly reminded me of the Batmobile, Sasuke quietly following him. I looked at the others. "Was that what you all were going to ask?"

Tobi jumped up beside me. "Tobi just wanted to give Sakura-chan her good-bye hug!" I smiled at him and placed the bouquets on my lap, opening my arms for him. He gleefully jumped at the opportunity, throwing his arms around me and swaying me excitedly. "Bye-bye, pretty girl!"

"Bye-bye, Tobi." When he let me go, he gave me a big, cheesy grin before skipping away. It was quite amusing to see the other members shoot him less than friendly looks at his back while he remained completely oblivious to it all.

The others just said their farewells with simple bows, or at least the more respectful ones bowed. The others just gave me saucy winks and/or smirks(plus Hidan, who just had to thrown in a couple rude remarks I don't care to repeat) before leaving . What an odd bunch.

When they finally left, Naruto closed the door and hopped in beside me. Without a word, he held my left hand as he drove to the cemetery.

**~X~**

The cemetery, as one can imagine, was quiet and empty, with only the gravestones decorated with charms, incense sticks and flowers. However, unlike many cemeteries, this one was serene, a sense of calm and acceptance being oddly comforting for such a sad place.

Naruto and I quietly made our way to the top of the only hill around, where two cherry blossom trees stood in all their flowering glory; the fading sunset adding a mystique glow to the scenery. At the top of the hill, overlooking a small lake, was a single gravestone flanked by the two sakura trees. It wasn't very tall, or overly fancy, but to me it was the most beautiful and meaningful gravestone in the whole cemetery.

It was my mother's resting place.

Hand in hand, Naruto and I walked up to the gravestone and kneeled before it, silently thinking the same thoughts, relieving the same memories of when she was alive. I gently placed down the big bouquet before the grave, noticing that it was well kept and had traces of recent visitors still lingering. I knew that Naruto and his family had made good on their promise to keep my mother company while I was away.

"Hey, Mom," I murmured. "I'm home." Those last two words resounded deep within me. _I'm home._ How true that was. "I see Naruto and his parents have been keeping you company. That's very nice of them, wouldn't you say? I know you know that; they are awesome people," I smiled, lifting my right hand and lightly tracing the markings on the cold, white stone. I felt Naruto give my hand a squeeze before he quietly stood up and left me in private with my mother.

"I'm sorry I left you for so long, but you know I always think of you, every day. We talk sometimes, too. I tell you all about my life, so I think you understand why I couldn't visit you before. But see, you raised me good, mom. I kept my promise and that's why I can finally visit you." I gulped, emotion swelling in my chest. "It took awhile, but I made it, mom. I got into Harvard to study medicine. And with a scholarship too! But most importantly, I'm a dancer, Mom… just like you." I closed my eyes, seeing the images clearly in my head.

_I looked up to my mother in awe as she gracefully swayed to a song in the radio while she stirred some muffin batter with a whisk for our breakfast. It was banana-blueberry, my father's favourite. Even such simple movement seemed so graceful, so confident that it was as if she was floating across the floor._

_I was three years old._

"_Mama, how d'you move like that?" I asked her from my seat on of the high stools around the kitchen bar. She turned towards me, her wide, dazzling smile showing me all her love. Her pink hair, just like mine, was tied in a simple, messy bun on the nape of her neck, and still I swore there was no woman more beautiful than her._

"_Why, Sakura," she said, her voice soft but so joyful. "It's dancing."_

"_But you do it sooo good, Mama!" She chuckled, setting down the bowl she was holding._

"_It's because I do it so often, sweetie. And because I love doing it so much."_

"_Do you think I can someday dance as good as you?"_

_She smiled at me and picked me up, twirling us around the modest kitchen. "Sweetheart, you can do anything you want as long as you're devoted to doing it. Maybe someday you'll dance better than me!"_

_I laughed, shaking my head. "Nu-uh! Mama is the bestest dancer in the world!" She kissed my cheek, resting her forehead against mine, her gorgeous big brown eyes looking lovingly into my green ones. She placed a finger on my nose tenderly._

"_But Sakura is Mama's baby, and Mama says Sakura can be even better."_

Even though I had danced with my mother since before I was born, it was at that moment that I had decided to become a dancer like her. She would teach me simple little moves and I would copy her, eventually adding my own little twists on them. She seemed delighted that I loved dancing as much as her, and that only made me love dancing all the more.

My father, a man with black messy hair he had long given up on taming would sit beside my mother, his arm around her shoulders while she rested her head on his, and his tired green eyes would light up with love and pride just like my mother's whenever I put on a little dancing show for them. They were so patient with me, and I loved them for it.

We were the picture of a perfect family; yet unlike many, we actually _were_ a perfect family, at least in my eyes we were.

"I'm keeping your memory alive, Mom. Your legacy is still going on strong. I've been to a lot of countries, expanding on my knowledge of dances. They are all so wonderful, Mom, so wonderful. Every time I see someone perform a new dance, I always try to imagine how you would look doing it. And you always do it better than them, Mom. You were always the better dancer, even if the dance was new to you." A drop of water fell on the flowers, and I looked up, thinking it was going to rain.

It took me a second to realize that I was crying. It wasn't because I was sad, though. I was happy, happy to see my mother after all this time. I wiped my eyes, smiling at the grave. "Speaking of dance, tomorrow I'm going to go to a dance studio here in Japan to dance some Japanese dances. The studio is owned by the Hyuga family, which I hear are one of the best families in traditional arts. So rest assured that I'll learn from proper teachers. I'll make you proud of me, for keeping our heritage alive."

I heard someone walk up behind me and turned to see Naruto carrying his guitar on his back. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Ne, Sakura-chan," he said, "why don't you show your mother just how good a dancer you've become?" I smiled at him, nodding. That sounded like a wonderful idea.

I stood up and backed up a few paces as Naruto opened his guitar case and leaned against one of the cherry blossom trees. "What song would you like?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"Do you know _Mama_ by Il Divo?"

"Yup. Although you'll sing it this time, right?" He begun strumming his guitar with a gentle, slightly bitter-sweet melody, knowing the answer to his question already. Even though the song was classical and therefore used piano and violins and instruments of the like, he did a very good job of keeping the emotion real with just his guitar. I got into position; my feet together and my arms slightly curled towards my body down by my hips. I took in a deep breath.

_Tara-ra-ra-ra-raaa…La-la-la-la-laaa… Tada-la, la, la, la, laaaaa… _

_Mama, thank you for who I am…_

_Thank you for all the things I'm not._

_Forgive me for the words unsaid, _

_And for the times… I forgot._

I raised to my toes, lifting my arms over my head as I slightly leaned back, my head tilting back. I lowered my arms in an twin arches by my sides, my head slowly rolling over my left shoulder as I lifted my right leg in front of me and slowly, still raised on my toes, brought it around my body so it was sticking out behind me. Then, I brought that leg down and snapped my left leg back, doing a slow triple pirouette.

Naruto hummed the harmony to the song, dropping it so he could sing the next lines with me with practiced ease, our voices lingering in the warm air.

_Mama, remember all my life…_

_You showed me love, you sacrificed._

_Think all those young and early days,_

_How I've changed_

_Along the way, _

_Along the way._

I stretched my arms to my sides as I jumped, stretching my legs in a split in mid-air. I landed on one foot, the grass soft against my bare feet, and gently brought in my back leg and lowering my body by bending my knees as I brought in my arms to hug myself. After a pause, suddenly I snapped out my left arm at an angle above my head, my head snapping in the same direction, my right arm uncurling itself to extend to my right just above my waist as I slowly raised myself to my full height, placing all of my weight on my left foot, allowing my right leg to curve slightly.

_And I know you believed, _

_And I know you had dreams,_

_And I'm sorry it took all this time to see_

_That I am where I am,_

_Because of your truth._

_And I miss you…_

_I miss you._

I lowered my arm and brought it down to my hip; tracing a half-circle on the grass with the toes of my right foot as it brought it in front of me. I did a light hop and stepped back, sliding my right foot back before making a half turn. I raised my arms into jack-knife position, which meant my fists were together by my neck as my arms extended straight to the sides. Then, I gently unfolded my arms and brought my hands down, only make a small loop with them to bring them up again just behind me, like wings.

_Mama, forgive the times you cried…_

_Forgive me for not making right._

_All of the storms I may have caused,_

_And I've been wrong_

_Dry your eyes..._

_Dry your eyes._

I arched my back backwards, raising once more to my toes. I opened my eyes and looked at the early night sky, feeling my mother's sweet eyes watching me along with all the stars.

I re-closed my eyes, and continued to dance. I kicked back my right leg at the same time that I hopped high in the air, forming a cradle with my arms the instant I landed, and I chassed once before spinning again, my right leg slowly trailing down my left as I slowed down until eventually it touched the ground. My body was now slightly twisted, as my right leg rested behind me and my torso was turned left with my arms up high.

Then, I lifted my right leg, allowing my upper body to lower itself to the ground.

_Because I know you believed,_

_And I know you had dreams,_

_And I'm sorry that it took all this time to see_

_That I am where I am_

_Because of your truth_

_And I miss you…_

_I miss you._

I jumped up, my upper body snapping up so the heel of my back leg, which was still raised, brushed my hair before I quickly brought my leg down and I allowed my legs to take over, letting them carry my all across the little imaginary stage on the grass. I stepped sideways and jumped, doing a half-turn only to repeat the process going the other way.

All the while I was thinking, _Do you see this, Mom? This is for you. Only for you._

Naruto went back to humming as he let me take over the next verse.

_Mama, I hope this makes you smile,_

_I hope you're happy with my life_

_At peace with every choice I made,_

_How I've changed_

_Along the way…_

_Along the way_

I popped my hips to the sides, taking wide strides as I made my way down the hill, then I abruptly turned and ran back up, only to jump as high as I could to do a split in midair, my hands high behind me once again. I felt like I was flying, a feeling only dance could give me. I felt a cool breeze blow around me, engulfing me in its gentleness, and I could imagine my mother wrapping her arms around me.

I landed only a few feet from the gravestone, breathing deeply. Slowly crouching down, I read the letters on the grave.

EMIKO HARUNO

BELOVED WIFE, MOTHER AND DAUGHTER

BORN 1971, DIED 2003

HER KIND SOUL WILL BE FOREVER DANCING IN THE HEAVENS, WATCHING OVER ALL HER LOVED ONES

I smiled. How true those words were.

Naruto slowed down his tune to give me time to myself. Then, when he saw I was ready, he sang along with me.

_`Cause I know you believed_

_In all of my dreams_

_And I owe it all to you…_

I bowed my head, placing the small batch of lavender, which stood for "devotion," on top of the stone and clasping my hands in prayer. Then, Naruto quit strumming and he let me sing the last word of the song by myself.

_Mama..._

Silence took over then, but it was a good silence. I knew, in the depths of my soul, that my mother had watched me, and that she was happy. And nothing could be better than that.

Naruto and I stayed there for a few more minutes in blissful silence, watching the last traces of the sunset disappear in the horizon. It was a beautiful day, and ended in a beautiful note.

While Naruto packed his guitar, I traced the carvings on my mother's gravestone one last time. It had been nine years since I had visited the site, and coming back felt so liberating. It was like I had never stopped coming. And I guess in a way I didn't. Not as long as I still hold my mother in memory.

"I'll be back to visit you again soon," I whispered. "I'll see you then, Mom. Take care." I bowed towards the grave, giving it one last lingering look before I took Naruto's offered hand and descended the hill with him.

A soft breeze picked up again, playing with the ends of my hair, and I swore I heard my mother's voice whisper in the same caring, loving tone:

_Take care, sweetheart…_

**~X~**

"Ne, Sakura-chan, how was it?" Naruto asked as he drove me back to the hotel. It was nearly nine, and I was more than ready to go to bed.

"It was… liberating, actually. I was happy," I answered. "Thank you for taking me, Naruto. You don't know how much it means for me to visit her after all this time."

He grinned. "Aw, it's no problem, Sakura-chan! You know Emiko-san was like my second mother; of course I'd take her only daughter and my practically-sister to visit!"

I laughed. "I know, I know. But still, that doesn't change the fact that it means a whole lot to me. Thank you, seriously." I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him blush.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem, no problem," he waved me off. Then his face changed into an excited one. "Ne, Sakura-chan, I heard you mention that tomorrow you're going to a dance place owned by the Hyugas?"

"That's right. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just know someone there, that's all. She's a bit shy, but she's a wonderful person! Although every time I come near her she blushes like crazy; sometimes even faints. I don't know why, though, I never do anything besides speak to her. Anyway, at what time do you have to be there?"

I chuckled inwardly at my friend's plight. He may be the sweetest guy I know, but he was also the most clueless. "I have to be there at eight in the morning," I answered. He pouted.

"Aw, I'm busy at that time. Band stuff, you know. Sorry, Sakura-chan, I can't take you there. But I know where it is, so I can give you a map. It's not that far from your hotel, actually; it takes about fifteen minutes by car or half an hour by foot. I know you like walking, so I can draw you the walking route if you want."

I beamed at him. "That would be great, Naruto!"

We had arrived at the hotel by now, and Naruto parked his truck by the front entrance. He took out a napkin from his pocket and with a pen he pulled out of his seat's pocket, he proceeded to scribble down the instructions to the Hyuga dancing grounds. He quickly finished and neatly folded it in two before handing it to me.

"Sorry it's on a napkin, but I don't have any paper."

"That's fine, don't worry about it. Thank you for doing this for me, Naruto."

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan! Hey, maybe I can pop by later tomorrow. The Hyugas know me, and I would love to see you dance again."

I smiled. "That would be great, Naruto. Good night."

"Good night, Sakura-chan. Sweet dreams!"

I nodded and hopped out of his truck, closing the door and waving as he took off. Once he was out of sight, I let out a long breath and pushed open the doors to the hotel. It had been quite the eventful day and I was ready for some shut-eye. However, God seemed to have one last surprise for me.

"Miss Haruno?" the lady receptionist at the entrance called out to me. I turned towards her. "Some flowers arrived for you earlier this evening. I had them placed in your room."

I nodded my thanks. "Thank you; that's fine. Have a good night."

"And you, Haruno-san," she bowed.

As I made my way to my room, I wondered who could have sent me flowers before inwardly rolling my eyes. Duh, who else could it be? A member of the Akatsuki, no doubt.

But when I opened my door, that idea flew out the window. There wasn't a single bouquet, but fifteen! All were scattered around my room, leaving minimal room to move through. And the most amazing thing is, they were all big enough to reach my waist. There was probably a $1000 worth of flowers here, maybe more!

I reached for the card of the nearest, and also one of the most grandeur arrangements, and read it, hopping to find a clue as to why I had half a flower shop in my room. The card was from none other than Madara.

_Love,_

_This is but a token of my devotion towards you. I saw how carefully you looked at the flowers, and I could tell you enjoy Nature's beauty. I hope you accept this humble gift, and though it may be beautiful, know that you are a million times more so._

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight._

_Yours truly,_

_Madara (aka, your future husband)_

_P.S._

_Notice how my flowers are so much more finer than the others. Those other fools in my band decided to gift you with flowers as well, even those meddlesome members from Team 7 decided to get you something, so I chose the best flowers to show you that I love you the most. I hope you favour them over the others. That would show the imbeciles that you like me best :D_

So all these flowers weren't from one guy. They were from the_ entire_ Akatsuki _and_ Team 7.

I felt my eye twitch violently. Then I exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

**~X~**

"Hey, Itachi, did ya hear that?"

"Hear what, Kisame?"

"I don't know what it was, but it sounded frustrated."

"Hn. It was probably just your imagination."

"Then my imagination must be getting pretty good, `cause that sure sounded realistic."

"Hn."

"You and your damn monosyllabic answer… Anyway, I'm going to hit the sack. Good night, Itachi."

"Good night, Kisame."

"You sure you didn't hear nothing?"

"I said 'good night,' Kisame."

"Geez, what a grouch."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, that was a long chapter - 22 pages!<strong>

**That is officially my new record.**

**Having said that, HOLY CROW! 243 REVIEWS! **

* * *

><p><strong>*Song used: "<em>Mama<em>" ~ by Il Divo**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Dancing Dawn Chapter 9**_

"AH-_hahahaha!_" Ino's witchy cackle exploded in my ear, making me jerk my cell away on reflex since I was fully expecting her response to blast my ear drums. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and I had called Ino first thing since I was in desperate need to tell someone about yesterday's crazy endeavours. And who better than my best girlfriend and diva extraordinaire?

While she laughed at my expense, I sighed. Honestly, I really didn't blame her for laughing at me. If our places were reversed, I'm pretty sure I would've done the same. What could one expect, really, after relaying the drama that had unfolded the day before?

"I can't believe it!" the blonde exclaimed over the phone. "The bunch of them sent you _flowers_? And that card from Pervet – hah! Priceless!" I smirked at myself as I listened to her. I had refused to call the Akatsuki members by name, heck I even refused to address the group as "Akatsuki" (I called them "The Mix" because they have such a mix of characters and personalities) and Madara had been dubbed "Pervert." Ino had no objection after I told her of the numerous little stunts he tried to pull on me, and in fact is the one who began calling him "Pervert," as in a proper noun, compared to my simple "the pervert."

That, my friends, is one of the reasons I love her.

"Don't forget the whole lot of them practically stalked me," I said, walking over to the large window in my hotel room and looking at the peaceful garden. Man, I really needed to talk to the gardener and get him to reveal his secrets to me. "I swear, it was no coincidence that they showed up to Naruto's and his band mates' floor at the same time as me. And they followed me all the way to the flower shop! I swear they got the flowers from there."

"You're swearing an awful lot," Ino observed. "You sure you took your meds this morning? You know if you went all psycho on me I'd still love you, but I'd rather be known as the 'beautiful, talented nurse' instead of 'the pink-haired psychopath's best friend'."

"Oh, shut up, Ino."

"You know it's true." I swear I heard her sly grin in her voice.

"Anyway," she continued, "what did the other cards say? You can't tell me out of fifteen of them–"

"Fourteen," I corrected her.

"–only one of them sent you a card with the bouquet. So spill!"

I laughed as I turned away from the window to do as she said. It was impossible to deny her such trivial little things when she got you in such a good mood. She had a gift for that.

I manoeuvred my way around the numerous flower arrangements as I plucked each little card from each bouquet, reading it to Ino before putting it back. It just wouldn't do to just grab them all and then put them on the wrong bouquet. As annoying as having such limited moving space because of the amount of flowers, I will admit it was touching to some extent. I would not disrespect the guys' intentions, however inconvenient as they may seem, by being so disregardful as to place the wrong card on the wrong arrangement and not give two hoots about it. My mother raised me better than that.

"This one is from the one I call 'Kiddie,'" I said as I begun to read the card before translating it from Japanese to English for Ino. "Kiddie" was my code-name for Tobi, and I made sure to substitute his real name with his code-name as I read the card.

"_Dear Pretty Girl-chan!_

_Kiddie is very happy to have met Pretty Girl-chan! Kiddie hopes she really likes Kiddie's flowers because Kiddie got them especially for Pretty Girl-chan! Because Kiddie is a good boy!_

_With all of Kiddie's love,_

_Kiddie_"

"Aw, that's so cute! And I can totally see why you dubbed him 'Kiddie.' But why is he writing in third person?" Ino asked.

"Don't ask me," I shrugged. "He's been doing it from the moment I met him. Maybe he was dropped on his head as an infant."

"Possibly. You never know what goes on behind closed doors these days."

"I don't think you're supposed to know what goes on behind _private_ closed doors anyways," I said as I returned the card to the colourful bouquet. Tobi had sent me an arrangement of eight different flowers – a white "background" made up of daisies with the other seven types of flowers arranged into a rainbow. Cute. "Have you been watching soap operas when you should be working?"

"Oh, puh-_lease_," she sighed dramatically. "You know I'm serious about my work."

"I also know you're serious about your soaps."

"Just read me the next card, will you?" I grinned despite myself as she quickly changed the topic. It was hard not to have fun when you knew Ino, never mind that she didn't have to be with you to have a good time.

"Sure thing, boss," I chirped as I picked up Sai's. "This one's from Nicknames. He's from the other band, Lucky 7." I had decided that since I was giving the Akatsuki and its member other names, I might as well with Team 7.

"'_Nicknames_'? What kind of nickname is 'Nicknames'?"

"You'll see why.

"_Greetings, Sakura-san,_

"_It was a pleasure to meet you yesterday, though I'm afraid I really hadn't the opportunity to tell you so. I suppose it might be because I'm somewhat 'shy.' Or so I'm told. I don't think I'm shy since I do not feel nervous or anxious when I meet new people. I prefer the word 'quiet' if I must pick a word to describe me. I still do not quite understand the need for that, but oh well."_

"I'm still waiting for the reason for his nickname."

"Just hush and you'll find out.

"_I must say, though, that I'm still quite surprised to find that Dickless is your childhood friend; however, since I work with him and got to meet you, I suppose it worked out well. Even Bastard got along with you pretty well, and you even got Lazy-ass moving. I salute you, and hope you enjoy the flowers._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Nicknames"_

"Ah… Now I see," Ino said thoughtfully. "Why does he pick such horrible nicknames, especially for the people who he works with? Doesn't he like them or something?"

I shrugged, then remembering she can't see it, I replied. "I don't know, honestly. As for as far as I can tell, the group is pretty tight, like true teammates. They may squabble, but they get along well. From what Naruto told me, it's a habit of Nicknames'," I said, remembering how Sai had said Naruto's nickname could be worse back at Ichiraku's when the blonde had protested to it and the blonde had agreed.

"Ah, yes, Naruto. Which nickname is his?"

"'Dickless.'"

I really wasn't surprised when she burst out laughing at my answer. Really, who wouldn't? I myself barely had managed to settle for a tight smile, barely restraining my laughter so as to not make Naruto feel bad. But Ino, not knowing Naruto personally and not having him anywhere close, laughed to her heart's content.

"You're kidding!" she gasped between bursts of laughter.

"I'm completely serious."

"I would ask why that's his nickname, but I think I rather not get into anything explicit."

"Don't be such a pervert. I'm sure it's nothing like that. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's something so completely unrelated that we're going to be wondering if they lost their minds."

"Sweetie, it's obvious they lost their minds long ago. Just look at the mess they created in a day just trying to impress you!"

"You don't need to remind me," I grumbled as I folded Sai's card and put it back. He had sent me an autumn-themed arrangement, with soft browns, yellows, oranges and reds. It was quite peaceful, and it reminded me of home in the States when the seasons would turn. There weren't that many flowers, mainly just leaves, but that's where the magic was.

We spent the next half hour or so doing this: me reading the cards to Ino and she would throw in a comment or two of her own to express her thoughts on the guy in question (or, in some cases, just being a smart-ass). Of course, I changed the sender's name to his matching nickname when I translated his card to Ino.

Zetsu, whom I had dubbed "Mr. Green" due to his hair color, had sent me a bouquet similar to Tobi's and opposite of Sai's. It was similar to the childish man's in the sense that it was colourful, though less childish and scandalous, and it was the opposite of Sai's because while the socially awkward man had sent me an autumn-themed bouquet, Zetsu had sent me a spring-themed bouquet with plenty of green tones. His card read:

_Dear Blossom,_

_It was a pleasure to meet you, though I could not help but notice how… frustrated you were with some of my **imbecile of** band mates. I sincerely apologize for any offense they might have done you.** They are idiots, every last one of them.** I also could not help but notice your interest in flowers, and so it is my hope that this humble arrangement makes up for any inconvenience done by the others **in their moments of idiocy**. And, if it is not too much to ask, I'd be very pleased if you would accompany me sometime as I **hope to become friends.**_

_Your friend,_

_**Zetsu**_

Ino was quick to point out not only what a gentleman he was, except when it came to his band mates which I knew was his other personality talking, but also that he had said he hoped I would accompany _him_, not he and his band, sometime. I must admit, as peculiar as his looks were, I liked him enough. And this card did nothing but gain him some bonus points in his favour.

Next was "Yeah," aka, Deidara. I'd say his code-name is pretty self-explanatory.

_Hey, Sakura-chan!_

_Just wanted to let you know that being with you, as short as our time was, was a blast, yeah! Just like TRUE ART should be! Anyway, I saw the guys getting some flowers which is pretty out of character for them, by the way, so knowing that you're the only person whom they could be getting them for, I decided to do it too! I can't let myself fall behind now, can I? Hope you like `em!_

_Dei_

Truthfully, Deidara had signed off his card with a smiley face with his tongue sticking out and a long bang covering his left eye besides his name. I chuckled as I recognized the blonde's attempt at a funny self-caricature. Ino liked his outgoing personality, and thought he wasn't too bad. I agreed. He had sent me some tiger lilies with red and orange tulips. Ino liked his personality.

Ironically enough, the next card I picked up was from the blonde's best friend and artistic nemesis, Sasori. Or, as I liked to call him, "Puppet Boy" because of his earlier comparison of dolls to me. I chose to call him "Puppet Boy" instead of "Doll Boy" because the latter just sounds too weird and makes him sounds slightly homosexual. Not that there's anything wrong with that; absolutely not, but from the way he behaved around me (he was _this close_ to having met my fist and a restraining order) I'd say he was anything _but_.

_Doll,_

_I only wanted to say that today was a most delightful day since I had the opportunity to not only meet my doll of a muse (you, in case you were wondering), but also got to spend some most favourable time with her. I was serious when I said you were beautiful, and I hope you grace me with that same beauty in the near, **near**, future. Say, tomorrow at eleven for an early lunch? Perfect, then. I'll be waiting for you, my doll. Dream with the angels, as it is among them where you belong._

_~S_

Ino and I instantly agreed that he was a charmer, and a darn good one at that. I inwardly thought that he might be spending a little too much time with Madara; either that or he's a fan of romance novels for coming up with such a complimentary and cliché card. Not that I'm complaining; I mean, what girl doesn't like flattery? He had sent me a variety of hibiscus flowers.

Itachi's card was next. I had dubbed him "Mystery" because he was downright mysterious. I knew the nickname was a tad bit girlish, but I couldn't really come up with anything more suitable than that. Besides, there were a lot of words that described Sasuke's older brother. Silent. Polite. Gentleman. Alluring. Sexy. And yes, I did say those words. Well, thought them, anyway. But can you really blame me? I'm using "I'm a hormonal teenager" excuse as my excuse, because there is no way I'm admitting to anyone, least of all the Akatsuki, the words I chose to describe the oldest Uchiha brother. I hardly admitted them to myself, and I honestly did not want any more crazed, testosterone-filled males "competing" any more than they already have. Frankly, I don't think I'd survive it.

_Hello, Haruno-san_

_I noticed that you were quite immersed with the flowers back at the shop, and I thought you would like to have some of you own. I took the liberty of buying you this bouquet; I hope I did not overstep my bounds in doing so. As a friendly reminder, know that the invitation to watch us practice is still open whenever you choose to accept it._

_Enjoy the flowers, and good night._

_Itachi Uchiha_

Ino was practically swooning after that one, especially after I told her he had sent me a mix of white, pink, and red roses tied together by a string of pearls. She was starting to tease me about having such "insanely, totally fabulous and thoughtful guys" after me, but I threatened to hang up and not share any more of the cards if she kept teasing me after telling her that they weren't after me; they were _intrigued_. There was a difference.

Another irony transpired as I was reading the cards. Right after Itachi, it was the turn of Sasuke's arrangement. The youngest of the Uchiha brothers had sent me blue, purple and pink petunias with tiny white flowers I recognized as yarrow spread between the larger flowers. I had a bit of trouble coming up with a code-name for him, since his personality was more reserved and he didn't talk much, but I had finally settled for "Black Cat" due to the cat button on his bag when we accidentally mixed them up at the airport. I'll change it to something better once I get to know him a little more.

_Sakura,_

_The way you so diligently inspected the flowers back at the shop got me thinking that perhaps you'd like some of your own. Think of them as a welcome back gift._

_Sasuke_

He, like his brother, was a man of few words. Not really unexpected, truth be told. But it was touching nonetheless. Ino stated that between the two brothers (a bit of info I had relayed to entertain her – you know, rival bands each with a sibling is the drama that's right up her alley, even if there technically is no drama), she was leaning more towards the younger brother. I must say, he at least had a legit excuse to send me flowers as a welcome back gift. It was nice of him even though I'd met him not that long ago.

Next was the oldest member of Team 7, Kakashi. I snickered as I recalled that Sai's nickname for him was "Lazy-ass" while mine was "Mr. Laziness." I think Sai and I are going to get along just fine.

Kakashi's bouquet was simple: it consisted of pink carnations and forget-me-nots. The carnations dominated the top and spread out in the middle as the forget-me-nots began to appear until finally the indigo flowers dominated the base. It looked quite nice. His card read:

_Hi there, Sakura_

_Just wanted to give you these flowers as a welcome back gift, and as a token of my appreciation for looking after Naruto. I hope you will become more acquainted with the band since we all enjoyed your company, and I'm pretty sure you enjoyed ours. By the way, are you studying psychology? Because you really knew what to say and do to get me to help. Not an easy feat, I tell you. So, congratz, I guess._

_Your friend,_

_Kakashi_

Ino laughed at his card, and said that I had done well with this one's code-name. She wondered how old he was to sound like an old man and a young one at the same time, and I told her I honestly didn't know. Older than us, but not so old as twice our age. She simply hummed her answer before asking me to read the next card.

Kakuzu's bouquet was next up. At first, I wasn't sure what to make of his gift. He had been nothing short of rude, stuck-up, and obnoxious (reason why I had dubbed him "Jerk"), so the fact that he had sent me flowers was nothing short of confusing and somewhat shocking; especially after the fuss he kicked up back at the shop. And these flowers he sent were definitely more expensive than the ones I bought!

He had picked out something akin to a valentine's day bouquet; it was filled with pink, red and white with the occasional green stems and leaves peeking out from between the flowers. It was almost the same as Itachi's except that his flowers weren't roses and he had some light yellow flowers as well. His card took me by surprise when I read it.

_I got you these as an apology for being so rude to you. They cost me a quite a bit for something that lasts a week, so you better like them. _

_Damn it, that was rude, wasn't it. I'll get you something else that's **not flowers** for that. These things cost too much, plus the last thing either of us needs is that all these flowers attract a whole swarm of bees to you. **Then** I'll really have hell to pay._

_~K_

I appreciated the sentiment, though that last line had me confused. Hell to pay to whom? I was inclined to think he referred to me, but something told me I was someone else. Anyways. Although I preferred face-to-face apologies, he at least had made an effort. I decided to forgive him, and to be more patient with him if I bumped into him again. I was beginning to understand that his rudeness was part of his grumpy personality much like cussing was in Hidan's and he meant no ill. Well, at least sometimes. It was obvious he said what he thought without reprieve about how it sounded, and in fact I'll bet he did it on purpose on some cases. He was, in two words, obnoxiously frank. Period. Ino thought I was being too nice, though she agreed that he deserved a chance since he at least tried to be civil.

Talking about Hidan, his flowers were right after Kakuzu's. The card wasn't signed, but let's just say that his, uh, _unique _language extended into his writing. His bouquet was completely white. White lilies, white daisies, white roses, white everything! I wondered why he had chosen a completely white bouquet until I read his card, which explained it all.

_Hey, bitch!_

_I fucking loved how angry you got! Fuck damn, you're bloody hot when you're having a hissy fit! Anyway, I bought you these fucking flowers because the other motherfuckers were doing the same. But I'm fucking smart, see, so I made MY bouquet bloody awesome by making it so fucking unique! I chose white `cuz MY hair is white, so all these fucking beautiful white flowers will remind you of **fucking handsome** ME. _

_See you **real **soon, bitch!_

Needless to say, his card was all the explanation I needed for dubbing him "Sailor Narcissus." You know, because sailors have had a reputation for having such foul vocabulary for centuries, and Narcissus being the guy from Greek mythology whose name created the word "narcissist." I wasn't sure if Hidan was so narcissistic that he'd end up like Narcissus. But I _was_ sure that it was a definite possibility. I mean, look at and listen to the guy! Ino wasn't impressed, to say the least.

"Even if he's as hot as he claims, I'd tell him to jump off a cliff," she'd said. "Nobody talks to us like that!" I sighed and told her that it had to be a really high cliff because I'd overheard the staff ladies talk about how he's almost immortal since he's survived a billion accidents, some of which were quite serious, back when I had gone down to the buffet for my breakfast.

Kisame, or "Blue He-Man," sent me a slightly more modest bouquet. It wasn't as grand as most of the others, for which I was thankful, but it was still a far cry from the bouquet you can wrap up, tuck under your arm and place in a vase. His arrangement reminded me of the sea, with blue as the dominant color with bits of other colors all over. There were different shades of blue, and it was masterfully arranged so that the different blue flowers were of different sizes, making it possible for the different shades of blue, teal and even aqua to mix and blend easily. It made me feel quite peaceful just looking at it.

_Hey, Pinky_

_Kisame Hoshigaki here. Listen, I feel a little bad about how my band mates drove you bonkers, and I saw how you liked your flowers, so I got you this little bouquet as a gift. I asked the old lady in the shop to make something resembling the sea because it's my favourite place in the world and it can be quite peaceful. I'd say she did a great job, don't you agree? Anyway, I chose the sea so you can relax by looking at it. Think of it as my way of countering the stress you went though with my band._

_See you around! Your buddy,_

_K.H._

_P.S._

_If any of my band mates get too fresh with you, let me know and I'll put them in their place. Except for Pein and Itachi, those guys scare me. But you don't have to worry about them because out of all of us, I'd say those two were the only real gentlemen around. But anyone else is fair game~!_

I will admit, I was not expecting the muscled man to be so thoughtful and, well, kind. Sure, he was nice to me, but here he was being kind. I don't know why it was so surprising, but it was. I made a mental note to thank Kisame and to get him something. Heaven knows he deserved it.

Ino was impressed, and she mentioned that she'd go for a man like him, if it wasn't for his strange coloring. I teasingly accused her of color discrimination, but she just huffed and said that she most certainly was not because her best friend had the most unique natural hair color in the world. So there. I laughed.

The second-last bouquet was from none other than my knuckleheaded friend, Naruto, whose code-name was "The Ramenator" due to his strange fixation with the food. Much like Hidan had done, the blonde had chosen flowers whose colors reminded me of him, but like Kisame and Sasuke, his attitude was one of good-will plus cheer. His flowers were golden, orange and reds, similar to Sai's autumn-themed arrangement, but the greens, blues and violets embedded as well gave it that cheerful and good-natured feel, especially since all the colors were bright to the point of being only a few shades away from being considered neon. They were just that shade that you enjoyed looking at for hours without your eyes hurting because the colors were screaming _fluorescent_. At the very top of the bouquet, surrounded by the other flowers, were seven sunflowers.

I grinned widely at that. I often referred to Naruto as my sun because of his warm and outgoing personality. He was the type of person who could exorcise a bad day and bring sunshine into your life just by smiling. It's obvious by the sun flowers that he remembers.

_Heya, Sakura-chan!_

_I figured since you got some flowers for you mom, it'd be nice if you got some too. My mom mentioned something about that mother-daughter connection, so I thought, "what the heck! Why not?" Not that I know how she knows that because she only has me, but whatever. Anyhow, I hope you have enough time in your schedule so we can hang out often! I think you and my band will fit together like a glove, and that's great, because then I can hang out with all my closest people! Hehe._

_See you! From your soul brother and the greatest musician ever,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Ino cooed about how awesome he sounded, and mentioned that if she can come to Japan

for a visit, he had to be the first person I introduced her to. After all, she had grown up with me telling her tales of us two, so she knew him pretty well, if indirectly, and deserved to finally meet my best (guy) friend whom I've known my entire life. I quickly agreed as I returned the card and turned towards the last bouquet, from none other than Akatsuki's leader, Pein, whom I had dubbed "Leader."

Fine, so it's not the most creative nickname ever. Bite me. In my perspective, there wasn't another word who could describe him better than that. Not only was he the band's leader, but he just had that…well, that aura, that feeling that only so few people in history possessed that made you follow them simply because doing so seemed to be the best thing you could ever do. He could inspire and strengthen you inside and out by just looking you in the eye and saying nothing. The dude was _born_ for the role. So, yes, I dubbed him "Leader."

His bouquet was unique; completely different from all the others and that's saying a lot. What made his gift so different? Simple. He got me, not flowers although there certainly were some, but a tree.

A. Fruit. Tree. I had no clue what kind, though.

What the hopping jalapeño was I supposed to do with a fruit tree? Sure, it was still young and small, barely up to my hips, but still. Who gives a tree as a gift? Tell me, who?! Where the cockatoo did he even _get_ a fruit tree?!

I ignored Ino's guffaws after I told her as I turned towards Pein's card for an explanation. All it said was

_Dear Cherry Blossom_

_As much as flowers are nice, I thought something a little more permanent would be better. Enjoy, little dancer._

_Pein_

Much like the Uchihas, Pein was a man of few words. I sighed. I guess I had no choice but to take it home and plant it there. Naruto was going to get a kick out of this when he finds out.

I glanced at my watch and saw that I was late to leave if I wanted to make it to the Hyuga's studio on time, so I quickly cut off Ino's cackles to hang up.

"Hey, Pig, I have to go. I'm already late," I said into my cell phone as I put Pein's card back on the tree and turned towards the door.

"Haha, okay, sure, hoohoohoo! See you later, Forehead! Don't let those big bad bands get you!"

"Don't remind me," I groaned as slipped on my jacket and picked up my gym bad with my dancing clothes in it. "I've only known the Akatsuki for a day, and I'm already ready to hide if I see them coming my way."

"Hold on, Forehead!" Ino snapped, all traces of humour wiped from her voice. "Did you just say the _Akatsuki?_"

Ah, oops. I let it slip.

"Heh," I smiled nervously as I closed my room's door behind me and walked towards the hotel's front door. "Yes…?"

"You bitch! What kind of friend are you? _The Akastuki?!_ You're being stalked by the world's most famous band composed of the _hottest, most talented and amazing young bachelors in the world! And you didn't tell me?!_" I knew I was in deep doo-doo now, but I knew there was no chance in a thousand hells that I was getting out of this one, especially once I heard her gasp, "Then the other band… must be Team 7! Bitch, you're in trouble now!" Oh, I had no doubt about it.

"Bye, Ino!" I yelled into the phone.

"Sakura! You little –!" and she was cut off as I pressed the red button to hang up.

_Yup, today is going to be quite a day, _I mused sarcastically to myself as I put my phone on silent, already anticipating the barrage of calls and messages I was going to be receiving for the next few hours. _God help me._

**~X~**

Because I had taken so long amusing Ino with my flowery gifts, I couldn't walk to the Hyuga's as I had originally wanted to. However, if I took a taxi all the way over there, I'd arrive too early. So, I did the only logical thing to do: I took a taxi halfway and walked the rest. That way I wouldn't be late and I could at least orient myself where it counted.

The taxi, which very conveniently was right in front of the hotel after dropping some people off there, took me from the hotel to just outside Tokyo's downtown. From the directions I got off the internet where I found the place and from Naruto's, the Hyuga's studio wasn't in the heart of downtown but it was more like in its far outskirts. It was an excellent location since it was within easy reach of many necessities and areas of leisure activities without being in the busiest and very cramped streets. There was a lot of green around, actually.

I checked my watch once more after I'd thanked and paid the taxi driver and saw that I had ten minutes. I took the directions out of my pocket and, after going over them once more, concluded that I had just enough time to wonder around before I made my way to the studio. So I happily put the directions back in my pocket, adjusted my gym bag on my shoulder and walked in a random direction, whistling like the care-free person I was.

Too bad that that didn't last long because ten minutes later I wasn't knocking on the Hyuga's door like I was supposed to. _On contraire_, I had my nose in a map I had bought in a little store trying to find out where the hell I was and where the hell the Hyuga's studio was from there. I know, it's so sad that I had somehow gotten lost in ten minutes and not even in a place that was crammed with a billion streets and buildings.

"Goddamn it," I cursed after taking a random street that I thought looked familiar but turned out to lead into a residential area. By this point I was ready to scream to high heaven. I was a very punctual person, so being late even by a minute stressed me. You can surely imagine that the thought of being five minutes, possibly more, late was not something that suited me.

With a frustrated sigh, I folded the map and marched into the residential street, determined to find the studio and get there as soon as I could. In a residential area there had to be at least a few people, so if I was lucky maybe one of them knew how to get to the Hyuga's place, or at least how to get to the main street where I had started off.

I didn't see anyone for a very stressful minute, but just as I was about to head back and try on my own again, I saw a girl's back walking down another street. The girl had long dark hair that fell to her waist, and wore a light indigo-blue jacket with cream leggings. She was carrying some grocery bags in her hands.

I smiled. Not only was she the first person I'd seen, but if she had grocery bags then that meant she knew just how to get to the main street.

"Excuse me," I called out to her in Japanese, making my way over.

The girl stopped and turned around, surprised. She wasn't the only one surprised, though. She had eyes like I'd never seen before. They were big, with thick, dark eyelashes framing them; but above all, her eye color was a very, very pale lavender, almost white, with no pupil in sight although it was obvious she could see perfectly well. She was very pretty with her dark hair and light eyes combo, and she seemed young; maybe around my age.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm lost. Can you help me?" I quickly said with a small bow. As beautiful as her eyes were, I knew it wasn't nice to stare. With my hair, I knew just how it felt.

"A-ah, yes, I t-think so," she stammered out nervously as a small blush tinted her cheeks. I gave her a small smile of gratitude.

"I'm trying to find the Hyuga compound. I'm supposed to take some dancing lessons there, but I can't find it."

"T-the Hyuga compound? S-sure, I can t-take you there. That's w-where I'm heading."

My smile widened. "Really? Oh, thank you very much! That would be a big help." Her blush darkened and she looked away, abashed. I inwardly wondered why she was stuttering and blushing, but then I got it. She's timid. Aw, that's kind of cute.

"O-oh, it's nothing," she said, shyly touching the ends of her index fingers together. I stepped closer to her and offered her my hand.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," I said. "It's nice to meet you."

"H-Hyuga Hinata," she answered as she grasped my hand.

"Hyuga? Well, this is lucky! I guess we'll be seeing more of each other from now on, I guess."

"I-it would seem s-so, Haruno-san." I shook my head as I fell in step beside her.

"Just call me Sakura," I said. "Haruno-san makes me feel like an old lady. We're about the same age, I'd say, so no need to be so formal."

"M-my apologies, S-Sa-Sakura-san," she stammered out with a bow of her head. I sighed teasingly, hopping to make her feel at ease.

"I guess 'Sakura-san' will do for now. But once we're friends you can drop the _–san_ from my name, okay Hinata-chan?"

"F-friends?" she repeated, startled.

"Why, sure. I'd like us to be friends. Is that okay?" She mutely nodded and gave me a small smile which I readily returned. I offered to carry one of her bags, which she was hesitant to allow, but in the end I convinced her that as her friend I wanted to help her and she relented one to me.

We arrived at the Hyuga compound not three minutes later, meaning I was just under five minutes late. Not too bad, really, all things considered.

But what was really amazing was the compound itself. The place was a mansion! From where I could see, the wall that surrounded the place covered a whole block. Behind the wall, which could easily be seven feet in height, I could the head's of several buildings, which led me to believe that not only was this a very rich and big family, but were high up on the social class scale. Hinata and I were standing at the front gate, which was an enormous wooden thing with fancy carved decorations, and the name "Hyuga" carved proudly on a wooden plank beside it.

I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a tiny bit intimidated.

Hinata seemed to catch on to my slight change in mood, and smiled encouragingly at me. "I-I know it's a b-bit intimidating at first," she said, "b-but I promise it's n-not that bad."

I returned the smile and watched as she pressed the button on the intercom, which I hadn't noticed, and a male monotonous voice answer with a simple "yes?"

"I-it's me," Hinata said. "And Haruno Sakura, t-the new dancer."

"Ah, Hinata-sama," the voice greeted pleasantly, although still monotonous. How did he do that? "Welcome back. I shall inform Neji-sama so he may see you both in."

"T-thank you."

The intercom went off and a second later the giant wooden doors slowly began to open. I nearly gasped at what I saw inside. The gardens (yes, plural) were magnificent, even better than the ones back at the hotel. It was all mostly grass, and it was all a vivid green without a touch of brown anywhere, and the flowers scattered elegantly around the inside of the wall were manicured to perfection. I noticed a few trees as well, some o which were cut in the shape of animals. There was a large traditional fountain close to one of the buildings, with a stone border around the pond with bamboo shoots calmly pouring water in. I wouldn't be surprised if the pond had _koi_ fish.

The buildings were very traditional, with sliding paper doors, wooden floors, and most were only one floor in height, although there were a couple who were up to three. I wondered if this place really was a dance studio.

"H-hello, N-Neji-nii-san," Hinata nervously greeted someone, and I turned my head to see whom I presumed to be the Neji the guard of the intercom had mentioned. The first thing I noticed about him was his eyes, which were identical in coloring to Hinata's. It was obvious they were related. They were the same pearly-white shade with a hint of lavender in them, and no pupil in sight. He had the same dark eyelashes framing them, but unlike Hinata's, his eyes weren't as big, open, or friendly. He didn't look hostile, but he didn't look like he was about to greet us with a big smile and cake either.

He was simply politely blank.

The next things I noticed about him were that he was young, maybe just a year or two older than Hinata and me; he was dressed in a cream-colored traditional yukata, and he had long brown hair pulled back in a low, loose pony tail. Man, his hair was longer than Deidara's or Itachi's. I think it was just a few inches from reaching his waist.

"Hinata-sama," Neji greeted back in a low, polite voice; bowing. "Welcome back. May I ask who is this with you?"

"O-oh! This is Haruno Sakura. S-she's the new d-dancer."

For the first time since he'd arrived, Neji looked at me. For the life of me I couldn't make out his thoughts; he was as emotional as a fish. Kind of like Itachi and Pein when they're not talking. But even then their eyes show some kind of feeling, however diminutive. Neji, however, was perfectly blank, and if I'm being honest, it put me a little on edge. People are emotional, even if they don't necessarily show it. To find a person who seemed to have as many emotions as a rock was disconcerting.

"Good morning, Neji-san," I greeted him with a small bow. He nodded his head in greeting, crossing his arms comfortably.

"Good morning, Haruno-san. You're late," he plainly said. I inwardly winced. Way to be frank.

I bowed again. "I apologize. I'm afraid I got lost on the way here, but Hinata-chan here was very kind in showing me the way."

Neji raised an eyebrow at the way I informally addressed Hinata, but said nothing as he simply nodded again while Hinata blushed lightly at my words.

"Ah. Yes, it was indeed very kind of her, and very lucky for you. I hope it does not happen again, as we are very strict here." You don't say.

"Yes!" I said, nodding my head. He silently stared at me for a second longer before turning on his heel and walking towards one of the buildings.

"Good," he said just as what I presumed to be a butler appeared to take the grocery bags from Hinata and me. "Then you may follow me to the studio. I presume you have a change of clothes in your bag?"

"Yes, sir," I said as I scurried after him. I looked over my shoulder to see Hinata give me an encouraging smile and a small wave before she left in the direction of another building.

"No need to call me 'sir,' Haruno-san. Neji-san will do. I will be teaching you any Japanese dance you wish for as long as you are here."

I gaped at him. He was going to be my teacher? But he was so young!

But then again, so am I. And I probably know more dances than him. Huh. Never mind.

"Thank you, Neji-san," I said cheerfully as we entered the building and removed our shoes.

"We have six different studios for dance here, so don't be alarmed if you see another dancer or troupe of dancers," he said as he guided me through the main hall. "And please, if you see a celebrity, treat him as if you would any other, even ignore him. We have the highest dancing and martial arts status, so many famous people come here to practice and learn; at such we ask our other guests to not, how you would say in slang I suppose, 'go fan-girl or fan-boy' on them."

I grinned. The way he spoke was courteous and direct; he wasn't being snobby about his family having such high status and friends. He was just stating the facts, and I liked that. I think I'll get along with him just fine.

"Your family also practices martial arts?" I asked. "What kind?"

"We enjoy doing a bit of everything, but we focus mainly on karate and jujitsu plus a style unique to the Hyuga family called the Gentle Fist." He turned to me, tilting his head to the side curiously. "Are you interested in martial arts as well?"

I nodded. "Yes. I myself have practiced martial arts along with dancing since I was a child. I love how they can be so similar but so different. I think they go along together nicely."

Neji's eyes seemed to warm the slightest bit as the corner of his mouth moved up in a ghost of a smile. "Ah. We think alike, then. Perhaps, if you are interested, we may spar when we are done with your lessons on occasion." He said it in a way that sounded as if he was intrigued that I thought like him but didn't really think I was the type to spar. He probably thought I simply knew a trick or two.

I grinned at him. "That sounds nice, Neji-san. Thank you kindly for the offer."

He smirked at me before turning towards a wooden door and opening it, holding it open for me. The room was large and rectangular in shape, with the entire back wall being windows looking out into the garden. They weren't floor-to-ceiling like the ones in Team 7's studio/apartment, but they were large. The front of the room was completely made up of floor-to-ceiling mirrors, and both sides had hand bars. The floor was a smooth dark brown wood, waxed to perfection and lightly reflecting the incoming light. I spotted what I assumed to be a state-of-the-art music player embedded into a wall by the far left corner, and I immediately started to feel giddy. Oh, this place was fantastic! I couldn't wait to start my lessons!

Neji seemed amused by my enthusiasm. He continued to smirk at me. "This will be our room. Every time you come in for your lessons, it will be here. The dojo is elsewhere." He gestured to the door. "The bathroom and the changing room is the last door down the hall. Right is for ladies, left for men. I shall await here for you while you change. Once you're done, you will start by dancing a song for me so I can asses your abilities. The song and dance style may be completely your choice, so long as the music is bearable and the dance is appropriate. Understood?"

"Yes, Neji-sensei!" I saluted him cheerfully. He sighed, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes.

"I told you 'Neji-san' is fine."

"Yes, Neji-san!" I quickly scampered off to change, eager to get started. I hummed to myself as I entered the ladies' changing room. Neji seemed a bit strict, and a little too formal, but he seemed nice enough. It was also nice to see him showing a bit of emotion. That made me feel more comfortable around him.

I opened my bag and pulled out my dancing clothes. I had some light grey sports leggings that reached my knee, and a slightly baggy, short t-shirt whose neck I had cut so I could breathe a little easier, causing it to occasionally slip slightly off a shoulder. I changed into my clothes and slipped on some dancing socks, which were really a small piece of smooth cloth tied around the balls of my feet. This allowed me to have just the right amount of traction with the floor, so I could slide but not lip, and spin.

Once in my battle gear, I put my clothes – some comfortable stretchy red jeans with a dark blue knitted sweater and dark blue flats – in my bag, and placed it in one of the wood shelves along the wall. I couldn't help but notice that I was the only girl here since there were no other bags or otherwise signs of other dancers. I wondered if that was the case with the guys. Oh well. If they were here, maybe I'd see them, and if not, it didn't really matter. All I wanted was to dance.

I left the girl's changing room and skipped to my assigned studio where Neji was patiently waiting. Just as I was about to reach the door, I heard an unmistakeable voice which made me freeze.

"No, no, no! You are an utter imbecile, yeah! It's step, step, ball change, jump spin and _then_ double snap, yeah, not step snap step ball change, and jazz hands while doing the jump spin!"

"Tobi thinks Tobi's way is better!"

"Tobi, you useless piece of shit, do it fucking right! We have to be fucking synchronized, Jashin damn you!"

"Oh, shut it Hidan. Your voice is annoying."

"What'd you say to me, stitch-face? Fuck you!"

"Language, Hidan."

"You too, Pein? Er, I mean, yessir."

"I'm hungry. I didn't get much breakfast back at the hotel, so I'm going out for a bite. Wanna come, Itachi?"

"Hn."

"I'm taking a nap, then. Wake me when you get back."

"Oh, if only my dear cherry blossom was here… How I miss her!"

"Madara, **you imbecile,** **shut up** already. We have to focus on our performance."

You. Have. _Got._ To be kidding me.

I quickly scrambled to open the door to my assigned studio before Kisame and Itachi plus whomever else was coming with them saw me. This really wasn't going as I had hoped, but if I could stay out of the Akatsuki's sight, then I'd be safe from another headache-induced morning.

The door opened easily and I jumped in, closing the door quickly behind me. Neji, who was kneeling on a mat on the front of the room, gave me a curious look as he took in my agitated state, but I ignored him as I only focused on the fact that I had successfully evaded the Akatsuki.

"Met our guest celebrities, I presume?" he asked.

"More like evaded them," I grumbled as I walked towards him. Before he could question what I meant, the door reopened, courtesy of a giant blue-ish hand, and Kisame's familiar blue hair appeared.

"Hey, Neji, me and some of the boys are going… Pinky?"

I wanted to disappear. But of course, that wasn't happening. Curse you, physics!

"Hey, Hoshigaki-san," I tiredly greeted him.

"The bitch is here?"

"Angel-chan! Tobi's so happy to see you!"

"_My love! Oh, thank you God, you have answered my prayer!_"

And, as one can expect, the ruckus only served to attract the rest of the band members until they were all looking at me incredulously. Having nothing else to do or say, I gave them a weak wave. "Hey."

"I'm pleased to see you here, Haruno-san, but I'm also surprised," Itachi said. "What brings you here?"

Neji, somehow sensing that I wasn't all that comfortable with the situation, stood up to stand beside me and smoothly interjected. "Haruno-san here is my new pupil, Itachi-san."

The Akatsuki members looked more surprised before, one by one, their lips slowly curled into smug grins. All the members turned towards Pein, the same silent questions in their eyes, and he nodded once. I narrowed my eyes at them. What were they up to?

"Neji-san," Pein said, stepping up so he was in front of his band and directly facing me and Neji. "We would like to extend the use of your family's studio services so we may continue to practice here for a little longer."

I gaped at him. Oh no he didn't! That means he and his band would be here practically every time I was here for my classes! Why, those sneaky little…

"As honoured as I am that you seem to favour my family's services, I'm afraid I can't guarantee the extension," Neji replied without batting an eye, although I could tell that he wasn't all that pleased that the band's sudden interest in his studio was brought about because of me. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Pein nodded in understanding. "Of course. We understand that you and your family are very busy people since you are the elite. But if it is possible, we would be really grateful."

"Of course," Neji echoed Pein's words with a nod of his own. "I will see what can be done and I will let you know. Now, if you excuse us," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder, "we are about to begin."

"Actually, Neji-san, I would like to suggest something else."

Everyone's attention turned towards the one who had spoken. It was none other than Sasori, still looking somewhere between half-asleep and half-bored if it wasn't for that little grin and mischievous twinkle in his hazel eyes.

"Yes, Sasori-san?"

"My band and I have been inviting Doll here to watch us perform," he said calmly. "However, she has been unfortunately busy and hasn't been able to. But now that we're all here and the location is more than ideal, I would like to invite no only Doll but you, as well, to watch us perform before you begin your lessons."

"What an excellent idea, Sasori, yeah!" Deidara clapped the red-head on the back.

Neji stared at them for a long time before turning his attention towards me. "Would you like that, Sakura-san?" Oh, hell, here we go again with giving me the last word. And hold up, when did he go from "Haruno-san" to "Sakura-san"?

"Ah…" I smartly replied. Somebody, anybody, please shoot me.

"It's decided, then!" Madara gleefully announced as he cheerfully clapped his hands together, looking every inch the kid in the candy star. "Follow us to our room, that's where we have our stuff. Come along now!" Before either Neji or I could protest, the pervert slithered up beside me, _accidentally_ bumping Neji out of his spot beside me and making him drop his hand from my shoulder. "You're gonna love it, sweetheart!" he promised.

Just as I was getting pulled out the door, I caught Itachi's eye. He smirked at me and mouthed the words _the Akatsuki never take no for an answer._

Boy was I finding that out the hard way.

* * *

><p><strong>And wow! 300+1 reviews! <strong>

**That said, I hereby give props to my brother, freedragon, for reading this chapter and giving me an idea or two. Also, if you are a fan of the band Gorillaz, check out his story "_Gorillaz of the Hidden Village._" It is so good! In fact, you don't even have to know the Gorillaz's entire story because he does such an awesome job integrating Gorillaz with Naruto. **

**AnimaAmore out! Happy back-to-school **


	11. Chapter 10

**DD Chapter 10**

The boys of Akatsuki graciously escorted me and Neji to their private studio, not-so-subtly making sure Neji wasn't anywhere close to me by dividing us with their numerous bodies. Good grief, they might as well be bodyguards. Madara was, on the other hand, quite plainly elbowed aside by not only me, but by none other than his own hyperactive brother, Tobi, who took hold of my hand and was cheerfully dragging me to the studio, skipping all the way as he whistled a merry tune. I allowed him, because in all truth I didn't mind him – however, I was not sure if this plain favouritism, however slight, would favour Tobi in the slightest after contemplating how possessive and jealous his band members could be. I decided to not think about it.

Surprisingly, the one to defend my other hand from getting kidnapped by any of the others was Kakuzu himself. Unlike Tobi, he didn't take my hand in an iron, though gentle, grip; he merely walked beside me with his arms crossed and moodily scowling at nothing in particular.

I briefly wondered if the scowl was his trademark feature, like Kisame's blue skin, Tobi's eye patch, or Zetsu's green hair. I mean, aside from the brief smirk back at the flower shop, all I'd see him wear is a scowl or a sneer. However, those not-so-nice thoughts were chased away as Kakuzu turned his scowl towards Hidan, who was inching closer to me from behind, his hand a tad too close to my butt to be aiming for my hand. Hidan immediately withdrew with a glare towards my guard, crossing his arms and cursing his scrooge of a band mate. I couldn't help it. I snickered.

Kakuzu glanced questioningly at me from the corner of his eye for a second before returning his flaming green eyes to the front.

Quickly, our small group reached the Akatsuki's private room, which was only about five doors down the hall from the one Neji had assigned for us. Pein, who was leading the group, opened the door for us and followed us in after we had all walked into the room.

The room really wasn't all that different from mine, except that perhaps it was slightly larger and had been in obvious use recently. There were several bags with towels, water bottles and shoes shoved into a corner, with the occasional water bottle or towel resting by the windowsill. The main difference, I would say, was that my room had wooden handle bars attached to the walls, but this room had none of that. It seemed more adequate for the type of show the Akatsuki would do, not that I would know.

"Here we are, Pinky," Kisame said as he strutted over to the middle of the room, flinging his muscled arms wide as if he were showing me a palace and not a dancing studio. "This here is where me and the boys rehearse for hours to perfect our magic."

Tobi giggled. "Yes, magic! That is what many call our shows, Angel-chan."

"You don't say, Tobi-kun," I humoured him with a small smile. He was just so simple and so enthusiastic about everything it was hard to even use sarcasm on him.

"Yep!" he chirped.

"Sakura-chan, yeah!" Deidara called from my right. I turned towards his voice to find him on knees, unrolling a semi-thick, small black mat by the front of the studio, by the wall composed entirely of mirrors. "You can sit here, yeah."

"Where may I sit?" Neji inquired in his cold, courteous tone. "That mat is too small to accommodate two people properly."

Sasori, who was casually leaning against the mirror wall with his shoulder, his hands in his pockets, shrugged his free shoulder indifferently. "Wherever you wish, Neji-san," he said; his face clearly showing he really didn't care.

Seeing how I was roped unwillingly into becoming the Akatsuki's audience, I decided to have a little harmless revenge by purposefully annoying them. I slipped my hand free of Tobi's and sat, _senza_ style (which is really kneeling in the traditional Japanese style), on the mat Deidara had rolled out for me. Then, scooting to one side of the mat, I said, loud enough for everyone to hear me, "Oh, you can sit with me, Neji-san. It may not be the most spacious seat, but I'm sure that we can fit… even if it is a little _snug_."

As soon as the last word was out of my mouth, Deidara and Sasori were already on their feet on the other side of the room, digging among their bags for a spare cushion on which Neji could sit on. I smirked at their backs. They were so predictable.

Neji, seeing my smirk, smirked back at me. Huh. Seems like he has a sense of humour, too. Sakura has learned something!

Deidara stomped over to my right and unceremoniously dropped the rather old and worn mat on the floor beside my own seemingly brand-new mat. "There, yeah," he huffed. "You can use that."

Neji's eyebrow twitched in indignation, but rolled out the mat nonetheless without a word and sat on it as the band set up in front of us. They weren't anything like Naruto's band, where the set up included preparing the microphones as well as the instruments, plus with Kakashi behind the scenes in the machine room of the recording studio. The way they set up was rather simple, actually: they each grabbed a headset microphone from a basket underneath the music player, and, one by one, they tested out the mikes until they no longer screeched when brought too close to their mouths, or echoed excessively. Tobi was bouncing in place as he warmed up his voice, singing "_do, re mi, faaaaa, sol, la, ti, dooooo!_" before doing it again in different keys. And what'd you know; he sounds pretty darn good for a simple warm up.

Hidan, on the other hand, had no patience for such things and so, as soon as his mike was ready, marched over to Tobi and whacked him across the head. "Will you cut the shit out, you fucker?" he snarled as Tobi whimpered, his body bent over as he held his abused head.

"Hidan's mean!" he cried. "Tobi's a good boy, but Hidan is definitely not!"

"Is this **really** a **revelation?**" Zetsu asked impassively as he adjusted the tiny microphone beside his mouth. Tobi stopped, looking at Zetsu thoughtfully.

"No, Tobi guesses not," he said. "But Hidan's still a bad boy!" And with those words, he turned on Hidan, who had his back to him, and pounced on the unsuspecting albino, thoroughly startling him and causing him to swear up a storm. Tobi, with surprising agility, dodged Hidan's angry fists and swears and quickly scurried across the room on his hands and knees towards me.

"Angel-chan! Save Tobi from the monster!"

"Who the fuck you calling a monster, you piece of shit?!"

"Hey! Watch your language around my brother!"

"Don't worry, Tobi-kun, I'll save you!" I cried as I flung open my arms, easily (and thoroughly enjoying) playing along. Tobi's one eye became big and teary and, in slow motion, he jumped into the air, completely reminding me of those cheesy movie scenes where a kid and her beloved lost dog meet again. With Tobi being the dog in this case, of course.

Just before Tobi reached the safe haven of my arms, someone grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and pulled back, choking Tobi as he fell back on his butt, his head avoiding colliding with the floor by the arm that had stopped him from reaching me.

"Really, Tobi," Itachi chided his relative with a soft, commanding voice. "We're about to begin practice, and not just any practice as Sakura-san has graciously agreed to be our audience." I snorted – yeah, I definitely agreed to come – but Itachi ignored me. "You may play once we finish, but for now focus on doing your best."

Tobi pouted but nodded. "Yes, Itachi."

"Good boy." And with, Itachi released Tobi's collar before walking towards Pein, who was the one fiddling with the music player on the side of the room. Tobi rubbed his throat before looking up and catching my eye, at which he simply gave me a beaming smile before he scrambled to his feet and took his place in the middle of the room, between Zetsu and Madara.

The rest of the guys, having had their mikes set up while Tobi was fooling around, had made a simple line formation across the middle of the room. Starting from the left, where Pein and Itachi were still talking in hushed tones over the player, the line began with Hidan, followed by Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Madara, a small space, and then Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame. Pein gave a quick nod to Itachi, who then moved across the room like a king, and took his place beside Kisame, who had an excited gleam in his eye. After a moment, Pein pressed a button on the player and moved into the little space between Madara and Sasori.

"The piece we are about to perform," he began, his voice quiet but strong, "is a piece we've been rehearsing for a few weeks now for our next tour, which is to promote our new songs. It is composed of two songs back-to-back; the tune of the first blending with that of the second." His eyes never left my face, and I could everyone's eyes on me, even Neji's. I felt like there was an unspoken message in their stares, and so, finally catching on, I gave my reply.

"Alright, Akatsuki," I drawled as I uncurled my legs out of the _senza _position and opted for simply tucking my legs to the side and leaning my back against the mirror wall. I let a slow smirk unfold on my face as I spoke the challenge they so blatantly wanted me to give. "Let me see what you can do."

Pein's mouth twitched at the corner into a tiny, tiny smirk before pressed a tiny button on his ear piece, turning on the microphone attached to it that rested by his mouth. "Please enjoy," he said. He, along with the others, bowed towards me and Neji before standing straight again and moving into a circular formation, kneeling down on one knee with one hand on the floor; their heads bowed and their bodies facing out. Pein was obviously in the front, facing me, flanked by Sasori and Madara.

I inwardly gasped. They had changed. Somehow, in those few seconds when they bowed and took their formation, the air around them had changed from that of any other group of friends to a magnetic, resounding aura which sizzled with the promise of something grand.

I sat there, amazed beyond reason with my heart pounding loudly in my chest for just being within such close proximity of them. These guys, who not a moment ago were laughing and fooling around, had suddenly converted into idols; men with enough regal, fierce charisma pulsing from their cores to humble the most arrogant of emperors by just standing there. The atmosphere became heavy, not with sorrow, but with authority and power worthy of a king. No, they were above that.

They were gods.

A high, long chirp, like that of a bird, startled me from my thoughts, and I shook my head. Gods? What was I thinking? They only bowed, how could I think they were gods just by their determined expressions?

My thoughts were hushed when a musical beat started to sound at a strutting rhythm, simple but so musical in nature. A few beats of the melody passed before the group, suddenly but slowly, raised their heads, and, a beat later, began to sing as one.

"_Every single day I try,_" – they stretched their bodies out from the crouching position so they were now standing –_ "I'm really almost there._" They took a step forward, widening the circle and, in almost a sensual manner, faced the front and crossed their legs, pushing their arms into the air, one up and one down, the one that went up slowly curving so their hand was behind their heads.

And all the while, Pein was looking intently at me, and I could not escape those eyes.

Their arm that was up came down, chopping the air by their knees on time to the beat of a drum, and they turned on their heels towards the left, crouching.

"_We get closer to a good time,_" they rushed forward in their circle before firmly planting the balls of their left leg on the ground and slowly turning to face the inside of the circle. "_To the hardships say good-bye – OH!_" Upon the exclamation, they pulled themselves into the circle with their arms and jumped as they did a half turn to face the front once again, falling to their knees except for one person in the middle of the circle.

A strong electronic beat boomed in time to Madara's voice, who, somehow, was the one who had materialized inside the circle. He looked firmly into my eyes as he sang, in his electrified voice, "Sexy, free, and _sin_-gle, now the preparation is complete..." The others at his feet rolled, and he rolled along with them, and in a heartbeat they were all on their feet with their backs facing me as Madara continued, this time with the other's voices as back-up. "Sexy, free, and _sin_-gle, I'm ready to min-gle!"

"Hey!" Itachi cut in as they all jumped to face the side, and did what looked like martial arts moves to the beat. "There is no fun if anyone can take you with ease. A little higher… stronger… la-la-la _la_-la-la"

"Look from above, it will dawn on the one who's withstanding," Sasori sang as he stepped to centre stage, the other smoothly grouping behind him and falling in step as he grabbed the hems of his pants and did a sidestep towards the front of the stage where I was. "Endure… endure…. a bit more, la-la-la _la_-la-la"

They sept the air with their arms crossed before Deidara, who was beside Sasori, took the spotlight next. "My person, person, believe me more - finally I… _wake up, above my slumber!" _the others added their voices as back up on the last line before he continued his part, pumping their fists and chests in hip-hop style.

"I become deeper, more like me after the long hardship," Tobi sang next, jumping over to Deidara's side as the others bounced on their heels, sweeping their arms across their bodies, "Now I'm heading to the next stage of upgrade, OH!"

The guys moved positions in the blink of an eye, and Pein suddenly was the leader, and he sung, the other's voices adding power to his own, "Run 'till you're out of breath, you who is awesome, have a good time!" My eyes widened – they were doing a marching backward Charleston! And damn, they looked damn sexy the way they made it look so flawless as they ran their hands through their hair, their eyes intense – "It's party time on a day like _to_day… Have a taste of the victory that jolts–your–heart, now have a good time," they pulled their arms down slowly and with power, as if they were doing a chin up, and pointed towards me. Pein's ringed eyes trapped me again, and his voice sounded louder than the others. "_Who's gonna stop you? OH!_"

Hidan's white hair caught my eye as he spun from nowhere and replaced Pein who disappeared among the others. "_Sexy_, free, and single, I'm ready to min-gle!" he sang, his voice electrified like Madara's and slicing the air to either side of him, his band mates copying his movements flawlessly. "Sexy, free, and _sin_-gle, I'm ready to mingle!" They took wide steps, raising their knees as if marching before suddenly snapping their legs closed and in a surprising show of agility, turned with quick, little steps, all of their voices coming together. "Also, when you stand unfavourable chances, don't be afraid

Also, even when the unfavourable chances don't seem to end, mingle"

They were suddenly in a line, and Kisame, who was at the end, jumped out of line and shimmied over to the front, with amazing footwork for someone so big. "Don't give up saying it's heavy, it's heavy," his deep baritone voice rumbled as he, along with the others, snapped his fingers to the beat, sending me a smug, toothy smirk. "It's the real thing from now on, nanana _na_nana!"

Sasori slipped behind him, and Kisame moved out of the way to reveal the redhead. "It's just something everyone would experience once," he sang as he took a step to the side, his arm reaching out, and pulled them both in, the members on that side taking a step towards him before he repeated the move on his others side. "We fail, we lose, to win, don't be afraid."

Sasori spun out and Zetsu spun in, two lines having formed as they did so, and the lines hopped in opposite directions as the green-haired male sang, "**My person**, person, I've become stronger" – they bend their knees in and out, crossing them and uncrossing them – "Yeah! **Finally** it's our time for rom-_mance!_"

Kakuzu popped up then, his narrowed eyes making his expression look intense and mysterious, not moving at all except for some pushing his arms to either side as the others swerved around him. "Again, I will fly towards a greater dream… Another upgrade, just watch me, _leave it to me_."

Deidara was suddenly the leader, and his voice rose to hit the high notes, the others moving behind him as he sang the sweetest in the smoothest tones, "I'm getting more and more daring" – and as if to prove this, they all brought down their fisted hands and pushed their pelvises out with every beat as they chorused – "_sexy, sexy, sexy!_"

Tobi hit the same high note as he took over, "While facing this harsh world –"

"Too _hot…_" Madara's voice overlapped Tobi's before disappearing, and the boys turned and once again snapped their fingers as they did small, identical, and very attractive body rolls.

"Something only the one who is knows," Itachi sang with rising vigour, as the others made twin lines leaving him in the middle and he did surprising footwork like Chris Brown, "_sexy, sexy, sexy!_"

Itachi fell back as the two lines converged, and a head of orange was at the front of the line. "Here it's all endless variables" Pein returned, "Have _fuuuun_!"

"_Three, two, one, go!_" Kakuzu and Hidan chorused as the line crumbled as each member slid to opposing sides.

They all got into formation, and with incredible power, sang the chorus in amazing harmony. "Run here breathlessly, you finished off nicely, have a good time! Today is party time!"

"_Party time!_" Kisame chirped, again grinning widely.

"Taste the flavour of a heart shaking victory, now have a good time! Who's _gon_-na stop you? OH!" They broke off into another formation and snapped their arms and legs, snapping their joints into powerful steps and hits, nailing the beat with each flick of a finger.

Hidan smirked as the group broke apart like the Red Sea did for Moses, dancing with sharp movements. "_Sexy, free, and single_, I'm a quite okay guy… _Sexy, free, and single_, you're a quite awesome guy..."

Zetsu took over as they regrouped and dispersed, the drums emphasizing the rhythm and they all struck a pose to each beat. "Face the unfavourable possibilities, **don't be afraid**," he sang in his slightly electronified voice as the others did some back-up singing. "Even if you don't see the end of the unfavourable possibilities, _min_-gle."

Madara stepped up beside him. "At the end of this world, I catchy my breath once again..."

Kakuzu appeared beside Zetsu's other side, singing with a gentleness I didn't expect from someone so rough, "I treasure the precious trust of the person who has protected me…You-can-count-on-it – _let's go!_" And all of a sudden, they were back to chorus, louder and stronger than ever as they all added their voices to give the song power as they repeated the dance routine that came with the chorus, sweat catching the light on their foreheads.

"_Sexy, free, and single, I'm ready to mingle! Sexy, free, and single, I'm ready to mingle! Run here breathlessly, you finished off nicely, have a good time… Today is party time!_"

"_Party tiiime!_" Deidara sang in the background.

"_Taste the flavour of a heart shaking victory, now have a good time…Who's gonna stop you? OH! Sexy, free, and single, I'm ready to mingle._"

They all struck a final pose and froze as the music deemed, and then, not two seconds later, a new beat permeated the room, different from the last song as it wasn't so New Age/ electronica style though not by much as the beat was like an electric piano through an electronic amplifier.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh_," the guys sang in low voices the instant the new music started, using their voices to begin the new tune, slowly releasing their poses. "_Oh, oh,oh,oh,oh…Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh…Oh, oh,oh,oh,oh…_"

Momentum was built and then a drum pounded at the instant Deidara began to sing, not dancing but merely walking with so much self-confidence I felt as if he was born with it, of knowing nothing could ever go wrong as he waved his arms in time to the beat, swaying his body. "Girl I've been all over the world…Looking for you..."

Sasori, moving similarly, half-dancing half-not, took up the lead while my mind was still reeling from sharp contrast of their explosive dance to this new, easy show. "I'm known for taking what I think I deserve…And you're overdue…"

Pein walked to the front of the room, not two feet from me, slowly as he rolled his shoulders back. "And if you listen you can hear me through the radio, in that bright white noise," he sang as his voice trailed off in a higher note.

Itachi strutted across the room, head held high as it swivelled this way and that, looking very much like a predator looking for his prey until his dark eyes settled on me, and he sang: "What I been missing in my life, that I been dreaming of…"

One hand in his pocket, the other hanging loosely, Kakuzu stood tall like a king and, with a sharp, deliberate flick of his head, flicked a lock of deep brown hair from his face to the side, his sharp green eyes boring into mine. "You be that girl-"

Kisame: "You be that girl-"

All: "_You be!_"

They all suddenly fell to their knees, arms spread apart, and faces looking down; then they stiffly shook their arms to the beat like a clock – move and _stop_, move and _stop_ - with only Madara looking up. "_Every_thing you want so let me get up there."

Hidan looked up at me, with a devilish wink: "I'm the _bad_-dest bad boy in the at-mos-phere."

Zetsu was next: "Tell me what you want **so we can **do. Just.** What. You liiiike…**" I felt my face get hot as his golden eyes shined with the promise of pleasure, and the sudden change in his voice I swear was deliberate as my brain realised that his deeper, gruffer voice served to emphasize a rather somewhat _intimate_ message. Before I could fully process the innuendo, the boys jumped to their feet as the song was launched into the chorus.

Pein jumped into a wide stance and tapped his heels to the beat, making him bounce slightly in place, his arms crossed like a boss across his chest. "_You make me feel so!"_

The others had taken a wide stance and had their arms crossed too, but did not tap their heels as they blended their voices – the war cry of men: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh"_

Sasori and Deidara, who were flanking Pein, began doing the same as their leader as the redhead took his part. "You make me feel so…"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh"_

Itachi and Kisame started tapping their heels as the Uchiha sang, "You make me feel so!"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh"_

Zetsu, Madara and Tobi joined the bouncing as Zetsu sang, "You make me feel so…"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh"_

Hidan and Kakuzu, the last two, joined so all ten of them were bouncing in place, and while I knew it was impossible, it seemed that it was their bouncing that was giving the music its rhythm and not the other way around – and Hidan exclaimed: "You, you make me feel so!"

A guitar plucked away at its strings as the music returned to its mains stream, Zetsu beginning the second verse: "Get a **little closer** to **me** girl…And you'll **understand…**"

Tobi skipped around Zetsu before suddenly leaning against him, looking at me with a hint of mischief in his eye as he spread his arms out as if to say 'here I am.' "`Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need…Well, then I'm your man." Then, most shocking of all and making me blush insanely, he blew me a kiss before skipping towards Madara, who was behind Hidan.

Hidan suggestively swivelled his hips in a circle as he slowly ran a hand through his hair, from front to back as he sang, "And if I listen I can hear you through my radio…In that bright _white_ noise."

Sasori had taken to lying down on the floor, his sleepy face turned towards me, his hand reaching out as if to caress my face. "What I been missing in my life, what I been dreaming of…"

Madara: "You be that girl-"

Deidara: "You be that girl-"

All: "You be!"

Kakuzu threw his hands up like a boxer and began skipping back and forth, like a boxer ready to fight. "_Every_thing you want so let me get up there." On the "there" he punched towards the ground.

Kisame flexed his arms, showing off his impressive body-builder muscles. "I'm the _bad_-dest _bad boy_ in the at-mos-phere."

Kakuzu and Kisame: "Tell me what you want so we can do. Just. What. You _liiike…!_" I felt shivers shoot up my spine as their two voices, which were the deepest in the group aside from Zetsu's second voice, synched perfectly and sent tingles down my belly.

Itachi jumped in, his dance being a simple snapping of the fingers by his face, looking so mundane but also so distinct and captivating on him, his black endless eyes sucking the breath out of me. "_Every_thing you know I'll flip it _up_-side _down._"

Deidara started doing some jumpstep, catching by his surprise because that was not an easy dance to do, before landing heavily in a crouch and singing, "Take you around the world, you know I like. It. _Loud!_"

Pein just stood there, his hands in his pockets, but when he sang the next line his voice pierced me like an arrow. "Tell me what you want `cause we can do. Just. _What. You like._"

Tobi sprang up and chirped, "You make me feel so!"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh"_

Madara took a wide stand once again and started tapping his heels to the beat like before. "You make me feel so…"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh"_

Deidara was next, "You make me feel so!"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh"_

Zetsu: "You make me **feel** so…"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh"_

Hidan: "You make me feel, oh!"

All: _Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

Pein, Madara, Zetsu: "You make me feel so…"

All: _Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

Itachi, Kisame, Tobi: "You make me feel so!"

All: _Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara: "You make me feel, oh…"

All: _Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

There was a pause in the music, like a drop, as the bass played a couple notes before slow, sensual music like that of a snake charmer came on, and Pein let his voice flow with command pulsating with each syllable.

"Put your hands up, put your hands _up…_ Let the lights drop, let the lights _drop_."

Deidara, his voice an octave lower as his blue eye looked intently at me from beneath his dark eyelashes: "Make my world stop, make my world stop…"

All: "_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh…Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"_

All of a sudden, the guys broke off into one of the most amazing dance routines I've seen an idol group perform, consisting of a blend of jumpstep and shuffle – and let me tell you, their shuffle put the LMFAO group to shame! Pein picked up the chorus easily, as if his legs weren't kicking up a storm underneath his barely moving upper body. "You make me feel so…"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_"

Itachi: "You make me feel so!"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_"

Kakuzu: "You make me feel so…"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh"_

Deidara: "You make me feel so…"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_"

Madara: "You make me feel, oh!"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_"

Zetsu: "You make me feel so…"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_"

Sasori: "You make me feel so…"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_"

Kisame: "You make me feel so…"

All: "_Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_"

The music died, and the group stood still like statues in their posses – their backs to me, one arm extended with the hand pointing to the sky and their heads bowed. The silence was loud and electrifying; it was the after shock of the earth-quake level performance, but my heart beating in my ribcage was ten times louder. I was sure everyone could hear it.

My God. This guys… there were no words for it. Such talent, each member giving their strengths, blending it together to support each other in a never-ending loop, the control, the moves, the endless surprises at every turn… This group was 100% talent, and Ninja Records had made sure to polish it very well. I had never, ever in my life, witnessed such a consuming show – and this is in a simple studio!

I imagined what I'd just witnessed up on a professional stage, with lights, dry ice, a live band behind them, the guys in their idol costumes… my God. Oh. My. Freaking. _Kami_. Now I understood why they were the number one talent around, not only in Japan or Asia, but the world. While every fibre of me, while my rational side was aware that they were human, my adrenaline and my senses, which had all been pushed to the limit, said that they were more, that they were above mere mortals. How else could they have done what they just did? They'd turned a medium-sized room with a speaker into a world stage just by performing!

"My God…" I whispered, trying to get my heart under control.

"Sakura-san, are you… alright?" a voice to my left said, sounding as awe-stricken as I felt, with maybe a little more control than I could have had. I turned my head and struggled to focus on Neji, who was glancing at me with some worry. "You've yet to blink since the whole thing started."

Oh. That explained why my eyes felt so dry. With a little conscious effort, I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples as a thousand questions raced through my head. What had just happened? _How_ had it happened? But most importantly… who exactly were the Akatsuki?

My train of thought was interrupted as I felt gentle hands pull my own away from my face and tilt my chin up. "Sakura-chan, are you okay, yeah?" I opened my eyes and focused on Deidara, was looking a little unsure.

"Iwa-san," I breathed out, and blinked a couple times for good measure before focusing back on him. "Yeah, I'm okay, Iwa-san." He pouted playfully.

"You can call me Deidara, Sakura-chan, yeah," he said. I gave him a small smile before a blue hand shoved him out of the way and Kisame took Deidara's place crouching in front of me, scowling at Deidara's sprawled form, which had landed on Neji, who pushed him off without a thought before straightening out his clothes, before grinning at me.

"So how was it, Pinky?" he asked, barely containing his excitement.

"It was… wow. Words are failing me. It was out of this world!" I exclaimed. He laughed in pleasure.

"That's good to hear!"

Itachi came up next and glanced down at me, the fervour in his eyes during the performance replaced by something softer. "Then I take it we've met your expectations as the world's number-one group?"

I smirked. "That's a pretty pig-headed way to put it, but yes, you have. In fact, you more than surpassed my expectations – you ripped them apart, danced on them, torched them, and put it in the kitty litter." His lips twitched at my metaphor but said nothing else as the rest of the group came forth.

"Angel-chan! Did you like it? Tobi worked extra hard for Angel-chan!" Tobi excitedly bounced over to me, successfully launching himself at me and cuddling against my side.

"It was wonderful, Tobi-kun! Simple spectacular!" I praised him with a laugh as I ruffled his hair. He purred in contentment as he snuggled closer against my side.

"Get off of my Doll, you brat," Sasori hissed at Tobi.

"Yeah, Tobi!" Madara piped in. "As the older brother, I go first!" When the young Uchiha merely stuck out his tongue at the redhead, completely ignoring his brother, Sasori did something unexpected. He straightened to his full height, rolled his shoulders, and walked to my other side; everyone's eyes following him curiously. He pushed his way between Zetsu, Madara and Hidan and plopped down to my other side and, to everyone's utter surprise, he copied Tobi – he wrapped his arms around my waist, rested his cheek against my hip, and promptly fell asleep.

"You motherfucking _bastard_!" Hidan's outraged voice roared at Sasori, who didn't so much as twitch. "Get off her!" When Sasori, or Tobi for that matter, didn't answer, he stomped over and grabbed Sasori's legs and pulled.

"Hey!" I protested as I felt myself (and Tobi for that matter) get dragged along with Sasori, who due to his iron albeit gentle grip, had made us three into a human chain.

"Let go of him, you moron," Kakuzu's gruff voice growled at Hidan. "Can't you see you're getting her into it?"

"Fuck off, stitch-face," Hidan grumbled but dropped Sasori's legs as if they were on fire. Sasori didn't so much as crack open an eye. While I was silently seething at being manhandled, however indirectly, I couldn't help but admire Sasori's prowess for falling asleep at the drop of a hat. Even Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend who was a certified genius (he had an IQ of 200!) and was lazy as hell, couldn't fall asleep that fast.

I saw Neji move from the corner of my eye and turned my head to look at him. "Well," he said, "this has indeed been a treat. You are truly the best of the best. But now that we've seen your performance, I'm afraid Sakura-san and I must be on our way."

_We must?_ I thought before correcting myself. _I mean, yes, we must_. I was here for dance lessons, not dance performances. "Yes, yes, of course," I said. "But, um, a little help with these two might be necessary."

Neji and the rest of the Akatsuki glared at the two attached at my waist, one fast asleep and the other holding on like a baby koala. Good grief. How old were they again?

There was a second of silence before Pein spoke. "Well, since Sakura needs to do a small dance performance for Neji-san, why do you not do it here in our room? That way we can be fair – a performance for a performance."

I scowled at him. "If I may remind you, _Nagato-san_," I emphasized his surname, "I didn't promise you a recital like you did me. I have no obligation to dance for you if I do not want to."

"That's true," he conceded. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off as the door swung open and hit the wall behind it. Everyone in the room turned towards the culprit, who was none other than my sunshine friend with the foxy smile.

"Naruto!" I greeted him with a big smile. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw who was with him. "Hinata-chan! Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke! What are you all doing here?"

"We came to see you perform, of course," Naruto chirped as he walked into the room, followed by the others who nodded or waved at me. "This guy" – he pointed at Neji – "is very hard to please, so we – but mostly me because I know him the best – wanted to be there to see his face after your dance!"

I blushed in pleasure. There were few things as nice as having someone have such outmost confidence in your abilities. "Aw, thanks, Naruto." He grinned at me before his eyes caught sight of the two leeches on my sides. I saw a vein pop on his forehead.

"Hey! What are you doing to Sakura-chan? Let go of her, damn it!" He demanded as he did what Hidan had done just moments before and grabbed hold of Tobi's legs before pulling with all his might.

"Noooo!" Tobi cried as he clung desperately to me. "Tobi's a good boooy! Tobi doesn't want to let Angel-chan goooo!"

Naruto paused; looked at me. "Did he just call you 'Angel-chan'?"

I shrugged. "Been calling me that since day one."

Someone politely cleared his throat, and my gaze immediately fell on Zetsu, who was looking a little less than pleased. "If I may, Haruno-san, I know how high Neji's expectations are. I, too, would rather enjoy seeing his face when his expectations are surpassed."

I met his golden eyes, surprised and a little flustered. "Zetsu-san, while I appreciate the compliment, I think it's unwarranted. You've never seen me dance."

"Ah, but I can see you have the capability to go far, Sakura-san. The Hyuuga family never permits just any ol' performer through their doors. If you are here, then that means you are already a high level."

I gave him a shy smile. Zetsu was probably the nicest, sweetest guy of Akatsuki, and his words just now really touched me. It was a very nice moment.

"Tch. She may have gotten in, but that doesn't mean she's all that." Aaaand the moment's gone. I turned to glare at – you guessed it – Kakuzu.

"Care to say that again?" Naruto and I eye growled at him. His face didn't change.

"Since you're both deaf, and probably stupid, at least in blondie's case, I'll say it in simpler form: she is _just_ a dancer. Nothing special; nothing more."

The room's temperature fell by several degrees as the nice atmosphere suddenly turned chilly at Kakuzu's words. I gritted my teeth in anger. How dare he!

"That was uncalled for, Oomori," Sasuke's voice said coldly as he stepped beside Naruto, who had dropped Tobi's legs the minute Kakuzu had opened his mouth. Kakuzu snorted.

"If she was a real dancer, she'd perform; audience or no audience. That's all there is to it. Otherwise, there'd be no point."

"That's true," Kakashi said thoughtfully, and many a murderous glare was thrown in his direction. "What? It's a valid point."

"I don't have to dance in front of you to prove myself, Oomori," I spat his name. "Least of all prove myself to _you_, who's been nothing but rude to me since the second we met."

"Like you Americans would say, 'if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen.'"

"There is no _heat!_" I snapped.

"Then why won't you dance?" Itachi asked. I turned to him, shocked. Wasn't he on my side a second ago? "There's nothing to lose. You're already accepted into the Hyuga Studios, our opinion won't change that. Besides, what do you care what we think anyway?"

"A-ah…" Hinata nervously stuttered as the tension in the room got to her. I threw a worried look at my new friend, and hardened my resolve. It was obvious Kakuzu was being a pain without reason, but there was something in his tone that made me think that he wasn't doing it to bait me. That, and Itachi's comment. Kakuzu was a little rude before, but never like this; and Itachi was too much of a gentleman to drop to this level. Something was going on. There was a reason they wanted me to dance here. I studied Kakuzu's face, watching every detail of it, looking for a clue as to why he was being so insufferable.

There! His eyes locked onto mine for a second before flickering towards the door. I followed his gaze as inconspicuously as possible and focused on the studios entrance. I wasn't sure, but I think I saw a silhouette hidden in the shadows. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as goose bumps broke over my shoulders. Who was that person? Why was he standing there, not doing or saying anything?

Why was I getting such a foreboding feeling from him?

My eyes connected with Kakuzu's once again, and I sent him a silent question, asking him if that figure was why he and Itachi were suddenly so different. I don't know if he understood my question, but he nodded. I glanced at Itachi from the corner of my eye, and he nodded too. But there was something else about Sasuke's brother.

His black eyes had a tinge of red in them.

I don't know the reason why, but I trusted these two more than I trusted whoever the hell it was out there. I looked around the faces of the others, wondering if any of them were aware of what was out there, looking at us. No one seemed to notice as they were too busy yelling and protesting at Kakuzu's and Itachi's sudden cold attitude towards me. No one, but Kakashi, who was looking straight at the figure, with a face that was less then friendly. I held back a gasp. The bandana that covered his left eyes was lifted up, and his slumped posture was straight and stiff.

The chills returned as I realized that Kakashi, the lazy, good-humoured man I had met just the day before looked ready to… do what exactly? Attack? Defend? Some sort of intense, immediate action, that's for sure.

Feeling my eyes on him, Kakashi glanced at me for a second before returning his gaze towards the silhouette. And in that second, he has asked me to stay. That was the last push I needed.

"Fine. I'll dance."

The protests and accusations were cut short at my words. Everyone around gave me incredulous looks. Wasn't I just vehemently refusing? I shrugged off their incredulity; playing along. "I didn't want to dance in front of you because I had no reason to, not because I was scared you'd disapprove of me," I spoke to Kakuzu, hoping to tell him with my eyes that I understood and that I was playing along and didn't actually mean my harsh tone. "But since you've crossed the line, you've left me no choice. I will dance, and you will see how erroneous your words have been."

Kakuzu huffed, but it was Itachi who spoke. "We'll see, little dancer. We'll see."

"Tobi, Sasori," Pein spoke to the two _still_ attached to me. I'd forgotten about them. "Get off." Tobi pouted but did as was told, while Sasori sent Pein a mild glare before reluctantly releasing me. Wow. Talk about ruling with an iron fist.

Naruto offered me his hand to help me up, and I gladly accepted it. Once on my feet, I gave him my i-Pod, which I'd put in my pocket back in the locker room, with quick instructions on when to start. He nodded before going to the music player and connecting it as I made my way to the middle of the dance floor.

Seeing that I was serious and about to begin, the others quickly took their seats along the mirrored wall were Neji and I were seating. I did not miss the fact that Kakuzu, Itachi and Kakashi were the ones closest to the door, with the latter standing as he leaned against the wall instead of sitting.

I took my stance and deeply inhaled, letting the air fill my lungs and reach every end of my body. I exhaled, repeated, and was ready. I closed my eyes, and signalled Naruto to start the music.

I opened my eyes, my mind focused. My eyes trailed momentarily to the door, and I saw that the silhouette was gone, but the feeling it had brought with it remained. I pushed it away and focused on what I was about to do.

I was disturbed by that silhouette, yes, but dancing would save me. It would give me courage, and strength, just like it did when my mom died. The music began to play, and I no longer was scared. I was Sakura Haruno, second generation dancer. And I was not scared of a shadow. My mother, my light, would make sure that it could never reach me.

And so I danced.

* * *

><p><strong>**Note: for the story's sake, I altered some of the lyrics here. In the first song, it's "sexy, free, and single, I'm ready too, bingo" but that doesn't any sense to me so I change it to "to mingle." In the second song, the chorus goes "la, la, la, la, la" instead of "oh, oh, oh, oh, oh." I just thought the <em>oh<em>'s sounded more manly. And also the original goes "baddest baby" which I changed to "baddest bad boy" for obvious reasons.  
><strong>

***Songs used:  
><strong>

**"_Sexy, Free & Single"_~ Super Junior  
><strong>

**The dance is from their MV, so I highly suggest you watch it if you want the full action of it.  
><strong>

**"_You Make Me Feel_" ~ Cobra Starship ft. Sabi**


	12. Chapter 11

**DD Chapter 11**

A gentle piano played through the air, inspiring and yet slightly crestfallen, like the bittersweet memory of going to a home that hadn't been so for a long time. Slowly, I unfolded myself from the ball I had made of myself, exaggeratedly stretching my arms as they, on by one, let go of my tucked legs and reached up, to the side, and around. My neck slowly straightened, bringing up my head as if from a dream. Then my legs, slowly, out and back; it was as if I was for the first time in my life feeling my limbs as if I had never had any before; as if I had been adrift but how now returned to my body… returned home.

When my body was no longer tucked around itself, I stood up, slowly and with outmost care, testing my body's strength like a toddler taking her first steps.

_I heard… that you've settled down, that you_

_Found a girl, and you're married now_

_I heard… that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things… I didn't give to you _

Walking on my toes, I glided around, my closed eyes opening tenderly, looking around as if searching for…something. Someone.

I froze mid-step, looking over my shoulder as I gave a wide, sad smile before turning around and curtsying low to the space behind me, my back leg stretching far behind me and my support leg bending low; my hands picking up the hems of an invisible ball gown. I was a lady, and I'd just been asked to dance by the love who broke my heart, once upon a time, and whom I loved to this day despite it.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back… or to hide from the light_

I lifted myself from the courtesy, and looked up at the eyes of my partner. He had the same expression as me, yet different. He knew he broke my heart… but maybe it was because I broke his first. Yet, neither of us blamed the other. Neither of us could let go of the feelings we once shared.

I stepped into his inviting arms, my right hand being held up by his own as his other arm wrapped around my waist and my left hand rested on his shoulder. A beat went by, a beat of tentative, contemplative silence. Were we ready to dance, for the first time, after so long, after that awkward drifting apart brought by sadness?

The answer came when the bridge of the song came up, and we stepped back into a slow waltz.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me… it isn't over_

Me and my partner glided across the room, a slow, gentle waltz as if we were dancing on clouds and if we were not careful, they would give out from between us. My left hand left his shoulder, and he allowed me to spin out from his embrace, his left hand still holding on to mine and preventing me from going too far. He came up behind me, swiftly and gently, as he took my other hand and placed it on my waist so my back was to his front and we both had one arm up and one arm wrapped around my middle.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

Together, as one, we took quick steps for some momentum, and I jumped into a mid-air split, his hand on my waist holding me up and guiding my back to the floor, which upon touching he spun me slowly again like a music box ballerina: on my toes, one leg high behind me, and he being my support which spun me.

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

He continued to spin me as my body straightened up, my back leg lowering to came tightly beside my other, and I only stopped twirling when he held on to my shoulders, facing him. I looked up, pain and love, regret and happiness fighting in my chest; seeing the same in his eyes, before looking down. Then I stepped back – what was I doing? – turned around – I wouldn't leave him, would I? – and fled, my body stumbling as I did so.

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

I had done it again.

_You know… how the time flies_

_Only… yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised… in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

I was consumed by despair, not for the first time. My arms reached everywhere – back, side, front, up, down – and I pulled them back, running my hands over my face as my back curled, threatening to turn me back into a little ball; into a shell. No! I snapped back up, my arms no longer cradling my face but out wide as I ran back the way I came – the place where I left him – and closing in together into a strong jackknife, pirouetting faster and faster. I was stronger than this. It was painful, but I was stronger than the pain.

The damage I had done to him, to myself, was done, but I still had a life to live. I jumped, climbing higher and higher as I spun, landing on my feet, pausing as I threw my head back, and collapsed to my knees only to push the floor back with my hands and pushing myself into a back flip. It wasn't over.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

I hugged myself then. I knew I shouldn't do this; I shouldn't be yearning for this. I had my chance, and let it go. A hand reached out for another that wasn't there, and upon realizing that, my weak hand formed into a fist, violently pulling back into my body and throwing it back into motion.

_I had hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me… it isn't over_

I slowed down, and took one final stumble; I was too tired from fighting to not take a small rest and as a result my body rolled across the floor; just to snap up as I lay on my side, my legs suddenly useless as one arm propped up my upper body and the other reached back for him, far away from me as he was.

But he was gone. It was his turn to leave me.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

My supporting arm slowly slid out from under me, and I was suddenly lying on the floor, on my side. What had happened to us?

I rolled onto my back and brought my arms over my face to cover the tears that wouldn't come, for I had shed them already. But still, my forearms wiped away the tears that should have been, and I rolled my head to the other side, the one where he had not been left standing. I had to look at my future, not my past. It was the best thing I could do for both of us.

It was the only thing I could do.

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

I took a deep breath and flipped onto my knees, my shoulders hunched and my upper arms stuck to my sides as if I had suddenly been chained up from my shoulders to my elbows. I threw my head back – it couldn't be! – and in a heartbeat I was on my feet, my arms lifting up as I spun out into a wide stance; only to spin back in with one arm circling over my head and the other across my torso.

If I had chained myself with my mistakes, then I could also break free of them. Pain had touched my life; not taken it over. I went on my tippy toes on one foot as the other leg kicked up at my side and forcing my body to lean the other way so I ended up doing a side split standing up. My leg went down and launched it up again, higher than my last kick, and my body twisted as I did, turning into an acrobatic mid-air spin, my arms curling around but not touching my body.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Mistakes and regrets they're memories made_

_Who would have known how… bittersweet this would taste?_

My hands drifted closer once I landed, until they were cradling my heart, and I stood there, feeling my own heartbeat which beat stronger after surviving heartbreak.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

My eyes drifted closed, and my hands slowly parted, pulled with heartbreaking gentleness to rest on my shoulders, the only hint that it had been someone else's hands that had guided them from my heart to there were my palms facing the ceiling and my fingers slightly curled in, holding on to another's fingers.

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

I slowly turned, my arms rising once more over my head before coming down in front of me, my hands tucked in my partner's own; our hands interlocked together between our bodies.

I opened my eyes, looked up, and smiled. He came back.

I curtsied, one last time, as he bowed; one of his hands holding on to one of mine before we once again stepped into position and waltzed, the memory of pain not forgotten, but gone; the feelings of regret disintegrating with each step we took and leaving space for hope to blossom.

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

Unlike last time, this time our waltz was more lively. We were no longer dancing on egg shells that could break if we didn't dance with the outmost painstakingly care possible, nor was our dance floor a cloud that would give way underneath our feet if we didn't keep our emotions in check. This dance was one of forgiveness, of a friendship; if one that had become somewhat distant over time, that had withstood despite the harshest of punishments.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

He twirled me around as I bent back, my dress skirt puffing around me, and when he pulled me back my body became super energized; dancing with more strength, more than I knew I had.

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

We jumped, and spun, gliding and flowing faster and faster, never letting go of each other.

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

Then came the time to slow down. The dance was over; it was time to go. But this time, it wouldn't be a bitter, or even a bittersweet parting once we bowed our good-byes.

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

His hand wrapped around my waist slid off, as did my hand on his shoulder. He bowed, low and reverently, his arm sweeping across his hips; I curtsied for the last time as my free hand pulled up the tip of my dress's hem. Then, the hands that were still holding on to each other opened, and slowly slid out of each other. I looked up, and for the first time, the sight of my partner didn't break my heart, not did my sight break his.

With a smile that was not sad, I nodded my head at him before I turned and walked away.

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

I looked back over my shoulder, once, and saw him giving me the softest of smiles as another figure entered my field of vision and smiled lovingly up to him. He glanced down with the same adoration at the woman, his eyes rising to meet mine and silently communicating to me that he had found happiness, and so would I.

Then, offering his arm to the lady, he nodded at me and walked away, their image disappearing into stardust along with my ballroom dress as the piano ended the song in a note of acceptance and contentment. I knew, after all, that he was right.

**~X~**

Silence took over after the melody of Adele's song finished; though the resounding feeling of it remained. I didn't move a muscle for several seconds after the song ended, and when I did it was to turn towards my audience, and bow.

When I looked up at the guys, they all had their jaws dropping – of course, some had their mouths open wide like a fish while other had a thin black line of open space between their lips. They still said nothing and simply continued to stare at me as if seeing a female for the first time.

The silence was broken by a slow, congratulatory solo clap of hands coming from the door. Everyone in the studio, minus me and Kakashi who was right beside the door, jumped and turned to look at who was clapping. _Clap…clap…clap…clap…_

"Well done, Miss Haruno," a familiar red-headed youth drawled in English with the tiniest of smirks. "I see you've improved, not that you were any less talented two years ago."

"Gaara!" I beamed at the young red head with startlingly pale aquamarine eyes surrounded by black before breaking into a run and tackling him with a hug which he returned with a slightly awkward one-armed one. However, he was far less awkward than when we met two years ago. Back then he didn't like others touching him. At all. Even with his own siblings he kept a distance. By the time he allowed me to hug him, he was the most awkward little thing ever. Not that he was all that little any more, I absently noticed. He was taller than me by a full head.

Tsk. Teenage boys. They grow like weeds!

"How've you been, Gaara? It's been forever since we last talked!" I babbled in English as I let go of him, leaving my hand resting on his arm which in return held on to elbow.

He shrugged. "I've been alright. I suppose I don't need to ask you how you've been. You look well, Sakura."

"Ne, Sakura-chan, who's this guy?"

Both Gaara and I turned to see Naruto, who had stood up and stood stiffly beside me, giving Gaara a neutral look; the Akatsuki and the others leaning to see him and shooting him looks between curious and hostile (unsurprisingly) with the exception of Hinata, who just looked a little nervous and curious. Gaara's ever-so-small smirk vanished as he glanced at my blonde friend, dismissing the others after giving them a quick glance, leaving him as unreadable as Neji or Itachi; if not more. His face was completely blank.

"This," I said, switching back to Japanese as I gestured to the newcomer, "is my old friend Gaara no Sabaku. We met a couple years back in Spain. Gaara," I turned to him as I let go of his arm and stood closer beside the blonde and wrapping one arm around his shoulders, "this is my childhood friend Naruto Uzumaki. We've known each other pretty much since we were in diapers."

The two levelled each other with hard looks before briefly shaking hands, silently. I blinked, confused. I kind of expected this from Gaara, who's very antisocial, but not from my loudmouthed friend who can make friend with the crabbiest, meanest and most unfriendly cat in the city.

Deciding that it must be some male thing brought up by their testosterone, because Kami knows I've been in the middle of all this chauvinistic male dominance crap the minute I met the Akatsuki, who are all alpha males (except maybe Tobi), and therefore know what this is about by default, I rolled my eyes and switched topics; more for a distraction than for actual real want of the new topic.

"So, what did you guys think of my routine?" I asked everyone in general. Immediately, everyone with a functioning voice box had jumped up, surrounding us, and was voicing his opinion.

"You were like, totally out of this world, Sakura-chan! Those fancy Russian prima ballerinas or whatever it is they are would be green with jealousy! Believe it!"

"You were wonderful, my love! Marvellous! Unparalleled!"

"Angel-chan is so talented! Tobi felt so sad at the beginning, but then at the end he felt so much better like when a mommy kisses an owie bye-bye!"

"Bitch is beyond fucking gifted, seriously! Shit, I never imagined there'd bloody be so much fucking _emotion_ in a fucking _dance!_"

"Yeah, Pinky, what the bastard said! Minus the swears."

"After seeing your talent for the art, I no longer doubt the quantity of money you made at the park. I take back what I said; you're not _just_ a dancer. So far."

"Not even a doll could compare to your entrancing beauty out there – I still see you with your grace when I close my eyes. I can never forget it. Your art is truly immortal."

"Hn. You could easily upstage a professional dancer with your capabilities."

"I agree with my brother, Sakura; if that isn't talent I don't know what is."

"It was a bang, yeah! The emotions changing, the pace changing and telling a story with every shift, it's – it's phenomenal, yeah! True art in all its glory, yeah!"

"Y-you were a-amazing, S-Sakura-san…"

"Well done, Sakura. I don't have the words to express how floored I am."

"I'm not all that familiar with the emotions in the song, but seeing you made me fell sad and happy and the same time. It's strange, isn't it?"

"I can honestly say that I've never been more pleasantly surprised, Sakura-san. You are truly gifted in the art of dance."

"**Indeed,** you were a **treat** for the eyes."

Without meaning to, I blushed in praise at all the praise being heaped upon me. Gosh, it wasn't really anything that difficult! But my mother's words echoed in my mind as she explained that a dance was just as much as communicating a message as a song; the mediums were the only difference between the two arts. A dance could be as complex and perfectly executed, but if there is no emotion then that dance could easily be overlooked by a much simpler routine that had so much more to give – because truth be told, art in all it's forms, therefore including dancing, was all about giving, not taking. I was so happy I had been able to get the emotions across, it was almost embarrassing.

After thanking everyone, my eyes slid to the only one who had yet to comment: Neji. He stood regally behind the cluster of people, silently appraising us with his silvery-pearl eyes with a calm expression, giving nothing away.

Without a word, I broke away from the group, who immediately hushed as everyone watched me make my way to the elder Hyuga and the one who decided how worthy I was in the end. I stood just a couple feet from him, craning my head slightly to meet his eyes. Our gazes locked with each other, and for a long moment we said nothing, only contemplating and waiting.

Finally, he closed his eyes and nodded slightly, pleased, and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "Very well done indeed, Sakura-san," he said. "You are truly gifted in the art of dancing. And if I'm not wrong, that was a fairly simple routine for you, was it not?"

"EH!?" the others gasped (minus the select few like Gaara, Itachi, Pein, and the other "silent types"), but I just smiled at Neji.

"It wasn't complex, no, but it wasn't exactly beginner level either. I guess you could describe it as comfortable." He nodded again.

"Hey, hey! I wanna know how that was not complex!" Naruto exclaimed as he wormed his way through the group to hug me from behind and rest his chin on my shoulder, much to the others' annoyance if the growls coming from them were anything to go by. I chuckled and patted his golden locks.

"Naruto, if you think that was complex you really need to go to more dance recitals," I said. "At least start watching some shows with dancing in them. Some of those guys pull off some neat tricks."

"No, no," Naruto protested as he shook his head. "I know what some of those fancy smanchy pros can do. But your? Wow! What I meant is how is it not complex after all the emotion that you gave off? How'd you do that? I mean seriously, I've seen clips from some so-called 'professionals' and they don't hold a candle compared to you in terms of emotion." At this I blushed as I let out a joyous laugh and turned around to hug him. He sure knew how to make a girl feel special!

As I opened my mouth to tell him that it was all due to body language, Neji beat me to it by giving a critical explanation from a master's point of view.

"The concept is quite simple, really," he said, giving Naruto a distasteful look although his voice remained polite. "I believe the first thing you should ask is what kind of dance she was performing."

"Wasn't it waltz?" Sai offered. "I believe I've seen similar steps before, but I can't be sure."

"There was **absolutely some waltz** in that," Zetsu said. When we all shot him quizzical looks, he shrugged and explained, "I know because when I was younger my little next-door neighbour took waltz classes and often practiced in the yard. **I was bound to recognize at least the basics after seeing her waltzing around for months.**"

There was a pause as everyone processed this new and completely unexpected discovery before Neji continued his explanation with a quiet cough. "Yes, you are right. The dance was spread into different parts of the routine, though not all of it was waltz. Now, what do you know about waltz?"

"Hm. It's a couples' dance, is it not?" Itachi asked.

"Correct."

"I still don't get it, yeah. How is doing a bit of waltz invoking emotion, yeah?" Deidara asked, puzzled as he scratched the back of his head and looked bewilderedly at Neji and me.

"Think, you dolt," Sasori cut in, back to looking his usual bored/ sleepy self. "If waltz is a dance for couples, and she was dancing alone, doesn't that immediately give off the feeling of being a bit lonely, and sad?"

"Sasori-sempai's so smart!" Tobi chirped, jumping excitedly. "Tobi remembers now! When Angel-chan did the little steps as she twirled, her hands were up in the air, yes? That was wa- wal- _wacks!_ And she was dancing with an invisible man!"

I smiled at him and reached past Naruto to ruffle his hair. "Tobi's so smart!" I congratulated him. He grinned in response.

"Now that he mentions it, it did look like Pinky was dancing with someone – yet we all knew there was no one there," Kisame added thoughtfully, rubbing his strong chin. "Like when she bowed, or spun out of the waltz stance. The hand that was being 'held' by the partner never moved an inch; like someone really was holding on to it." He looked at me then, looking like an epiphany just struck him. "That was the entire point, wasn't it?" I smiled at him and nodded. Kisame might not look like a big thinker since he's such a big joker, but when he put his mind to it he really was brilliant.

"Point? What fucking point? Shit, nothing of this makes any shitting sense! Fuck!" Hidan complained as he ran frustrated hands over his slicked back silver hair. That's when Kakuzu smacked him on the back of the head.

"You're an idiot, Hidan, that's why you'll never get the point even if it bit you in the ass with a big sign in lights proclaiming it to the world. Pathetic." Hidan growled menacingly and launched himself at Kakuzu, roughly grabbing him by the collar.

"Oh yeah? Well fuck you, Stitch-face! I bet you don't fucking get it either, do you, ass-wipe? You just take to shittin' me because you don't get it either, so you fucking use me as your fucking excuse to ask the fucking question you're too goddamn proud to ask!" Kakuzu's normally impassive eyes widened a fraction, and Hidan gave him a sadistic smirk. "That's right, fucker, I'm onto your pathetic little game."

"Enough." Pein stepped between them then, calmly placing his hands over Hidan's and shooting the albino a warning look. _If you don't release him,_ it seemed to say,_ there will be dire consequences. _ Hidan "tch'd" but released Kakuzu nonetheless, crossing his arms as he walked away to the other side of the group, fuming.

Wow. Talk about intense. Or awkward.

"So… it was like dancing with a memory?" Naruto dared to venture, and while the tension in the room didn't completely leave, it lessened considerably as everyone's attention was returned to the original conversation. Not for the first time, I thanked the heavens for Naruto and his goofiness.

"Yes, that's a way of putting it," I said. "I mean, that's sad, isn't it? To have a wonderful memory, wanting nothing more than to do it again but knowing that it's impossible; leaving you only your memory to relieve it. But even then, it isn't enough, because our memories wither away with time no matter how much we wish them not to. So in a way, your happiness withers away too, day by day."

"On top of that, sometimes even the best of memories are poisoned by regrets," Gaara quietly added. I nodded and without anyone noticing, hooked our pinkie fingers together. I knew Gaara was not only speaking about the dance.

A loud sob made me snap my head up, and I sweat dropped at seeing nearly everyone in the room sniffling as they battled back fat tears from their eyes. Even Pein, Itachi, Neji and some of the other stoic-ish ones looked away, though I could see their jaws clenching as they strained to contain their cool, while the rest was openly bawling around me. Hinata, bless her gentle soul, quietly wiped away her tears with a tissue.

"_Saaaaakuuurraaaaa-chaaaaaaan!_" Deidara bawled as he fell to his knees before me and wrapped his arms around my legs as waterfall tears sprouted from his eyes. "W-why does it s-s-seem like y-you know such _sadness_, y-yeah?!"

Tobi was right beside him, and since my legs were already taken, he attached himself to my waist once again. "Poor, poor Angel-chaaaaan!"

Pein quietly came up beside me and patted my head, meeting my gaze in a reassuring way though he couldn't hold it for long – he turned his head abruptly in 1.5 seconds flat, though not before I saw the tears swell in his eyes. Kisame was sniffing quite loudly beside Itachi, who took out a tissue and dabbed the corner of his eye like a gentleman. Zetsu covered his eyes with his hand, Hidan leaned against the wall facing the other way, Kakuzu nearly looked completely unaffected if it wasn't for his trembling lower lip as he glared at the cailing, Sasori just stood as he allowed his tears to fall, Kakashi had his nose buried in a little orange book though I could tell he wasn't reading it because he hadn't turned the page, and Sai stood there supporting a bawling Naruto and a stubborn Sasuke who looked like if he tried to hold back his emotions any longer he would burst while offering them each a tissue to blow their runny noses on. Neji nodded sagely, a single glistening tear making its way down his pale cheek before he wiped it away with a tissue (seriously, where are all these tissues coming from?).

Madara, not about to be left out, wormed his way between the two at my feet (meaning he kicked them off and took their place) before kneeling down on one knee and holding my hands (upon which Gaara growled menacingly since I had been holding his) and, with eyes that held an impossible amount of stars like some sort of cheesy _shoujo_ manga, declared, "My poor, poor darling; to have had to endure such pain! You are indeed strong, to have come out from such despair! Oh, my lo –"

He didn't get to finish his dramatic rant as Gaara, having gotten fed up with these loons, finally snapped and kicked the eldest Uchiha none too gently on the head, sending him flying across the room.

"Now, now, Gaara, calm down," I cooed carefully, inwardly sweat-dropping. I was aware that I was the only one in the room who knew that Gaara was not only severely anti-social, he also has a _slightly_ violent streak when he snapped. Such as now. Oh, goody; my life simply rocked right now. "It's okay, they were just deeply touched by your words."

The moody red head glared at the pervert, letting out a quiet huff before turning to me. "Our words." He corrected. Deciding that there was way too much drama and weirdness going on, I decided to change the topic.

"Hey Gaara, if you are here doesn't that mean that Temari and Kankuro are too?"

He nodded, and right on cue, two heads poked in through the door, looking mildly out of breath.

"Gaara!" they simultaneously called out in relief as they stepped into the studio. I vaguely thought that, as spacious as this studio was, there were way too many people in here. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Gaara's expression went back to neutral, though to the untrained eye it looked like it had barely changed. I had spent so much time with him that I had learned how to read the smallest of facial changes to discern his mood. I guess that would explain why I could kind of tell what some of the more expressionless Akatsuki members were thinking. I'd had previous practice.

The two people who stepped in were two young adults, a boy and a girl. The girl, Temari, had sandy-blonde spiky hair which she tied in four ponytails at the back of her head. Unlike my other blue-eyed blonde friend Ino, Temari was tall and athletic and not quite a princess, though she had her girlish moments. The boy, Kankuro, was only an inch or so shorter than Temari, and he had messy short brown hair and eyes. He wasn't trim like Neji or the idols in the room, but don't let his baggy clothes fool you. Hiding behind a little bit of extra flab was muscle; something his forearms were a testament to. Kankuro and Temari were Gaaraq's siblings, with Temari being the oldest, followed by Kankuro, and finally Gaara being the youngest.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura!" Kankuro grinned as he spotted me, opening his arms wide. "Come to papa!"

"Don't be an idiot for once in your life, Kankuro," Temari grumbled at him as she brought down her elbow on his head. "Honestly, when you do that I question if we're related at all." She turned to me then, a wide smirk taking place. "Well, how are ya, _Rosita_?"

"Temari, it's been so long!" I laughed as we embraced. Seriously, Temari was like the older sister I never had. We'd last seen each other years ago in Spain, when the siblings and I parted ways. I'd kept in touch with her for as long as we could, but their family traveled a lot and they had little time to keep up with email, so our contact diminished to a postcard or quick email twice every month or so.

"Temari, you didn't have to hit me so hard," Kankuro groaned. "I think you made me bite my tongue."

"Aw, you poor baby," Temari cooed in a babyish voice as we released each other. "So, Rosita, this is your dream, huh? You made it – congratulations." I beamed at her. She was one of the select few who knew of my lifelong dream to come to Japan.

"Thanks, Temari."

"Woah, woah, woah there!" Naruto interjected, jumping up between us and giving Temari a suspicious look, crossing his arms. "What did you just call Sakura-chan?" The other in the room seemed genuinely curious as well.

Temari narrowed her eyes at the idiot, and I mentally sighed. While I loved Naruto, sometimes he really didn't know when to keep quiet. Or maybe he just ignored that little survival instinct. I say this because Temari disn't get that athletic body from just going to the gym. Let's just say that, like Gaara, she is just a smidge prone to a little violence. Just a little.

Before she could do Kami-knows what to the blonde fool, I took hold of his ear and pulled with bored face. "_Ow!_ Owowowow! That hurts, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, please stop being such a pest," I said. "Temari is a friend of mine, she isn't calling me any weird names."

"B-but how do you know?"

"By the way she rolled the R, I'd say that it was Spanish, or another language of the like," Sasuke said.

"That's right, Uchiha Sasuke," Kankuro piped up. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering how he knew Sasuke's without introductions. Then I remembered they were idols. Man, it was so easy to forget that at times. "Spanish it is."

"Well, what's it mean?" Kisame asked, a large blue hand rubbing away the last of his tears.

"It means 'little pink' or 'little rose,' though it refers mostly to the latter." I answered. "It's a nickname they gave me when we were in Spain."

"You were in fucking Spain?" Hidan exclaimed, and immediately the three Sabakus threw him displeased looks. Uh-oh. It might be a little late to mention that the Sabakus were from Spain, and at such probably didn't appreciate their beloved country being uttered in the same sentence as a swear.

"Oooh, Tobi remembers Spain!"

"**Tobi**, hush," Zetsu said.

"Tobi hushing."

I shook my head, amused. I honestly didn't know what to make of this group. They were annoying as hell, and I had an inkling they were not above stalking, but I had to admit: they were an amusing bunch. Just then, Temari sighed, forgetting about Sailor Narcissus and grinning at me.

"Say, Sak, do you still remember the Cha Cha dance you learned in Spain?"

"Kind of," I said, surprised. "I remember the music and steps, but the routine itself is a little foggy. Why?"

She gestured at the Akatsuki with her thumb over her shoulder, her hip cocking to the side with confident attitude. "I was only thinking that those bastards could do with seeing that Spain isn't just some country." Ah. It seems I was wrong; she hadn't yet let go of Hidan's foul vocabulary. I sighed.

"Temari, please pardon that idiot," I said as I tried to relax so another headache didn't engulf me. Seriously, how many headaches could one get in a day? "He swears like a sailor, but that's just his speech pattern. He didn't mean to insult your country."

Temari crossed her arms as she regarded the Akatsuki, but mainly Hidan, with a cold stare. Neji, who'd been silent since the other two Sabakus appeared, spoke up. "She is right, Sabaku-san. Hisaki-san does, unfortunately, have the rather distasteful habit of cussing when he speaks." Hidan flushed and grumbled sullenly, refusing to look at anyone. Some of the other members gave him apologetic, sympathetic looks that no one else seemed to notice, but otherwise said nothing.

Temari didn't look fully convinced, but her cold stare seemed less hostile. "Whatever," she finally grumbled out, waving her hand in dismissal.

Kankuro folded his hands behind his head in a laid-back pose. "But you know," he said to no one in particular, "I wouldn't mind seeing our _Rosita _dance the Cha Cha with Gaara again. I'd say that after two years, both their skills should have improved, no? Especially _Rosita's_. Besides, it's not every day we can get Mr. I'm-Too-Cool-For-This to do anything, much less dance."

"HE DANCES?" Naruto, along with the other energetic members of Akstuki, including Madara who had regained consciousness and snapped into a sitting position like a mummy on the other side of the room, screeched, their voices laced with blatant disbelief as their bulging eyes zeroed on the Spanish red-head who glared back at them.

"Hm," he hummed nonchalantly, crossing his arms. Everyone froze for a split second before Naruto collapsed to his knees and began pounding the wooden floor with his fist; instantly becoming the image of despair. Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame were right beside him as they comforted one another.

"No! Not another one!" Naruto wailed. "Those stupid Uchiha brothers are more than enough, then _he_ had to appear with that damnable 'hn' thing! No! No! _No! Why?_ The teme is bad enough! No! Why another one?! NOOOOOOO!"

I face palmed. Much as I loved Naruto, I was beginning to question just how healthy our relationship was for my dancing career. Probably not very.

Gaara regarded the wailing bunch coolly, but a slight twitch of his eye gave away his annoyance. And if his trembling fists, glenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white, were anything to go by, he was fighting _really_ hard to restrain himself from giving the bunch of idiots their just ass kicking.

Not knowing what else to do to avoid the eminent massacre, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to dance floor, yelling at Temari above the ruckus and pointing at my i-Pod, which was still connected to the sound system. Temari didn't hesitate as she immediately caught my message and rushed towards my i-Pod, sidestepping the idiots in the room with impressive agility. As Temari fiddled with my i-Pod, searching for the song I hadn't needed to name, Kankuro made himself useful by nudging the others with his foot and giving them a warning before stepping back to sit against the mirrored wall on one of the forgotten mats. Meanwhile, I had Gaara's angry face cradled in my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"Gaara," I urgently whispered to him. "_Gaara_. Calm down. Take a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. Good. Relax... In. Out. That's right, relax. It's alright." Gaara's eyes, which were hazed over with anger, slowly started to lose their venom and focus on me. Slowly, he closed his eyes, blinking away the last remnants of ire from his being, though I could still detect some tension in his shoulders.

Once I was sure that Gaara wasn't going to kill anyone, I chanced a look at Temari, who gave me a thumbs up. I nodded before returning my attention to Gaara, feeling the curious and somewhat jealous stares of the idols on us. "Gaara," I whispered calmly at him. His eyes bore into mine, silently telling me that he was listening. "Do you remember our dance?" He gave a tiny, imperceptible nod that I could detect only because my hands were holding his face close to mine. "Would you dance with me?"

Gaara said nothing for a heartbeat, then in response his hands carefully took hold of mine and placed them in the starting dance position; which was a copy of my previous dance – my left hand on his shoulder, his right hand around my waist, and our free hands joined high by our heads. The only difference thus far was that, this time, I did very much have a partner. I glanced at our audience from the corner of my eye, and their stares had morphed into excited, curious ones though a little voice in the back of my head told me that none were all too pleased to see me in such close proximity with another male. I rolled my eyes.

I nodded at Temari, signalling her to start the music. She complied, and quickly made her way to the mirrored wall along with the others. There was a moment of silence as I quickly conjured up my memories of the dance I'd learned in Spain two years ago. I'd been telling the truth earlier; I remembered the steps more than the actually routine. I was counting on my body's memory to save face. Gaara gave a knowing glance, and the music started, beginning with a flirtatious, dangerously smooth violin.

The violin played a middle note, then a high one, before repeating and adding a low note in a way that reminded me of a Casanova approaching.

Drums and trumpets joined in a slow, seductive rhythm, and Gaara and I moved back, taking mirror strides – I stepped back with my right, and he stepped forward with his left, our coordination being the only thing preventing us from stepping on each other as we strode back and forward, chest to chest, gazes locked.

_They say around the way you ask for me_

_There's even talk about you wanting me_

_I must admit that's what I wanna hear_

_But that's just talk until you take me down_

Gaara released my waist and spun me, his hand holding mine above my head as I twirled with ease to stand on his other side, our hands interlocking as he pushed me back; my feet raising to their toes as if I was in heels and giving my hips that Latin sway with every step. Drums rose, and I ducked under Gaara's arm and strode away a few steps with my hands on my hips before turning around and beckoning him to me, all the while still moving backwards.

_If it's true don't leave me all alone down here_

_Wondering if you're ever going to take me there_

_Tell me what you're feeling `cause I need to know_

_Girl you got to let me know which way to go_

_`Cause I need to know_

Gaara followed me, taking longer strides and he, too, moving his hips. I could've jived away, but I didn't. I _wanted_ him to catch me. His hands found mine on my hips, and together we moved backwards in a cha-cha step, our hips moving in synch as mirrors of each other.

_I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl, `cause I need to know_

_I need to know_

_I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl, `cause I need to know_

He spun me around, my back flush against his chest, his arms caging me as we cha-cha'd in the other direction. In a flash, I was out of his arms and was at his side, and we were moving sideways – I took an exaggerated step to the side, a single leg holding my body at and angle as I swung my hip to the side, crossing my feet thrice on the floor before doing the same on the other side; all the while Gaara holding on to my hands from behind me.

_My every thought is of this being true_

_It's getting harder not to think of you_

_Girl I'm exactly where I want to be_

_The only thing I need is you here with me_

Gaara spun me again, one way then the other, faster and faster, my feet effortlessly gliding around each other as I circled him before ending into our original position, with a pair of hands locked in the air and his other hand around my waist, never losing the beat with our feet.

_If it's true don't leave me all alone down here_

_Wondering if you're ever going to take me there_

_Tell me what you're feeling `cause I need to know_

_Girl you got to let me know which way to go_

We cha-cha back and forth again, but at the end of it Gaara took one long stride, almost a lunge, his leg brushing the outside of mine and leaving my abandoned leg to slide between his as he bent me back; his strong hand holding up my upper body just a couple feet from falling to the floor as my other leg rose so my knee was resting on his other leg.

_`Cause I need to know_

_I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl, `cause I need to know_

_I need to know_

_I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl, `cause I need to know_

Gaara stepped back, pulling me with him, and I spun under his arm once again before both of his arms snaked around my waist, holding me to him, and I let my body bend back and sway from one side to other, my hands holding on to his powerful upper arms.

_`Cause I need to know_

_I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl, `cause I need to know_

_I need to know_

_I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl, `cause I need to know_

I rose so were chest to chest once again, and I snaked one leg around his hip as my arms circled his neck, our breath mingling from the close proximity. Gaara stepped back, using his arms to hold my weight as he carried me with him; my free leg allowed to trail behind us, brushing the floor in silence.

_If it's true don't leave me all alone down here_

_Wondering if you're ever going to take me there_

_Tell me what you're feeling `cause I need to know_

_Girl you got to let me know which way to go_

_`Cause I need to know_

_I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl, `cause I need to know_

_I need to know_

The leg that was around him uncurled back into place, and we spun together before we once again cha-cha'd back and forth; our hips swivelling and dangerously close like the rest of our bodies.

_I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl, `cause I need to know_

Gaara opened his stance and our interlocked hands, who hadn't let go since the beginning safe for one moment, melted together as he twirled me again, moving me from his front to his back.

_If it's true don't leave me all alone down here_

_Wondering if you're ever going to take me there_

_Tell me what you're feeling `cause I need to know_

_Girl you got to let me know which way to go_

This was the tricky part. I placed my hands on Gaara's shoulders, his hands on top of mine, and our knees folded and unfolded in the cha-cha step, giving our hips their swivelling rhythm.

_`Cause I need to know_

_I need to know_

When the beat came, Gaara kneeled and I jumped, tucking in my legs and using my momentum to direct my body in an arc over Gaara's body; completely trusting him to do the finale and ensure my safety.

_Tell me baby girl, `cause I need to know_

_I need to know_

_I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl, `cause I need to know_

Gaara's arm shot out to catch my upper body and slow it down from gravity's grasp. We finished with me sitting on Gaara's knee, his arm around my waist as I leaned back and he leaned forward so our faces were inches from each other, one of my arms fastened securely around his neck with his other hand holding it there.

The voices faded, the music having done so a few beats ago, leaving me and Gaara slightly panting. Yet, I couldn't hold back my grin. We'd done it! And boy, did it feel great to dance that routine again, with none other than Gaara no less. I missed my dance partner.

Gaara slowly pulled us back up so we weren't leaning any more, and after flashing him a grin, I stood up from his knee and released his neck before holding out my hand to him. He took it and stood up, giving me the tiniest of smug smirks before we turned towards our audience, hands linked, and bowed.

Like last time, there was shocked silence, but unlike last time, this one didn't last long. After a second, the studio boomed with loud clapping and whistling, and my heart swelled with pride. Immediately, the others stood up and flooded around us, words of congratulations and admiration coming from every direction. I even saw Naruto and some of the guys give Gaara a clap on the back, and I immediately worried since Gaara wasn't much for touch. His personal space, which he also value highly, was already being breached. My fears were laid to rest when he did nothing but nod his acceptance at the congratulatory and appreciative words. His smirk was gone and he was back to his blank self, though I could tell by the way his eyes shined and his mouth twitched at the corners that he was beyond pleased with the reaction.

"That was amazing, Sakura-chan!" Naruto gushed. "You were so graceful, and that hip thing?" He made a poor imitation of swivelling his hips like we did, looking more like a broken robot than anything. "So cool!"

"Yes indeed, very cool…" Madara drooled, his eyes gazing up but hazed over as his mind drifted off to dreamland.

"Agreed… that was so sexy, yeah…" Oh, not you too, Deidara! You actually seemed like a nice guy.

"I will forever hold on to this beautiful memory; I'll never let it fade…" Sasori sighed dreamily before pulling out a video camera out of nowhere, grinning slightly like a maniac. "This baby will make sure of that."

"You mean you taped her?" Itachi asked his fellow band member. I felt Gaara, his siblings, and Naruto stiffen along with the other members of Team 7 as they slowly narrowed their gazes on him. He shrugged, giving a tiny smug, victorious smirk as he played with the recording device.

"Every second."

"Then we can probably ask Konan if we can get some of the tech guys to edit out some stuff for us, right?" Kakuzu asked in his rough way, one eyebrow raised expectantly. Sasori scoffed.

"_We?_ I don't recall ever saying this was for us."

"Sasori…" Pein warned, but his cautioning tone was drowned out as every male in the vicinity, including Gaara, Kankuro and Kakashi but with the exception of Neji, pounced on the unsuspecting red head and wrestled for the camera; every man for himself. Growls and snarls snapped around, filled with "whatcha doing filming her, you stalker?!" and "it's mine!" and "get your ass out of my face!" and several colourful insults. The remaining people – meaning Hinata, Temari, Neji and me – looked on with horrified, somewhat amused, annoyed, and shocked expressions respectively at the dog pile before us as each idol squirmed and jabbed his way through the others to get to the prized camera, which had been lost somewhere among the bodies. I noticed that Kisame, despite being the one with the obvious advantage due to his sheer size and musculature, was in trouble because the others seemed to think he was too likely to win and so ganged up on him.

"Well," Temari said after a few seconds of watching the boys beat the crap out of each other, finding the camera no longer the only thing in their minds as too many jabs, kicks, bites and hair pulling had taken their toll on every participant's patience. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some lunch. My treat."

"S-shouldn't we s-stop them?" poor Hinata ventured nervously, her hands fumbling and shaking as she struggled to find something to help with but not quite knowing how. I don't think anyone would, much less shy little Hinata. This was the renowned Hyuga Studios; something as preposterous as fighting, much less the two most successful bands and two diplomat's kids fighting, over a camera, was akin to blasphemy. It was evident by Neji's scowl that he shared the thought.

"Temari, I'll take you up on your offer," I groaned, rubbing my forehead with one hand. These fools were going to make me end up in the hospital, I swear. "I just don't think I have the energy to deal with these imbeciles any more." As if to prove my point, Kakashi body slammed Itachi and pulled his pony tail, only to have Madara and Tobi double tag team and tackle him off the other Uchiha, just to find Sasuke lunge at Madara with Sai backing him up as they defended their manager; meanwhile Naruto had Gaara in a headlock as he screeched "Sasori, you bastard, I'll teach you to secretly film my Sakura-chan!" while Kankuro gnawed at the blonde's leg (?!) in a sad attempt to help his younger sibling. Meanwhile Zetsu had jumped onto Kisame's back while Deidara tripped them both, and so on and so forth. I was beyond shocked and amazed at seeing cool and collected Pein wrestling with Sasori and Hidan over top poor Kakuzu who struggled to get their combined weight off his back.

I glanced at Temari with wide, puppy-dog eyes and a pouting lip. "Please, take me with you."

Temari laughed and hooked her arm through mine, turning to call to the two Hyugas, "You two are invited as well, if you want."

Hinata nervously glanced between us and the brawl, not knowing what to do. On the one hand, it was her duty as a Hyuga to help break up the fight, but on the other hand, she had no clue how and would probably end up getting in the way more than helping. Neji let her out of her misery when he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You can go, Hinata. You've earned a break. Don't worry, I can take it from here."

"A-are you s-sure, Neji-nii-san?" He nodded.

"It's alright, go on. You've been working hard; just make sure to be no more than two hours. And Sakura-san, you've earned your freedom. I'm afraid this has taken longer than planned, so feel free to get your things and leave. I'll expect you back here tomorrow at eight sharp. Nice meeting you, thought not in reality, Sabaku-san."

Temari smirked. "Same here." Then, to Hinata. "Well, let's go, girl. There's no point in sticking around. We got some lunch to find!" Hinata gave her a small, but oh-so sincere smile as she stepped beside me. Deciding that it was not good to leave her out, I hooked my free arm around hers, and we left the room without any of the brawling idols noticing.

As we stepped out of the room, I turned my head and called back, "Say, Neji-san, do you think you could look after my i-Pod for me? I don't think it's safe to cross that dance floor right now."

Neji, who followed us to the door, nodded. "Of course. Just ask me for it tomorrow. Until then, Sakura-san." I gave him a grateful smile and he bowed his head again in acknowledgement and good-bye, before slowly turning his head, his eyes dangerously narrowed in untold anger, towards the chaos in the room. Quietly, he shut the door behind him and I swear I kid you not when I say I felt killing intent emitting from the other side of that door. I idly wondered what he could do to get sixteen rowdy men and youth under control when I suddenly remembered that he practiced martial arts as well. And I imagined that to be a teacher, he had to be quite advanced.

I snickered. Boy where those guys going to be surprised!

The girls walked with me to the change room where I changed back into my casual clothes, stuffing my dancing attire in my bag. As I did so, I grumbled about stupid boys and their stupid little gadgets. Temari smirked smugly at me before she pulled out a small flat square of plastic from her pocket in response. Hinata and I looked bewildered at each other.

"W-what's that, Sabaku-san?"

"Oh please, just call me Temari, alright Hinata? I can call you that, right?" Then without waiting for an answer, she tossed me the little square disk, upon which Hinata and I inspected.

"It's a memory card," I said. I looked up at her, about to ask her why she was randomly carrying a memory card without a camera, when the answer hit me. A sly smile slowly unfolded on my face. "Ah, Temari. You sneaky little Spaniard. When did you take this?"

"Ah-ah, Sakura. Magicians never reveal their secrets."

Hinata, having caught on and smiling softly though slightly deviously, looked over at the studio door as we passed it where the fighting noises had intensified, though while before there were random war cries and insults, now there were sounds of bodies being hit head-on and crashing against the walls and the floor, girlish screams of panic filled the air as well as "looks out!" and "behind you!" and "He's got me! He's got me! Help!" and "Shit, save yourself!"

"S-should we tell them?" she asked.

Temari and I looked at each other before we grinned and simultaneously said, "Nah!" Hinata looked very amused and giggled quietly as we all once again hooked arms and left the boys on their own. They would figure it out soon enough. Right now, we had a more pressing matter: what we were going to get for lunch.

Man, I did so love my girlfriends.


	13. Chapter 12

**DD Chapter 12**

When we walked out of the Hyuga Studios, Temari with a careless wave of her hand whereas Hinata and I bowed towards the people who accompanied us, I was startled at finding a hulking man that made me think of a mountain dressed like one of the _Men In Black _waiting for us. I mean it. This guy was _ripped_, even more than Kisame, and that's saying something. His black suit, which looked like it could fit three of me in there, looked kind of snug on him, doing nothing to hide his muscles upon muscles. He was even working the black tie and sharp-looking black sunglasses; plus I'm sure I saw one of those little speaker things attached to his ear. Hinata and I froze at seeing the intimidating figure, but Temari didn't miss a beat as she walked right towards the man who looked like he could snap any of us in two with just his fingers. She exchanged some words with him before he nodded and got into an equally hulking and intimidating black Hummer parked down the street with tinted windows so dark all I could see when I looked at them was my reflection.

Temari turned back to us, and her face showed her surprise at seeing us hang back behind her, fidgeting as poor Hinata looked nervous as hell as she bit her lower lip. "Whatcha guys hovering back there for?" the blonde asked.

"Um, Temari, who was that guy?" I asked. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, him? That's Felipe, my bodyguard. He's gonna be driving us." I gave her a blank look. She shrugged. "Japan might be as safe as a church, but politics are politics, and so my siblings and I need a bodyguard everywhere we go."

"I…see…" Well, that explained the guy's size (kinda). A bodyguard can't be a wimp, but still, I think the Sabaku patriarch overdid it with Felipe – where did he find the guy, anyway? The WWF? Sheesh.

The Hummer growled as it came to life, and it rolled up to the front door where Temari was standing. Felipe got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door for her, and she immediately climbed in. She looked back at us over her shoulder. "Well? Are you guys coming or not? You better decide now, because I'm famished and I'm not waiting for anyone."

"A-ano, Temari-san, w-what about your brothers?" Hinata timidly asked, her eyes flickering between the intimidating blonde and the even more intimidating bodyguard who patiently kept holding the door open with such a politely blank expression that if Neji were here to see it I'm sure it would make him proud.

"What about them?"

"D-don't they need F-Felipe-san with them t-too?"

Temari grinned. "Nah, they'll be here awhile. Gaara is too proud to walk around with the black eye Neji surely gave him – not that you could tell, but anyway – and Kankuro might be a jokester but he's a stickler to the rules and so he wouldn't dare leave this place without Felipe to escort him." She turned her grin on Hinata. "Sorry, Hinata, I kind of dumped my idiotic brothers on your family. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"O-oh, that's alright," Hinata stammered. "Our place is large enough t-to accommodate your b-brothers. Plus, I'm sure N-Neji-nii-san wouldn't have let them l-leave now anyway. He's very strict. He'd make s-sure to adequately punish t-them and the others for defiling the s-studio." She blushed a deep red as she spoke, lowering her gaze as if embarrassed for telling Temari that her brothers got punished for the chaos they caused.

Temari, for her part, didn't look at all affected by Hinata's words. If anything, she got a very pleased, very smug look to her eyes, like a cat who finally ate the canary. "Meh, so be it. If they're getting punished, they deserve it. Now let's _go!_" Hinata squeaked in surprise before scurrying towards the vehicle, bowing quickly towards Felipe with a quick thanks before following Temari in. I copied her (though I thanked Felipe with a "_gracias_") as I fought back a smile – she was just so darn cute.

Felipe closed the door behind me, and once he was in the driver's seat he asked Temari in Spanish where we were heading. Temari looked at Hinata and me and asked us if there was something or someplace in particular we wanted. Hinata said she was fine with anything, and I said everything was alright so long as it was not ramen. The blonde turned back towards her bodyguard and told him to just drive around until we found something.

As Felipe (pronounced feh-LEE-peh) put the car into gear and we set off, I asked Temari, "So, what exactly were you and your brothers doing in the Hyuga Studios?"

Temari opened a door by her side, which I realized was a mini-fridge, and took out a can of Coke. "Our old man was invited to a _kabuki_ theatre play a few days ago, and he was so impressed with the performance that he asked to meet the performers and the ones who taught them." She offered the can to Hinata, which the latter accepted with a small bow of her head. "Turns out the day he could go to the studios he was called for a meeting through the `net, so he sent us in his stead."

"I didn't know you were a _kabuki_ fan," I said as I accepted another coke she took out of the mini-fridge (geez, being rich had its perks!).

"I'm not; not really. It's alright." She looked guiltily at Hinata, who was sipping the coke carefully as if afraid of spilling it. She looked so awkward drinking from the can that I briefly wondered if it was her first time doing so. It sounded crazy, but many families were super strict and traditional, which were two words I would definitely use to describe her family based on the little I know of them so far. "Sorry, Hinata," Temari said, "I have nothing against _kabuki_, it's just not my thing, you know?"

"Oh, it's alright, T-Temari-san," Hinata hurriedly assured her. "W-we all have our own tastes."

"So basically your dad sent you and your brothers here to save face?" I asked.

"Basically," Temari agreed as she popped her own can of Coke open and took a long drink out of it. "It comes with the territory of being a diplomat's kid. At least it was an educational experience, as far as dance studios go. But hey, look on the bright side!" She grinned. "We found you, Rosita! What're the chances of that?"

"I'd rather not do the math," I joked, and took a sip of my own drink. Temari let out a chuckle and even Hinata smiled at me.

We kept chatting as Felipe drove us aimlessly around town, but I couldn't help but worry a little for Naruto. He was, after all, my oldest friend, the other half of me. It's impossible for me not to worry about him, especially since I had no clue what types of punishments Neji believed suitable for practically nearly trashing his beloved family studio. Something told me that he didn't give a hoot who exactly started the circus to begin with; just the fact that a circus is what it came down to. Eventually, I caved into my worries and asked Hinata.

"Oh, it's n-nothing serious," she assured me. "Neji-nii-san is strict, but h-he's reasonable. I think he'll only get them to maintain _seiza_ for awhile."

"_Seiza_?" Temari asked me, a question mark on her face.

"It means 'proper sitting,'" I explained. "It's the traditional Japanese way of sitting, mainly for special occasions and ceremonies, such as the tea ceremony; though for Westerners it's more like kneeling."

"What's so hard about kneeling?"

"Temari-san, h-have you ever tried sitting p-properly for extended periods of t-time?" Temari turned towards Hinata, who looked as if she regretted the words the second she said them. She reddened terribly and bowed low towards the blonde, mumbling apologies.

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that!" Temari protested, pulling Hinata up by pulling the neck of her kimono. "Don't apologize for that. I'm trying to learn here, so don't you dare apologize for trying to teach me. _Capici?_" Hinata gave her a blank look, cheeks still red though to a less worrying level for her health.

"It means 'do you understand?' in Italian," I stage-whispered to her, though it was quite pointless as we were all seated together and Temari could undoubtedly hear me.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed. "Y-yes, Temari-san! I apologize for –"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Temari rudely interrupted her. I frowned. Temari's personality was strong and pushy, and while that worked out most of the time, I wasn't so convinced it was the best way to handle timid Hinata. Seriously. "Stop apologizing, woman! There is nothing to apologize for."

"S-sorry." And she truly did look sorry… and ashamed.

Before Temari could start a rant, I quickly interjected before we (Temari) started making Hinata uncomfortable and even sorry to have come with us (Temari) because we (Temari) were too demanding and not sensitive enough to her shy nature.

"Say, Temari, how about you give the _seiza _a go?" Temari turned towards me, surprised.

"Me?"

"No, your dad. Of course you!" I took a sip of my drink, crossing my legs and feeling suddenly like a mafia boss. Or should I say, _yakuza_ boss (heehee). "Simple: we go to a traditional Japanese restaurant where they have the low tables. In order to eat, we'll have to maintain a _seiza_. Say that we stay like that for about twenty minutes or so; I's say that's more than enough time to get a taste of why _seiza_ can be used as a disciplinary measure. Agreed?"

Temari rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound like a bad plan, Rosita. Whatdya think, Hinata?"

"I-I also think it's s-swell."

"Excellent!" Temari turned towards the front of the vehicle, where a small window, which was currently down, separated us from Felipe. "Felipe, find us a traditional local restaurant – like, we want the low tables where we have to kneel – I mean, _seiza_." She sent a wink our way when she corrected herself.

"A-ano, Temari-san, I know a-a good traditional restaurant nearby," Hinata offered. "It's called _Rōtasu Utau_, and it's j-just left on the next turn, down s-six blocks."

"You heard the lady, Felipe," Temari said, a crooked smile on her face. "To _Rōtasu Utau_! By the by, Sakura," she whispered as she leaned towards me, "what does the name mean?"

"'Singing Lotus.'" She smiled at Hinata then, and it wasn't one of her hard-core, I'm-the-boss-so-you-better-listen-to-me smile, but a warm, affectionate one. "I'm liking the restaurant already. Good job, Hina-chan!" Hinata blushed furiously in surprise (and pleasure – don't think she can hide that from me) at Temari's overly familiar use of her name, though she smiled back, pleased by the unexpected praise.

"T-thank you, Temari-san."

"Come on, Hina-chan," Temari sighed, "I already told you, you can drop the _–san_."

As Felipe drove us to our destination, Temari started talking to Hinata in more a gentle tone, asking her questions about some of Japan's traditions. I figure she chose to ask the shy Hyuga since she probably knew way more than me; after all, I've lived half of my life overseas. I looked out the window and sighed contentedly, happy that I met Temari after so long and happy that I already made a new friend in Hinata. I closed my eyes to savour that feeling better, and released a long breath as I re-opened them.

I wish I'd opened them two seconds later.

When I opened my eyes, my sight focused immediately on a man with greasy-looking dark long hair swinging just past his shoulders, sporting a cream jacket and black pants. I have no clue why, but my eyes were fixated on this perplexing figure, and the little hairs on the back of my neck rose. Time seemed to have slowed down as we drove past the figure, and I was able to take in every detail about this man who caused such an eerily familiar foreboding reaction from me: he was pale to the point his skin looked like paper, his hair hung wildly about his face, and he had high cheekbones which became only more pronounced at how thin he was. _Was he sick?_ was the first thought that came to my mind. That thought was quickly chased away as the man turned his head and seemed to look straight at me – though that was impossible due to the extremely tainted windows – and _smiled_.

It wasn't a smile I was glad to be directed at me. Warning bells shot off in my head, every instinct in me screaming _danger! Danger! Stay away!_ This man's smile looked friendly enough upon first glance, but there was something deeper than that… it was too friendly, too full of untold secrets and intimate promises, too much of just plain _wrong_. And his eyes, his eyes did nothing to deny what his mouth showed; if anything it just made his smile look even more sickening than before. They were golden in color, marked by purple lines running from the outer corners of his eyes, through his eyelids, and down the sides of his nose where they ended at the bridge. His eyes were full of twisted, chilling intelligence, and a manic glint that sent shivers down my spine. This man had the eyes of a lunatic, forever craving _more_. More of what, I do not know, nor did I at that instant believe that it mattered to him. Just more.

And eyes, as we know, are the windows to the soul…

"-ura. Sakura!"

Time snapped back to its original speed, and the creepy man fell behind us in an instant as the car zoomed by. I blinked away the image of the man and pushed away the wrong feeling he'd given me – not discarded it, just placed it in the recesses of my mind for future reference. I turned towards the voice who had called me, a question mark on my face.

"Sorry, I missed that. What were you saying?"

"We were talking about our food preferences so we can order right away as soon as we are seated," Temari huffed with a displeased frown. "Are you alright, Sakura? You look kinda pale."

I stared at her, confused. "S-she's right," Hinata said beside me. "Y-you look like you've seen a g-ghost."

"I do?" I touched my face tentatively just as I craned my neck to look at my reflection on a mirror beside the little window separating Felipe from us. The girls weren't exaggerating. I _was_ pale, and more than that, my eyes were wide with suppressed shock and a hint of terror, and my lips still retained their small "o" shaped gap. A small drop of cold sweat ran down my back, which I wiped off by reclining back against the seat so my shirt would absorb it. I turned towards my friends, forcing a little smile. "I'm fine," I told them, "I think I just need some food in my system. Dealing with those morons must've taken more energy than I first thought." They didn't look convinced, but before Temari could open her mouth to further question me, the car came to a stop and a second later Felipe had opened the door for us just like before, announcing our arrival in Spanish.

Temari clamped her mouth shut and lead the way our of the car, but not before giving me a look that promised that she wasn't going to let go of this matter. Hinata followed her out, and I was the last one to exit the car, thanking Felipe for the ride. He gave me a little nod before closing the car door and bowing to Temari, telling her that he'd be right outside should she need anything. Once he'd left, I raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "If he's your bodyguard, shouldn't he come in with you?"

"Naw," she answered with a careless shrug. "When it's quiet like this, sometimes our bodyguards allow us to be on our own, so long as we are a reasonable distance from them. Besides, it's not like he's slacking off. While we're eating, you can be sure that he'll be keeping close watch on everyone entering and leaving the restaurant, plus any passerby who walk by it. As part of that deal, we'll also have to sit by the window. That okay with you two?" Hinata and I nodded, and the three of us entered the restaurant.

The place was traditional in every sense of the word. The outside had little bonsai trees with white rocks surrounding them, reminding me vaguely of a Zen garden like the one back in my hotel. There was tiny little bamboo water fountain with koi fish which swam languidly beneath our feet, as the entrance to the restaurant was in reality a small bridge between the sidewalk and the front entrance, which allowed calming flute music to waft out from within it.

Once inside, a waitress in a kimono and her hair up in a bun greeted us. She led us to a small table by the window, just as Temari had requested, with a paper door half closed to grant us some privacy from the rest of the restaurant and left us with menus and the promise to return with some tea. While Temari asked Hinata questions about what each item in the meal was made from, I took the opportunity to use the serene atmosphere to calm my frayed nerves. I took comfort in the knowledge that that unnerving man had only been a passerby I was unfortunate enough to have seen, but was now nowhere near me or my friends. I sighed. I never considered myself a paranoid person, especially in my native Japan, but the feeling this man gave me, and that of the silhouette back at the studio had me slightly on edge.

_Stop it_, I told myself firmly. _Thinking about it isn't going to help._

Just in time, the waitress came back with a tray holding a tea pot and three small white ceramic cups. After placing the pot and cups on the table, she politely asked us if we had decided on our orders yet. Temari asked for shrimp tempura, and Hinata asked for some miso soup. I settled for some sushi. As the waitress walked away with our order, Temari turned towards me, leaning on the table with her arms as she pinned me with her narrowed gaze.

"So, Sakura, wanna spill on what got you so petrified back there? And don't feed us any bullshit about having your energy sapped by those idiots. I know you better than that."

I was shocked at her foul vocabulary in a very public, very traditional restaurant. She, out of all people, should know better than to use her words carelessly where anyone can hear them, never mind that we had a paper screen to seclude us.

I weighted my options. Should I tell them about the creepy man I saw for one moment back in the car and the creepy feeling he gave me, or come up with a better excuse within the next one-point-three seconds and say nothing which would be pointless because, as Temari clearly stated, she clearly knew me better than that. Thinking about it this way, I really didn't have an option. I sighed.

"I just got a really, really unpleasant feeling from someone I saw out the window," I confessed, running a hand through my hair. "I don't really know how to explain it, especially since I just saw him for a moment, but there was just something off about the guy. Like, he seriously gave me the creeps. Big time." Temari frowned thoughtfully, obviously displeased and slightly disturbed at my words, while Hinata patted my other hand which was resting on the table in a comforting way.

"Y-you should splash some water on your face, Sakura-s-san," she suggested. "Maybe that will m-make you feel better."

I glanced at her and nodded, totally agreeing with her. Some water would do me good, and maybe washing my hands with warm water would, too. Feeling Hinata's hand on mine, I could feel the obvious difference in temperature between us. To me, Hinata's hand felt hot, while I'm sure to her mine felt freezing. Seeing how it was me who had was frazzled, it served to reason that it was me with the body temperature issue, not her.

"I'll be right back," I told them as I got up. "Hinata, could you help Temari with her _seiza_? Her back's gonna be in pain otherwise." As I walked away to find the bathroom, I heard Hinata's soft voice instructing Temari on the proper posture, but I was sure that while Temari paid attention to her it didn't mean that her mind wasn't also revolving on what I'd just confessed. She was like the older sister I'd never had, and she behaved that way towards me, too. If something had upset me, she would look into it, and I had no doubt that that's what she was intending to do, especially because in this recent instance it took only a glance in only a moment to get to me.

After I splashed some cold water on my face and washed my hands, I really was feeling a little more like myself. A quick glance at the mirror confirmed this, and I smiled. It really did feel good to have gotten rid of that horrid feeling. I pulled out my cell phone, just to check if Ino-pig had finished bombarding me with insults and whatnot, just as I walked out the bathroom door and bumped into someone.

"I'm terribly sor –" was what I began to say as I looked up at the person, only to choke on a scream as my eyes recognized the face of the man I'd bumped into. It was him! The guy on the sidewalk, the one that had me all worked up!

"It'sssss alright," the man said in a whispery voice, sounding faintly like a snake as he gave me a benign smile. "Jusst be careful in the future, mm?" I nodded like a bubblehead, unable to do anything else at that moment. If this guy could be said to be like a snake, right now I felt like his prey – frozen I place by his gaze, which had not left my face. I thought I saw a flicker of recognition in those golden depths, and my heart chilled. There was just something wrong about his guy, as in Wrong with a capital W. But I couldn't move, even when I felt like staying within this man's sight would haul me into insanity.

A beeping noise from a spot by our feet caused him to break eye contact with me as he looked at what was making the noise, and I took breathed in deeply, suddenly feeling oxygen-deprived. The man bent down and picked up whatever was making the noise, giving it a quick look before presenting it to me. "Isss thiss yoursss?" I glanced at what was in his hand, and realized it was my phone. I must've dropped it when I bumped into the man.

"Y-yes, thanks," I said, hating how he got me so nervous I stammered as I took my phone back from his bony hands. He inclined his head and, after giving me another strange look, walked away. I didn't bother to see where he headed; all I cared for right now was that he was moving away from me. Suddenly, my legs felt like jelly, and I knew I had to sit down before I made a fool out of myself and invited any unwanted attention. I hurried back towards my table, my heart still hammering painfully against my chest as I took my place.

"Geez, Sakura, you look awful," Temari commented, no longer looking suspicious but concerned. "Are you sick? Do you want me to take you home?"

"What? No, no. I'm fine. Besides, we're all starving – we already ordered."

"We can always ask to get it packed," Hinata said, her eyes full of concern. It took me a second to register that she hadn't stuttered. I took that as a sign that I looked about as good as I felt – which meant pretty crappy.

"No, no. I'm fine. I just, uh, got an unexpected surprise, that's all." I forced myself to breathe in and calm myself. I would not be messing up our lunch, especially the first one we have as friends. "I'm alright. Really."

Temari's eyes narrowed as they inspected me with such an intensity that I started fidgeting. It took only a couple heartbeats before her eyes lit with understanding. "_He's_ here, isn't he? The guy on the sidewalk?" Too tired from the emotionally perturbed rollercoaster, I simply nodded. Anger rose within her blue eyes, while Hinata had her lips in a tight flat line, though her eyes showed her worry for me.

Before Temari could do anything impulsive, a beeping noise came from my hand, which was glued to my chest. I looked down to see my phone, which I was clutching tightly like a lifeline, vibrated as its screen lit up as a call came in. I'd forgotten all about it. Quickly, I answered the call without looking at who was calling me. Even if it was Ino about to rip me into pieces for this morning, it was a welcome distraction.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan!"

I relieved sigh escaped my lips. Naruto's warm voice immediately soothed my nerves, and my heartbeat began to slow to normal. Even my legs didn't feel so unstable anymore. "What's up, Naruto?"

"How could you leave me?" he cried. "I wanted to take you out! Instead, you leave me behind with these bastards and those stupid, spoiled Spaniards!" A loud smack was heard along with a scolding voice in the background, making the blonde whimper.

"You do know you're not a prisoner, right? You can leave."

"No, I can't! That's just it! Because of that tomato-headed asshole from Akatsuki, Neji has us all punished and we can't leave until he says so!" He sniffed dramatically. "Neji is so unreasonable! I was just trying to protect you and teach that dweeb a lesson."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, Naruto, you should know better than causing pandemonium anywhere, much less such a prestigious place as the Hyuga Studios." I heard Naruto grumble something unintelligible through the phone, and my lips automatically tilted up at the corners. We hadn't been talking for two minutes and I had already all but forgotten what had my friends so worried for me. "Besides," I continued, "if Neji-san was truly unreasonable, he would have only punished you instead of everyone."

"Me? Why only me? Akasuna's the one who secretly recorded you!"

"That reminds me, didn't the recording camera end up without its memory card?" Sasori hummed, a frown evident in his tone at the thought of someone taking the recording of me he worked so hard for (snort). I briefly wondered why I could hear Sasori so well, but decided it must be becuase he's sitting beside Naruto.

"And while that's slightly disturbing, it could have been handled rationally among us without you having launched yourself at the guy like an Avenger."

"You thought I looked like one of the Avengers? Really? Which one?" Of course Naruto only focused on that part. I giggled. Some things never change. "I think I'd make an awesome Thor!"

"Tch. You're more like his dog," a familiar voice scoffed disdainfully. I blinked.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but since when are you part of the conversation?"

"Don't be mad, love," another all-too-familiar voice purred from the receiver. "We just wanted to check up on you since you left without saying a word."

"Uchiha Madara," I said, my eyes narrowing. The girl's gazes looked at me with surprise. I shrugged at them before returning to the conversation. "Am I on speaker phone?"

"**Yes,**" Zetsu's rough voice answered me. I rolled my eyes. Just great. They were all there.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, yeah."

"Angel-chan! Hello!"

"Hn."

"Hmph. Spoiled Spaniards, are we?"

"Save it, Kankuro."

"My doll…"

"Ha! Bitch thinks your actions are disturbing, fucker! Good going, babe," and so on the greetings from the various idols came.

"Naruto, when were you going to mention this little fact?" I questioned him once they'd all called out their greetings, my tone slightly harder than before. He laughed nervously, but it was Neji's voice which spoke while protests could be heard in the background.

"Sakura-san," he greeted. "As the eldest Uchiha-san said, Naruto wished to check up on you, but since he is in the middle of his punishment along with the others, who also wished to speak with you, it was agreed that speaker phone be used. I would apologize for Naruto's absentmindedness for forgetting to mention it, but…"

"Hey! What's with that look?!" Naruto's offended voice called out.

I shook my head at the silliness of it all. Instead of questioning their sanity like I was so sorely tempted to do, instead I asked, "What punishment are you having them do, Neji-san?"

"They have to hold a proper _seiza_ until I am satisfied."

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

Hinata and Temari shared a perplexed look before turning that same look on me. In response, I pressed the speaker phone button on my phone and placed it on the centre of the table; I was laughing too hard to give them any concrete answers. I'm pretty sure what's going on on the other side of the line was enough explanation unto itself.

Temari snatched the phone from the table and growled. "What did you idiots say to her?"

"Tobi didn't do anything! Tobi swears!"

"Is this a good example of an instance to say 'I think we broke her'?" Sai's confused voice asked.

"You know what, Sai? I think maybe it is," Kakashi sighed.

"Then I think we broke her."

"You don't have to repeat yourself, kid," Kisame's gruff voice huffed in annoyance.

"I think her laughter is beautiful, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. "Hey, pass the phone this way, yeah, I can't hear her! I need to hear her voice!"

"Deidara, that made you sound more of a creeper than me," Madara commented thoughtfully.

"Hey, stop pushing me, you dolt!" Sasori hissed.

"Cousin, there's no bigger _creeper_ than you," Itachi stated in an uncaring way.

"How did I get involved in this again?" Pein mumbled with a truly disbelieving tone.

"Same way I did," Kakuzu answered his rhetorical question. "Bad luck."

"If you two don't get back on your _seiza_ positions, I'll add twenty minutes to both of you!" Neji threatened. This so wasn't helping me. I laughed harder, holding on to my aching sides as I toppled over, unable to keep my own _seiza_ due to my inability to keep my hysterical breathing in check.

"Alright, all of you _shut up!_" Temari yelled into the phone. "Your nonsense is causing Sakura to choke on her own laughter."

Gaara's voice sneered. "I'm surprised she didn't break before, having to deal with all of you."

"Like you're a total saint, Sabaku," Sasuke sneered right back.

"Wanna go at it, Uchiha?"

"Be careful what you wish for, Spaniard. I may be an idol, but don't think for second I don't know how to handle myself."

"_Wooo!_ Go, Gaara!" Kankuro cheered from the background.

"Ne, Kakashi, who do you think's gonna win?" Naruto asked his mentor.

"I'm siding with Sasuke, but that Gaara kid looks like he has experience."

"Kaku-fucker, hold me in for 3000 yen on the Spaniard bastard!"

" 4000 yen **on Sasuke.**"

In no time at all, everyone was placing their bets with Kakuzu (why am I not surprised?), whom I could easily picture gleefully writing down everyone's bets. As I pictured the mess going on at the Studios, I couldn't help but picture Neji's expression – I mean, there was no way even _he_ can keep a straight face with that! So it was really no surprise when slapping sounds resounded through the receiver like a drum, as if someone had taken a single swing to hit them all – _thud, thud thud thud thud!_ – and Neji's voice seethed, "That is it! Half an hour added, to all of you!"

With some effort, I forced myself to breathe normally and heaved myself up, grabbing the Phone from Temari as groans and cries of protests made themselves audible.

"Gaara Sabaku and Uchiha Sasuke," I spoke as calmly and firmly as I could. In no time at all, the ruckus fell silent as all ears were trained on me. "If you two fight, I am not speaking to either of you again. Ever." Okay, fine, that was an extremely childish threat to make. Bite me. "I don't condone senseless violence, much less from my friends who should know better." I heard them mumble forced apologies to me, and I sighed. At least they were being civil. I then turned my attention towards Kakuzu. "Oomori-san, I sincerely hope you do not hold any of the bets are actual ones. Since there isn't going to be a fight, no one is betting anything. _Capici?_" A displeased grunt was all I got for an answer, but I knew he would do as I said. "And Neji, can you reduce the increase to their punishment? Like, halve it. If you push them too much, then they won't be able to walk, and _then_ you'll be stuck with them until they recuperate."

"Good point," I heard the Hyuga mutter.

Man, it felt good to have the power.

And apparently, I wasn't the only one to think so.

"Man, you sure got them all _whipped_," and overly zealous voice I didn't recognize said with far too much joy. I turned towards my friends, mouthing _who is that?_ at them. Temari shrugged, but Hinata's surprised expression told me it was different for her. When I gave her a pointed look, she explained in a whisper.

"T-that's my younger sister, Hanabi."

"Hanabi-san, what are you doing here?" Itachi's polite voice inquired.

"More like how fucking long has she been here?" Hidan growled, obviously not happy at being described as "whipped."

Before Hanabi could answer, Neji cut in and told her that she had duties to attend to, duties that did not include stalking their clients and eavesdropping on their private conversations. Hanabi's voice sounded offended as she marched off. "I wasn't stalking anyone. For your information, I just came here to find what was making all that noise. And Neji-nii-san, you so have to let me meet this new student of yours. She sounds like an amusing chick." There was a smile evident in her words as she said the last part, and then she was gone.

I looked with mildly controlled shock at my phone before looking at Hinata, gaping like a fish and surely looking as attractive as one. This stuck-up, so-confident-it-bordered-on-arrogant brat was shy little Hinata's baby sister? Damn.

Hinata seemed to read my thoughts, for she blushed and started to press the ends of her index fingers together, a gesture I was beginning to identify as a nervous habit. "A-ano… Hanabi has a-always had a s-stronger personality than me."

I stopped gaping at her and instead gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile, patting her hands as she had done to me. "It's alright, Hinata-chan," I said. "I was just surprised at finding you had a little sister. But I think the shy you is cuter than her." Her blush intensified, but she smiled gratefully at me. I winked at her before turning back to my phone, just as Temari snatched it from my hand.

"Alright, losers, listen up," she spoke into the receiver, "you already checked on Sakura, so now it's time for you all to finish your punishments, as I'm sure you are all very busy people, and leave us girls to our lunch." Right on cue, the waitress came back with our orders, and as she set the dishes down before us, I smoothly took back my phone from Temari's perfectly manicured hand. Two thoughts crossed my mind as I did so: the first was that Temari sounded every inch the diplomat, and the second that she and Hanabi were a little alike. They'd probably get along well enough, and I say enough because two strong personalities will most definitely clash eventually.

"That's right, guys," I said. "It was sweet of you to check on me – well, at least you, Naruto, since the others have no business doing that, but whatever. I'll call you back when I'm heading back; that should be enough time for everyone to finish your punishments and get some food in your systems." I nodded my thanks to the waitress as she put down a plate of sushi and soy sauce before me, before she bowed and walked away.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why does it sound like you're gonna be a few hours when you're just out for lunch?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

I grinned, my eyes meeting Temari's and Hinata's, both of whom nodded at me reading the intention on my face.

"We're going shopping," I simply said, and groans answered my words. Uh-huh, that's right. If a woman wants to get rid of man, just tell them you're going shopping with your girlfriends. Just another weapon in a girl's repertoire, right alongside tears and lip gloss.

Damn, Ino truly had rubbed off on me more than I expected.

"Later guys," I said and clicked ended the call.

"Wow, that was quite something," Temari grinned as she grabbed a piece of her shrimp tempura and ate it. Hinata nodded her agreement as she delicate swirled her miso soup.

I shrugged, a smile still etched on my face as I grabbed a salmon roll and dipped in soy sauce with my chopsticks. "You get used to it," I said. "By the way, are you sure it's alright with you guys? I mean, that I included you in my shopping spree?"

"I was meaning to do that anyway," Temari said flippantly.

I turned towards Hinata, who blew on the soup on her spoon before she swallowed it with the elegance of a princess. "What about you, Hinata-chan? Didn't Neji say you had to be back in two hours?" She shook her head and gave me a tiny smile.

"M-my duties are over for today," she said. "My client c-cancelled our class today, so my afternoon is f-free."

I grinned, raising my cup of tea, which was filled thanks to the brunette in our group. "Then shopping it is!" The girls laughed with me as we clinked our cups together and dug into our food, remembering how ravenous we all were before all that craziness came on.

However, even as I ate and focused on the happy moment, I couldn't help but feel something was still off.

The memory of yellow eyes; a quiet, hissing voice and a too-wide smile made its way into my mind, upon which I abruptly cast away. I would not let myself be cowed like this, not when I was perfectly content. I sent silent prayer to the heavens, a prayer that I would later won't be sure if to be happy about or not.

_Let those eyes, if someone is really looking, only be watching me and not my friends._

The feeling dissipated then, as if whomever was watching had seen enough, but I was sure this wasn't the end of it. Until then, I hoped that Felipe was really keeping an eye on us and our surroundings, and I silently promised myself to be on guard, and to keep the memory of this for future reference.

I was sure that I was being watched. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't Felipe's eyes that had me on edge.

_Show yourself, asshole,_ I mentally snarled as I kept a perfectly happy face in place for my friends' sakes. _And when you do, as I know you eventually will, I'll show you just who you are messing with._

But until that moment came, I'd simply enjoy life and stay alert.

Always alert.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to <em>la canelle, <em>a very special and long-time reader who has shown me nothing but support and outmost kindness. Happy birthday! Though I am sorry it's a day late. I promise I did try to get the chapter up yesterday.**


	14. Chapter 13

**DD Chapter 13**

Since neither Temari nor I knew the area, or the city for that matter, too well, it was Hinata who gave directions to Felipe and took us to a quaint little shopping strip about fifteen minutes away. It was quite cute, actually. It looked a little more like a high-end flea market than a mini mall. Seriously. Despite the small size, there were so many different and unique things being sold there, and one could bargain with the vendors like one might on other open-air markets.

Temari grinned like the cat who got the cream once she realized this, and gleefully rubbed her hands together as she let out a soft cackle. I kid you not when I say that both Hinata and I inched a little away from her, especially once her tongue peeked out from her lips and licked them. She really did look like an evil overlord.

The blonde Spaniard immediately proceeded to drag us over the entire shopping district, stopping at every single stall and looking over every item in display with a critical eye worthy of a pawn shop owner. One would never guess she was such a professional shopper, being the rich ambassador's kid and all, but it turned out she was.

It was obvious Hinata did not see that coming.

In no time at all, the poor girl was starting to turn red and lightly sweat as she tried to keep up with Temari in her traditional kimono. Truly, it was a loosing battle. Temari was like a bumble bee. She buzzed over here, looped around, hovered a bit, buzzed back, buzzed in a circle, thought about, and buzzed somewhere else.

It was all buzz, buzz, buzz.

Deciding to have some mercy on the shy Hyuga, I waved Temari on while I guided Hinata over to a nearby bench. We both sat there, watching in awe as Temari didn't falter in her rhythm and kept buzzing around.

It was a bit amusing to see Felipe, hulk of a man that he was, look resigned behind his sunglasses as he obediently followed her around, trying to look as harmless and not intimidating as he could. Not that it did much good, but oh well.

Hinata spoke, "I wonder w-why Felipe-san is trying to s-stay back…" As we watched, it seemed that every time Temari came to a new stall, Felipe would stand awkwardly to the side, away from the stall owner's direct view.

Hinata's question was answered a moment later, when Felipe stood too close to Temari as she was talking to the stall owner. As we watched, the stall owner, who was in a heated argument over a good bargain with Temari, glanced up at Felipe, did a double take, and immediately backed out; spluttering and bowing to Temari as he offered her his whole selection.

Temari narrowed her eyes and scowled, shaking her head and stalking away, Felipe following after her. It wasn't until they were a few meters away that she abruptly turned around and glared at Felipe, who looked apologetic. She said some words to him, which I'm sure were in a clipped tone, before turning on her heel and stalking to another vendor. Felipe waited a few seconds before following her from an angle.

"Well," I said, "there's your answer. Temari hasn't really changed. She loves bargaining with vendors, and it seems that whenever Felipe is around, the vendors become so intimidated by his sight that they back out. Temari can't stand that."

"P-poor F-Felipe," Hinata said.

"Indeed."

We watched for a little more as Temari found new victims – I mean, vendors – to "bargain" with. This time, Felipe was out of sight. Hinata and I finally decided to walk over to her when she found her match: a stubborn old woman selling cloth. How did we know she was Temari's match? Simple. Both Temari and the woman were leaning over the table, their hands planted firmly on it, their faces only inches away from each other. Both were red, and their eyes were narrowed in concentration, as they rapidly shot words back and forth about quality, color, prices, and all that shebang. Several bystanders had also approached making a semicircle around the two as they witnessed what probably was the greatest bargaining showdown in history.

After a few more intense, terse words were exchanged, the old woman leaned back slightly, looking appraisingly at the young foreigner who so pushed her so far. A worthy adversary indeed. With a glint of respect in her eyes, she inclined her head and accepted Temari's final proposal.

The crowd applauded as Temari, victorious and looking thoroughly satisfied, leaned back with the biggest grin I have seen her sport. As the woman started packing the selected rolls of cloth (why Temari would want them is beyond me since she has her personal designers at her beck and call back in Spain), she turned towards us with a rosy hue to her cheeks due to the exertion and sparkling eyes.

"So, where to next?" she asked, rubbing her palms up and down like a glutton before a buffet.

Hinata and I shared a look, and laughed.

**~X~**

It was decided that next we'd go to an actual mall, like the ones back home with several stories and food courts, so Temari would stop terrorizing the poor street vendors and to go someplace cooler since the temperature had been getting warm. Temari sulked a little at first, but eventually agreed.

After we walked around window shopping for a bit, Felipe trudging behind us carrying our (Temari's) booty (winnings/ purchases), I split up with them since I decided I wanted to find something personal for my dad. Both of my friends understood, and we agreed to meet up in half an hour by the ice cream parlor.

As they kept walking, I took a left turn and found a store directory. While I didn't mind exploring the place, the time limit and the bit of tiredness in my body urged me to use the directory to help me find something faster.

My father, an Englishman who was constantly travelling for work, would be arriving in a few days from someplace in Africa to spend some time with me and help me move into our house; not to mention for support. It would be the first time we've both been here together since we moved to the States back when I was eight. He'd come back to Japan several times due to work and to check on our property and our friends, but I had been unable to accompany him. Now that we were finally together, I wanted to savor the moment, and have a welcome home gift for him for when he arrived.

Finding a book store with great ratings in the store listings, I decided to head there since my dad was an avid reader. He jokingly called himself a bookworm, before he extended the nickname to me since I myself enjoyed a good book or five when I had the time.

On my way to the bookstore, a big assembly of girls by the music store caught my eye. Curious, I slowed my walk and came a bit closer to the group, lifting myself on my tippy toes trying to see over the many heads to find out what was so interesting. However, my efforts proved fruitless as the restless girls were constantly moving and shifting, not to mention loudly chattering in a very distracting way.

Deciding to simply ask, I politely tapped a girl on the back of the crowd on the shoulder and asked what was going on. She gave me a weird look, like I should know and was being a heretic for asking, before courtly informing me that _their_ new single had come out. Of course, I had no clue who "they" were. The girl looked positively scandalized when I said so and loudly squealed incoherent things, making others in the group turn around and look at us. As the first girl raved on about how I could not know who "they" were, was I living under a rock or what, and all that idiotic jazz, the other girls were also becoming scandalized as their eyes zeroed in on me and started voicing (spouting, cough cough) their own thoughts/ lectures at me. It was like an infectious disease that spread from that one girl to the rest of the group.

I began to back away slowly, and they closed in on me. I gulped. I was beginning to comprehend just what I had done.

I had walked into a pack of fangirls and openly admitted I didn't know who their poor victim of an idol was. Or in this case, victims since there was more than one.

Which really made things that much worse because each girl had a favorite, and each was trying to get me listen to why their respective idol was the best, which only caused the other girls to speak louder and act a little more vicious in an effort to get to me first.

Oh boy.

As they kept closing in on me, effectively surrounding me and trying to convert me, I was beginning to panic. I really didn't want to have to use my self-defense moves on these girls, but right now I was beginning to feel like I was in a zombie movie. Seriously. One normal girl, being surrounded by a mob of infected others who only wished to infect her too… and I do not exaggerate. These girls had glassy eyes, were in near hysterics, and all had their mouths wide open as they shrieked at me.

Just as I was about to bolt, a loud, obnoxious voice boomed from behind us in a holier-than-thou condescending tone.

"What in the seven hells are you all nutcases spouting? Ridiculous!"

As one, the mob and I turned our heads in the direction of the voice. There, a few feet away from us and rapidly approaching, was a red haired girl with glasses and a white jacket with _another_ mob of girls carrying banners and flags marching behind her.

The red haired girl had a headband tied to her forehead with the words AKATSUKI in bold red letters, with their black and red cloud logo on either side of the name. Several of the girls behind her had the same band on their heads, many also wearing other Akatsuki items such as shirts with different pictures of the band or only specific band members, other accessories, and lets not forget the _tattoos and banners_ half of them proudly carried.

I chanced a glance at the original mob. The girls who had me surrounded, I noticed for the first time, wore similar things but for a different band – Team 7. I don't know how I missed Naruto's face grinning at me from several angles, or any of the other band members from my friend's group, or the damn shinny leafs the girls wore on most of their person, but I did.

And now I was stuck between what I could tell was going to be one hell of a showdown between _two_ mega-mobs of _fangirls_. Who just happened to be fans of two of the biggest bands in the world and therefore _rival_ bands. Both of which were compromised entirely of male idols.

And lets not forget that currently one group is already targeting me.

I'm not ashamed to admit I was currently fearing for my life.

"_Karin_," some of the Team 7 fans bit out. The redhead glared at all of them with dark, narrowed eyes, but aside from tiny nervous fidgets, the girls remained firm and didn't back down. The Akatsuki fangirls behind Karin hissed at them, and the other group hissed right back as they forgot about me and turned their bodies to face their rivals.

_Hissed_!

Jesus, I had no idea I had run right smack into Animal Planet in the middle of a Japanese mall.

"Newcomer!" The Akatsuki fan leader, whom I presumed to be said 'Karin,' barked out. I looked around, wondering who the poor shmuck was. When the Team 7 and Akatsuki fans pinned their hard, slightly manic stares on me, I paled. I turned and gave Karin a flabbergasted look, raising my hand to point dumbly at myself. Surely, she couldn't be talking about me, could she?

When she rolled her eyes at me in exasperation, I knew my answer. I gulped.

"Yes, _you_. The pathetically desperate girl with the ridiculous pink hair. Get over here!"

My eye twitched. She did _not _just go there.

Before I could tell her off with a few choice words, the Team 7 aficionados moved up from in front of the store to stand between me and the new group before they closed rank around me, effectively trapping me in their midst.

"Forget it, Karin!" one random girl from the group shouted at the redhead angrily. "She's one of us!" All of a sudden, the other Team 7 fans started pitching in.

"Yeah!"

"She was here to get the new Team 7 album like us!"

"She prefers Team 7!"

"She's a decent girl like us who wants good music, not a harem!"

"She wants nothing to do with you and your lackeys!" Well, I'm glad at least one person got something right.

The Akatsuki fans started to yell out their own comments.

"She is not one of you!"

"We all saw! She didn't know what you lot were doing!"

"She didn't even know your precious band's single was out!"

"She belongs to no one yet!"

"Akatsuki all the way!"

"Yeah!"

"She's free game!"

Excuse me?

I'm free game? I belong to no one _yet_? Um, I'm not sure I like where this is going. I don't like it one bit. Thinking back to my Animal Planet analogy, if these groups are like two wild packs of animals, right now I felt like the only prey in all of the Savannah. And from my point of view, one wrong move and these girls would go at each other without holding back, nails, banners and all.

I really like how I look, and I especially like living. So, deciding that the only way to keep up both of those things, I started to back out of the Team 7 group, taking advantage that the majority of them were up front facing down Karin and the other Akatsuki fans; their backs to me. I inched my way to the back of the group, keeping my head down and making no sudden movements.

Once I extracted myself from the war zone, I realized I'd underestimated the size of both groups. There were about just under fifty or so Team 7 fans fanning out at the entrance of the store. I hadn't been able to see all of them because many were inside, but had apparently come out when they realized Akatsuki were nearby, in what apparently seemed to be defending their territory – or their territory at least for today.

Meanwhile, Akatsuki was a larger group. I estimated there to be eighty girls or so, which made kind of sense since Akatsuki was more famous and had been around longer than Team 7. Still. Where the hell did all these chicks come from?

Inwardly shaking my head to shoo away such trivial thoughts, I kept backing away into the only option open for me: inside the store. Once I was a few steps in, I turned and rushed inside to hide between the shelves at the very back of the store.

I crouched in a corner between a shelve with only Team 7 merchandise and a cutout of the three band members. I glanced around the store, searching for a way out when I noticed that right across the place where I was hiding there was another shelve filled with merchandise only from Akatsuki with its own band cutout.

Sheesh, talk about rivalry if even within music stores they're trying to have a showdown, even if only in cardboard form.

A whispered click of the tongue with a tiny whimper following it caught my attention. I turned my head to find what I could only assume to be the store manager, crouched behind the Akatsuki cutout across from me. The poor man – no, youth, he couldn't be more than twenty – looked slightly terrified, but was keeping calm only by an iron will alone. I pity the dude, not many people have first-hand experience with obsessive fangirls and he now had two rival groups of fangirls ready to fight right outside his store.

The guy beckoned me over, and after a quick glance in the harpies' direction, I quickly scurried to where he was, flattening myself against the shelf beside him.

"The backdoor's over there, miss," he said, pointing to a half-hidden door behind some giant poster of an anime I've never heard of.

"What about you?" I whispered back. It was obvious this guy was in way over his head. He gulped nervously, peeking around the cutout to glance at the commotion before turning back to me.

"I'll be alright," he said. "Thank you for your concern."

"Are you sure? It looks like you have quite a situation in your hands." I was tempted to say "bloodbath" instead, but I knew that was melodramatic. At last, I hoped it was. Fangirls were unpredictable.

He flashed me a nervous, albeit reassuring grin. "I'm the store manager. If they want their music, they'll have to listen to me."

I ignored how it sounded as if he was reassuring himself as much as me. I took a quick look at his nametag and smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Kiba-san."

His cheeks tinted slightly pink before he mumbled a "no problem" and shooing me away once the coast was clear.

Once I was at the door, I glanced back behind me in case he changed his mind. He didn't, but he did glance down pointedly at my feet. I looked down to find a small white dog with droopy brown ears whining pitifully at my feet. I looked up at Kiba in shock. Where did he hide the (admittedly adorable) puppy? There is no way they allow dogs in malls.

Kiba whispered-called at me, a hand cupped by his mouth. "Long story. Can you please take him with you? I don't want him to get involved." He shot me pleading eyes, identical to the puppy dog eyes the dog was giving me, and I couldn't refuse. I bent down and picked up the pup, looking over a last time at Kiba in half disbelief. After another nervous, reassuring grin, he urged me to hurry with his hand after flashing me a thumbs up. I returned the gesture and slipped through the door, closing it behind me as I silently prayed for his sanity.

The backdoor connected to a long hallway with random items pushed up against the walls. Other doors lined the wall I'd emerged from, probably the backdoors of other stores. I looked both ways, unsure of where to go, before shrugging and taking the left. I figured I might as well go in the direction I was originally heading to and slip into the bookstore the moment I could. According to my watch, I had just over ten minutes before the half-hour was up.

The puppy shifted worriedly in my arms, and I cooed softly at him as I petted him while I walked. The poor thing must've been terrified. I just hope he doesn't get it into his head that human females were all as batty as those girls. A traumatized dog was way out of my expertise.

Eventually the god managed to calm down, and I checked his collar. His name, apparently, is Akamaru. I raised him so we were both at eye level. He panted contentedly with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Awww.

"Well, Akamaru," I said to him, and his tail wagged at his name. "I'm not entirely sure what to do with you. We could always pretend that you're a plush toy." He barked as if in agreement and licked my face. I giggled. There really was nothing dogs couldn't make you feel better about.

I turned a sharp corner and collided with something, hard. With a whoosh of my breath, I fell on my butt, clutching Akamaru to my chest. Owww. I opened my eyes to glare at whatever I'd hit. It turned out to be a man.

He had silver-ish-grey hair, like Kakashi's, tied back in a low spiky ponytail with bangs on his forehead. Round spectacles rested on his slightly crooked nose, evidence that he'd broken it at least once previously. He looked to be between his early to mid-twenties, and wore a long white lab coat. Apparently, when we'd collided he'd gone down too, because he pushed himself onto his forearms to glance at me from his place on the floor in front of me, pushing back his spectacles further up his nose.

Old habits and manners kicked in. "I'm sorry about that!" I said, rolling onto my knees. "I didn't see you there. Are you okay?"

He huffed, pushing himself into a sitting position, staring oddly at me. "Yes, well, I'm alright. Are you?" he asked, a tiny, serene smile forming on his lips. When I nodded, he nodded once before getting up on his feet. He cast me another odd look, as if he were studying me. I didn't like the feeling. It was as if he knew me, or something about me. The feeling left when he smiled again.

"Well, I'm sorry I bumped into you, too. Those corners are always tricky. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm in a bit of a hurry. Sorry again." With a small bow of the head, he turned the corner and kept walking quickly away.

I blinked. That apology didn't sound sincere at all. In fact, it sounded a bit mocking. And he didn't help me up! That was rude. Shaking my head at his lack of consideration, I glanced down when I heard a tiny squeak from my arms. Akamaru! I forgot just how tightly I was holding him when I fell. I loosened my hold and glanced him over, making sure he was alright. He was, and licked my hand. He jumped out of my arms and onto the floor, shaking himself as if airing his coat. I stood up and kept walking, only turning around when I realized Akamaru had not followed me.

Akamaru stood his ground, his head facing the direction the rude man had gone. His hackles were slightly raised, and he growled low in his throat. It was obvious the man was not well received by him either.

"Come on, Akamaru. Let's get out of here," I called him. He looked at me and trotted over, looking back only once and sneezing in the man's direction. I smiled; then we both resumed on our way.

**~X~**

Akamaru was surprisingly smart.

Once we were a few doors down the fall, I picked him up and reminded him of the plushy plan. I honestly had no idea what to do with him, and I was sure I couldn't take him with me; but neither could I leave him.

To my surprise, he adopted a laying down position in my arms and went limp. When I called him, worried that he was sick or something, he cracked open a black eye and glanced at me with mirth, his mouth opening slightly so he could pant. I scratched his back; he didn't move. I poked his tummy. Nothing. I tugged gently on his tail. Nada. He literally was acting like a plushy! Kiba had him trained well.

With a wide smirk on my face, I held Akamaru like a football with one arm and with the other opened the random door we'd chosen.

We walked into a pet boutique. I kid you not. Everything you could think of to dress and pamper your pet was there. Shirts with funny logos and words, shoes, bows, leashes, collars both plain and studded with designs, some of the fanciest dog and cat beds I'd ever seen, jackets and – was that a dog stroller?

Walking out of the super pet-fan store, I glanced around to orient myself. I shifted Akamaru more comfortably in my arm, and walked to the right. The bookstore was close by, luckily, so after a quick glance at Akamaru to confirm he was holding up his façade, I walked in and immediately headed for the history books.

After flipping through several somewhat interesting-looking books, I finally decided on a thick hardcover book about Japanese legends and myths. My dad was a world-history nut, but he especially loved the particular myths and legends of the world, so I thought he'd like it. Not like he didn't already have many similar books at home, but this one just seemed to offer a little extra.

As I paid for the book, the cashier asked me if I also wanted to buy that chocolate in my arm. I blinked. What chocolate? Looking down, there was, indeed, a small chocolate bar tucked loosely between my arm and Akamaru's jaw. I stifled the urge to scold the dog, but couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. Shrugging, I took the chocolate bar and passed it to the cashier on a whim. Why not? The fangirl scare took a lot out of me. However, I _would_ buy something different for him. Chocolate is, after all, poisonous to dogs.

Walking out of the store, shifting Akamaru to hold him with my other arm, Temari and Hinata appeared from another store. When they saw, they walked towards me.

"Any luck?" Temari inquired.

"Yep," I help up the bag with the book.

"I-I'm glad you were able t-to find something," Hinata smiled kindly.

"I'm glad you're still in once piece," Temari added.

"Huh?"

"W-we saw quite the commotion b-by the music s-store," Hinata explained.

"Yeah, crazy-ass fangirls from rival bands were ready to go at each other. Wouldn't you like to guess which bands?"

I groaned, slumping my shoulders at the reminder. "Akatsuki and Team 7," I answered.

They gave my surprised looks.

"How do you know that?" Temari questioned me.

"I was walking by when I was caught in the cross-fire. I'm pretty sure they wanted to recruit me." Scratch that, I'm not 'pretty sure' – I'm downright convinced that was the case. They shuddered at the thought.

"W-which g-g-group?"

"Does it matter?"

They shook their heads before Temari piped up thoughtfully. "Well, Akatsuki has been around longer, so I would guess their fangirls are a bit more…"

"Obsessive and insane?" Hinata offered. Temari and I looked at her. We were not expecting something like that to come from her. She blushed, and looked down.

I sighed, giving up. "Both," I finally admitted. They winced in sympathy.

I accepted their condolences when I noticed something was off. I squinted at my friends. "Where's Felipe?"

My answer came a moment later when said man stumbled around awkwardly as he tried to avoid other people and the mall's walls while carrying a stack of bags and packages that came up to his nose, leaving only his sunglasses and hair visible. Even with his impressive build, it was obvious he was struggling to carry his cargo while simultaneously weaving around the mall while keeping up with the girls.

I gave Temari a flat look. She shrugged and grinned. Shaking my head, I started walking towards the exit, my friends following me with a shaky Felipe trailing after. There were so many things I wanted to say.

It so happened that Felipe had parked the limo on the other side of the mall, so we had no choice but to walk past the music store and the infamous fangirl groupies. So we snuck around. Once we came near the music store, we hid behind a nearby pillar and spied on them. I'd think we looked pretty comical, like those cartoons where you only see the heads, one stacked on top of the other.

I wasn't really surprised to notice that the immediate area was mostly deserted, and the few stranglers who remained hurried around the fangirls or peeked at them from the second floor railings. The two rival groups, meanwhile, remained standoffish, but both had focused their attention on a single individual standing on a platform that came from nowhere. It was Karin. She seemed to be in the middle od delivering some surely deep speech about the importance of idol (superstar) worshipping.

"S-she sure knows h-how to get attention," Hinata, the bottom head in our head totem, stuttered.

"Behold," Temari, the top head of the totem, said gravely in an Australian accent. "We are in the presence of wild fangirls. We have stumbled upon a showdown between two of the largest and most vicious of packs in all of the modern world."

I smirked, liking her Crocodile Hunter take on the situation. It was pretty apt. I followed her lead, "We must approach with outmost caution. One wrong move, and the fangirls, regardless of pack, will turn on us."

"T-they will try to convert us," Hinata said, playing along. I looked up at Temari before we both grinned and looked down at Hinata who grinned back.

"Turn us into one of them."

"Beware! Beware!"

"We must be quick and silent."

"We mustn't speak."

"Should they hear us speak of their idols –"

"The horror!"

"Run!"

We dissolved into giggles, pulling back into standing positions behind the pillar. This was pretty fun.

"I wonder what they would think if it was revealed what a bunch of dummies they all are," I said.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked. I briefly told them about the stunt with the cards and flowers; they already knew about the dance studio fiasco. I wasn't surprised when Temari had to sit down in order to keep laughing, Hinata using her shoulder as support as he politely tried to keep her laughter to herself, unlike the Spaniard who had no qualms about who heard her guffaws. Felipe looked slightly concerned, but didn't intervene.

"Yeah, yeah, you two keep laughing all you want," I said with a roll of the eyes, though I couldn't help from smiling.

"You _have _to show us these cards!" Temari exclaimed. Hinata nodded eagerly at her side.

"Sure," I said. "Once my dad arrives and we're both settled at home, you guys can come over." I paused, thinking about all that's happened to me ever since I became acquainted with the two bands. They were exasperating, but they were good guys and certainly gave me memorable moments. "They grow on you, the goons."

"Ahem."

We turned around to find a stunning woman standing behind us with a tiny smile on her otherwise serious-looking face. She had a black jacket with matching pencil skirt, and sweet-looking heels. What surprised us the most, though, was that she had a couple piercings on her face and short blue hair, which was held back by a white flower.

Temari stood up, but before any of us could inquire who the woman was, Hinata bowed to her. "Greetings, Konan-san. What a c-coincidence to find you here."

"Ah. Hello, Hinata-san. It is indeed a pleasure to find you here. May I ask who your two friends are?" Wow, even her voice was beautiful.

"O-oh! My apologies, Konan-san. These are m-my friends: Temari no Sabaku, and Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura?" Konan echoed, looking interestedly at me. I bowed to her as did Temari.

"How do you do?" I greeted her. Her sharp gaze seemed to relax a little. Was it me, or was there some approval in her eyes?

"Indeed; it is nice to meet you, Haruno-san. I have heard much about you." Really? From whom? Before I could ask, she continued, inclining her head at Temari. "Same goes to you, Sabaku-san. I trust you're enjoying yourselves."

"We sure are," Temari grinned.

"I am glad to hear that. I must apologize for my abrupt departure, but I'm afraid I must be going. I'm certain our paths will meet again in the near future. Until then, have a good day, Haruno-san, Sabaku-san, Hinata-san." She bowed her head graciously at each of us, which we returned. She left in a show of pure elegance and pride.

I turned towards Hinata. "Who was she, exactly?"

Just as Hinata was about to answer, a familiar, screechy voice cut in. "_You!_"

I turned my head towards the voice, half-regretting the action already. Yep, it was Karin. And she wasn't alone. I took in a deep breath and exhaled, preparing myself. "Yes, me. What?"

"Why were you talking to Konan-sama?!"

"Eh?" Just who was that woman really if Hinata and these fangirls knew her?

"Don't play dumb! What were you two talking about?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. So she wanted to play bitchy, eh? Alright, two can play at that game. I loved messing with people's heads when the situation called for it. When Temari, with her temper, was about to retort, I caught her eye and shook my head. This one was mine. She paused, before smirking and stepping back with Hinata.

I turned towards the redhead. "I was not aware that you were invited into my private conversation, Obsessed-san."

She glowered at me. "Don't get smart with me, pinky!" she snapped. "Just spill it!"

Aaaand we're back to the hair. Big mistake.

"Nope. I'm not that cruel." Confusion marred her features. "I simply don't have the heart to tell you what she thinks of you. That is just a hit below the belt."

The other girls behind Karin began to get jittery, anxiously whispering amongst themselves. Karin silence them with a glare, before pinning it on me. "What did she say?" she growled.

"Nope. Not telling ya." And to prove my point, I childishly stuck my tongue out at them. "Just how _desperately pathetic_ you all were." Yeah, I wasn't forgiving the jibe about my hair that easily.

Some girls began to wail at my news, many more looking stricken. Karin turned on them and tried to restore some order, with varying amounts of success. I took this opportunity to turn towards my friends to let them know to get ready to run, because what was coming next would make sure we got our exercise.

I turned my attention back towards Karin, who was looking a bit murderous. She stomped towards me and got right in my face. I lifted my arms to put some distance between us, effectively putting her nose to nose with Akamaru who had yet to divulge any clue that he was alive.

"I don't believe you, bitch," she hissed at me. Man, again with the hissing! I scrunched my face in distaste.

"Dude. Tic tac." She looked outraged right before Akamaru's nose twitched and he let out a huge dog snot-filled sneeze right in the middle of her face.

"_Gah!_" she screeched, flinging herself back as she furiously wiped at he face, her fellow fangirls converging around her trying to help.

I looked at Akamaru, who was grinning ruggedly at me and wagging his tail. He knew the jig was up, but was perfectly content with that. "Huh. You're a pretty good judge of character, aren't you?" I said, remembering he'd also sneezed in the direction of the rude guy we'd bumped into earlier.

"You'll pay for that!" she cried, trying to lunge at me but being held back by her groupies.

I shrugged indifferently, hugging Akamaru to my chest more comfortably and petting him. "Normally, I'd say that to you, but I can already see you're already paying for something. I mean…" I paused for dramatic effect, giving her my best innocent look. "You worship some of the dorkiest, silliest and weird guys in the planet."

At this, every. Single. Fangirl. Pinned me under a steely grace and bared their teeth at me. Yep. I'd just insulted whatever fantasy they'd had of their idols; to their faces. I grinned widely at them.

"See ya!"

I turned on my heel and, fast as I could, grabbed my two friends and ran as fast as we could to the nearest exit; Felipe trying his best to keep up as a mega mob of outraged fangirls chased us.

"You're crazy!" Temari accused me, but she couldn't hide the manic glint in her eyes telling me she was loving it.

"Aren't we all?"

"_Catch them!_"

"N-Neji-nii will n-never b-believe it!"

"_Burn the witches!_"

We burst through the doors of the first exit we found, which luckily was only a few stores down. As we were about to jump into the street to make our getaway, a mega-fancy red and black Porsche screeched to a stop right in front of us.

"Get in!" a familiar female voice commanded us.

We looked behind us, only to find a stampede of furious girls hot on our heels. Without a second thought, we threw ourselves through the car doors and shut them, cramming ourselves awkwardly inside.

The car sped off in the nick of time, for just as the car doors shut, the mob chasing us burst through the exit doors and aimed right for the car. I was shocked momentarily to discover that Felipe had remained behind to act as a defensive human wall; having shoved all of Temari's bags in with us. He was brave, that was for sure.

Once we had put some distance between us and the rabid girls and sat properly, I turned towards our mysterious savior.

"Thank you, miss…?"

Amused hazel eyes caught mine in the rearview mirror. "I did say our paths would cross again soon, Haruno-san."

My jaw dropped. "Konan-san!"

"It is nice to meet you so soon again, Haruno-san, though I cannot say I foresaw the circumstances."

Temari and I shared amazed looks before Hinata, who was riding shotgun, turned back to face us and smiled.

"I didn't have t-the opportunity b-back there, but I can tell you now. K-Konan-san is the manager f-for Akatsuki."

I inwardly groaned and sat back. I was surrounded.

A whine got my attention. I looked down at Akamaru, who was panting and looking damn pleased with himself. Well, it wasn't so bad.

"Where'd the dog come from?" Temari questioned with an interested tone. "He sure did a fine good job back there."

"Long story, tell you later." I cuddled the puppy, who was more than happy to accept the affection and wagged his tail wildly.

"W-where will you keep him?" Hinata asked worriedly. I paused. I hadn't thought that far. I'm pretty sure my hotel doesn't allow dogs.

My hesitation must've been palpable because Konan spoke up. "I have an idea, if you're interested…"

"I'm all ears."

"Well, my charges have more than enough space for themselves. I'm sure one of them wouldn't mind lending their roof for the night."

I considered this for a moment. It made sense. And even if some didn't like dogs, out of the eleven of them, at least one had to be okay with it. Really, what's the worst that can happen?

Damn, I must be more tired than I thought if I just thought _that _about the Akatsuki.

But it's not like I had much choice. I just hoped that when we meet the band, as there is no doubt that's where we were heading, that Team 7 had left already to go their own way. I really didn't need any more excitement today.

Then again, it's not like fate ever really listens to me. But I can hope.

…

Nah.

* * *

><p><strong>All I'll say now is thanks for everyone's support, and for a special friend who kicked my butt back into gear. You know who you are, <em>birthday girl<em>. **

***Ahem***

**In other news, I've finally made a DeviantArt account and uploaded in it the cover I made for this story. Now you'll be able to see the details perfectly! So if you can check it out, I'd be intensely grateful. Link is in my profile at the bottom :)**

**Reviews: 523**

**Follows: 558**

**Favorites: 520**

**Amazing! Thank you so much to all of you who participated in those numbers, and lots of cookies and cake to those of you who not only liked this story but other stories of mine. I do notice ;)**

**I hoped you enjoyed! Please review! **


	15. Chapter 14

**DD Chapter 14**

As Konan drove us to wherever it was that the Akatsuki were, she politely conversed with us and patiently answered our questions. It turns out that not only was she the group's manager, but an old friend of Pein. They met in high school when she, being quite the little genius in math – my words, not hers; she's way too polite to speak so arrogantly – was asked by the teacher to tutor Pein who, while not doing too badly, struggled with the subject.

Long story short, they became good friends; even when they graduated and went off to college they stayed in touch. She went off to study business and management while Pein went to study music and got a minor in philosophy.

"Really? Philosophy?" I asked. Pein seemed a little like Konan, in that they were both quite serious and not really ones to participate in what the majority of the world would consider "nonsense." Learning that Pein was into philosophy, debating about what is, can be or should be, morals and the like sounded a little unusual. It was a given that I didn't really know him, and while not completely far-fetched, it just seemed… unlikely. And yet, at the same time, it seemed to suit him.

Konan didn't bat an eye at my question, answering me as she shoulder checked before making a turn. "He was always into that sort of things, it seems. I can't give you any concrete examples, but he thrives in that kind of stuff. The power of man, balanced by the powerlessness that haunts him; reasoning based on oneself… Fundamental problems that every society and every individual must face." She hummed pensively for a while before continuing. "He was the most interested in humanities out of all of us."

Temari grunted. "A complicated path for a musician. To find the meaning of man when they are all correct and yet not."

Hinata smiled warmly at Konan. "But that _is_ the path of a musician," she said. I nodded in agreement, but Temari rolled her eyes.

"More like the path of a masochist. Whatever they may decide or think, there will always be an argument made against you. You can't ever win. It's a colossal headache."

Ignoring Temari's cynicism, biting back a retort about politicians, I thought about it for a bit, scratching Akamaru behind the ears. "Musicians are artists whose medium is silence," I mused, "and every artist seeks to find and express life. Why not delve into what is the meaning of life; the heart of it all?" I reasoned, rubbing my chin between my thumb and forefinger.

I glanced up to find Konan's golden eyes gazing at me through the rearview mirror. She seemed to be pleasantly surprised while simultaneously trying to figure me out, as if I'd just given but a small clue to a massive secret and she was trying to find the rest within me. I blinked.

"That's deep, Rosita," Temari said, and both Konan and I looked away. I shrugged at the blonde's response.

"It's been known to happen." The conversation moved on to a different topic, and though I participated, a part of me couldn't help but keep thinking about what I'd learned about Akatsuki's leader. A man in search of the meaning of mankind. Huh. There really is more than meets the eye, at least as far he's concerned.

Before long, we were out of the busy urban streets and arrived to a small villa where a small two-story mansion rested in a peaceful, secluded piece of land behind a small hill. Beautiful, and quite luxurious. I gaped. It was quite the sight, yet so very confusing. Why were the Akatsuki _here?_

When I voiced my question, just as Konan parked by the main entrance after going around the round-about with the water fountain in the middle, the indigo-haired manager answered me. "Have you ever heard of common houses?"

"Sounds quite familiar, but I can't say I actually know the term," Temari said as we stepped out of the car.

"I-I don't really know much… We're not supposed t-to ask our guests too personal questions. Though I might have an idea…"

I merely shook my head. Sure, the term sounded somewhat familiar, but it was probably something that I'd only heard mentioned once or twice but found irrelevant; hence I never cared enough to remember. Akamaru sniffed, as if agreeing with my thoughts. I shifted his weight in my arms, so his chin was resting on my upper arm.

"You may think of them like dorms," Konan explained, waiving at Temari to leave her shopping bags in the car before turning away and guiding us towards the mansion's entrance. "Some key differences, though, is the size of the building, the number of inhabitants, who may become an inhabitant, and the purpose of the house.

"This place is a common house specifically built and designed for a large idol group. There are several private rooms where each member has a room of his own, a few common areas such as the kitchen, a couple living rooms, the gardens, and the media room, and rooms which serve the specific purpose of their idol work: recording rooms, dance studios, instrument storage, and so on." I let out a low whistle under my breath. Man, this place was as multi-purpose as a Swiss army knife. And luxurious – did I say that already? The inside of the place was almost like a palace.

Konan kept talking as she guided my friends and I through the common house. My friends, however, merely glanced around curiously before focusing on Konan. Tch, rich kids. "These common houses are quite common in industries where professional 'teams' are the pieces of the game and solidarity and bonding are absolute musts for effective performance. You'll find that professional sports teams employ this method as well. Military bunks also function similarly. Of course, each common house has a different purpose depending on the industry. This place, as aforementioned, is designed for idols whose main outlet is music, although there are spaces where other idol work may be done. Sports teams may have a field or a court by the house. Intelligence network houses are filled with computers and other intel machinery.

"Aside from the basic functioning design for a specific purpose, each common house also varies in size depending on the number of inhabitants, their needs, and of course, the room required for the inhabitants to use for both their own person and for their work. This house seems large, but only because the Akatsuki is a large idol group, each of which has various needs and abilities. There are smaller common houses, and some that are many times bigger where they may seem more like a small village. Any questions?"

"Is the housing arrangement permanent?" Hinata asked.

"As permanent as the inhabitants' contract," was the answer that came. But not from Konan.

We all looked ahead, where Pein stepped out from a room to our right, carrying a white cup of steaming liquid with the words "Prince on the Outside, Surprise on the Inside" and a gossip magazine. I raised my eyebrows at that last bit.

"Pein," Konan greeted with a small tilt of her head.

"Konan," Pein returned the gesture. Now I was feeling a bit jealous. How can they be so regal? Pein then turned his stormy grey eyes towards my friends and I, his eyes lingering on me for a moment longer before he came towards us and bowed a little lower in our direction and greeting us. "Hinata-san, Sabaku-san… Sakura-san. It's a pleasure to see you all so soon."

The three of us bowed in return, murmuring the customary _hello's_ and _pardon the intrusion's_. "We were not expecting company," Pein continued once we'd straightened up. "I must apologize if the house seems disorderly. After completing our punishment at the Hyuga studios, we had to come straight here to settle in; hence, everything is in disarray."

"No, no," I said, shaking my head. "Everything is pristine. We must apologize, though. Honestly, we had no clue we would even be here. Or you – I thought you guys would return to the hotel. Anyway, it's just the way it worked out."

Pein gave me a curious look. "Oh? Then perhaps you'd care to enlighten me over some hot tea?" I noticed then that it was, indeed, tea that filled his mug, not coffee as I'd quickly assumed. I took a tentative sniff. Chai. Not a bad choice.

"That sounds great. Thank you," Temari answered. Pein glanced at her before turning and beckoning at us to follow him. I shared a glance with my two friends before we complied. Yes, Pein gave off the silent and resilient type vibes, but he seemed a little off. Mysterious, even, and a little less playful than the Pein I'd come to know. Or sort of know. Anyway. The gossip magazine he had in his hand clearly meant for women was definitely something that told me I wasn't imagining things.

Pein lead us to a huge Western-style kitchen, with black marble counters and white marble floors; the walls where white too, decorated with modern art and a few crystal ornaments. The whole place, just like the rest of the house thus far and surely the entire house, was immaculately decorated by what could only be a professional interior designer. It was quite pleasant to the eye, and calming, but for some reason… it felt like that was all it was. Like a hotel more than a home. It was almost, well, empty.

"What kind of tea would you ladies like?"

I shrugged off my less than cheery thoughts, focusing back on the orange-haired man before us. I could feel Akamaru, who seemed to be playing dead again in my arms, squirm slightly as he cuddled into my chest. Could he be comforting me? Awww. I rubbed his head, telepathically telling him that I was alright.

"I'm good, thank you," Konan answered, walking around a medium oval glass table to sit at the head.

"I-I'm fine with j-just whatever is available…"

"Do you have any coffee?" Temari asked. "I like tea as much as the next person, but after today's adventure, courtesy of Rosita here, I need something to pick up my energy." Pein looked interested in the story that lay there, but knowing he'd learn it in a moment he chose to not say anything. He turned his gaze to me.

"I think I'll have what you're having, if that's alright," I said. "Chai with a splash of milk – some caffeine, tasty, and relatively nutritious." Pein nodded and set his things on a counter before turning and rummaging around the kitchen to get our drinks. His familiarity with the place made it seem more homey, but it still felt like it lacked the full warmth of a home.

As the water for our drinks was set to boil, I momentarily lost myself in the memories of my childhood home. It was a small house, but if fit our needs perfectly. My parents bought it with both of their savings, and steadily filled it with warmth and loving memories. My mother, who had the best eye for aesthetics, designed most of the place with my father's approval. They were a great team.

Even today, the house remains frozen in time, holding on to those precious moments. Even after the horrid events that took my mother's life.

Akamaru whined, getting everyone's attention. I looked down at his furry face, and he used his little paws to push himself up so he could lick my chin. I smiled. I was so getting a dog in the future.

The kettle begun to pitch a high whine, and Pein lifted it off the burner. Quickly setting up and throwing our drinks together on a tray, he carried them to the glass table where we all waited. As he set down my drink before me, he paused, looking speculatively at Akamaru as he seemingly realized that the dog was very much alive and not a toy; the same dog who stared back at him.

The miniature staring contest continued for a second longer before Pein finally sat down with an awesome proper posture (I guess Neji's punishment really got into his muscle memory – snicker) between Konan and I, across from my two friends. He raised a single defined eyebrow at Konan, silently asking her what was going on.

Konan, for her part, did not answer him in any form; instead, she calmly sipped at her tea, which Pein had set down for her despite her earlier polite refusal. When Pein saw he was not getting an explanation from her, he turned towards me, flickering his eyes over my friends briefly.

He looked curiously at me with the same composed calmness that Konan inhibited. "While I don't exactly complain about your presence in my humble abode, I am quite intrigued as for the reason for your visit, Sakura-san."

I resisted the sarcastic response that was itching to form. "Humble" abode indeed. I played with the handle of my mug. It had the words "too hot 4 U" inscribed along it. "Well," I began, "My friends and I were… shopping, as you recall. And we ran into some trouble. Konan, who we met somewhere along the line, helped us out and kindly offered a solution to one of the, ahem, details we – well, just me, really – got to keep as part of the experience."

Pein didn't miss a beat. "The dog?"

Akamaru sniffed, offended, and burrowed further into my chest. I set the mug down and petted him, earning a contented sigh from him. When I glanced up, Pein didn't look too impressed.

"His name is Akamaru," I clarified.

"He's one of the best damn dogs I've encountered in awhile," Temari inputted, taking a long drink from her coffee. "You should see him in action."

Pein didn't ask, though I could see the question burning behind his carefully composed eyes. Stalling, though I have no idea why, I took my mug and started to sip from it. Seeing as how I was emulating Konan, Pein gave me the same unimpressed look he'd given Akamaru before turning his inquisitive gaze on Hinata.

Oh, he plays dirty.

Hinata, of course, not only saw the question he was telepathically asking, but was compelled to answer immediately. Really, how did such a pure soul survive this long among men like these? She said, "W-w-we, um, t-that is.., W-well, we m-m-met s-some…"

Ah, now I feel bad. Poor Hinata's stutter had just taken a deep nosedive into problematic. Pein wasn't that scary, but I don't think Hinata had ever had those grey eyes skewering her with questions before.

"We got caught up in a fangirl war."

Luckily, my other friend, having lived as a politician's child, had no problem both covering for her friends and answering difficult questions with a mix of political correctness and bluntness that was both a gift and a skill worth of envy. I grinned into my tea as Pein redirected his gaze towards Temari, a new question in his eyes; this time asking for clarification.

Temari shrugged indifferently, though there was a predatory glint in her eye. I immediately became both very eager to see how this would play out and a little wary. Especially when her eyes flickered towards me for a moment; conveniently the moment just before one of her Cheshire cat grins uncurled on her face.

"Specifically, _your_ guys' fangirls. Sakura here was just innocently walking by when they all but tried to brainwash her into one of them. Then the miniature army of Team 7 fangirls appeared." Well, that wasn't exactly how it happened, but it was close enough. I watched Pein covertly from above the rim of my tea. He winced ever so slightly at Temari's words, no doubt in sympathy.

He turned towards me, his usually impassive face tinged with… concern? Actual, legit concern – for me? Not the oh-I-feel-for-you concern you might have for a stranger who slipped and fell, but the I-really-care-about-you-are-you-alright concern you feel for your close friends.

That was unexpected. But perhaps even more so was what he did next.

He reached across the space between our mugs and placed one of his hands over one of mine that was still holding on to the handle of my mug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said, and he sounded so solemn and sincerely _sorry_ that I didn't know if I should laugh or not. He sounded like I got caught by the mafia. Which, come to think of it, isn't all that far from the truth, in a way.

I suddenly had the image of the fangirls I'd met dressed in a 1920's Al Capone mafia get-up, some chewing cigars, and nearly all carrying some sort of firing weapon. Karin, the head Mafioso, tipped down her sunglasses, took her cigar out of her mouth, and said to me in the stereotypical Italian mafia accent, "Whatcha lookin' at, eh, Pinky?"

Before I could decide on how to respond, the loud sound of a door being slammed open resounded in the house, followed by the noise of stampeding footsteps coming down the stairs. From the sound of things, there was more than one set.

Low cursing was heard just a moment before a blonde head of absolutely disheveled long hair popped through the kitchen door with the cranky words "Pein, you have _got_ to get Tobi to…" dying off as the owner of said hair noticed the company present.

A heartbeat of absolute silence went by as we all regarded the hairy mess that had graced us with his presence. I cracked a smile, even though I desperately tried not to.

"Deidara-san?"

"S-S-Sakura-chan, yeah!"

I lost the battle. That's when I let them have it.

This should be a good time to say that my laugh – the ROFL laugh, the holding your sides laugh, the I'm-gonna-die-laughing-because-I-can't-breathe laugh – isn't the cutesy laugh practically all girls aspire to have; with the tittering and giggling while looking as adorable as a baby bunny in lace. Mine was the loud, ruckus laugh of a pig choking in concert to a hyena reacting to the hyena equivalent of catnip.

In a nutshell, I sounded absolutely insane and part zoo.

I tried to stifle my laugh; honest to God I did. But the more I tried to hold back, the stronger the need to laugh became. In about two seconds flat, I was lying face down on the table, slamming my fist against it as my stomach spasm against Akamaru, who began to wiggle and tickled me. Though no one else could see it, I was very much aware of the tears pooling on the corners of my eyes and the snot forming on the back of my sinuses in response to the tears.

I was vaguely aware of someone thumping me in the back, as if I was choking, and someone else holding the hand I'd been using to abuse the glass table. A third person seemed to be saying something, but I couldn't hear anything aside from my own guffaws.

After losing my breath after a particularly extended laughter which quickly escalated into a witchy, high-pitched cackle, I was left gasping for breath much like a fish out of water. No sound came from my mouth. My mind took the brief reprieve as an opportunity to tune in on what was going on around me. I became aware that the kitchen was now filled with more people than the original five – or six, if you count Deidara's entrance – just before my laughing attack.

Forcing myself to claw back to some degree of normalcy, I slowly focused on the new presences around me, and what they were shouting at each other.

"I already asked you idiots once, what did you do to her?!"

"Tobi did nothing! Tobi did not even say hi!"

"S-S-Sak-kura, b-breathe…"

"Back off, blondie, yeah!"

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you."

"Sasori, back off."

"Oi, did I hear correctly? The bitch is here?"

"If you're referring to me, Hidan, I promise you I'll see to it that your schedule becomes a nightmare."

"Why is it so noisy here? Can't a guy get any rest `round here or what?"

Gulping deep breaths, I was able to somewhat make myself sit up a little. I rubbed the arm that wasn't being held across my face, wiping the tears that had been forming in my eyes, letting Akamaru have my lap to balance himself on. I blinked, bleary-eyes, and saw that now joining Pein, Konan, Temari, Hinata and I, was Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori; with Kisame and Hidan quickly appearing by the door. Deidara and Temari were having a go at each other, with Sasori not helping any, Tobi was just, well, being Tobi and panicking at the general situation; Hidan and Kisame, when they appeared, looked smugly excited and just plain grumpy, respectively. Hinata was the one gently rubbing my back, having stopped thumping once I demonstrated I could breathe on my own, while Pein and Konan were trying to keep the order in that calm, reserved way of theirs.

It didn't miss my notice that Pein was the one to hold my wrist; and continued to hold it even after I'd stopped abusing the table.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly exhaled as I gathered my final wits about me, and spoke to Hinata first. "Thanks, Hinata. I'm okay now."

"A-are you s-s-sure?"

"Positive. It was just that the timing of everything was too good. But I'm back to my old self now, I promise."

Hinata still looked a little unsure, but nodded lightly and removed her hand from my back. She then looked nervously up at the shouting match going on before us. On to of the arguing/ shouting match, now Konan had intercepted Hidan, who had seen me and was making his way over, and Kisame was helping out by grabbing the hem Hidan's pants. Hidan – who was _topless_, _why was he topless?_ – was cussing him out as he tried to wriggle out of his grasp. My lips twitched into an almost smile. He reminded me of a kitten caught by the scruff and was trying to free himself.

Mentally shaking myself, I turned my head towards Pein, who had just told Deidara to calm down and gotten ignored. Letting out a quiet sigh, Pein looked at me from the corner of his eye, and seeing how I was fine now, turned to face me fully.

"Are you going to break my table?" he asked. I sniffed.

"I was never going to. I have more control than you give me credit for."

He looked at me quietly for a moment before nodding and releasing my wrist. It was only when he did that I realized his hands were warm. Must be from the tea.

Just then, Hidan somehow got loose and nearly shoved Pein out of the way to get close to me. Of course he didn't actually touch Pein, but he did cut in front of him to block my view of him and replace it with himself. Laying down his right arm on the glass table, he leaned on it as he smirked at me. Topless. I could hear Hinata squeak as she desperately tried to find something else to focus on.

"If I'd known you'd be coming," Hidan drawled in what he probably thought was a sexy voice, "I'd have fucking prepared properly, seriously."

"Then I'm lucky you didn't know," I drawl back. "I'd hate to see what you consider prepared."

Hidan frowned, before his smug smirk returned with his pearly whites showing. "I like some fucking spice in my women."

Pein had had enough of Hidan's rude behavior (or of having Hidan's naked back only inches from his nose), and tugged the albino's arm from under him, causing the latter to crash onto the table without his arm support him. While Hidan began to cuss, Pein merely gave him a dispassionate look. Deidara, who had somehow gotten his wild hair under some semblance of control, had stopped arguing with Temari long enough to pop behind Pein and shoot Hidan a grin.

"It's not nice to exaggerate, yeah," he said. "Your mother is only one woman."

"Fuck you, bimbo."

Kisame walked up then, rubbing a tired hand down his face. His eyes looked beady and tiny, as if he hadn't slept well in awhile. Which was bizarre because just earlier today he'd looked fine.

"Hoshigaki-san, are you alright?" I asked.

Kisame peered at me, and shot me a toothy smile. "Yeh, I'm alright. It's just that Hyuga's a harsh master." He yawned then, before plopping himself down on an empty chair. "Six-foot-four and two hundred-ish pounds makes it a little harder to carry out his punishments compared to someone who's smaller and lighter. I just about fell into bed the moment I could."

I gave him a sympathetic look. If senza was bad for the average person, then try gunning for two hundred pounds of pure muscle pressing down on your legs and joints. "Neji-san didn't make it a little easier on you?"

"He let me shift my weight a bit, which is more than could be said for the others. But that's about it." When he saw my unimpressed look, his smile widened. "Aw, is the Kitten concerned for me?"

"She's a doll, not a cat," Sasori butted in, coming around the other side of the table behind Konan, with Temari following close behind with a scowl.

"She's actually neither a quadruped feline nor an inanimate pint-sized imitation of a girl to use as you please," Temari grumbled. We all looked at her. "What?"

"But 'Rosita' is also wrong, then!" Tobi said. Deidara turned incredulous eyes on him.

"_You_ followed all that, yeah?"

"Silly sempai," Tobi smiled as he danced around the table and sat beside me on the floor. "Temari-san said that Sakura-chan is not a toy or a kitty cat. Tobi was just saying that Sakura-chan is not a flower either, even if Sakura-chan's name is a flower's name.""

"That's right, Tobi-kun," I said, petting his dark hair. He beamed up at me. Konan stood up and walked to one of the cabinets, fetching a bag of gummy worms. She opened the packet and took out three worms.

"Good boy, Tobi," she said, tossing the worms at Tobi who shot out of his seat and caught the sweet confections from the air before happily devouring them one by one with a look of utter bliss on his face.

I gave the woman manager a surprised look. This was so similar to dog training, I didn't know how to react. Seemingly reading my mind, Konan glanced at me, giving me a soft look. "I know it looks bad, but it actually helps him. When he does something good, or proves that his skills are advancing, positive reinforcement helps him to conserve what he's gained."

Now I was curious. It was beyond obvious something was not quite up to par with Tobi from the start, but I had no idea it was something that required such subtle continuous treatment. But I knew better than to ask.

Hidan, luckily, proved to be a great distraction. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. We all know Uchiha shitty Junior is retarded. Now how about someone tells us why more bitches than usual are in our home?" His words earned him four hard smacks on the head, one from each female in the room, save for Hinata who didn't have it in her but Temari made sure to give Hidan an extra hit for her.

"Fuck!" Hidan groaned, crouching down on the floor as he held his head. As he once again began swearing up a storm, while everyone else ignored him, Pein turned his eyes me.

"Although Hidan could've worded it better, I think we're all also curious as to the reason you're all here," he said diplomatically, placing his intertwined hands before him on the table, looking for all the world like an eccentric CEO.

"I think this little guy is answer enough," I said, picking up a surprisingly quiet Akamaru from my lap and placing him on the table. He didn't like it too much, looking very much befuddled as he stared through the glass table at the floor below. He barked, scurrying back into my arms as he barked distrustfully at the table.

Deidara looked amazed. "Is that a dog, yeah?"

"No, goldilocks, it's lizard with peacock feathers," Kisame sarcastically muttered. Deidara shot him a dirty look.

"Which bloody heathen let a fucking fleabag in the house?" Akamaru sneezed disdainfully in Sailor Narcissus' direction.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me, Hidan?"

"Fuck, Konan, no. I love fleabags, they're all so furry and shit."

"That's what I thought."

"Puppy!" Tobi gushed, slurping down his last worm and bouncing back towards my seat, leaning over the armrest excitedly as he peered at the dog in my arms. "He's so kawaii! What's puppy's name? Oh! Tobi's name is Tobi!"

Akamaru looked a Tobi with a goofy grin on his furry face, his tongue lolling out of the side as he panted happily. He let out a small bark, and leaned over so he and the young Akatsuki member were nose to nose. I shifted Akamaru closer, and as I did, he started eagerly sniffing all of Tobi's face, earning a giggle as the air blew into Tobi's ear.

"His name is Akamaru, Tobi-kun," I said. "He needs a place to stay for the night."

Tobi let out a delighted squeal, turning on Pein in a heartbeat, down on his knees in an instant. "Can puppy stay, Leader? Can he? Tobi promises to be good!"

Pein looked a smidge uncomfortable with the situation. He kept glancing between Tobi and Akamaru, and every time he did, Tobi inched closer to his face with the best puppy-eyes I've ever seen a human wear. And that's considering he only used one eye, the other being hidden by his calling-card eye patch. Now that I noticed it, this one had the face of a brown teddy bear wearing its own star eye patch. Pein looked at me. "Just one night?"

I bit back a smile. He sounded so unsure. "Yeah," I said. "It's only until the mall fiasco goes away and it's safe for me again. Then I'll return Akamaru to his owner."

Pein looked at Tobi again, who by this time had all but sprawled himself on the Akatsuki leader's lap, his eyes huge and weepy and his hands clasped before me like he was praying. Pein sighed in defeat, closing his eyes in exhaustion; probably already foreseeing how it was all going to go. Seeing this, Deidara groaned, while Sasori frowned and looked away quite petulantly. Kisame merely eyed the dog before shrugging and resting his head on the table. Hidan scowled but did little else.

"Just for tonight," Pein conceded. "_One_ night."

"YAY!"

No sooner had Pein said those words than Tobi had jumped up and hugged him around the waist before shooting towards Akamaru and me. His cheeks were red with excitement and his eyes sparkled as he began to excitedly rant to Akamaru how much fun they'd have together.

"And Tobi has this _huge_ bed all for himself, with lots of other friends, like Mr. Muffin! Tobi thinks Akamaru will like him – and oh! There's also Mr. Mustacho, because see, he has this really fancy mustache, and…"

I smiled at the scene. Akamaru looked just as excited as Tobi was, barking occasionally and wagging his tail at having so much attention, obviously beyond pleased. I giggled.

Pein had other ideas, though. He cleared his throat. "Tobi, as much as I know that you'll take care of… Akamaru, I think it's better if you got a buddy to, ahem, help you during the night." Tobi looked up at Pein, pouting and looking ready to argue. "I can see how much you like each other," Pein hurriedly amended. "But during the night, what if he needs to go to the bathroom? Or some food? You don't like the dark, so you wouldn't be able to help him then. Besides, he might be nervous staying in a whole new room he doesn't know. Having more people might help him be more comfortable."

Tobi looked a little crestfallen at Pein's words, seeing the truth in them. He was obviously disappointed that he wouldn't have Akamaru all to himself. Unable to stop myself from wanting to make him feel better, I quietly called to him.

"Tobi-kun." Tobi looked up at me. "Would you like to hold Akamaru?" Tobi's face lit up in an instant.

"Can I really?!"

"Yes, Tobi-kun. But you have to do like I'll teach you, so you don't accidentally hurt him. Okay?"

After Tobi pinky swore to do so, I handed him Akamaru and helped him with the right way to hold him. It only took a couple seconds; Tobi already had a good hold on him from the start. Both dog and boy were quite content.

"Whoop-the-fucking-doo," Hidan grumbled, leaving the kitchen. "Just keep that thing away from me, you hear me?" Akamaru scoffed at his back from his perch in Tobi's arms.

"I think the feeling's mutual," Temari grinned.

Sasori sighed tiredly. "While I have nothing against this… _Akamaru,_ I will have to ask to please keep him away from my personal room. I have valuables that seem too attractive to dogs."

"L-like w-what?" Hinata timidly asked. Sasori looked at her from beneath his hooded eyes before looking away and yawning.

"Wood," he replied. "An old hobby of mine."

It wasn't the most informative answer in the world, but it was what he gave before he too left. Probably to make sure that his bedroom door was locked just in case. Tobi was too enthralled and happy with Akamaru to pay much attention to anything else, so that was a probably a wise decision.

Konan's phone beeped from her purse. She took it out with practiced ease and glanced at the screen with her impassive face in place, before stuffing it again in her bag. "I apologize, but it seems I'm needed at the office. Would you like to come with me so I can drop you off, or would you rather stay?" she asked Temari, Hinata and I.

"As much fun as this has been, I think it's time to call it a day," Temari said.

"I-I agree," Hinata mumbled. Turning towards Pein, she bowed. "T-thank you f-for your hospitality, Ame-san."

When I didn't immediately speak up, everyone turned to look at me expectantly. Well, with the exception of Kisame, who looked like he'd truly zonked out. "I'd like to go with you," I said, suddenly a little nervous. "But I think I'd like to stay for a bit longer." When Deidara grinned knowingly at me, as if he'd just discovered a huge amazing secret, I scowled at him, feeling my cheeks warm the tiniest bit. "For Akamaru, to be clear. He was entrusted to me, so while I think he'll be fine with all of you, it'll give me some peace of mind to know just exactly he'll be spending the night."

"Such little faith, yeah," Deidara tearfully said, though he couldn't quite wipe off his smile from his face. I rolled my eyes.

Pein stood from the table and took both his and my empty mugs to the sink. Temari finished off her coffee before doing the same, while Hinata took Konan's empty cup and her own after sipping what was left of her water. Ever the good host, he accompanied the women to the front door, with Tobi and I trailing behind. Deidara had disappeared somewhere between the kitchen and the door. Rude.

"You have your cellphone, right?" Temari demandingly asked me before she followed Konan and Hinata, whom I'd already said good-bye to with promises to see them soon, down the house's steps. I sighed; this was the second time in less than a minute.

"Yes, Temari. I'll be fine; I told you it's only for short while. Once I'm done I'll call a cab. And so you can sleep in peace."

"You better," she muttered. She frowned. "Maybe I should stay with you. God knows what these idiots could do. They've already caused you to have an attack twice. Who knows what else they're capable of?"

"What, and mess with my fists of fury? Not a chance. Besides, for the millionth time, _it's only for a little longer_. Now shoo. You have some guys of your own to look after."

"I do?" she asked in that oh-so-innocent way. Her smirk gave her away.

I shook my head at her. "If not your own flesh and blood, at least think of Felipe." _That_ got a good response from her. She cringed. No doubt remembering the brave sacrifice her bodyguard had paid at playing human shield to protect us from the rabid fangirls.

She turned on her heel and speed walked to the car where her miniature mountain of purchases and Konan and Hinata were already waiting. "Don't forget to call! And don't be longer than you need to, it looks like a storm is coming." I looked at the sky. She was right, there were some dark clouds quite close by.

"Yes, mother," I muttered as I waved them off. Once they were pulling out of the gated driveway – _gated_, I hadn't even noticed. How did I not notice? It was a giant stone wall surrounding the entire property – I turned towards my three companions. Looking at Tobi first, who was completely enamored with Akamaru, I then turned towards Pein.

"So," I said. "Who's gonna be the boys' roommate?"

"That remains to be decided," he answered. He gave Akamaru a sideways look, fidgeting with his foot ever so slightly. "We'll have to ask each member individually, and then decide where they'll all stay for the night." Now it was my turn to cringe. So far everything had gone swell, if you can count being partly ambushed by a half-nude Hidan as "swell," but now that I was alone in Akatsuki home territory with all the members I suddenly felt a little wary.

Taking a deep breath to puff out my chest in fake courage, I simply nodded and gave Pein, who didn't look the slightest bit fooled, a perfect professional smile.

"Well, let's get to it then. Where is everyone?"

"In their respective rooms, I imagine. Usually they'd scatter to do different things, but after Neji-san's punishment, many feel like Kisame." I nodded, then asked where the rooms are. "The second floor," he answered.

I gulped. The second floor. The stairs were the only way out should anything go wrong, or if any of these guys decided to pull a fast one. After a half second I mentally shook myself. What stupidities was I thinking? These guys are absolutely harmless, if a bit eccentric.

Walking past Pein and tugging Tobi's arm to follow me, I headed towards the stairs. "Let's get this over with."

**~X~**

After knocking on the first door, about three different times, I finally lost patience and started pounding on the door.

"I know you're awake, Oomori-san, Ame-san told me. Please open up!"

After a moment the door's bolt clicked as it came undone just before the door pulled back to reveal Kakuzu's unimpressed visage.

"What do you want?" he grumped out.

I gestured towards Tobi and Akamaru. "These two need someone to –"

"That'll cost you."

Of course it was. This was Kakuzu we're talking about. I pouted. "Why are you charging? You get to spend the night with a –"

"Kid and a fur-ball. Not interested." And just like that he turned away and began to close the door. I was flabbergasted. Not only did he interrupt me twice, in a row, but he just walked away like… like… _Argh!_

"Fine!" I stomped my foot, grabbing Tobi's and Pein's arms and dragging them to the next door. "See if I ever ask you for something again!"

He turned to give me a sideways look. There was a look in his eye I couldn't quite interpret, as if he was reconsidering, before shaking his head and simply shutting the door behind him.

**~X~**

The next door was, unsurprisingly, Hidan's. This time Tobi offered to do the talking. I wasn't sure it was the best idea, but Pein convinced me (quite easily I'll admit) that it was fine. I stood off to the side with Pein.

Suffice to say that the minute Hidan opened his door to find Tobi waiting for him, he nearly smashed his door into Tobi's face, swearing some profanities as he reminded us heathens that he wanted nothing to do with the dog. Luckily, it seemed Tobi was a safe distance away so he was unhurt.

"Hey!" I yelled at the albino idol through the door, coming to stand beside Tobi who looked very much like a kicked puppy.

The door opened again, this time revealing Hidan still shirtless but with a long silver pendant hanging off a black leather chord around his neck. He smirked at me.

"Well, well," he said as he leaned against the door frame with one arm draped above his head. In the back of my mind, this made me realize just how much smaller than him I was. "I didn't know the sexy bitch was staying. I wouldn't fucking mind sharing my room with you, babe."

"Pass."

**~X~**

Zetsu's room was next. He was the same as ever, politely opening the door and listening to our explanation, before his dark side started mingling his own thoughts with the light side.

"I wouldn't mind doing as you ask," he explained, "**but I frankly don't want my plants and room smelling like dog piss.**"

I peeked over his shoulder to notice that he, indeed, did have an impressive collection of house plants in his room. He must have quite the green thumb.

"Point taken."

**~X~**

We skipped over Tobi's room, which was the next in line. Tobi pointed it out and some visible toy's that could be seen as his door was wide open. The room was just as childish as one would imagine a ten-year-old boy's to be.

Next to Tobi's room was Madara's. I'm not ashamed to admit I hesitated.

Pein, seeing and understanding this, quietly offered, "We can skip him altogether. Even if he did accept, he'd probably do a terrible job." Relieved, I nodded and followed him further down the spacious hallway.

We hadn't taken more than four steps when the door swung open and a teary-eyed Madara stumbled out. "My love! How could you? I heard you call those disgraceful cads and knew that you'd eventually come to me! I was so waiting for when you'd willingly come up to my room and call for me! I'd have done anything you'd ask of me; just like a knight in shinning armor –"

He didn't get much further than that. Pein whipped around and forcefully stuffed Madara back into the hole he'd emerged from, forcefully shutting the door and locking it with a key he'd whipped out from his pocket. Madara pitifully started to scratch at the door and whine.

I ignored that in favor of staring at Pein in fascination. "Why does that door lock from the outside? Shouldn't it be from the inside?"

"His door has two locks: one for the outside and one for the inside. Suffice to say that you're not the only one he drives insane."

**~X~**

We skipped over Pein's room which, unlike Tobi's, remained closed. I was a little curious as to what it looked like. Kakuzu's, from what I'd managed to see, was a simple white and brown theme, with two large computer monitors and a simple bed. Hidan's was black and red, and had posters of scary movies and other dark stuff on the walls. Zetsu's was serene and filled with plant life, and Tobi's was like a little boy's. Madara's I didn't particularly care to find out.

Itachi resided in the next room to Pein's. After politely knocking, Itachi quietly appeared wearing thin reading glasses riding halfway down his nose and a mystery novel in his hand. I can admit it, this man looked good in anything he wore. His beautiful eyelashes only looked more prominent as his glasses framed them like a portrait, which in turn framed his intense, dark eyes… which were trained on me.

I cleared my throat, realizing that he was waiting for an explanation. "We need someone to help Tobi-kun look after this little guy," I said gesturing at Akamaru, who'd gotten his fill of Tobi and been passed to me. "Can I count on you?"

Itachi looked as impassive as Pein, before glancing at Tobi.

"Perhaps," was all he said. "What does this entail?"

"It's only like a sleepover. Since Tobi doesn't like the dark, we need someone who can make sure Akamaru has someone to look after him if he needs anything in the middle of the night."

"Hn. I probably can, but it would be better to ask the others just in case. I have an interview tomorrow, so I'd prefer to make sure I'm rested well enough in the morning."

_My friend, you could show up in rags and they'd give you the job so long as you wore the glasses,_ I mentally thought. Yes, I had a thing for guys who could pull off the glasses look. So sue me.

I thanked Itachi before moving on.

**~X~**

"Hey, Akasuna-san, could you do us a favor?"

"Is it looking after Uchiha Junior and the dog?"

"Yes."

"Sorry Doll, but that's a no from me. I've said it already; that dog will eat my art."

"No he won't. He looks old enough to be past teething."

"Sorry Doll. I'm not taking that chance."

"Well, you don't have to stay in your room. You could stay at Tobi's, or even downstairs in the game room or something."

"I'll consider it; for you. Right now I'm busy, though. There's a new commercial shoot in a few days that I must prepare for."

I sighed. Only two maybes. "I understand. Good luck, Akasuna-san."

"Call me Sasori, Doll."

**~X~**

Next to Sasori's room was Deidara's, but loud music could be heard blasting from the other side. Pein sighed.

"We probably won't get a response from him," he said. "Once he turns his music on like that, he pretty much becomes lost in his own world."

"What does he do in there?" I asked. He gave me a one-shoulder shrug.

"His hobbies, mostly. He enjoys art, and buys a lot of supplies. He does a variety of little things."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe that out of a group of ten members, not one would willingly help one of the others with such a little task. Itachi and Sasori had said they'd have upcoming events within the next few days, but still. Itachi was Tobi's cousin. Shouldn't that make him a tad bit more responsible for him? Well, thinking about it, Madara seemed to care for his brother a lot in his won wayward way, but he didn't seem too responsible.

I sighed, returning to reality. "And Kisame's out for the count too. What do we do?"

Pein scratched his neck uncomfortably, before quietly offering. I looked up at him, slightly concerned. Ever since he agreed to let Akamaru stay the night, he didn't look too comfortable.

"Are you alright, Ame-san?" I asked. "If for some reason you're not into it, you don't have to. It'll probably sadden Tobi a bit, but if Akamaru can't stay I can probably take him with me. He's demonstrated to know how to pretend to be a toy quite well."

Pein shook his head. "It's nothing grave. I don't have much experience with dogs, that's all. There's no need to be concerned."

"Is Leader staying with Tobi and puppy-kun tonight?" Tobi childishly asked. At Pein's nod, Tobi smiled widely and did a small cheer before scooping Akamaru from my arms and placing him on the floor just a second before racing down the hall to his room; Akamaru right on his heels.

"Well. That made him happy," I mused, entertained. Pein hummed in agreement as we both walked back to the staircase.

"I suppose you'll be leaving now?" he politely asked.

"I guess so. My job here is done. Thank you so much for doing this for me, Ame-san. I know it's a bit much to ask, especially considering how we don't really know each other." He smiled softly at me, his steel-grey gaze softening at the edges as his lips quirked at the corner.

"Don't mention it, Sakura-san. And please, you can call me by my first name. You've allowed me to do just that, so I must insist you do the same."

I smiled. "Fair enough."

We walked back to the main floor, and Pein politely offered to call me cab so I wouldn't be charged for using my phone. As he did so, I stepped by the window, noticing that the sky had really gotten dark. Not because it was nighttime, although it was quite late, but the clouds themselves were nearly black. I frowned. "Do you think it's going to rain?"

Pein looked outside as well. "Highly likely. And not a soft rain either." He frowned slightly just as his own cellphone rang from his pocket. He dug it out and answered. He didn't even manage to greet whoever it was before they told him something he didn't seem particularly pleased with. He glanced at me, which made _me_ frown. I didn't need to be an expert in body language to know it was about me.

Pein nodded to himself, looking away and quietly saying something into his phone and hanging up. I gave him an inquisitively look. "It seems a storm is coming," he quietly said. "It's not dangerous or anything, but since it's a little dark out it might not be the best idea to go out right now."

I quietly mulled over what he'd said. A storm, huh? It's mainly rain, but Pein was right. This place was quite out in the open, no doubt by design; and the fact that it was so dark didn't help much. I considered my options. I wasn't a huge fan of getting wet by freezing rain, but I really needed to get back before Temari or someone else had an aneurism.

"How long before the taxi gets here?" I asked.

"They haven't answered y-" he cut himself off. A burst of white light split the sky outside just an instant before the lights flickered above our heads and died, and a loud rumble like a giant beast roared outside.

I looked at Pein. "Did we just loose power?"

Tobi's startled yelp somewhere upstairs, along with angry and annoyed shouts was answer enough. Pein looked at the phone in his hand helplessly, and if I concentrated, I could hear the dead tone of no connection coming from it.

He looked at me then. "I'm afraid so."

"What does that mean for me?"

Pein suddenly looked away, a smidge uncomfortable. I had I feeling I already knew what he'd say, and anxiousness built in my stomach. I crossed my arms. Quietly putting the phone down, Pein met my eyes full on, all traces of discomfort wiped from his being.

"It means," he said, "That you're going to have to stay the night, too."

Great. Just great.

Pein must have read my thoughts, because he suddenly seemed very amused and smirked. He stepped closer to me until he was less than an arm's length away. He took one of my hands, this time not around the wrist but truly took my hand, and bowed over it, with his free hand resting on his lower back like a prince.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki House. I hope you enjoy your stay here, however brief." There was a playful glint in his eyes as he said this. And then he brought my hand to his lips and lightly brushed his lips over my knuckles in a butterfly kiss.

Did I say great? I meant to say fabulous. Because really, being stuck in a giant house with ten glitterati who seemed just a tad too eager and friendly was me was a dream come true.

Not.

I should so have gone with Temari and Hinata. I really hope nothing goes wrong. I have to believe that, because else, I thought as I heard the footsteps of the other group members come down the stairs, I'm doomed.

Like I said: fabulous.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, apologies for the delay.<strong>

**I dedicate this to my good friend, Art of Harmony. No hard feelings. I missed you too.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, you realize you can't stay locked in there forever, yeah?"<p>

"Open the door, Doll. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Easy for you to say!" I yelled back at them from inside the safety of the bathroom. "You're not the ones locked in an unknown mansion with a bunch of guys you barely know!"

"Tobi doesn't like the dark…" Tobi whimpered as he snuggled closer to me; Akamaru splayed on his lap. We were sitting on the cold tile floor, out backs resting against the sink wall with the young Uchiha half-crouched beside me. I tightened my hold around his shoulders and ran my fingers through his messy dark locks in an attempt to comfort him despite the shouting going on.

"Love, we're not strangers – we're soul mates! Destined to spend our lives in harmonious –"

"Madara, you're not helping any. Be quiet."

"Yeah, what the weasel said, you perverted bastard! Stay away from my bitch!"

"For the last time, Hidan, she is _not_ a bitch. Do you have any idea how it'd cost us if it got out just what kind of vocabulary you use towards women?"

"Kakuzu, I think you're missing the point…" I heard Kisame mumble.

"You're all acting **like bloody** infantile idiots. Sakura-san, **would you care** for some tea to help you relax?"

"Zetsu, while I can appreciate where the idea is coming from," Pein sighed, "how will you warm up the tea with no power?"

As the Akatsuki continued to bicker and tried to coax me out of the bathroom, I ran a tired hand down my face. How had this happened? Oh, right. The minute a lightning bolt landed on the house and caused it to lose power, the whole of Akatsuki sans Madara not already with Pein, Tobi and I came stampeding down the stairs to find out what happened and, surprise, surprise, they found me still hanging around in the dark. Me, who was supposed to have left. Now trapped in their house. With no way out.

Suddenly, they all simultaneously announced that any previous duties or whatever it was they were doing had either been taken care of or been postponed, so they could all spend the night with Tobi and Akamaru… and me, apparently. Funny how that works.

It was like a domino effect. First, Deidara said he could help look after Tobi and the "flea bag" as he wasn't doing anything important and pointed out that no one had bothered to ask him when Sasori challenged him. The redhead, for his part, said he only hesitated because he had a commercial to prepare for and that he didn't mind helping out so long as the sleepover wasn't anywhere near his art. Zetsu pretty much said the same thing, only referring to his plants instead. Then Hidan had to put in his five cents and announced he'd already called "dibs" on spending the night with me, which caused the other members to protest, and, well… Like they say, the rest is history.

Somewhere along the line, Madara had somehow slipped out of his room and snuck up behind me, effortlessly scooping me up in a princess carry and zooming out of the entrance hall where we'd all gathered and headed down to the basement. The rest of the Akatsuki, plus Akamaru, gave chase, and tackled both Madara and I to the ground once we'd made it down the stairs. I managed to escape the fray unharmed as most of the guys jumped in and created a massive dog pile quite similar to the one in Hyuga Studios.

While the goons who had no qualms about getting a little physical were teaching Madara a lesson, the others who had more class than that tried to kidnap me in a bizarre game of Keep Away. Just that instead of a ball, it was I that was being tossed and pulled around. After being pulled this way and that, around couches, chairs, tables, rugs, art sculptures and knickknacks scattered about, I'd finally had it when a stray hand grabbed my breast and didn't let go within 0.5 seconds.

Without looking at who it was and an angry "YAAAAAH!" I'd swung my fist around behind me, nailing whomever it was on the side of face – idol or not, consequences be damned – and booked it to the safest location I could find to catch my breath and gather my thoughts.

The only place I could find was a bathroom. It was a good place, all things considered. It was relatively spacious and, most importantly, _had a lock on the door_. And if things got bad, I had a ready supply of water and a toilet. A shower, too, it turned out.

Tobi, who'd been nearby and holding on to Akamaru to keep him from getting hurt from the chaos taking place, had been standing just off to the side, keeping his head down after helping to tackle Madara to the ground. When I heard him whimper as a roar of thunder rolled over us a second after a burst of lightning, I just acted. Without a second thought, I'd grabbed his arm and pulled him with me into the bathroom, locking the door behind us.

And that is how, in a nutshell, Tobi, Akamaru and I had come to end up bunkered in a mansion's bathroom, with nine other inhabitants waiting like hungry wolves outside the door. Escaping through the window was not an option, as the typhoon was raging outside at full force. I really am not exaggerating when I say that we were trapped.

"Give it up, Pinky," Kisame knocked on the door. "There's no way out but through this door. Why don't we all just chill out?"

"I've said it once, I've said it twice," I grumbled. "Easy for you lot to say." Akamaru let out a gruff bark-like scoff, as if he was huffing at the insanity of it all. I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

The room lit up for a second as lightning split the sky. A moment later, the rumble of thunder boomed around us, causing Tobi to yelp and snuggle closer into my shoulder. Poor guy. Akamaru whimpered in sympathy and rubbed his head against Tobi's stomach.

"Sakura-san" Itachi spoke up next. "I beg you to consider the circumstances. Tobi is afraid of thunder, and this typhoon is nothing but a thunderstorm with heavy deluge. It would be best if he was out here with us."

He had a point. I glanced down at the childish youth clutching on to me, curled tightly against my side like a newborn puppy and whimpering like one, too. He was trembling ever so slightly. I really did feel bad for the guy.

"Tobi," I whispered to him. His one eye cracked open and looked up at me, showing me he was fighting back tears. I really did feel like such a selfish bitch at that moment. "What do you say we leave this cold bathroom and go with the others so we can warm up and do something fun, hm?"

Tobi shut his eye tightly and shook his head furiously, his forehead burrowing back into my neck. "Tobi doesn't want to."

"Why not? It's surely more comfortable than here." Another burst of lightning struck, and he flinched even though no thunder sounded immediately after.

"Because if Tobi and Sakura-chan leave here, the others will get Sakura-chan!" he mumbled sulkily. "Sakura-chan said she'd stay with Tobi." He tightened his grip on my arm and leaned back slightly so he could look me in the eye. Despite the poor lightning, I could still see his face relatively well; it was the most serious look I'd ever seen him make. "Tobi doesn't want to share Sakura."

I couldn't help it, I gaped slightly at him. I was thankful the place was relatively dark, because I could feel my cheeks heating up. Tobi might have the mentality of a child, but the reality was that he was a young man. No guy had ever given me such a look while saying such a thing. It was not just beyond cute because it's Tobi, it was damn right flattering.

While he couldn't see my blush, he must've seen my bewildered look, for he started babbling away in rapid fire, trying to explain. "Tobi thinks Sakura-chan is amazing! And Tobi really likes Sakura-chan, but with the others around Tobi can never talk to Sakura-chan! And her attention is always pulled in so many dir-dire-di-_rec_-tions, and then she gets so tired and Tobi doesn't want Sakura-chan to hate this place because then Sakura-chan won't come play with Tobi and it'll all be their fault!"

He was breathing a little heavily after saying all that in practically a single breath, and a quiet rumble of thunder far away reached us. He didn't react to it, but he was obviously avoiding my gaze as he looked down at his lap. He released my arm but let his hands follow it down to my hand, which he grasped before he nervously began playing with my knuckles.

"Tobi…"

"Tobi knows he's selfish," he mumbled. "Tobi knows that's bad. But Tobi just really cares for Angel-chan."

I don't know what it was – his selflessness, his adorable possessiveness, his blunt confession, his earnest feelings, his calling me that sweet nickname he used before we introduced ourselves, or all of the above – but at that moment, I just felt so connected to him. With my free hand, I reached behind his head and gently pulled him towards me, touching our foreheads together. I felt his confusion as he lifted his gaze up at me, but I only smiled.

"Thank you, Tobi." I lifted my face to plant a small kiss on his forehead, making him blush and look away bashfully, his eyes darting around and back to me every other second.

"You're very sweet," I told him, "But you don't have to stay here for me. Just like Tobi cares about me, I care for Tobi too. If Tobi doesn't like it here, we don't have to stay. And don't worry about the others. I'm a big girl now; silly guys like them can't do as they wish with me. I promise I'll stay with Tobi all night. So how about we get out of here?"

Tobi gave me a shy smile before throwing his arms around my neck into a hug, rubbing his cheek against mine. "Tobi likes Sakura-chan the most!"

I laughed, patting his back. "And I like Tobi a lot. Come on, let's go get warmed up." The bathroom _was_ honestly pretty cold.

Tobi jumped up and pulled on my arms to help me stand up, while Akamaru barked approvingly as he waited by the door. Tobi grabbed hold of my arm again, this time also holding on to my hand, and rubbed his cheek against my shoulder as he had been doing. I tried not to smile at the awkwardness oh his movements, as, being taller than me, he had to hunch down a little in order to do so.

"Are you coming out now?" Pein asked from the other side of the door.

"Only if you agree to some ground rules," I replied.

"Bitch, this is _our_ house, why should we –" A muffled struggle was heard from the other side of the door.

"What are your terms?" Pein asked, completely ignoring the shenanigans going on to silence Hidan.

"First of all," I said, rolling back my shoulders and standing up straight. "What I say goes. I'm not saying I'll have ultimate power because, like Hireiko-san said, this _is_ your house. But as a guest, I have the last word. If I don't like what one or some of you are doing regarding my person, I can call you out on it and ask you to stop. I expect that you guys will listen to me, and I'll do my best to not be unreasonable. I shall emphasize that this only pertains to anything related to me. If one of you goes to the kitchen for a snack or to the bathroom or whatever, you can do whatever you like."

"Done," Pein answered. I could hear some murmurs beneath his voice; obviously the other members were discussing how these terms changed the game. Or whatever it was that possessed them to become so attached to me.

"Second, and I want this to be clear to you all, is that I am here for Tobi and Akamaru. I am not here for your entertainment. That means that the three of us will be together at all times, unless we ourselves decide otherwise. To make it even clearer, none of you have the right to try to monopolize me, as I'm sure some of you will try to do. I promised Tobi I'd be with him, and I will not break my promise."

There was a longer pause this time before Pein agreed. "Anything else?"

"Just one more thing," I said. I turned towards Tobi and quietly asked him to cover his ears for a moment. He complied immediately, even turning his head to look at the other wall. Huh. I might need to have a word with Madara about that. Leaning closer to the door, I spoke in a lower voice, trying to sound as menacing as possible and made sure to enunciate every word carefully. "You all better keep your hands to yourselves when I'm sleeping and can't tell you otherwise, or so help me, superstars or not I _will_ make it so that anyone who even tries will not be able to leave behind a _legacy_ of any sort. Do you all understand me?"

I thought I heard Hidan moan in delight somewhere, probably at my threatening tone, but my intuition was letting me know that the rest of the guys took the threat seriously; their worried and accusing whispers resounding faintly beyond the door. No doubt being reminded of my little, ahem, exhibition of strength the other day. And if they didn't fear me, I think my lady friends – namely Temari and Konan, the latter of which I considered a friendly acquaintance-almost-friend and could certifiably make their lives hell for a long time – would see to it that my words came true.

"I find it a little disheartening that you would accuse us of such disgraceful behaviour," Pein answered carefully.

"Yeah, well _I_ find it a little disheartening that I've seen the need to make this demand," I replied saucily as I tugged Tobi's hands down from his ears, letting him know all was well.

Kisame's hearty chuckle resonated just a moment before another burst of lightning illuminated the bathroom, causing Tobi to squeal and hold my arm in a death grip just as a roll of thunder boomed around us.

"Okay, we're coming out now," I called to them, patting Tobi's arm. "And somebody better be ready to help me distract Tobi from this storm."

Without waiting for an answer, I unlocked the bolt from the door and pulled the white wooden door back towards me, revealing the nine members crowded around the frame. I gave them a quick glance, and I could feel my lip curl on the corner in a little crooked grin. From the looks of it, those who participated in the dog pile didn't really bother to fix the, ahem, collateral damage, as made evident by the little light the tall windows along the wall allowed and some emergency night lights.

Deidara's blonde locks looked worse than they had earlier, appearing very much like a funky bird nest. Somebody's footprint was fading though still visible on his cheek. Kisame's spiky blue hair, which normally was combed upwards, now lay haphazardly in every which way, including flat-out horizontally on the side of his head, making it look like his hair was mimicking a tray or something. Sasori didn't have obvious physical signs of a tumble on his person, save for his clothing; one sleeve of his shirt had been brutally pulled and now was stretched well over his hand and slipped over his shoulder, exposing his undershirt. His disgruntled expression was also just _so_ rewarding in itself. Zetsu, surprisingly, had also been apparently part of the wrestling match briefly, going by the manic glint in his eyes, self-satisfied smile, and his ripped pants. He was also missing a sock. Hidan, of course, was being held by Kisame and Itachi by his arms, which were pulled behind his back. He remained shirtless which allowed me to notice the red welts and scratches on him. He was also gagged with… was that Zetsu's sock? No, no way are they so heartless. Anyway, I would've questioned why he was so obviously more hurt, but by the smug smirk evident around the gag and surrounding air of arrogance, I decided not to bring it up.

Not surprisingly, Madara had borne the worst of it. His glorious black locks, which were some of the longest in the group, had been mangled beyond their stylish recognition. It seems someone had taken great pleasure in humiliating him, as he was securely strapped in an asylum straight jacket (where did they get that?) and his hair was tied in one of the craziest hairstyle's I'd ever seen a man or a woman wear. There were some braids on top of his head, tied so tightly that they stuck right up like bizarre antennae. Someone had taken some of his longer locks and tied them across his face, giving him a beard and mustache. To complete the look, someone had taken the rest of his hair and forced him to sport a massive comb-over and somehow finished it with a bow made of his own hair. And someone had slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

Kakuzu was holding on to the humiliated Uchiha's shoulder, looking impeccable beside Itachi and Pein. It was clear it was only these three out of the whole lot that decided it was beneath them to participate in the massive wrestling match. But it also meant that it had been these three that had decided to substitute me for a ball and tried to kidnap me while the others were busy.

I shot those three accusing looks. It's true what they say: the quiet ones are the worst of all. In all honesty, never in a million years did I imagine the gentlemanly Itachi to grab me around the waist and heft me up his side like a football; nor the reserved Kakuzu to stick out his foot and trip Itachi as he scooped me out of the latter's hold by the armpits as if he were lifting a toddler. Certainly I did not foresee the regal Pein pulling the rug from beneath Kakuzu's feet, causing him to fall down, before processing to roll him up with it like a burrito with incredible speed and immediately grabbing my arm and making a getaway, only to be intercepted by Itachi.

This bizarre game continued until I was able to slip away and find the bathroom.

Kakuzu grunted under my withering gaze. "This is the thanks we get for trying to help," he sarcastically grumbled.

"Your definition of help is a little off," I replied back as Tobi and I walked past him and into the rest of the basement, with every intent on finding a place to rest. The rest of the Akatsuki trailed behind us.

"We were aiming to get you away from the mass of fighting bodies," Pein said. "We didn't want you to get hurt."

"Funny how you all had the same thought but decided to go about it individually and differently." I stopped and glanced at him. "Truthfully, it seemed more like each of you was trying to kidnap me for yourselves. It was like Spy versus Spy, but with three of you and less explosives."

Before Pein could answer, Itachi came up beside me, casting Tobi a flat look before lifting his hand towards me. "Your phone."

Surprised, I glanced down at his hand to indeed find my cellphone in his grasp. It must have fallen out sometime in the Olympic games we had going on. I had thought of calling Temari the minute I locked the bathroom door behind me, but the idea was chased out of my mind once Tobi started to become upset due to the storm.

"Thanks," I said, taking the gadget from him. I turned it on and saw that it had just over 50% power. Excellent. "I'm calling Temari," I announced. When I saw some of them ready to argue, I rolled my eyes and flicked my wrist dismissively. "Chill, guys. I already said I'm staying the night. I'm just letting her know I'm okay; she's probably freaking out that I might've been caught in the storm." As I dialed, I also mumbled under my breath, "And if I don't show up tomorrow, she'll know where to send the detectives."

"Aw, you don't mean that, yeah," Deidara whined, but didn't even bother trying to hide his impish grin.

I ignored him and set the phone by my ear. Tobi was still blissfully clutching my arm, hunched down, and as I waited for the call to connect I impulsively nuzzled the top of his head, making him preen with joy. Obviously, this caused the rest of Akatsuki to bristle and shoot the poor boy dirty looks. If my mind hasn't left me yet, then Madara was also whining behind his mouth tape.

"_Rosita!"_ Temari answered on the second ring, relieved. "_Madre de Dios_, girl, where have you _been?_"

It was quite evident I'd been right; she was worried enough to slip back into Spanish and not really notice. "Sorry, Temari," I said. "With this storm the power went out, and I lost my phone in the dark. I just got a hold of it like five seconds ago. _Perdona que te halla preocupado_."

She sighed loudly, and I immediately felt guilt settle over my shoulders. True, it wasn't entirely my fault, but maybe if I wasn't such a busybody I could've spared her the gray hairs that are surely plotting the best moment to sprout among her blonde tresses.

"Your Spanish is a bit out of practice, Rosita," she said. "Not too bad, though, all things considered."

"Thanks. Anyway, how are _you?_ And Hinata and Konan? It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes or so since you all left that the storm started really hitting. Did you manage to avoid it or did you find shelter somewhere?" Some of the guys leaned in closer to me when I said that, evidently concerned too. I resisted the urge to swat them away like pesky flies, figuring they deserved the peace of mind. Konan was their friend too, not just their manager.

"We're fine. The storm was just behind us, so we managed to put some distance between us before it got serious. We found a little teahouse on the way and are taking shelter there right now. We'll leave once the worst of the downpour is over and it's safe to drive again."

"Okay, that's good. I'm glad you're all alright."

"We can come back for you as soon as that's done. It's only a twenty-minute drive or so, though it might take a bit longer since we don't know what the road conditions are until we are actually driving, but…"

"Temari, that's okay. Thanks for the offer, but I've already made arrangements here. You guys get home safely. Besides, with the power down the electric entryway door won't open. Don't worry about me, I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"You say that, but you're in_ la guarida de las bestias_. I know you have a bleeding heart, Rosita, but Akamaru can stay with my family for a night. You don't have to go through this. In fact, I'm a bit put off that you didn't ask me first!"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at her reference to the Akatsuki mansion. "The lair of beasts," indeed. "Sorry Temari, I didn't want to inconvenience you guys. Besides, aren't you staying at a hotel yourselves?"

She paused before answering. "We could've figured something out."

"Without a doubt, but like I said, I didn't want to inconvenience you more than I have to. Anyway, it's not just because of the storm that I'm staying, it's also for –"

Right then, a bright bolt of lightning split the sky, and not two seconds later a loud thunderous boom of thunder resounded around us, making everyone jump. Tobi squealed brokenly, biting his lip trying to keep from making too much noise. As he shivered against me, I allowed Itachi to guide us to a part of the basement with plenty of seats and cushions. Tobi and I settled on one of the couches as Zetsu brought over a blanket and placed it around Tobi. The rest of the group seemed to form a protective cocoon around us, standing and crouching around the couch and murmuring comforting words to the young Uchiha.

"What is going on there?"

"Sorry, there was a big burst of lightning and corresponding thunder. It surprised us all."

"It sounds like something's upset. Is it Akamaru?"

"No, it's not him." I noticed then that Akamaru was nowhere to be seen. That last burst must've spooked him well. How ironic. "See, what I was saying is that I'm not here just for Akamaru, but for Tobi as well."

"Uchiha junior?"

"Yeah. He's not a big fan of thunder storms either."

She sighed. "Told you, bleeding heart…" she said, her voice a little fainter as if she'd turned her head to say that to someone else. Then her voice was back to normal. "So what now?"

I slipped my arm from Tobi's grip and wrapped it around his shoulders instead. "I'll stay here the night and take a taxi first thing tomorrow morning. I think I'll stop by my hotel to get cleaned up and pick up a few things before heading to my house."

At the mention of this, the ears of the Akatsuki members perked up, their eyes fluttering to me out of the corner of their eyes. I narrowed my eyes at them and gestured at Tobi. No way were they going to find out where I live.

"Well, it sounds like your mind's made up. Nothing I can do, I guess. Just promise me to take care, alright? And if those bozos get out of hand, I'm just a phone call away."

I smiled. "I understand, Temari. Thank you."

"And – you might want to put this on speakerphone – tell said bozos that Konan is also on your side, and she says, and I quote: 'treat her well, she is a lady and a guest. Should any complaints come my way of your behaviour, just remember that I know all of your agendas and have the power to modify them quite easily.' End of message."

"Who's a bozo?" Sasori sniffed disdainfully, having heard the message as I'd followed Temari's advice and turned the call into speakerphone mode.

"Tell Konan we get it and not to worry," Kisame grumbled from behind me.

"I'll see to that," Temari promised him. "And just remember that Konan isn't the only person with connections. You lot better treat Rosita like a damn princess!"

"Temari, I think they get it," I chuckled, but in truth I could feel my cheeks flaring. This was becoming embarrassing. I think that between both of us, she was much closer to being a princess than me. She is the daughter of a power politician, after all. Just a fact.

"Just making sure. Anyway, just promise to let me know if anything happens, alright? Good night… Princess." I could hear her smirk quite blatantly through the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "G'night, Temari. Pass the message on to Hinata and Konan-san, okay?" She consented and the call was ended.

"**She's a piece of work,**" Zetsu commented, carrying a pile of pillows under his arms from a closet towards us. From the gruff voice, it was his other personality. I really should ask if they are different Zetsus with individual names or just one Zetsu. It would make it easier to know which one I'm addressing or talking about. As he approached, he flicked on a light switch with his elbow, and surprisingly the light directly overhead turned on. "Good," he said as he kept advancing. "**The stupid backup is working**."

"You're one to talk," said Madara, and with the new light I could see him clearly moving his jaw experimentally as he took a seat beside Tobi. His fake beard was undone and now his raven locks fell limply over his shoulder.

"How'd you get the tape off?" I asked him, noticing he was still restricted by the straight jacket.

"Pein took it off," he answered easily as he wiggled uncomfortably. "He said my baby bro needs me, so he removed it _quite mercilessly, you scoundrel_, on the condition I use my newfound freedom to do my job and comfort Tobi." He shot the orange-haired leader a drool look. "As if I would do otherwise. Hmph!"

"Then why is Madara-nii still in that funny jacket that doesn't let him move his arms?" Tobi asked cutely, turning his head to glance at his brother and evidently more at ease with light around.

Madara smiled. "See, funny story, it all started when a pink-haired angel fell from heaven and I, in my heroic endeavors, reached out to catch her so she wouldn't hu–"

"Okay, okay, yeah," Deidara interrupted the eldest Uchiha's saga, pushing his face to the side with his hand as he leaned on the back of the couch with his free elbow. "We get it. Now shut it." He shook his head at Madara's resulting duck face and turned to Tobi. "How you holding up, yeah?"

"Deidara-senpai is worried for Tobi?" Tobi sniffed.

The blonde ruffled Tobi's hair. "Of course I am, yeah. You know that."

Tobi's one eye got visibly watery, very fast, and Deidara froze in place, his shoulders tensing. "Now, Tobi, yeah, don't do anything weird…"

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!"

Faster than I thought possible, Tobi had relinquished his hold on me and launched himself at Deidara, who had jumped back one second too late and was now tumbling backwards as Tobi wrapped his arms and legs around his torso like a koala.

"Tobi, get OFF, yeah!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. They may be world-famous idols, but they were quirky and fun to be around. To be honest, they were some of the funniest and most unique guys I'd met, and I had no doubt that they would have been very successful in every aspect of life should they have chosen a different path. Not that I'll ever tell them that, anyway.

The fact remained that they were idols, and lived in a world of glamour, glitter, and money. While it seemed they didn't really let it all get to their heads, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that this weird infatuation or intrigue they had with me wouldn't last long. I was too mundane compared to what they were used to. I mean, their world consisted of rock stars, movie stars, TV starts, more idols, super models and five star everything. I think the reason they seem attracted to my presence was because I wasn't spazzing out like surely most of the planet's human female population would, and I can understand the need for some normalcy. But that's it. Once they had their fix of a few days of normal lives, they'd go back to their world of fame and only look back to this time with some degree of fondness, if at all.

Now, I wasn't putting myself down. I was simply being realistic, and had no delusions. These guys were friendly enough and it was rather nice that they seemed to like hanging out with me, even if they were going about it in quite unorthodox and annoying ways. It was nice not because they were "OMG, idols want me!" kind of thing but in a "wow, these guys seem cool and decent friends" kind.

Thinking about the day when they'd leave and I'd go back to only seeing them on billboards, magazines and gossip talk shows that Ino liked to watch kind of made me a little lonely. Especially when I realized that Naruto and his friends were on the same boat. I was slowly starting to get used to them all, and knowing that it would soon be over was a little depressing.

Just as my thoughts were turning somewhat morose, a heavy mass fell on my lap abruptly.

"Oof!" I gasped. I looked down, and frowned. I could feel an eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "What… do you think you're doing…?"

Madara grinned up at me. "Lap P-I-L-L-O-W. Sorry love, I couldn't pass up the chance. Your thighs just looked so soft and inviting… Actually I take that back. I'm not sorry. Not sorry at all," he purred this last part.

Before I could point out that without his arms he was quite literally at my mercy, and then prove the lack thereof, Sasori and Kisame beat me to it. Sasori grabbed Madara's pant legs by the knees and Kisame grabbed the sleeves of the straight jacket, and they hauled the Uchiha off of me.

"No! Put me back!" Madara wailed as he wiggled like a worm. "This was a once in a lifetime opportunity! You can't do this to me! My love! My other half! My honey, my sweetums, my pooki, my …"

"Alright already!" Kisame snapped, trying to hold on to him. "Quite moving around or we'll let you fall right on the coffee table."

Madara stopped moving and sulked. It was such a bizarre sight; a grown man strapped into a straight jacket, with four antennae-braids and a comb-over with a bow being held aloft by a redhead with an overly-stretched sweater and a hulking man with blue hair that formed a train on his head.

Then Madara did the most unexpected thing. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, that's not a bad idea," he said in a low voice. He turned his head towards me and gave me a lecherous smile as the others looked at him warily. "Draw me like one of your French girls."

"_Madara!_"

"I'm going to go check up on Tobi and Deidara," Pein muttered as he turned and walked to the other end of the basement were Deidara was still trying to untangle Tobi from his bod. I can't really blame him for wanting no part in any of this insanity.

Just as Kisame and Sasori, now with Hidan and Zetsu helping, carried Madara away and threatened to toss him out for the night, which made Hidan a tad too gleeful at the idea, and Kakuzu following them to make sure they didn't break anything, I looked to Itachi only to find him with one arm crossed around his torso and his other hand lifted to massage the bridge of his nose. When he saw me looking, he let out a deep sigh and sat beside me, keeping a bit of space between our bodies.

"I would apologize for his atrocious behaviour, Sakura-san, but that's only something he can do. So instead permit me to apologize, as his family member, for any discomfort that can be traced back to him."

He looked so utterly wary that before I could talk myself out of it, I reached out and patted his shoulder in consolation. "It's okay, Itachi-san; no harm no foul. Unfortunately I do seem to be getting used to it, somewhat."

"That is rather unfortunate. But that doesn't excuse his actions."

"No, it doesn't." I removed my hand from his back and leaned back on the couch, raising my knees to my chest and looking up at the ceiling pensively. "However, he hasn't done anything _too_ weird or lecherous, so as long as he toes the line and doesn't cross it… well, I think I'll survive, if with a couple years shaved off my life."

He grimaced. "Again, I am terribly sorry –"

"No, no! You don't need to apologize, really. Although it is appreciated. Anyway, it won't be for too long anyway. What's only a week or two more?" His head snapped up at me, looking slightly puzzled at my words. Ah crap, I let out my true feelings leak a bit. He studied my face for a second, but before he could say anything I continued, "In the end, he is not only your family but your co-worker. You have my most sincere condolences." I smiled at him and reached out to pat his shoulder to show him my words were in good humour, but he caught my hand before I could touch him.

"Sakura-san…"

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi popped his head from behind the couch, causing both Itachi and I to jump apart in surprise. Tobi had his blanket tied around his neck as a cape behind him, and grinned happily up at me. "Deidara-senpai says he cares for Tobi! Did you hear that?"

With my heart still racing from his sudden appearance, I smiled back. "I did, Tobi. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah!" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh! And I found Akamaru-kun!" He lifted his arms and there, looking quite pleased, was Akamaru with a hand towel tied around his neck looking very much like a super dog. "He was hiding underneath Kakuzu's old vinte- vinti… vin-_tage_ table thingy. Tobi thinks Akamaru-kun is very similar to Tobi!"

"I think so too, Tobi," Itachi responded with a serene smile. I nodded in agreement. I looked back over Tobi's shoulder to see Pein crouched down beside Deidara, who was laying down and looking as if he'd just fought for his life and won by sheer luck.

"Tobi, did you just mention my vintage Victorian-era oak table?" Kakuzu huffed as he marched back towards us. The rest of the guys trudged behind him, looking quite satisfied with themselves. Madara was not with them.

"Yeah! Puppy-kun was hiding underneath! Tobi thinks Akamaru-kun likes it!"

Kakuzu looked down at Akamaru, who shot him a toothy smile with his tongue hanging by the side, and he paled slightly before hurrying to his precious and expensive-sounding table.

"Tobi, did you see if Akamaru had chewed on the table?" Itachi asked.

Tobi thought about it for a moment. "No, Tobi doesn't think so. Akamaru-kun is a good boy! Like Tobi! But Tobi didn't check."

Itachi scratched Akamaru behind the ears. "I hope for all our sakes you didn't," he murmured to him. Akamaru barked.

Just then, my stomach let out a loud grumble. I immediately wrapped my arms around my middle, embarrassed. There's no way they didn't hear that.

"Is Sakura-chan hungry?" Tobi asked, leaning over the couch and peering at me.

I could feel my cheeks redden and looked away. "Erm, yeah… I had an early lunch and haven't eaten anything since, aside from the chai Pein-san offered."

I looked up and saw Itachi give me a small smile. He stood up, and offered me his hand. "Well, we can't have that, now can we? Besides which, it is pretty late," he said, glancing at his watch. "May I escort you to the kitchen to see what we can find?"

I took his hand and stood up, upon which he tucked my hand on the crook of his arm as if he was escorting me to the dance floor and not the kitchen pantry. I smiled back at him. "Sure. That'd be nice."

"Tobi's hungry too!" Tobi said as he scrambled over the couch. Akamaru barked. "And so is Mega Dog! Can we have the choco puff ice cream balls?"

"Tobi, you know that's for dessert," answered Itachi as we walked away, Tobi skipping behind us. "We'll see what we can find, given that with only our emergency power we might be restricted to imperishables, and if we're lucky, a few microwave foods."

"Awww…"

"Hey! Weasel! Where are you taking the pink bit – _ow!_ What was that for, you fucking heathen?"

"As it appears that words do not seem to be processed by **your tiny pea brain,** perhaps some other means of training **of making you get it already** are our only option."

"The hell, man! I'm not a fucking flea-bag!"

"Nor is my Doll someone that deserves such a degrading name, so consider it even."

"Hey Itachi, were _are_ you taking the princess?"

Itachi lower his head and whispered to me, "Don't let them know we're going for food just yet, or we'll have the lot of them –"

"We're going for some food!" Tobi enthusiastically announced.** "**`Cause Angel-chan is hungry, and so is Tobi and Mega Dog!"

"Arf!"

Itachi froze and sighed, once again massaging the bridge of his nose. Poor guy. He turned towards me. "Please get ready to run."

"Hey, that's a fucking great idea! I'm starving!"

"I get to eat before you, I was the one carrying most of that pervert's weight!"

"Is the fillet mignon in the freezer going to get spoiled, yeah?"

"Absurd notion. This emergency backup power is the best in the market, it should hold."

And so on the other voices of the remaining members started to voice out their hunger and other related things as they approached the stairs where Itachi, Tobi, Akamaru and I were frozen in place.

"May I suggest something?" Itachi asked as we watched the rest of Akatsuki started to close in around us as if they were going to eat _us_. It's true what my father used to say, woe to him who gets in the way of a man and his grub.

"Run?" I guessed, tightening my hold on his arm.

"Yes."

And we were out of there at full speed, charging up the stairs with Itachi leading as everyone else's surprised yells followed after us along with an orchestra of running footsteps.

Lost in this increasingly familiar chaos, I allowed myself to laugh out loud, happy in this disaster.


End file.
